


Kisses Sweet and Sultry

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 109
Words: 128,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted FMA drabbles and one shots, pairings and ratings to change with more chapters. Listed as complete, but I'm always adding to it!  Feel free to request a pairing or make suggestions for little quick fics!  Not every entry will be a happy one, but all entries contain a kiss of some kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room for One More

_******I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within this entire collection of drabbles****** _

* * *

_ Room for One More _

_**Ed/Win** _

* * *

"Dad! Check this out!" A shaggy blond headed boy came leaping out of a bush with a bullfrog in his hands. "Ain't he cooool!"

Ed smiled at his son, "You bet! Hey, why don't you go show him to your Aunt Mei!" He watched as James ran to his very pregnant aunt, who was sitting on the porch swing talking with Winry and holding his little sister, Sara. The boy stuck his arms out and all but shoved the slippery amphibian in Mei's face, and then Mei let out a blood curdling scream. That set Sara to crying, Winry to shouting (at both James _and_ Ed), and Al running to check on his wife, who was due any day now. Ed laughed, a safe distance away from his furious wife's wrenches, lying back and kicking his feet in hysterics.

"Sorry, Mei!" he cried between peals of laughter. "I was just trying to make the baby come sooner is all!" Mei, a week past her due date, narrowed her eyes at him and shouted a Xingese curse at him, then went back to her conversation with Winry after she assured Al she was fine. James came running back to Ed, frog in hand, and he plopped down next to his father.

"How come she screamed?" he asked, sitting the frog in the grass and corralling it with his arms.

"Because she's afraid of green things," he said as his chuckles settled and he watched the clouds roll by.

James let the frog hop away, and flopped onto his father's chest, his forehead connecting with Ed's lip. Ed winced but said nothing. He wouldn't take anything for his two children, and even the headbutts and accidental knees in the groin were just part of being a dad to a feisty three yr old boy and a darling eighteen month old little girl. James sighed as a cool breeze fluttered his golden bangs. "Hey Dad, do you think Aunt Mei is afraid of grass? It's green…"

Ed laughed to himself, recalling that Al had mentioned he took the girl's virginity in a field on the first full moon he stayed at the palace in Xing. "No, son, I think she rather likes grass. I meant I think she's afraid of snakes and lizards and frogs, stuff like that that's green."

"Oh, like grasshoppers and katydids and things like that?" he asked as he tried to match his breathing to Ed's, ensuring their chests rose and fell in tandem.

Laughter rumbled through him and Ed smiled. "Yeah, I don't think she likes those things. But it's important we don't bother her anymore today. Mama's already mad at us for the frog, and Aunt Mei's going to have her baby _any second_! Do you know how mad Uncle Al would be if we caused her to have the baby because we were teasing her?"

James sighed. "Yeah. I guess I better say I'm sorry, huh?"

Ed patted his son on the back. "I think that's a great idea, James. I think I better apologize too, since it was my idea. What do you think?" The boy scrambled off of him and got to his feet, pulling at Edward's hand, trying to get him to follow him. "Alright, gimme a sec…" the two of them walked hand in hand to the porch and made their apologies, then Winry gave them each a kiss on the cheek and told them to go wash their hands and get ready for dinner.

Later that night, after Al and Mei had gone back to their house, Ed and Winry gave the children baths and then put them to bed. James apologized to his mother again for being rude, and Sara insisted on telling Ed over and over, "Baby tired, baby tired." After about the hundredth time, he gave her a kiss and stuck her pacifier in her mouth, and the little girl was out like a light only moments later. He sat on his son's bed beside his wife and patted his little leg.

"Wonder where that frog is…" the little boy mumbled as his eyes began to droop.

"I'm sure he's with his Mama and Dad too, curled up in a little froggy bed with little froggy pajamas," Winry said with a soft smile, brushing through his hair with her fingers. "I bet he's already asleep, too; dreaming little froggy dreams. And I think it's time for little boys to get some rest now, okay?" James yawned and nodded, accepted the kisses his mother and father gave him, and then rolled to his side and closed his eyes just as Winry was pulling the door shut on the room he shared with his sister.

Ed put his arm around Winry as they walked back downstairs. "He's certainly your son, Ed. Right down to the little scowl he gives me when I put down a glass of milk in the morning."

Ed grinned. "He gets it honest at least." He took her hand and pulled her to a stop in the kitchen doorway, his eyes holding hers as he wondered how to ask her…

"Ed," she said with a questioning lilt to her voice, "…how would you feel about one more?"

Ed gave her a look of surprise. Chuckling, he said, "I don't believe it, that's exactly what I was just going to ask you!" She gave him a doubting frown. "No, really! I mean," he took her hands and squeezed them, "ever since James was born, I just feel complete, like I did before I lost everything. The both of them make me so happy, and it's not like we don't have the space or the money for one more…" He watched as a genuine smile grew on her perfect lips, and he captured them before she could find some reason to remove all that happiness from her face. They kissed slowly there in between the mudroom and the kitchen, arms tight around each other. When they broke for air, Winry rested her head on his chest as he tucked her under his chin.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she said quietly as his hand dragged up and down her back.

With a final squeeze and a kiss to the crown of her head, he said, "Guess we better get started, huh?"

"Yep," and she tilted her head back for another kiss.

* * *


	2. Under the Sanguine Sky

Under the Sanguine Sky

* * *

**_Ling/Lan Fan_**

* * *

I know where she is, she's up on the roof. Even though I told her to get some sleep she's disregarded a direct order from me, and I intend to call her on it. After all that's happened today, and all that's still to come, I need the familiarity of her obeying me, of knowing she's not far from my side…

And that's something else I have to bring to her attention. _I want her_. I want her more than any woman I have met or will meet. I want to hold her, to whisper sweet things to her, to growl dirty things to her, to simply be able to spend time with her and it not feel like she's honor-bound to protect me or save me… for her to just sit and talk and just _be_ with me… I'd _almost_ give the philosopher's stone to Mei if I knew Lan Fan could promise me these things.

The door to the roof of the hotel is unlocked and cracked a bit. I find her sitting and overlooking the city, most everyone still wandering about slightly dazed and confused about the day's events. The sky is a beautiful crimson and the breeze smells of sweet blossoming trees from down below on the street, their pinkish-purple blooms loosening from the branches and sailing away. Lan Fan turns to me, and I can feel through her ki that she knows immediately that she's in for a verbal lashing.

"I thought I told you to get some rest," I tell her calmly. I don't want her to be afraid of me, ever. She will know I'm displeased, but she will not feel my wrath.

"Someone must watch over you. I'm the only one who can now," she replies with a sad lilt to her voice. She looks at her feet. "I'll be alright."

"You can't stay awake forever. You'll collapse due to exhaustion, which translates to days spent in a bed recovering. A few hours isn't going to hurt you, or me for that matter." Her hair is unkempt and strands are falling across her face with the wind, and my fingers itch to tuck them behind her ears…

"Yes, master. I'm sorry, I'll go now." She bows and as she walks past me I grab her flesh arm gently.

"Wait just a minute, Lan Fan." She steps back and looks at me. "While we're afforded some privacy, there's something I need to tell you." My deadly little assassin gazes at me with eyes that are already suspicious. For a moment, we're surrounded by the quiet murmuring of the people below and the wind around us. The whole scene actually reminds me of a time when I tried once before to tell her how I felt. I wonder if she's recalling that memory as well.

"Master, if you're going to tell me what I think you're going to tell me…" she swallows and then continues, "I already know. But I can't… I can't give back what you so freely offer. My position mandates that I be behind you, never beside you, as heartbreaking as it is to say." Her eyes are sad, but they don't shimmer with tears or otherwise look as if she might fall apart on me.

Suddenly I'm filled with resolve to tell her anyway, and I grab her automail arm as well and make her face me. "I'm telling you right now, Lan Fan… I have waited since we were kids to tell you this, and you will listen to me, no matter how bad it hurts or how badly you don't want to hear it or know it!" She doesn't move, doesn't reach for the myriad of weapons on her to make me stop. The girl does as she's told, and she is listening now very intently.

My hand comes to her face, and I know that she's angry at herself for allowing her eyelids to flutter at my touch. I can feel her ki give in and soften against mine, almost embracing it… "My deadly Lan Fan, whom I have known for such a very long time…" I step closer to her and let my free hand settle on her shapely hip, pulling her close to me. "My obedient little assassin, who has never asked anything of me…" My face has dipped to hers, and I nuzzle my cheek against her lovely face. "Lan Fan, my shadow, my loyal protector…" I hear her breath catch involuntarily… "I… love… you…"

My mouth finds hers and she is more than willing to at least acknowledge that she accepts my feelings, if not prove that she does indeed love me in return. Her fingers are touching me so gently on my high cheekbones, and she's being so reserved with her kiss that I cup the back of her head and overpower her, forcing her to keep up with me or pull back. I'm not surprised when she matches my enthusiasm, and I growl against her mouth. Here on this rooftop, under a carnelian sunset, my ever present retainer wraps her arms around my neck and positively pours everything she can't allow herself to say to me into this first of many kisses I intend to give to her. Unfortunately, if we plan to go on breathing we have to pull away for air, and it is with raspy gasping breaths that we part.

The girl can't stop tasting her lips, as if she's trying to savor my flavor I suppose. I give her a genuine smile and ask her, "Was that so hard, Lan Fan?"

She gently closes her eyes and bows her head. "No, my master, it wasn't." Her arms drop to come around my waist. "But what does it prove? I'll never be allowed to be at your side as a bride, and I'm too important to be taken as a concubine."

"Pshh, you're better than some random concubine. Hell, better than the brides I'll be forced to take." I look to the East, where my country lies now shrouded in the twilight shades of lavender and indigo. "You know, Lan Fan, I'm going to be Emperor. I'd like to see anyone tell me I can't do something." I give her a sweet kiss to her forehead. "It might take a little time, but I promise you, I will make it so that we can be together. For now stay behind me, but know that I am making a place for you right here," I say as I point to the ground to the right of my feet. "And," I smirk as I gather her close to me, "don't be afraid to remind me every now and then of this promise I have made to you."

Her hands are fisting in my shirt, and she is grinning as she pulls me down to her lips again, and as the sun dips below the horizon, my arms wrap around her shoulders and I seal my promise to her on the day God came down from heaven and a pipsqueak named Edward Elric saved the world.


	3. Cold As Steel

Cold as Steel

* * *

_**Al/Mei**_

* * *

They were hunkered down under the little lean to that stood out away from the abandoned grazing grounds, watching as Dr. Marco and one of their new chimaera friends waited for Envy to arrive. Mei's heart was racing, both because she was nervous about her task at hand, and because she was alone with her most admired Alphonse-sama.

"You can do it, Mei," Al soothed with his tinny inhuman voice. Though he couldn't smile at her or otherwise physically give her any indication of his confidence in her, the girl could hear in his voice that he had the utmost faith in her and her alkahestry. Mei imagined she could see his eyes sparkling at her, and without even thinking about it, she hugged his arm to her, and gave the cheek of the metal helmet a quick smooch.

Alphonse gave a quiet gasp. He was floored by her actions, couldn't understand why she'd done such a thing, and he could only stare back at her as she once again took her place by his side and watched for the shape shifting homunculus to appear. She tossed him a sidelong glance. "I forgot you'd be cold as ice."

"Mei… why did you…?" he asked quietly, his eyes scanning the grey horizon for their target.

The girl sighed in annoyance. "Because I'm in love with you Alphonse-sama! Why else would someone kiss another person!" Al couldn't argue with that, and he said nothing as he waited with little Mei Chang to trap Envy. How ironic that his first kiss would be while his soul was still housed in the steel armor that sat covered in dust in his father's study, and in the middle of a snow covered field with a girl from Xing. He would have laughed, but Envy had arrived…


	4. Out of the Blue

Out of the Blue

* * *

_**Havoc/Sciezka** _

* * *

"Y'know," she laughed as Jean did an impromptu jig beside her, "you should go back to work for Mustang if you can dance like that!" It had been nearly six months since Dr. Marcoh came and healed Havoc's injured spinal cord, and after weeks of intense physical therapy, he had taken his biggest supporter out for a drink as a celebration that his doctor had cleared him as being perfectly back to normal.

He gave her a doubting smirk as he ordered another beer and rejoined her at the bar. "Shit, what do I wanna go back to the military for?" He took a drink of the dark lager and lit a cigarette. Exhaling a big blue-gray puff of smoke, he put his arm around her. "I got everything I want right here… A fresh glass of beer, a freshly lit cigarette, and the prettiest girl in the whole bar." He nibbled her neck and she squealed like a schoolgirl, cheeks flushed and crying for him to stop.

Sciezka swatted him away. "C'mon, Jean. You know I'm not the prettiest girl in this whole bar," she said with a smile.

"Aww, honey, I beg to differ!" He pointed to a lovely redhead sitting at one of the tables. "That one's got a gap in her teeth so big I could drive my truck through it, that blonde over there's got no shape at all to her, the group of old whores over there isn't even worth describing, and the woman down the bar there is at least four hundred years old. So you _are_ the prettiest girl here."

The mousy young woman beside him smiled sadly into her Shirley Temple, "That isn't saying much for my sex appeal then." She felt Havoc's hands at her face, turning her to face him. He gently took her glasses off, then began tousling and loosely styling her hair with his fingers, then unbuttoned the first two snaps on her blouse and lightly pinched her cheeks to give her some color. He had transformed her with very little effort, which spoke volumes about the girl's natural beauty.

"Sciezka, you have no idea how sexy you really are, sweetheart." His hand cradled her face and his thumb brushed lovingly over her cheek. He smiled when she blushed under his touch and the sniper-turned-shop keeper released her. "Let me buy you a real drink. What do you like?" he asked as he waved the bartender down.

"Uhh… I'll take a double scotch on the rocks." She blushed as if she were embarrassed by her drink order.

"That's my girl," Jean said as he flipped his ashes and fished out the cash for her refreshment. "I like it when a girl's hot as hell and can hold her liquor." The bartender sat the glass tumbler down in front of her as Havoc gave her a wink. "Better watch it young lady… I think I might be falling for you."

Her bottom lip began to quiver, as if she were about to cry. Jean stubbed his smoke out in the ashtray and wrapped an arm around her back. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She picked her glasses up off the worn bar top and slid them back on. "It's nice of you to try and build me up like this, but I won't stand for you lying to me."

He furrowed his brow. "Who's lying? I think you're very attractive, and I love how we are with each other, so laid back and easy going… The more I think about, the more I'm wondering why we haven't gotten more serious."

Sciezka stirred the ice in her drink with her finger. "So… you're not just teasing me?"

He ordered a shot of wintergreen vodka, swished it around in his mouth and then swallowed it with a gulp. "If I was teasing I wouldn't do this," he said as leaned in and captured her soft lips, kissing her for the first time as half the bar looked on. Sciezka was surprised, was thankful that he'd washed that smoke flavor from his mouth before deciding to take her breath away, was so very glad that he wasn't teasing her…

The redhead huffed, gathered her purse and jacket and stormed out, the shapeless blonde turned her attention to the barely legal men standing by the jukebox, and the other women simply turned their head as Havoc was marked off everyone's invisible lists. He pulled back and gazed into Sciezka's green eyes, disregarding the angry stares of most of the female patronage. "Can I take you back to my place? Granted it's just a tiny little apartment over my mom and dad's garage, but it's private." He took her hand and squeezed, throwing her a heated glance. "Maybe we could see if the philosopher's stone restored the life to other parts of my body."

A grin began to bloom on Sciezka's lips, and she chuckled darkly as she leaned in to kiss him again. "Jean, I've read seven different versions of the Kama Sutra, and you know about my photographic memory right?" The young woman giggled as her companion made a kind of choked sound.

Havoc pulled back and stammered, "My truck goes eighty miles an hour, we can be there in ten minutes." He was already reaching for his keys.


	5. After All This Time

After All This Time

Izumi & Sig Curtis

There was a sharp knock at the door and Sig hurried to answer it. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked with an urgent sense of excitement.

"Good afternoon, are you Mr. Curtis?" the attractive young brunette in the business suit inquired. She was carrying a large basket that appeared to be full of laundry…

"Yes, yes! Of course, please, won't you come in?" He opened the door wide and stared down at the parcel the woman was carrying. Closing the door behind them, he said, "You're Ms. Nesingworth, right?"

She nodded as she followed the huge man into a sitting room, where his wife of almost twenty years was pacing back in forth in a dress much too stiff for her liking. At the sound of footsteps and voices, the dark headed woman turned and smoothed the front of her frock and stood chewing her lip nervously, wrecking the lipstick she'd painfully applied twice already. Izumi's face lit up as her gaze was also drawn to the basket.

"Mrs. Curtis, it's wonderful to meet you, I'm Samantha Nesingworth from the adoption agency." She set the basket down and stuck out a slender hand, only to be drawn into a bear hug by the stronger woman.

"Forgive me," Izumi squeaked, wiping tears from her eyes as she released her guest. "It's just we've been waiting so long." The alchemist/butcher had intended to be polite and reserved and calm, had drug out the nice silver tea set her grandmother had left her and even bought the best tea to brew for this occasion, yet it sat on the coffee table, steaming hot but totally forgotten upon Ms. Nesingworth's arrival. Sig came to his wife's side, holding her around the shoulder with one gigantic arm as they stood anxiously awaiting when the buried little thing in the basket would be unwrapped and given to them… their daughter.

Ms. Nesingworth smiled warmly at the two of them. "Of course there are some forms to fill out, but I can see you're dying to hold her already." The woman had been a social worker at the adoption agency for years now, and this was still her favorite part of the job, despite the mountain of paperwork that accompanied it. "If you'll take a seat, I'll fish her out of her swaddling for you."

Sig looked at Izumi, tears in both of their eyes, though hers were the only ones allowed to fall. He all but carried Izumi to the sofa and they sat as close as two humans could without occupying the same spot. They watched as the woman crouched down and began unwrapping blankets from the little basket, and finally a tiny and indignant grunt came from its wicker depths. Ms. Nesginworth's arms dove in and wrapped around the baby girl, and she slowly raised up and turned to walk to where the Curtis' had just sat. She carefully passed the baby into Izumi's outstretched arms, as gently as if she were passing a priceless heirloom, and she soaked in the sight of this once childless couple becoming a family.

Sig and Izumi looked down into the most angelic face they'd ever seen, and they were instantly ensorcelled by the tiny infant that was now theirs. She had full, chubby cheeks, downy light brown fuzz on her perfect little head, the cutest pink pouty lips, dark eyes and a little button nose. She was dressed in the lightest color pink, lots of handmade lace and ribbons adorned the gown, and her feet were covered in adorable satin shoes. She weighed all of maybe eight pounds (as butchers, they had a fairly good estimate of her weight), and when she gave a little sleepy smile, Izumi knew then that this child was meant for her.

Ms. Nesingworth pulled out a clipboard and said quietly, "Most of this paperwork is just verifying the legal contract between you and the adoption agency, and really it's just a bunch of signatures and maybe one page of actual information gathering. It should take about twenty minutes." The Curtis' absently nodded and Sig was wordlessly delegated to documentation duty as Izumi continued to study and cuddle the baby in her arms.

Minutes ticked by, and Izumi couldn't tell when time had stopped for her, but she didn't even realize where the time had so quickly gone when she was stirred out of her trance. She heard the lady from the adoption agency calling her name… when did Izumi tune her and her husband out?

"The very last question I must ask you to sign off on is what you will be naming her." She smiled at the two new parents. "I would gather this is something you've been thinking about for a while now. I'm dying to know what #56223 will be named, for that's when I know that I've done my job well."

Sig looked at Izumi with loving eyes and said in his deep voice, "She'll be called Jenny Elizabeth Curtis." They both looked down at the little girl, listening as Ms. Nesingworth wrote with her pen across the final piece of paper, then she handed it to Sig to sign, and then the woman in the beige suit tucked the clipboard away and gathered up the basket.

"It's a beautiful name, and I think it fits her well," she smiled. She stood and peered over Izumi's shoulder at the baby. "She looks like a Jenny. I think she's very lucky to have been brought into your lives today." Sig slowly rose and showed the woman to the door, thanking her about a thousand times on the way down the hallway. She wasn't surprised to find herself wrapped up in another bear hug before stepping outside. She waved goodbye and Sig closed the door.

He flew back to the sitting room and observed his wife, melting right there on the sofa and unknowingly wrapping herself right around Jenny's teeny tiny finger. "She's finally here," he whispered. "I can't believe she's finally here…" The gruff burly man reached a large finger down to oh-so-gently stroke his daughter's cheek.

"Yes… She is. My sweet little Jenny… finally home where you belong, little one," Izumi cooed. Izumi had a friend who had a niece who had gotten pregnant out of wedlock and didn't want the child, and so they decided to adopt the baby as soon as she was born, although the mother insisted they go through an agency just to be sure everything was done legally. From the third month of that girl's pregnancy, Sig and Izumi knew the baby would be theirs. They had all the paperwork (except for today's stack) completed, and all they were doing was waiting for her to be born, which had happened a little over a week ago.

Izumi ignored the tears that just wouldn't stop rolling down her face, both in memory of her flesh and blood son she'd lost and because their daughter was finally in her arms, arms that never thought they would hold an infant ever again. She leaned down and placed the softest of kisses on Jenny's forehead, and then she looked up at Sig and said in a weepy voice, "Would you like to hold her, Daddy?"

"Of course, Momma," he replied. There in their formal living room, as the sun streamed in from the chilly late autumn afternoon outside, the sacred family bond was made between mother, father and daughter. Izumi obtained a child who wasn't wanted years after losing a child that was wanted. Equivalent Exchange had been satisfied, and all three felt then the true value of a soul when the little girl cooed in her daddy's arms.


	6. Today's the Day

A/N: feels OOC to me, and I didn't edit or revise it. The plot bunny would not go away and I had to get it out there!

_**Roy/Riza  
** _

* * *

Banners flew and flags waved in the gentle breeze as a certain Brigadier General and his closest assistant made their way through the throng of gathered soldiers standing straight and perfect in ranks, cheering civilians and a band of very enthusiastic Ishvallans. The Amestrian Army band was blowing the tune of the national anthem as Mustang and Hawkeye trailed just steps behind Fuhrer Grumman, and Major General Armstrong wasn't far behind them. Today was finally the day…

Roy Mustang was minutes away from being named Fuhrer of Amestris.

The man was sweating like it was mid August in the desert, despite the fact it was a chilly spring day. His hair threatened to drip with it as he battled his nerves and his excitement at finally reaching his lifelong goal… He dreaded having to go up to the podium and give his acceptance speech, he wasn't looking forward to giving a political nod to the Democratic Republic Convention in their attempts to change the government from a militant empire to a democracy in which Roy would be the last of the long line of Kings… but he was looking forward to the surprise he had at the end, and it was that thought that caused him to smile just a tad before taking his seat at Grumman's side, and Riza taking a seat closer to other officers of her rank, though he was still in her sights should he waver at the very end… She would kill him in front of everyone if he strayed from his course at the last minute.

Grumman was long winded, but at least he was entertaining, sharing stories and memories throughout his entire military career, including the more recent coup that Mustang had all but completely orchestrated. "It was with mixed emotions that I took the title as Fuhrer that day," he said solemnly. "I was elated to have moved so far in rank so quickly at my age, but I was completely devastated at the turn of events which led to those circumstances. I can only hope that the people who have lived under my reign have felt that this old heart beats loyally for this land and its people. I hope every one of you has felt my love for my country." Cheers and whistles emanated from the crowd, and when the noise and the din began to die down, the old man continued. "It is with a happy heart today that I step down after serving for over sixty-five years. And it is with a sense of pride that I leave this nation in the capable hands of the man who thought enough of you, the Amestrian citizens, to stand up to the evil thing Bradley was and take him down. Amestris, greet your new King, Fuhrer Roy Mustang."

Riza's eyes watered at the sound of that. She was glad he hadn't faced her when he stood up to take his place behind the microphone. If she could just make it through today, she could go home and cry tonight, the relief and satisfaction of knowing that she'd done her job to the end and helped to see Roy's dream through. She didn't realize that he hand had curled into a gentle fist and was clutching at the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Hawkeye looked on as the new Fuhrer waved out at the crowd, the roar near to deafening now.

Roy gestured for the crowd to quiet down, and once he was sure they could hear him, he began to speak. "People of Amestris, of Ishval, our honored guests from Xing and Drachma… I humbly accept and appreciate your confidence in me, I am honored by your faith and trust, and I swear to you now on every life that has been taken under Bradley's rule that I will never betray any one of you." The crowd erupted even more furiously than before, chants of "MU-STANG! MU-STANG!" ringing through the air.

He continued, "I knew, even all those years ago when I was one of the many ordered to burn Ishaval to the ground, that Bradley was going to destroy this proud nation. I knew then that I had to work as hard as I could, ask how high when told to jump and obey every command given to me if I ever hoped to get where I am at this very moment. I won't deny that I have blood on my hands. I don't ask you to condone what I've done. I will ask you to trust me when I say that every life I've taken has only bolstered my resolve to correct the path our country was once following. And when I saw my opportunity to remove that cancer from his seat of power, I put my very life, and the lives of my greatest supporters, on the line in order to save not just myself but each individual person that makes up our country."

Grumman looked over at Riza, who was shuddering with silent emotion. He reached behind him and patted his granddaughter on her knee and tossed her a wink. "This is a happy day, my dear," he said in a hushed whisper. "Dry your eyes and smile brightly."

She nodded and wiped at her face, and smiled brilliantly as Roy continued to make his inaugural address. Everything he said was more poignant and memorable than the last. And when he was through, the thunderous applause could be heard for miles around. Those who couldn't be present in person listened on the radio, and even school had been cancelled nationwide due to the event. It was an emotional and historical day for anyone who had lived through any of Bradley's reign, a pivotal moment for every one of Mustang's supporters and secret informants. Amestris as a whole had known that he'd refused the seat of power until he'd resolved the issue of Ishval, and the newspapers had run stories that morning with headlines such as "The Flame claims his throne", and "Amestris' fiery son returns to Central for good!"

The Fuhrer took a sip of water from a glass off to the side of the podium, his lips curling into a smile that he almost couldn't control. He stepped back to the podium. "Now, I'd like for all of you to bear witness to my first two acts as Fuhrer. The first thing I want to do is order an honorable discharge for my most faithful assistant, Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye."

The smile Riza wore instantly fell from her face. Why was he kicking her out of the army? Why, after all this time, was he shoving her away and putting the most distance there had ever been between them since they were children at her father's house? The crowd murmured below and around him, wondering the same thing, why he would publicly force the pretty blonde out of the military when even his people knew that if you saw one of them, the other was usually not far behind.

"If you'll allow me to explain," he said as he motioned for the crowd to calm down. "Miss Hawkeye, could you please join me up here?" He wondered if she would at all, especially after calling her 'Miss'. But after a reassuring nod from Grumman, the woman found her way to her feet and stumbled dazedly towards him.

"The world around me has always been changing and evolving, except for this young woman who stands next to me. I have known her since I began my alchemy training in my youth, and even then she supported me through all my mistakes and trials and errors. When I met her again in Ishval, I shared with her my dream to make it to this very event right here and now, and she trusted that I would find a way to make it. I in turn trusted my back to her, told her that if I should ever lose sight of why it was important for me to get here, or to forget the lives of the people who fell needlessly under Bradley and act selfishly once I got here, that she was to shoot me. Now that I've achieved the goals I laid down for myself, I no longer need for her to spend her every moment watching my back. I've arrived without incident, Miss Hawkeye. You can stand down now. Yours was the most difficult of our two tasks in the first place." He stepped back and gave her a stiff salute, and the crowd cheered and cried out her name with respect.

Roy jerked the microphone from it's stand, feedback ringing through the mass of people and over the airwaves, and he said reverently, "Now that you are no longer a part of the military that I serve, and are an ordinary civilian, there's a couple of things I want to get off my chest." The Amestrian citizens watched as the Fuhrer's hand ghosted to her cheek, listened as he spoke to her, "When the nightmares of the hell we created in Ishval began to fade, your face was the first thing that began to haunt my dreams." Riza's eyes widened… "When you became one of my subordinates… There weren't words to describe how relieved I was to see you safely under my command… and no words to describe how happy I was that it was you berating me into keeping up with my paperwork." The crowd began to 'ooh' and 'aww' over the things he was saying, but none of them guessed where he was going with it all, because none of them knew about the secret romantic relationship the two of them had been sharing for many years.

"When Maes died and you refused to let me give up, when you were separated from me and were under Bradley's command and you still found a way to get me vital information at the probable cost of your life…" He was close to being emotional, and he took a small break to compose himself before continuing, taking her hand and gazing into her eyes. Softly, he said, "When I thought I'd lost you in the lair of that monster… and you refused to let me do the human transmutation that would have saved you from death… I knew then that becoming Fuhrer could not be my solitary goal. And now that I have achieved that, there only remains my other ambition."

He reached into his inner breast pocket and produced a red velvet box, and Riza's mouth slowly dropped open; suddenly her abrupt removal from the military made perfect sense. Her mind whirled, and her life with Roy flashed before her eyes: from the days he spent studying alchemy as a broad shouldered teenager living in her father's house to the nights around the fire in the camp at Ishvall, to the office with Maes and Havoc and the boys all cutting up at the informal Midwinter party, to the sometimes longing glances she'd give him when he would be 'on a date' with one of the informant girls, to the drama of dealing with the Elric brothers and the homunculi and the 'Father' who lived under Central Command, to the Ishvalan outpost and his efforts with Scar and Colonel Miles… And here she was, standing before him as a civilian in dress blues, and he was holding the very thing that she'd dreamed of all of her adult life…

"In all of my plans for this country, I've always included you. You were my queen in every fantasy for this nation I've ever had. You are the only woman to have won the fire in this heart, and it is in front of this crowd of thousands, that I declare my love for you…" the crowd was roaring, Grumman was smiling as tears slid past his wrinkled eyes, and Riza was trembling as he opened the box to reveal a garnet and ruby ring. "Riza Hawkeye, will you accept this ring and become my wife and queen?"

She looked up into his obsidian eyes, looked into his face and saw his silent pleas for her answer… "Is it okay to say yes?" she whispered, not even aware that the mic had picked her up. The crowd laughed loudly, and a smile grew on Roy's face as the people he served began to chant "SAY YES! SAY YES!"

"I kicked you out of the service so you could, Riza," he whispered back, knowing the mic would pick it up and the crowd cheered at this. He dropped the microphone with a thud and took the ring out of the box, then took her slender and deadly hand and slid it on, finding it to fit perfectly as Rebecca had told him it would. Riza slowly looped her arms around his neck as he leaned forward and captured her lips in front of the crowd and kissed her for the first time in public.

The audience went wild as he dipped her back and positively stole her breath, and somewhere among the crowd someone started singing an old traditional love song from the southern countryside, and then before they'd gotten very far, _everyone_ was singing:

**Away with fame and fortune,** **  
** **What comforts can they give?** **  
** **And all the arts that prey upon** **  
** **Man's liberty and way to live!** **  
** **Give me the highest joy** **  
** **That the heart of man can frame:** **  
** **My bonnie, bonnie lassie** **  
** **Who captured the inner flame!**

Roy stood her back up and held her tight to him, hiding her crying eyes from the crowd. "My bonnie, bonnie lassie," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, crowd singing so loudly it reverberated through the floor of the dais they stood on. "You captured the inner flame, Riza. You captured the inner flame…"

Grumman rose and picked up the discarded microphone and said gleefully, "Folks, I think it's time to go home and let these two get back to what they were doing in a more private setting, what do you think?" The crowd exploded into cheers again, and Roy asked for the mic back.

"Thank you all for coming today, you cannot imagine how long I have waited to serve my country as Fuhrer, and I'm so very glad that all of you were able to celebrate my betrothal with my beautiful Riza. Good evening to all of you, and may God bless our tomorrow." He stuck the silver thing back into it's holder on the podium, then took Riza's hand (the one now sparkling with the flame colored stones) and disappeared into a tight group of bodyguards as they were hustled to where a car was waiting to take them to the Fuhrer's mansion.

As soon as they got past the mob of cheering people and were safely on the road back to Roy's new huge house, Riza smacked him hard on the arm. "Ow! What was that for!"

"I can't believe you kicked me out of the military _and_ asked me to marry you in front of all those people!" She grinned as she said it though.

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close for a kiss. "Ahh, but with all that pressure it made it impossible for you to turn me down." One of his hands started unbuttoning her jacket.

"Not here, dammit!" she shrieked. He chuckled as his hand left her buttons and cupped her cheek. She sighed as his thumb brushed across her still blushing face. "I wouldn't have said 'no' anyway. But I still can't believe you kicked me out of the army. I wish you could have found a way to let me stay in _and_ marry you."

"Of course you do," he said as he snuck a kiss to her neck, causing her eyelids to flutter. "But how can you serve and carry my children?" He continued to kiss her neck and otherwise feel her up in the back of the car, the driver either oblivious to what was going on or smart enough to keep quiet.

"I guess I can quit with the birth control pills then, huh?" she gasped as she arched into his touch. He grunted an approval, not letting up on tasting her throat. "Then I guess when we get home we can get started on our family."

He raised his head, panting. "I love you, Riza. And I'll do my damnedest to make sure that Maes' death and all our efforts were not in vain."

"Roy…" Riza whispered as she pulled him back to her mouth, kissing him deeply as the black automobile sped down the shaded road, kicking up cherry blossoms in its wake.

* * *

.

* * *

The song is an altered version of a traditional Scottish love song called "When the Kye come Hame"


	7. Out of the Blue 2: Tangled

_**Havoc/Sciezka**_

(A/N: I swear I'm getting to more Ed/Win, it's just this vision wouldn't leave me! This is a continuation of Out of the Blue)

* * *

They barely made it in the door without tripping, Jean holding Sciezka close to him and kissing her as they stumbled inside his dark apartment. He reached blindly a few times before finding the light switch, then kicked the door shut with his foot. He slammed his keys down on the end table. All the while walking her backwards towards his bedroom, his hands were all over her, pulling at buttons and touching every curve he could find. The girl in his grip fisted her hands in his t-shirt and occasionally nipped at his neck when he released her long enough to actually look where he was going.

Finally, Sciezka felt the backs of her knees hit his unmade bed, and he laid her back, crawling over top of her and jerking her a bit so her entire body was lying in the middle of his bed. Panting, Havoc raised his head and peeled her top open, revealing the simple white satin bra she wore. Blue eyes poured over her trembling form, rough fingertips following the trails his eyes left on her heated skin. "So beautiful…" he murmured as he watched the young woman blush.

In a flash, she'd whipped him over to his back and Sciezka sat astride him, his hands finding their way to her shapely hips and gripping her tightly. Slowly, she slid her warm hands under the hem of his shirt and smoothed over the muscles he'd worked so hard to regain. She pushed the garment up his body until he let go of her and jerked it off over his head. Then, chewing her lip, she slid her own blouse off and unhooked the brassier, grinning nervously as she pulled that away from her as well.

"Mmmhmm," Jean hummed in approval. "I knew you had some pretty tits under those plain shirts you always wear." His hands came up to cup her ample breasts as Sciezka leaned over him and kissed him deeply. The man below her released her briefly, gripped her hips once again and ground his hardness into her as he continued to taste her perfect mouth.

Sciezka gave a quiet gasp as his actions caused a flare in her desire, his member pressing deliciously against her agitated little nubbin. "Jean…" she panted. Suddenly she felt his hands leave her chest and come to her cheeks, and he eased her away from his mouth.

"I only want this if you want it. If you say no, I will respect that."

Sciezka blinked. "No, of course… _of course_ I want this!" She watched as a smug look crossed his face.

"You're sure this is alright? You won't regret me in the morning?" He'd slid her glasses off and tossed them onto his nightstand and then pulled her down to his chest so he could caress her back and draw little nonsense patterns with his fingers.

"I could never regret this, Jean." She lifted her head and let her emerald depths meet his azure pools. "I will never regret you." She kissed him again, disengaging when the rumble of his deep chuckling vibrated through her.

"Then sweetheart, I'm afraid we gotta get nakeder than this!" He reached for the button and zipper on her jeans, unfastened them and slid his hands just inside her satin panties, touching the soft skin of the hips he so loved to grip…

They continued to touch and taste, undress and caress, and when they were finally bare, it didn't take them long to become quite entangled in his sheets. They were slow and gentle at times, fevered and needful at other moments, never going for long without the contact of skin on skin. He'd start out on top, only to be on the bottom moments later, and then rolled again, and then again once more. They responded to each other fluidly and were in sync like no other either of them had ever been with. When Sciezcka first crested, she called his name in a voice that he tattooed into his brain, just in case she never agreed to share his bed again. The positions switched again, and it wasn't long before his shy little lover climaxed a second time. A third time surprised them both, and when Havoc finally filled her so full with his essence, he confessed that he loved her, wanted to keep her for as long she'd let him. In the afterglow, he lit a cigarette and declared with a loud yell that she was the best lover he'd ever had. She blushed adorably and returned the sentiment.

As he kissed her chastely, he asked as he exhaled a puff of smoke, "Does this mean my sweetheart will finally be my girlfriend?"

She giggled. "Only if my Jean will be my boyfriend." She kissed him sweetly. "Although I'm either gonna have to take up smoking or you're gonna have to quit. The smoke taste is so noticeable and unattractive."

Jean reached over and shook one out of his pack and lit it by touching the one he was smoking to its tip, then handed it to her. He watched as she took a drag and inhaled, only coughing a little. "What do you think?" he asked as he squeezed a fleshy hunk of her bottom, finding the sight of her smoking extremely sexy.

She inclined her head and seemed to taste her mouth. "Tastes like you. Tastes alright." The young woman looked at him, "Don't they have mint flavored ones?"

Havoc put his hand over his eyes and groaned. "Crap, a menthol smoker…" She ignored him as he cuddled her close, both lying in his bed smoking. When they were done, he took both butts and stubbed them out in the ashtray. "Kiss me, see if it's any better."

Sciezka rolled on top of him, her elbows planted in his pillow on either side of his head, and she attacked his mouth with teeth and tongue, nibbling gently and tasting him with new found lust. Long strands of their shared saliva bound them together as she pulled away from him. "I think I like it this way better…"

"I think so long as our mouths taste the same it'll be fine," he whispered as he pulled her down for more. Long minutes later, Jean rolled the girl to her back and pulled her leg up around him. He bumped against her femininity ready to continue their new found activities.

"Mmm, already going back for seconds?" she hissed as he nipped at her collarbone.

"Uh-huh," he said, pulling her other leg around him. "We got all night, sweetheart. I intend to thoroughly wear you out." The two of them continued until just before dawn, finally collapsing and finding the soft embrace of sleep as the first rays of morning peeked through the curtains.

**Yes I know 'nakeder' isn't a word, I figured he might actually say something like that though…**


	8. All is One, One is All

_**Ed/Win**_

(flashback before Room for One More, to before James was born)

* * *

Winry sat on the front steps, watching for Ed to get back from the market. She looked down at her swelling belly, so surprised and overjoyed and frightened at its sheer presence. At only five months, she was still able to do her work, but Ed insisted that she cut back and do as much as she could from home. Their little house on the outskirts of Rush Valley was quaint and modest, all they could ever want (thanks to Al and his superior alchemy skills, taking the materials and throwing the house up in mere minutes). The nursery was already finished, her workshop off the side of the house was all clean and neat, having completed all her work orders out of boredom, and so she sat on the porch steps, rubbing her tummy and waiting for Ed.

He came tooling down the dusty street in a beat up car like Mustang's. When Ed hopped out, his golden ponytail was flying in the wind and whipping back into his face. Spitting curses and incessantly trying to toss it back behind him, he finally gave up and decided to just haul the groceries in, shooing Winry away when she came down to grab one of the heavy laden bags from him. She helped him put the items away, and when they were finished, he was adamant that she sit down and let him fix them both some dinner.

"Really Ed, I'm pregnant, not an invalid," she huffed as she sipped at a cup of hot cocoa he made her.

"Yeah well," he said as he began to chop up a fresh onion, "enjoy it while you can, because I don't plan on doing this housewife shit forever." He tossed her a grin. "Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything to keep you comfortable and as happy as possible. I wanna make your pregnancy as easy as I can. It's just… I'm just not as good at this stuff as you are, Win."

Winry patted the top of her belly. "You know what I was thinking today? For the first time in my life, I realized that I now have the possibility of becoming a grandmother." She looked up from her mug and caught Ed's eyes. "I never thought I'd even be a mom, much less someone's granny…"

A slow smile spread across Edward's lips. "You're right… There's a possibility that… me and you will be Gramps and Granny to some little boy or girl… Our _grandchild_."

"And if we live long enough, there's even the possibility that we might see _great-grandchildren._ " Winry closed her eyes as both hands settled around the roundness of her body, the child within her rolling from one side to the other, then settling once more. Suddenly she felt hands at her cheek and she looked up into the honey colored eyes of her husband. "All that potential for our family, and all because of this one child; our baby, Ed…"

"And think of all the people who came before this baby, our parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, _great-great-_ grandparents… Just like teacher's first lesson says, 'All is one, and one is all.'" He bent down and kissed her deeply, savoring the chocolate flavor on her tongue. "It's awesome isn't it?" he asked as he pulled away and went back to the cutting board.

Winry smiled at his back, her hand rubbing her taut tummy. "Yeah, it really is awesome, Ed."


	9. Midwinter Kisses

_between Ed's son and Al's daughter... very innocent I promise! (and a little Ed/Al at the end!)_

* * *

***I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within***

* * *

Ed stood at the window of his office, drinking a cup of coffee and looking out the window. The final proofs for the set of alchemical research books sat on his desk, and for once in a very long time, he had nothing to do but simply observe the world around him, watch the world go by as Granny had once told him. They were spending the winter back in Resembool, the Rush Valley house temporarily being rented out to Mr. Garfiel, whose family had come all the way from Creta to spend Midwinter with him in the automail hub. His tiny little apartment couldn't hold them all, and so rather than everyone forking out a ton of money to stay in the inn, Ed and Winry decided to let him borrow their house while they returned to the big house in the country for the holidays.

It was nice to be here, it was quiet and familiar, a popular place for the Elric family no matter what the season or occasion. It was an opportunity to relax and unwind and slow down for a bit, and it gave the children a safe place to play without worry of some of the less than reputable people in Rush Valley. After all, everyone from all walks of life, criminals included, wandered the streets there. Secretly Ed wished they could come back here full time, though it wasn't likely to happen unless all of Winry's customers were willing to travel so far to see her. He suspected they'd rather spend their money on her work than getting to her.

He watched as the kids played in the snow outside. His oldest son, James, was now seven, his little girl Sara would be six in a few weeks, and the youngest, Patrick, was four. The three of them were working on a snowman when the car carrying Al, Mei, and their twins came slowly ambling down the road. Through the fogged glass, Ed could hear the squeals of delight from his brood as they jumped up and down and waved to their cousins.

"Win!" he called. "They're here!"

"Alright, I'm just about to get dinner started!" she yelled back.

Ed smiled. It had been a while since he'd seen his brother. With their research now complete and the books written, Al had taken his family to Central while Ed hammered out the details with the publishers and editors. Part of his Midwinter gift to his brother were the final proofs. All the years they'd spent, from the time they were children until they'd had children themselves, were finally paying off. It wouldn't be long now… There was talk about opening an alchemic university, of which the two of them would be the first professors. There was talk about royalties from the books themselves, rumors of government backing should they ever decide to put their knowledge to use towards infrastructure and municipal work… All their hard work was about to pay off big time.

Edward walked out on the front porch and waved at Al and his clan, all the children huddling around in a circle and chattering and laughing like little birds. "Ha!" he exclaimed with wonder as Mei stepped out of the car, her coat open and proudly displaying the little rounded belly that could only be a second pregnancy. "Winry! Come 'ere!" She flung open the door with her foot as she stood stirring a bowl of biscuit batter. Al and Mei both smiled; Winry's own baby bump wasn't much bigger than Mei's.

"Great minds think alike they say!" Al hollered up the driveway as he grabbed suitcases from the trunk. Carefully, he began walking to the house, mindful of the slick ice under the snowfall. When he reached the steps, he dropped the luggage and embraced his brother with a hearty pat to the back. "When's yours due?"

"In April, yours?"

"April too! That's so cool!" Mei gave Ed a kiss on the cheek as she breezed by him to help Winry in the kitchen. Al looked down at the group of children in the yard. "It's hard to believe there's already five of them, and soon there'll be seven."

"I wish Mom was here, she'd be so happy to have so many grandchildren," Ed said with a wistful smile. "I think Hohenheim would have been excited about them, too."

"And Granny and Winry's parents… Mei's family kind of shuns them because they aren't full blooded Xingese, but Ling's mother makes up for it." The two of them looked up when a _ziiing!_ sound ripped through the quiet air. "Nina! Bring me those kunai _right now!_ " The younger of the twins hung her head in shame and stomped over to the tree and yanked her weapon from the bark.

"Already wreaking havoc?" Ed asked as he took a sip of his cooling coffee.

Al sighed, "You have no idea. And Mei says she was younger when she began throwing them. Can you imagine?" He called out to his other daughter, "You too, Alexandra! I know you're hiding them!" The little girls, only five years old, plopped red and green ribboned kunai into their father's hands. "All of it, I don't want any weapons on you while you're here, understand?" A delicate tiny dagger was presented, as well as a very small set of brass knuckles, two flashbangs and a smoke bomb. Ed's eyes were wide as his nieces unloaded their arsenal into Al's hands. "And this is everything?"

"Yes, Daddy," they said in unison.

"You understand the punishment if it's not, right? No supper and you have to wash all the dishes alone."

Nina chewed her lip and then dug into her shirt and pulled out a throwing star. "That's everything."

Al narrowed his eyes at her. "You made a wise decision. Now go play, dinner will be ready in about an hour." The twins raced down the steps and quickly armed themselves with snowballs instead. The younger Elric turned to his brother, grinning. "So, do you have a place I can hide this stuff for a while?"

* * *

Alexandra's aim was true when she smacked poor James with a well packed snow ball.

"Watch it, Alex!" he called out, hiding behind a snow covered log, secretly packing his next shot.

"She's gonna get you brother!" Sara squealed as she nailed Nina. Patrick tried to toss one but it fell far short of its target and he kicked his boot into the grass, pouting.

"Hit me if you can little boy!" Alexandra cried from her position in the tree. She stuck her tongue out at him and wiggled her fingers. "If you can hit me… Well, you'll never hit me!"

The cousins stopped for a moment. "No wait, what if he _does_ hit you? What will he get?"

"I dunno!" the girl answered. Her dark hair was caught in the gust of wind and it blew across her face, blinding her. Seeing his chance to strike, James hit her square in the chest with a big snowball, and she nearly fell off the branch she was sitting on.

"Sis! He got you!" Nina cried out with a giggle.

"He cheated!"

"No I didn't! It's not my fault you don't have your hair tied out of your face!" James yelled back, coming out from behind his hiding spot. "Now come down here and give me my prize!"

"No way!" she scowled. "I'm scared of what you'll ask for!"

Sara crossed her arms. "That's not right, Alex! You made a bet, now you have to honor it!"

"Jeeze, alright," she huffed, and she jumped down lightly. She walked over to where her oldest cousin stood. "What do you want?"

"What's the grossest thing you can think of?" Sara asked them all. They all thought out loud for a moment; snails, puke, blood, dog poop, dead animals…

"When Momma and Daddy kiss that's pretty gross…" Nina said. "Their tongues touch and they drink each other's spit."

"That's what I want," James said. They all turned to look at him funny. He blushed. "I wanna know what's so great about it. Our mom and dad kiss like that too sometimes, maybe there's some special reason, I wanna know what it feels like."

"You just wanna drink Alexandra's spit, don't ya!" Nina accused. "You're sick, James!"

"Shut up, Nina, you eat your boogers when you think no one's lookin'!" James snarled. His cousin's face reddened and she hid her face in the depths of her coat. "Listen, one day we're gonna be grown ups, and if this is something grown ups do, I wanna know what it's like so I'm prepared, especially since I'm the oldest and I'll be grown up first." He wiped his mouth with the back of his soggy glove. "Come on Alex, pay up."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. But we can't tell anyone about this. All of us have to swear right now that we won't say a word to our parents about this." They all hooked their pinkies all together and they all crossed their hearts and hoped to die. Alex turned her dark gold eyes to James and said quietly, "A bet's a bet. Let's get this over with."

He nodded, then bent down and realized very quickly that one of them was going to have to tilt their head to the side in order for it to work. He grabbed her chubby little face and pressed his slanted lips against hers, then they opened their mouths and their tongues touched… Their eyes were wide, their breath had all but stopped, and they just _felt_. The slick and bumpy texture of the other was strange and felt funny, almost like a tickle but not. And they found that their spit actually kinda tasted good, Alexandra's tasting of cherry candy she'd eaten on the car ride over, and James' tasting like the hot cocoa he'd had before coming outside to play. The need for air drove them apart, their faces slicked with their shared saliva. They said nothing, just stared at one another.

"Well?" Nina asked. "How was it?"

Alexandra looked at her feet, her cheeks flushing. "It was really good."

Sara tugged on James' sleeve. "Was it gross at all?" He could only shake his head no and make clouds of puffy breath on the cold air. "But wasn't the taste-"

"She tastes like cherries." His bluntness caused Sara to blink. "Alex… do you… I mean, can I… do it one more time?" Nina and Sara looked at each other, Patrick sort of lost as to what was happening.

Alex stepped to her cousin, rested her hands on James' chest like she'd seen her mother do to her father when they kissed like this, and James placed one hand at the small of her back and the other hand on her cheek like he'd seen his father do to his mother. They both leaned their heads and this time when they kissed, the other three knew for sure that they had mimicked grown up kissing perfectly, because they looked just like a little mommy and daddy.

From the house, Mei chose just that time to look out the window to check on them. "Oh shit!" She scrambled to the door, flung it open and barked out in Xingese, " _Get in this house right this fucking minute!_ "

James and Alexandra shot apart, all of the children watching as the adults came to stand out on the porch, concerned faces on everyone.

"What's wrong?" Al asked his wife, who was so upset she was trembling.

"I dunno how it came about, but James and Alexandra were making out just now, like _really_ making out." Everyone's mouth fell open. The children made it to the house when Mei began interrogating the two guilty parties. Sara did most of the explaining, James too embarrassed to answer his aunt, and Alexandra couldn't speak any louder than a whisper. Once she'd gotten the whole story, she asked them both, "Did you like it?"

James glanced at Alexandra as she glanced back. They both nodded. Mei sighed. "It's a little earlier than I expected, but I'll handle this after dinner. If it's alright with you Winry, I'd like to take Sara as well, then I can talk to James by himself later."

"I don't know… Ed, what do you think?"

Her husband crossed his arms. "If someone wants to tell him about the birds and the bees and save me a very awkward discussion then so be it. He's smart enough to handle it." Winry nodded at his decision. "By the way Mei, why are you so eager to do this?"

She took her daughters by the hand and led them into the house to wash up. "Because I am the daughter of a concubine. I learned about this stuff before I even learned to read or throw that first kunai." She giggled a little. "I guess you could say I'm a professional. Right, Al?" she winked.

"Boy is _that_ an understatement," he breathed as they walked back into the house.

Ed shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Winry's shoulders. "Man, James' first kiss came from his cousin. I hope this doesn't mean he's gonna grow up to be weird."

"Who did your first kiss come from?" Winry asked.

He didn't answer, but he heard Al gulp and he felt butterflies in his own stomach. So what if Al had been his first kiss, it's not like they were hung up on each other now!


	10. Caught in the Act

**Prompt #90: Turn a fandom clic** **hé** **on its head  
Title**: Caught in the Act  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,725  
 **Rating** : MA  
 **Characters** : Roy, Riza, Lt. Gen. Gardner  
 **Summary** : Someone's got some 'splainin' to do…  
 **Warnings** : Mentions hot smex lol  
 **Author's Notes** : The cliché I used is the one where Roy and Riza are constantly hiding their relationship and having sex in the office when no one's around and they never get caught or have any consequence to pay.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind his secretary.

Mustang's eyes went wide. "The meaning of what, sir?" He and Hawkeye were on their way to lunch when General Gardner's assistant had tracked them down. No information was given as to why they were being called down on the carpet, and so the fact that the man was yelling at them both was a little unnerving.

"This!" he roared as he slammed a video tape down on his desk.

"Forgive me, sir, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Hawkeye offered. "We've been going over the reports from the Aerugo conflict all week."

"That's not the only thing you've been doing Lieutenant! Your little secret is out!" The angry commander watched as the young lady furrowed her brows as if she still didn't understand. Were they really oblivious? Did they really not know about the cameras in the ceiling? Oh, this was going to be fun… The general smirked as an evil thought rolled through his mind. "Sit your asses down and watch this," he roared as he stood plugged the tape back into the television sitting on a wheeled cart near his desk.

The screen flipped to life, a blank blue screen that waited for the nearsighted General to find the play button. A few moments of fumbling with his glasses and reading the button functions, he pressed play and Roy and Riza's worst fears came rolling across the screen. The scene was inside their office, time stamped for yesterday afternoon around 1st lunch period. They watched as Havoc, Feury, Falman and Braeda walked out of the room, and then Riza rose and locked the door…

"Oh my god," she said as she looked into her lap and covered her face with her hands. Someone had wired the room with video and audio surveillance without notifying them, and now… well…

"General, I don't think we need to see anything further," Roy mumbled.

"Oh no, we're going to sit here and watch the whole goddamned thing. I want your embarrassment. Uncover your eyes, Lt. Hawkeye, that's an order." She did as she was told, staring at a screen that showed a grainy image of her removing her jacket and lowering her pants and panties. Her face was beet red, and the General smirked. "You didn't seem so shy yesterday, Lieutenant."

Riza bit the inside of her lip to keep from saying anything. This was humiliating… She wondered if they were going to be court-martialed because of this. Hawkeye and Mustang continued to view the proof of their secret love affair, watching as Roy's video self stood up, opened his pants, and laid his girlfriend down on his desk, all while attached to her mouth and kissing her senseless. Her knees spread, his body nestled itself between them, there was a brief adjustment of some remaining clothing, and then the two bodies began to move…

Thankfully General Gardner had the volume down so low that they were spared Riza's panted endearments as Roy made love to her. Suddenly, the video was zoomed in a smidge, and Riza's body could be seen arching off the desktop, her mouth opened in a silent scream and her features twisted into a hiss of euphoria. "So this was the first orgasm, right?" Gardner inquired with a sharp bite to his tone. When they neither replied, he barked, "Right!" Hawkeye nodded and Roy ground out a snarling affirmative. "Not bad, Colonel. Not even three minutes into your passions and she's already come." Roy crossed his arms and tried to look away, but Gardner wouldn't let him.

The video continued with a change of position, Riza now bent over the behemoth desk and Roy curled around her back, his hands shoving her bra out of the way and fondling her breast. Grumman leaned a little closer to the set. "Is that a tattoo on your back? See those marks peeking out there by the hem of your shirt, is that a tattoo?"

"Yes," she whispered, watching as the woman in the video covered the man's hand with her own, encouraging him to squeeze her tit harder.

"Alright, now does she come again here?" he asked as he pointed at Riza raising her head and gripping the far side of the desk top with white knuckles. "My secretary and I couldn't decide."

Lt. Hawkeye gave a very quiet whimper as Col. Mustang's scowl intensified. "So you're not the only one who has seen this, then."

Gardner seemed to be watching with great interest for a moment, then he turned and answered, "No, I wanted to be sure it wasn't faked. So the person who brought it to me, myself, my secretary and the commander of the video recon division sat down together to prove or disprove its validity." He turned back to the television. "So, seven minutes in we have two orgasms from Lt. Hawkeye and apparently none from you yet, right?"

"I think the question is inappropriate, sir."

"I think you are in _no position_ to comment on what is inappropriate, Colonel!" Gardner spat. "Answer the damn question!"

Roy closed his eyes. "You are correct."

The video continued to roll on, another change of position, a rather acrobatic one, and then it was evident that Roy was racing to his own release as his pace quickened and his face began to sweat and grimace with his efforts. Finally, he seemed to thrust forcefully and out of rhythm and the movement between them came to a slow stop, with the last of the display being Riza's hand coming up to touch her lover's cheek. Gardner flipped the set off and eyed the guilty couple before him. "Looks like it's been going on long enough that you have a routine down. So how long _has_ this been going on?"

"In this particular office?"

Gardner frowned. "How long, Col. Mustang."

Roy sighed through his nose. "Since the first week we arrived from Eastern Command."

The General raised an eyebrow. "And before that?"

Hawkeye murmured, "Two years." The old man across from them wore a look of complete shock on his face. "It began four months after I was assigned to Col. Mustang's command."

"I see," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, obviously you won't be allowed to continue this. I think this display here today has guaranteed there won't be another incident." He rose and took the tape from the machine and handed it to Roy, who slid it inside his jacket. "I have to ask though, why don't you just get married?"

Riza looked pointedly at the man beside her. Though she knew the real reason, she'd often wondered what his excuse would be if they were ever discovered. Roy looked first at her, then to Gardner. "Lt. Hawkeye berates me enough over my paperwork, I won't have her complaining about my housekeeping as well."

The General chuckled. "Fair enough. Now, the matter of your reprimand." He leaned back in his chair and thought. "I'm suspending you both for a week without pay."

Hawkeye's eyes went wide. "General, if we aren't here the paperwork will not get done."

"Tough titty!" he barked. "You can work overtime when you get back, without pay as well, until it's caught up again. Remember, you brought this on yourselves. You should consider yourselves lucky that I don't split you up and report your fraternization offense. We'll pretend this was a first and only time thing." He stood up, Roy and Riza following suit. "I think so long as we're clear that this cannot happen again we'll all be happy, yes?"

"Yes, sir," they both stated firmly.

With a sly grin, Gardner continued, "And if it does I'll be forced to sell the second copy of the tape to the bordello down at Fresia and Bellamy streets. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, then. Dismissed."

The two of them snapped a stiff salute and turned to leave. As Hawkeye and Mustang stepped out of the office, the secretary wore a knowing smirk, watching Roy with bedroom eyes. Riza glared at the woman but she didn't notice. Roy huffed and stomped out of the room and down the hall, Hawkeye no more than two steps behind him.

"I'll burn this tape and then that only leaves one," he said once they were safely in the anonymity of the crowded hallway. "I guess we should start scouting out a new place as well." Hawkeye nodded and they made their way back to the bugged and wired office to grab their things and go home.

Just outside the General's office, in the neglected back stairwell, Havoc and the others stood in between floors on the steps, talking in hushed whispers to a guy with thick glasses and a bad haircut. The four of them had money in their hands and this strange looking guy had a manila envelope in his. "Five thousand Cenz a piece boys. That's all it takes to see that pretty little blonde muffin." Feury was digging in his pockets frantically trying to dig up the last hundred he needed. Havoc sighed and fished out extra so they could secure the tape.

"Damn, Kain, why are you always so short on money?" the tall blonde asked.

"Shut up, who do you think has the television and the machine to play this on?" Feury grumbled.

The cocky A/V guy counted the money twice before handing the envelope over. "I think you'll be pleased, she's quite flexible it turns out." Smiles grew on the four men's faces. "Thank you gentlemen, enjoy yourselves!" The corporal turned and ascended the stairs, heading back to the control room and leaving the others to fawn over their newly acquired prize.

"Man oh man, I can't wait to see this!" Braeda said as he proudly put his hands on his hips. "Where are we going to watch it?"

"I'm not watching at Fuery's, he still lives with his mom for cryin' out loud," Falman snorted. "I vote we take it to Havoc's and Fuery brings his machine there." They all nodded.

"Alright, then! Who wants to bring the beer?" Braeda grinned.

Havoc laughed. "I think the better question is who's gonna bring the tissues!"

Fuery's face reddened as the others laughed in agreement.


	11. Bad Timing

**Title** : Bad Timing  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 938  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Ling, Lan Fan, Mei Chang  
 **Summary** : Sometimes, it's too obvious how they feel about each other, and sometimes it isn't.  
 **Warnings** : TENSION! Lol

****

It was a long ride to the edge of the desert, and they found themselves with very little to do on the way home. Mei had insisted she have her own personal compartment on the train, and with a blind wink to Ling, Mustang gladly forked over the Cenz to ensure that the little girl had what she wanted, which meant Ling and Lan Fan were alone in their own compartment. However, two days into the three day journey and neither of them had let down their guard enough for anything to happen between them… not that either of them _wanted_ anything to happen… The young master and his assassin? A _couple_? Inappropriate and preposterous!

But… There was no denying that there was something sparking between the two of them. Even the woman who rolled the refreshment trolley down the aisle could feel it when she knocked on the door and received two shocked faces in reply, as if to say 'No, nothing going on in here! Nope, sorry, we're not in love or anything, hell we don't even _like_ each other!'

Finally they reached the very last train station before the expanse of the desert, and they met Mr. Han just as they had when they crossed over the first time, and the journey back was much the same. They rode steady and laboriously on heat-raised horses, then camped during the coldest part of the night, the four of them huddled close around a campfire.

Mr. Han was enchanted with Mei, who reminded him so much of his own little girl back home. They played games and talked and joked, and in essence, the future Emperor and his bodyguard were alone again. They spoke very little to one another, merely small questions between them such as 'You want some more tea?' or 'The stars sure are bright out here, aren't they?'

Eventually, Mei and her panda snuggled down to sleep. Mr. Han rolled himself a smoke and then turned in as well, advising the two teenagers to get some rest as well. Though they were both tired, the tension between them was making it impossible to find rest, and so they simply sat together watching the fire slowly burn down. Their fuel ration was all gone now, and tomorrow they would be in Xing, and well… once that happened… their quest would finally be over, but their secret desire of being together could never be realized.

Sometime very late in the night, the fire finally died out, and it was very dark and very cold. Ling watched as puffs of hot breath floated from Lan Fan's perfect mouth, wondering how delirious it would feel if she would breathe his name against his neck, then tried to shove that though out of his mind as his trembling body awakened deep in his pants. Then a thought occurred to him: it was ridiculous to sit here any longer and pretend that touching her wasn't what they _both_ wanted. It was obvious in how she reacted to him, and not just when they were alone, but how she defended him against Edward's insults and from physical harm from their enemies. And was she really shivering _that_ hard from the cold? He calmed his own tremors and decided enough was enough.

He scooted closer to her, her eyes widening as she realized he was going to sit close enough to touch her. Ling gave her a soft smile and said, "Lan Fan, you're freezing."

"N-n-no I'm-m not-t…" she stuttered. Oh gods, his hip was pressing into hers, his thigh was aligned with hers, she could feel the delicious heat his body was throwing off, and she both loved and hated that she snuggled into the warmth he brought to her. Ling took the thin blanket he'd been clutching around his body and wrapped it around both of their backs, then spread her blanket around and over their fronts… It was much warmer now, but still she quaked against him.

"Lan Fan… look at me…"

Slowly and haltingly, she turned her head up to face him, the both of them staring at the other's lips. His arm came around her shoulders, his other hand gently touched her jaw… Ling leaned in and she closed her eyes…

" **Ouch, Xiao Mei!"**

They shot apart in a flash, both red faced and panting and in a battle stance. Mei was holding her finger up to her face, checking for broken skin and blood. She swatted the bear on its butt and yelled, "Bad girl! My fingers are not for you to eat in your sleep!" The little panda cried and bowed down before her master in apology, then Mei quickly swept her up into her arms and hugged her. "Aww, there, there. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for hitting you, let's go back to sleep." They crawled back into their bedroll and were soon snoring once again.

Recovering from their collective heart attack, Ling and Lan Fan eventually found themselves sitting back to back this time, sharing their heat and blankets again in a way more suited to their nerves. At least in this position, they could fight off the cold and find sleep respectably. It was kinda hard to put an arm around someone who was behind you, after all. But under the blankets, fingers were entwined and thumbs brushed hands lovingly and gentle squeezes were given. "One day," Ling whispered, "it will happen, just not today. Not here." He felt her nod and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, and they fell asleep under the cold desert sky.


	12. Chasing Nightmares

**_Al/Mei_ ** _(Warning: Lolicon)_

 

In the middle of the night, he rolls over to find her curled up on her side, the blanket askew and sweat at her temples as she shivers with another nightmare.  Al sighs quietly to himself…  Despite the fact that he’s been sharing her bed for over two months now, and the fact that he wrote to her at the very least once a week for almost two years, her dreams are still plagued by the scene where she drew him a transmutation circle and let him sacrifice his soul for Ed’s arm.  Sometimes her loss of him happens earlier, like when he was losing consciousness in the snows in the shadow of Fort Briggs, sometimes later like when he was still writing to her.  The nightmares are all the same: Mei loses Al forever.

 

He gently brushes her matted bangs out of her little girl face and whispers her name.  She awakes with a start, as she always does when her mind is clouded with those images, and she realizes that it was just another bad dream.  She throws herself into Al’s arms, letting herself register that he’s alive, that he’s there with her, and that they will be married on her fourteenth birthday in only a few short weeks.

 

“Shh, Mei…  I’m right here and I swear I’ll be here in the morning, little one.”  He cradles her to his chest until she stops crying.  Ling had told him that her sleep patterns have actually improved over time, that at first she would go days without sleep because of the nightmares.  He didn’t know how she was sleeping before his arrival; he’s been sleeping with her curled around him since he first laid eyes on her here in Xing. 

 

“Al…” she whimpers, tears rolling from her obsidian eyes and down her face only to continue southward on Al’s chest.  The girl sniffles, and says in a wavering voice, “I’m so sorry, I wish I hadn’t drawn that circle.”

 

“Mei, I’ve told you over and over, sweetness…  If you hadn’t drawn it and lost me for but a little while I wouldn’t be here with you now.  None of us would be here.  You know that, baby.”  She nodded against him, feeling his now strong arms come around her and hold her tightly.  “I love you so much, Mei.  I _asked_ you to draw it.  I _came back_.  And now I have warm arms to hold you with instead of cold steel ones.  Please, Mei…  Please let the memories of that time go.”

 

Al caught her chin and leaned her head back, then claimed her lips in a soft and tender kiss.  Mei’s tears slowed and eventually stopped.  She began to reciprocate the warm caress of his mouth on hers.  Hands that were fisted in her own nightshirt unfurled and gently gripped the soft skin of his shoulders.  Al pulled back from her and rested his forehead on hers.  “Lie back,” he whispered.

 

She did and he hovered over her, unfastening the shirt she wore and letting his mouth and his hands remind her once again that he would always be by her side and always love her.  The voice she moaned and groaned in didn’t know the voice of the little girl who was still having horrible dreams.  The voice she used under Al’s touch only knew the very real reality of his presence with her, and when she called his name, she made herself hoarse with the voice that wanted to chase the nightmares away forever.  His primitive growl and hiss rumbled through her entire body, and he assured her once again with his body that he was going nowhere.  “I love you,” Al panted as he caught his breath.  “Always and forever.”

 

A sweet smile spread across her face as sleep threatened to take her once more.  Al kissed her deeply one last time before rolling off of her, and by the time he’d come back to bed to clean her up, she was already fast asleep.  With steady hands, he didn’t wake her as he swabbed at the juncture of her thighs with a wash rag, and after he’d cleaned himself up, he slipped back under the covers with her, arms around her waist and holding her close against him.  Though it wouldn’t be enough to chase the nightmares away for good yet, it would at least give her a chance to get some rest tonight.  Al buried his face in Mei’s pitch black hair and breathed in her essence, finding his way to the dreamscape as well, but filled with pleasant dreams of what the future might hold, instead of the nightmares of the past.

 

Now if he could only teach her how to do that…


	13. Out of the Blue 3: Caught!

**_Havoc/Sciezka_ **

_A/N: I’m not sure how I ended up falling in love with this pairing all the sudden, and I apologize that they’ve seemingly taken over this drabble collection, but my muse inspired this and I just had to write it down and share, because I can TOTALLY see this happening to them (and it was about time for some comedy!)_

 

They drifted in and out of sleep all morning, neither caring that there were now people casually searching for them, wondering where they might have individually gone.  After all, it was the weekend, and neither of them really had anywhere to go.  When they woke sometime around noon, it didn’t take much for the kisses between them to lead to picking up where they left off…

 

Jean laid on his back, one arm behind his head and the other on her hip, watching as Sciezka worked her magic over him.  “Oh, honey,” he grunted, “You have no idea how much I’m enjoying this lovely view I have right now…”  He’d just gotten his first, good clear look at the tattoo she had low on her back.  It wasn’t one of those atrocious tramp stamps, instead it was a simple Xingese character within a red circle, not very big, and it looked classy instead of cheap like ones he’d seen of butterflies, stars and flowers all entwined in some scroll like line work.  This was just a small, simple perfect little red ring with a Xingese word inside it.  “What’s this mean?” he asked as his thumb traced the red circular shape.

 

Sciezka slowed her movements, then panted, “It means ‘outcast’.”

 

Havoc’s eyes widened.  “Outcast?”

 

Sciezka giggled, “Well yeah!  I mean, who wants to be friends with a bookworm who’s life is so boring and dull?  I wouldn’t be friends with me…”

 

He sat up and grabbed her around her chest, then switched their positions in the bed.  He pinned her wrists above her head as he sunk down inside her, moving roughly within her as he nipped at her neck and ears, giving her sweet, deep kisses every now and then.  Finally he pulled back a bit and husked, “If you’re gonna be an outcast, then so will I.  You’re not an outcast to me Sciezka Mayfield…”

 

Just as they were coming to their combined end, the front door flew open.  As Havoc’s little apartment had no walls other than for the bathroom, anyone at the front door could see directly into his bed, could see what he was doing and whether or not he was alone.  As it was, he was currently emptying himself into Sciezka’s writhing body, and Falman and Feury could only watch with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

 

Breda, however, pushed past the gaping pair of idiots and called out, “Havoc, you’re supposed to tie a scarf on the doorknob when you’re gonna be busy, man.”  Sciezka screamed as Havoc jerked the blankets up around them.  Breda acted as if it was nothing to walk in on his friend _mid-orgasm_ and set his soda pop down on the small kitchen table as he rummaged through the fridge for sandwich makings.

 

“GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE GUYS!!” he shouted.

 

Falman and Feury scurried out the door onto the little deck outside, while Breda continued to make himself something to eat.  “No way, we were supposed to all go fishing this afternoon.  I brought extra rods, you can bring Sciezka if you want to.”

 

Havoc palmed his face.  Groaning, he managed to extract himself from his girlfriend and wrap the sheet around his waist, leaving Sciezka the quilt to cover herself in.  “Dude, seriously?  You made yourself a sandwich while I was hilt deep in my girlfriend?  _In the same damn room?_ ”

 

“What?” the round Lieutenant said, his mouth full of salami and cheese.  “It’s not like I’ve never seen people goin’ at it before.  We’re adults here, though I can’t speak for those two on the porch…”  He took another bite of his snack.  “Just get dressed and come on, let’s not waste the day!”

 

Jean crossed his arms and glared at Heymans.  “What if I _wanted_ to waste the day?  What I wanted to just stay here and keep doing what I was doing before we were interrupted by three goons who don’t know how to fuckin’ knock?”

 

“Pssh, ain’t no skin off my nose, do what you want!”  Breda took a swig of his soda.  “You could’ve at least called or something, or tied the damn scarf to the doorknob like you’re supposed to!”  Havoc gave a comical over-loud snarl of aggravation.  “Sciezka?  You wanna go fishing with us?” Breda asked, looking over Havoc’s shoulder at the girl who had buried herself under the worn quilt on the bed.

 

Her auburn topped head peeked out of her wrapping.  “I-I don’t want to be any trouble…”

 

Breda clapped Jean on his shoulder.  “See?  She wants to go, now get cleaned up and dressed and let’s go already!”  He continued to stand there and eat, infuriating Jean even further.

 

“Will you be so kind as to give us some damn privacy for a moment, please…” Jean said as he shoved his fat friend towards the door.  “Geeze, Breda, she’s gotta get out of bed and I’m not going to make her do that in front of you.”

 

“Alright already!  Quit shovin’, I’m goin’!”  He pulled the door closed behind him and immediately Breda could be heard berating his two friends on the porch, a loud but muffled, “What are you, two little virgins?  Did your little virgin eyes nearly fall out of your heads!?  God, get a hold of yourselves…”

 

Sciezka and Jean chuckled at that.  He came to the bed and offered his hand to her.  “I’m really sorry about that sweetheart.  We go fishing every weekend that the weather’s nice, and if any of us are… indisposed, we’re supposed to tie this green scarf on the doorknob so what just happened doesn’t happen.  That was my fault.”

 

Sciezka’s eyes were drawn to the scarf in question, hanging on a peg by the door.  “It’s alright, it’s not the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to me.  At least they didn’t see any of _me_.”  She rose and left the blanket on the bed, going to the bathroom to quickly wipe off and get dressed.  “Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow so I don’t get my good blouse dirty?”

 

 


	14. I Still Feel You

**_***Very pleased to announce that this won 1st place at fma_fic_contest on LJ! My first 1st place winner!***_ **

**Prompt #94: Realistic portrayal of yourself in the FMA Universe. No special powers or abilities, just you as you are now. Open word count**

**Title** : I Still Feel You  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,616  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : ME! (as Sonja Brokar), Gracia Hughes, briefly Elysia and Al Elric  
 **Summary** : Gracia receives a letter from an acquaintance of her husband's.  
 **Warnings** : **_SPOILERS FOR EPISODES 10 and 64!_** You'll probably cry. I almost did while writing it.  
 **Author's Notes** : As a stay at home mom, my daily life is severely boring. I don't even leave the house much right now because it's freakin' freezing already and I don't want my baby getting some kind of cold from the public. But, when I had a job, I was a photo lab manager and gave private lessons to budding violinists. Everything about Sonja in this fic is true (except for the parts about Maes obviously).

It was the largest envelope in the stack she brought home from the post office: a large manila envelope that had "PHOTOS DO NOT BEND" stamped on the outside in bright red, smudged ink. Furrowing her brow, she reached for this one first and wondered what on earth could be inside. There was a letter, handwritten in beautiful script, a stack of small pictures and one large photo of herself, her daughter… and her darling late husband. Gracia had never seen it before, but remembered when it was taken, and after she recovered from the sudden flood of tears, she wiped at her eyes and began to read.

_"Dear Mrs. Hughes,_

_My name is Sonja Brokar and I am the evening manager for the photo lab that your husband so often frequented. I regret that I have not been able to meet you or your lovely daughter in person, and that my letter arrives to you in the most dire of times for your family, but I simply had to let you know how much your husband impacted my life and how much he will be missed by our store._

_When I first met Maes, you were pregnant with Elysia. As you know, the man went overboard with pictures of your swelling baby bump. At that time I was an alcoholic, perpetually broke and drowning in my misery because the scholarship I'd worked so hard for in high school was yanked away from me at the last minute because of some… 'less than intelligent' decisions in my personal life at that time. My dream of becoming a music teacher was shattered, and I started working at the photo lab on Grigsby simply to fund my drinking habit, because my grandma whom I was living with refused to pay for the liquor that would almost kill me. I was the most unhappy person in the world, and when Mr. Hughes came into my life, I was so annoyed at how exuberant he was over you and the baby that was coming. I couldn't fathom how anyone could be so happy when I was so angry and sad._

_One day he finally asked me bluntly 'what the hell my problem was', and when I told him he laughed. He told me that just because I didn't get the scholarship didn't mean my whole world had to come to an end. He suggested many things to me, such as offering private music lessons at my grandmother's on my days off or just opening my violin case and playing on a street corner. He asked me how badly I wanted to change my life, and when I answered that I didn't know, he told me I was immature still, but when the time came I would be able to jump out and grab what I wanted without a moment's hesitation. His exact words to me were "Life will have more than one roadblock, this is simply the first. It's all in how you deal with them that makes the difference."_

_After that, I stopped drinking. I took his advice and gathered a few students under my instruction twice a week, played once a month for patients in the hospital, rented myself out to weddings and anniversary parties and before long I was asked by an elementary school in South Central to teach music once a week. The pay wasn't great, and I still had to keep my job at the photo lab to make ends meet, but I enjoyed myself and I loved that I could share my talents with children who had the same desire as me to play and read music._

_If it hadn't been for your husband's advice that day, I never would have climbed out of that bottle of Stray Dog Whisky and taken what I wanted out of life. I realize now that I was immature, and I owe Maes a great deal for that most important of lessons._

_About a year later, just as Elysia was turning two (which, by the way, I remember the dress she had on then from the pictures, and she was absolutely adorable!) I found out I was pregnant with my first child. I had jokingly told Mr. Hughes that I was afraid of turning into him, a snapshot toting 'squee' mom. He laughed at that and told me there no better thing in the world to be. He recommended a good camera for me and soon enough I had embraced my own exuberance as I now had about a thousand shots of my belly sitting around my house that my own husband frequently took with him to work. And after Josef was born it only got worse. Luckily though, Mr. Hughes was just as excited to see my son as I was to see your daughter. He delighted in the little manly boy outfits I found for him, and I oohed and ahhed over the beautiful dresses and cute hairstyles that Elysia wore._

_The last time I saw him was two weeks ago when he dropped off a roll of film here. It was the day before he… At any rate, I paid for the photos myself to have sent them to you, and blew up the best one of the roll- DO NOT EVEN THINK OF PAYING ME BACK! Though we have never met in person, I feel I know you through him, the way he so often talked about you and your daughter, the millions of photos I've developed for him over the years of you as a family… It saddens and puzzles me why someone chose him out of all the people in this country to assassinate. I am praying that the police and the military find the bastard who killed him. My deepest thoughts and my most sincere sympathies are with you and your daughter at this tragic time. If there's anything I or my family can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask. It's the very least I can do considering all that Maes did for me. Please accept this written hug as comfort, and if you're ever in the area stop in and I will give you a real one._

_With sympathy,_

_Sonja Brokar"_

Gracia sat the letter on the table and cried as she went through the stack of photos one by one, remembering the day her mother had come with them on a picnic and taken the family shots. There was one of her and Maes sharing a kiss that she held to her heart, and another of him holding Elysia, their foreheads together and making faces at one another. She pulled herself together, returning the scattered memories to a neat stack and sat them in the bedroom atop her jewelry box, then folded the letter and stuck it in one of the drawers. Just as she was leaving, the grieving widow remembered a box of empty picture frames in the bottom of the closet. She nabbed the closest one of the right size and wiped it clean with her shirt. Carefully, Gracia placed the photo inside and sat it on the console just behind the front door, so that anyone coming or going would be able to see it.

She kissed her fingertip and placed it on the glass protected visual of her husband's cheek, saying softly, "I love you, Maes." Gathering her coat and purse, she left the apartment to get Elysia from preschool, and then the two of them were going to meet a very special photo lab clerk.

* * *

Years later, when Alphonse Elric came to visit before leaving for Xing, he paused by the door, admiring the photo as he shrugged his coat on. "After all this time, I still can't believe he's gone," he said quietly.

Gracia smiled. "I still feel him in this world. He's simply living through the people he touched." There was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Hughes opened it. "Ahh, Sonja! Please come in!" She moved aside to let the heavyset woman in. The brunette was carrying two violin cases, one about half the size of the larger one.

"Is Miss Elysia ready to inspect her new instrument?" she asked as she watched the girl beam in excitement. Mother and daughter watched as the woman extracted a tiny violin from its case and tuned it, then handed it to Elysia to try out. Al giggled as she made a few squeaky notes, then grinned as the notes became a tune he could recognize.

"You keep practicing, Elysia!" he said with a wave. "When I come back I expect a recital!"

Later that night, after everyone had gone on their way, after Elysia had taken her bath and gone to bed, Gracia wandered the apartment with the picture of her and her husband kissing that sunny day so long ago. She was almost dancing with the photo held tightly to her chest. "I will never be able to hold you to me like this again… But I know you're still here, my dear. I know you are living on in the good people around us. I feel your tenacity in young Alphonse, I feel your devotion and patience in Sonja, I feel your determination in Roy… Your love and happiness in our little girl…" There were no tears anymore. She'd made peace with his death and had finally adjusted to life without him. She stopped moving around the room and simply gazed at the smiling face she would never forget, forever frozen at one of their happiest moments together.

"I can't touch you," she said as she kissed the faded and worn picture, "but I can still feel you."


	15. One Last Goodbye

_**Gracia/Maes** _

Warning: extremely sad, and spoilers for Episode 10.

* * *

"Do you mind if I… If I have a minute alone?"

Riza's face softened, and she squeezed the woman's hand that she held so tightly. "No, of course not."

"Could you take Elysia, please?" she asked as she shuffled the sleeping toddler to her friend with the sad smile. Riza carried the little girl out of the room and quietly closed the door, the pallbearers waiting silently in the wings of the funeral home as Gracia said her last goodbye to her husband.

She walked up to the casket, trembling with emotion as she gazed on his slack face. Everyone remarked at what a wonderful job the mortician did with the makeup, but Gracia couldn't believe it was really him lying there. Her eyes watered as she stared down at his white glove shielded hands, remembering with a bit of embarrassment at the last time he'd squeezed her intimately with them, how they were always dried out from all that damn paperwork, and how they were always so warm no matter the weather. In fact, it was rare that he wore gloves even in the winter, and to see them on him now was just… odd.

She reached in and cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing lovingly over his stitched up lips. He smelled like formaldehyde and a sweet kind of cinnamony scent, which was also unusual. Maes always smelled like the shampoo he used, always had since the day she'd met him. Just one more thing to add to the list of things that were wrong with this body, because surely this had to be some kind of joke if the military thought they could pass off this hunk of flesh as her husband.

But, in some place deep inside her, she knew this had to be him, because _he_ would never have allowed himself to be displayed smelling and looking unlike himself. A tear rolled down her face, not the first and certainly not the last over the past week. It splashed down onto the dark blue of his dress uniform, leaving a dark spot.

"Maes…" she whispered. Her husband of only four years didn't move, didn't twitch his mouth into a reassuring smile, didn't give her a secret wink to let her know this was all a nightmare, didn't even flare his nostrils like he sometimes did when he was super angry… he just laid there, stiff and cold and lifeless. "You've gone where I can't follow, my love." More tears splashed onto his lapels. "But I will join you again one day, I swear it." She leaned in and laid her head on his chest, still and unmoving, sobbing.

After what felt like a very long time, Gracia pulled herself together when there was a knock on the door. The mortician entered and touched her shoulder. "Mrs. Hughes, we've got to close the casket now." She wiped at her face with a soggy handkerchief, wiped at her late husband's uniform to remove the smudges of her own smearing makeup, then dabbed at his face a little. She gave him one last kiss on his cold lips, then backed away. "Do you want to stay while we do this, or should we have one of your family escort you to the car?"

Sniffling, she squeaked, "I want to stay. I'll be fine." The funeral director gave her a single nod as he set about inserting and spinning the rod that would lower Maes' head down in order to close the lid. It was silent in the room except for the sound of metal threads gliding over each other as the body was laid completely flat. With some help from an assistant, the obese man in the black suit removed the spray and the flag from the lower half of the wooden vessel, and the lid closed over Gracia's one true love, sealing him away from this world forever. The same rod that lowered his still face was inserted again into a secret hole, and the lid was locked tight. He was now gone from this world.

"It's time now, Mrs. Hughes. If you'll allow me to take you to the car, we'll be leaving for the cemetery now." She nodded, crying into the hankie again, one of her husband's, and took the man's arm when he offered it. The pallbearers filed in, and she didn't even look to see if she recognized any of them. All she saw were blurs of Amestrian blue. Once out in the hallway, Riza walked up next to her, cradling Elysia in one arm and wrapping her other one around Gracia's waist as they stepped out the side door to the motorcade. It was chilly out, despite it being late summer. But Gracia knew why it was cold; it was because the light of her life was gone forever, banished to the great unknown.

* * *

 

* * *

This was written as an alternate to the "Cold" prompt at the fma_fic_contest comm, and was not submitted for voting.


	16. A Good Morning

**Title** : A Good Morning  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 716  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Character(s)** : Al and Mei  
 **Summary** : Al and Mei’s first morning together  
 **Warnings** : LOLICON (canon time line loli, Al is 17 when he leaves for Xing, putting Mei at around 13 at the oldest)

 

 

The grey gold light of dawn seeped into the room, lightening the dark corners, sharpening the details of the exotic space around him, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming.  _‘There’s no way I’m there yet,’_ he thought to himself, groggy and still half asleep.  _‘Xing is such a long way away…  There’s no way I’m there yet.’_   He creaked an eye open and took in what he could see, and it was certainly not his room in Resembool, wasn’t the drafty, freezing canvas of the pup tent he’d lived in while crossing the damned desert…  Could he really have made it to Xing somehow?  Did he really make it?  Surely he must’ve been dreaming when he, Jerso, Zampano, and Mr. Han were delivered safely into the waiting hands of the Xingese royal guard.

 

And then he felt the bed moving beside him and it all came flooding back…  He remembered how her face was lit up like the brightest star, how tears streamed down her now more matured face, how her arms wrapped around him and he thought for sure she was going to break his ribs…  Al recalled with a slight blush how she kissed him on the mouth- hell, _in_ the mouth!- right there in front of everyone, and how the final thread of his reservations snapped and he realized that he really did love her after all…  Suddenly alkahestry was on the furthest back burner and Mei was on the foremost.

 

And then, well…  It was fairly obvious what had happened afterward, because looking around the room he found both their clothing scattered in the floor.  He knew he was naked under the covers and figured she must be as well.  Without warning, the broadest smile spread across his face and he felt like crying.  This was all real, he’d made it over all the way from Amestris, and here he was, lying bare in a bed with a girl he wasn’t even sure how he felt about until yesterday.  And as he relived the act he and (his girlfriend? lover? best friend? _fiancé?)_ Mei shared, he couldn’t be happier with the directions his young life had taken so far.  Even that agonizing period where he was made of steel, it didn’t bother him.  After all, wasn’t it then that he met this girl and realized what _real_ true love was?  Wasn’t it then he realized that what was shown in movies wasn’t like _this_?  Al rolled slowly to his back and stared at the intricately painted ceiling, losing himself in his thoughts and the newness of the room he awakened in.

 

Mei stirred beside him, yawning and rubbing her eyes.  She slowly turned her head over her shoulder to look back at him and he grinned at her.  “Good morning, Mei,” he said in his not-quite-fully-awake voice.  She smiled at him, rolled over and snuggled up into his arm, greeting him with a sleepy “Good morning,” as well.  For a long while, they just laid together in each other’s arms, waking up slowly and enjoying this first of many mornings ahead for them.

 

Slowly, her still small hand trailed from his chest, where the smallest of patches of blond hair grew, and drifted across and down his belly.  The muscles under Al’s skin jumped at her gentle touch and she giggled, a noise so beautiful he ached inside at the sound.  “You didn’t seem so ticklish last night,” she smiled.  Her hand slid further south, and felt him tense up.

 

“Don’t start something you won’t finish, Mei,” he warned gently.  But all it took was a single glance from her dark eyes for him to realize that she was certainly wasn’t going to leave him hanging –or _standing_ as it were- and that she was most assuredly going to finish what she was eagerly beginning.  Her fingertips combed through the spray of gold curls between his legs and then softly gripped his now fully awakened body.

 

“This is something the royal concubines call a ‘Peony Sunrise’,” she murmured as she wormed her way down his side, leaving kisses down his ribcage and gently stroking him as she moved.  As she took his tip in her mouth, Alphonse fisted the sheets and gasped.  Yes, this was definitely a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was written as an alternate to the prompt 'Cold' at the fma_fic_contest community on Live Journal. Was not submitted for voting.


	17. Shock and Awww!

***I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within***

* * *

_**Ed/Win~ 'Shock and Awww!'  
**_

* * *

"Do you, Winry Rockbell, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband," the old vicar said as a small gathering of guests looked on in the living room of the Rockbell house. The girl was a beautiful bride, a cream colored antique lace dress with a high collar and a high waist, a stunning bouquet of white roses and variegated blue carnations with little dashes of purple hued blue bells thrown in, and the most adorable blush coloring her happy cheeks. "… for as long as you both shall live?"

Smiling and fighting tears, she said quietly, "I do."

The man smiled, then turned to Ed, now nearly half a head taller than Winry and wearing a suit that looked a smidge too tight around the middle. His long hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, he wore a single white rose in his lapel, and he was doing his best not to fidget too much. He really wanted out of that suit… He really wanted Winry out of that dress… Oh God, did he want her out of that dress. _Steady boy,_ he told himself, willing himself to concentrate on the vows he was making now instead of the love he would be making later. "…for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ed chuckled. "I'd be stupid if I didn't!" he quipped.

"I'll say…" he heard Mei mumble behind him. He shot her an angry glare, then snapped back to Winry when she whispered his name sharply.

"Then by the power given unto me by the county Sherridan, in the Eastern State of Amestris, I ask God to bless you as I pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Edward." The man closed his black book, and smiled at them.

Swallowing hard, Ed pulled Winry close, wrapped an arm around her lower back and gently cradled her face. "I love you," he said, just as he captured her lips and kissed her sweetly in front of their closest friends and family, deciding to save the tongue kiss for later when they were alone. The photographer jumped in and asked them to smile and a quick picture was taken, and then Pinako guided everyone into the formal dining room for a modest reception of food and a small cake. Al gave a toast to the happy couple, Pinako had a few drinks and told some embarrassing stories about the two of them as children, and someone asked the newlyweds to relate how it was they came to fall in love with each other.

As Ed was telling them about how silly he used to be and how shy and awkward he was when he first figured it out for himself, Winry gasped. "What's wrong?"

"The baby just moved!"

Everyone in the room fell silent, opting instead to stare at Ed and Winry. Winry's face suddenly turned beat red, and Ed had to fight to keep the proud smirk off his face. "Uh, I guess we have an announcement…"

"When did you find out?"

"How far along are you?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone!"

Winry was wringing her hands. She stood up and smoothed the empire waist dress over her belly, and a distinct, yet still small, baby bump came into view. The room was so quiet, a few gasps and a whole lot of stares. "Well… Just so everyone knows, jumping up and down afterwards doesn't prevent this."

Pinako burst out laughing, and after a moment so did everyone else. The mood eased a little, and Winry sat back down at her new husband's urging. "I went to visit Ed for his birthday… And it had been months since we'd seen each other…"

Alphonse raised his glass and said "To impetuous love, and the next generation of the Elric family!" Ed and Winry both gave him a smile, thanking him for saving her from giving out too many details. Everyone began clinking glasses together and things turned suddenly from wishing the couple a happy marriage to placing bets on the baby's gender and birthday, which was to be sometime in the fall.

Later, after nearly everyone had gone and Ed and Winry were getting ready to go on their honeymoon, Mei tugged Al's sleeve and he bent down so she could whisper to him, "Thank goodness for those rubber thingies we use, or else we'd be in the same boat!" He nodded as he watched Ed rub Winry's belly.

Al whispered back, "I have to admit though, I am looking forward to the day when I can do that to you though." She smiled back at him, and he kissed her quickly before anyone had a chance to see, and the two of them loaded Al's borrowed car to take the happily wedded couple to the train station.

Winry leaned in and whispered to him, "Wonder what they would have thought if they knew this wasn't our first pregnancy…" She giggled a little at that, trying to picture them getting married at eighteen years old instead of twenty-one. She'd been grateful when she lost it at 3 weeks along. Ed nodded and kissed her soundly at the bottom of the steps.

"Let's just keep that between us, alright?" His wife nodded in agreement and he hefted her up and carried her over the threshold to the car, looking forward to all the years they would spend together, and wondered how many more babies would be in it.


	18. The Places We Remember

**Prompt #96: Growing Up in Resembool  
Title**: The Places We Remember  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 477  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Ed and Winry  
 **Summary** : Mr. and Mrs. Elric discuss where they should raise their child…  
 **Author's Notes** : Kinda had this discussion with my husband regarding our son… I won!

* * *

"I won't raise a child here Winry!" Ed bellowed.

"I don't wanna live in my grandmother's house forever, Ed! I've been there practically my whole life!" She crossed her arms over her swelling belly. "Besides, what's so bad about Rush Valley that you don't want to raise our baby here?"

Ed slammed his fist down on the kitchen table in their tiny one bedroom apartment. "This place breeds thieves and con artists! Look at Paninya! Look at those hustlers out in the street trying to pawn off dyed aluminum as grade A steel! This is a machinehead's heaven, but it's no place for a child!" He began to pace while talking animatedly with his hands. "A child should have clean, fresh air to breathe and play in, not the smoky filth here. He needs grass and dirt and puddles, not dirty, concrete streets covered in nuts and bolts and scraps of sharp metal. All it would take is a stumble and the poor kid could lose a finger or sever an artery in this dump!" He turned and looked at her. "I'm serious, Win, we need to go back to Resembool." He didn't like that defeated look that crossed her face, but he was relieved that she finally saw his point. He pulled out a chair for her and guided her to sit down.

"Remember when we were kids?" he asked as his roughened up hands came down softly on her shoulders and began to knead and rub her aching muscles. "Remember the hours we'd waste just lying in the grass, looking at the bugs and the worms and the flowers? Then how we'd flop to our backs and look at the clouds? And how blue the sky was? And don't forget about all the sheep there are to play with, and there's plenty of space for a dog or two…" Ed peeked over to find his wife with her eyes closed, recalling their childhood through the responsible eyes of a soon-to-be mother. "There's trees for swings, ponds for swimming and then skating on in the winter… We know everyone there, and it's quiet and safe… That's the kind of place meant for children."

Winry couldn't deny that Rush Valley wasn't the safest of places. And all kinds of people, from criminals to invalids, came in and out everyday. There were no places for a kid to play here, not even a school.

She leaned her head back and looked up at him. "You're right. Rush Valley isn't a place that can give a child memories like the ones we have, even if it is where nearly all my customers live."

He leaned down and kissed her. "A childhood in Resembool is the best gift we can give the baby, Winry. And I promise I'll have our own house built right away, complete with a proper workshop."


	19. Down the Garden Path

**Prompt #97: Midnight  
Title**: Down the Garden Path  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 924  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Al and Mei  
 **Summary** : Al and Mei give the staff something to talk about…  
 **Warnings** : Some kissing, talk of implied sex but nothing graphic  
 **Author's Notes** : I 3 Al and Mei so much… I could write a thousand scenarios for their first meeting in Xing.

* * *

It was late when they arrived at the palace in Xing, and they were exhausted after their three day trek through the harsh desert, but for Alphonse Elric, there was nothing that could make him sleep right now.

He'd written countless letters to _her_ , to Mei Chang… This whole journey may have been made for "alchemical and alkahestrical research", but from the moment those words left his lips, he knew in his heart it was really because he wanted to be with Mei. Al's flesh and blood body had fully recovered from the time it spent waiting at the gate all those years, and he was ready now… He was ready to feel what things felt like when it came to romantic love, ready to feel the quickened heart rate, the slightly nauseating flutter of nerves in his stomach, the sweet, sweet softness of a first kiss…

And now he'd finally made it Xing, and he was with Mei, just as he planned. The moon was high and ripe in the sky, and he held Mei's hand as they strolled through the royal gardens. It had to be after midnight. Her voice had matured much since he'd last heard it, and she spoke quietly and gently about her new life at her half-brother's palace, her findings on the correlations between Amestrian alchemy and Xingese alkahestry… She listened intently as he recalled the time he spent rebuilding his body and all the food he's tasted since he became a human being again. Eventually, a soft silence settled between them, and she guided them to sit on a bench under a large, weeping cherry tree.

Mei scooted in next to him as close as she could, prompting him to put his arm around her shoulders. Al swallowed; he could feel it beginning… His chest tightened a little, and his breath came a little quicker and was a little shallower than normal. Mei slowly turned her head up to face him, a lovely little grin of expectation on her face, and he felt the twisting churn of butterflies in a tizzy somewhere in his guts. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that they were both trembling, and the weather was certainly more than warm enough to keep them from shivering from the cold… Could it be that Mei was just as nervous, yet wanting, as he was? He swallowed again. God, why was this so hard? _'Just kiss her, you idiot!'_ he screamed at himself.

Al's eyes widened as he watched Mei bring her small hand to his face. Her thumb caressed his cheekbone for a moment, then she whispered, "Alphonse-sama… please…" Al felt something rising inside him, some kind of fierce masculine urge he'd never felt before, and though he was nervous as hell and unsure as anything about would happen afterward, he bowed his head and captured her lips. What started out as soft and kinda cute and sweet soon became deeper and more heated, and two sets of hands wandered on their own accord, pulling and tugging and teasing and touching and very unaware of the servant who had come to show Al to his room for the night.

The old woman purposely made her steps heavier and more obvious, but the two of them were too far gone into their own world for either of them to hear. She cleared her throat a good distance away, and watched as the two young sweethearts shot apart from each other, straightening misplaced clothing as if nothing had happened. The woman smiled to herself. It was well known in the palace how these two felt about each other, so much so it was almost like a fairy tale. She wondered if they knew how popular their little love story was. Bowing as she approached, the woman said, "Elric-sama, my Lord has sent me to take you to your room."

The both of them were panting, but trying to look as if they weren't. Al simply nodded and stood up quickly to trail behind the old woman, and then the servant smiled at the ground. "The Emperor also sends this message: 'The bed is big enough for two.'"

Alphonse looked as if he would die from all the blood rushing to his face. Mei gathered herself and calmly spoke, "Zhian, I will escort him to his chambers, where has my brother put him up?" The servant explained where Al and his companions were to bed down, specifically telling the princess which room belonged to Al alone, and Mei dismissed Zhian with a word of thanks. After the woman was gone, Mei stood and took Al's hand. "We could continue this if you like… Your room will be more private than this garden."

"She's going to tell everyone…"

"I don't care."

"Everyone will _know_."

"Alphonse-sama, they _already_ know. Some of the letters you wrote me were stolen…" His golden eyes were wide with fear, but she gently soothed his back in wide circles. "They already know, and it's okay." She giggled a little. "They think we belong together."

Al felt that masculine aura flare again, and he suddenly _wanted_ to continue,now that it was no secret. Maybe they could even… _go all the way._ He pulled her close, "Then let's give them something good to talk about, Mei." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips again, then let Mei lead them to whatever lay ahead for them in his silken, plush guest chambers, both their imaginations running wild as the horses in the countryside.


	20. It Just Comes Naturally

**Prompt #99: Seamless  
Title**: It Just Comes Naturally  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 224  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Mei, Al, mentions Ed/Win  
 **Summary** : Mei thinks on how well Ed and Winry seem to go together.  
 **Warnings** : none

* * *

Mei sat with her elbows propped up on the table, her chin cradled in her hands, watching Ed and Winry spin slowly around the dance floor, smiling sweetly as she observed how Winry never lost her ethereal glow even when Ed accidently mashed her toes. The girl hadn't spent much time with the two of them, but it was evident to her from the beginning that they would eventually come to this: their wedding day. After all, the two of them were so in tune with the other that they appeared to be one, seamless, cohesive unit. Winry's skill with her hands, Ed's skill with his mind, her gentleness tempered his short (ha!) fuse, his mischievous side never let her get too mired in her tedious work… they encouraged each other, supported each other; they were perfect for each other.

She felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder, and she looked into the smiling face of her Alphonse-sama. "Would you like to dance with me, Mei?" he asked. The seventeenth Xingese princess blushed and took his hand, letting him lead them out near the happy couple, who smiled cheerfully back at them. As Al guided them into a waltz, Mei wondered if maybe one day they could be so perfect together. He placed a kiss at her temple and she thought they just might.


	21. Back in the Barracks

**TITLE:** Back in the Barracks

 **CHARACTERS:** Lan Fan/Ling Yao

 **WORD COUNT:** 1,849

 

 

The Emperor and his concubine were safe for the night; six assassins that Lan Fan had trained herself were guarding him, and she went to the bathhouse to wash her body of the summer sweat her lean body was covered in.  She disrobed silently, finding it almost scary to be alone like this in the dark.  The single oil lamp didn’t provide much light, and her senses were on overload with her being naked and unprotected, but she held a kunai in her teeth and slid into the cool, refreshing water anyway.

 

Lan Fan was born into the clan who had always protected the emperor, and she truly enjoyed her work and was honored to have such a high duty placed on her shoulders.  But ever since Ling had become Emperor, and more accurately, since he’d begun taking the different clans’ representative concubines to bed with him, she could admit to herself here in the bath tub that it broke her heart to know he was with one of those ditzy bitches.  Half of them weren’t worthy of his glance, let alone his…

 

She sadly shook her head.  There was no way he was getting any enjoyment out of being with them.  After all, she’d never heard him cry out during lovemaking…  Surely that meant he wasn’t enjoying himself… right?  Tears wanted to fall, tears stung behind her obsidian eyes and _tried_ to fall, but she ducked her head under the water and scrubbed at her scalp instead, and when she sputtered out of the water she couldn’t tell her tears from the water streaming down from the top of her head.  It was times like this, when it was quiet and she was alone that she sometimes wished she’d been born into one of the other clans instead.  But then again who’s to say she would have been chosen as a representative?  As it was, she had no experience in bed, maybe he wouldn’t cry out if he made love to her either.  No, she had the feeling he wasn’t making love to them, he was simply trying to sire an heir.  She took a deep breath and tried to finish up as quickly as possible.

 

Lan Fan rose from the water, dried off, and dressed in less heavy clothing.  As she entered the dojo, where the assassins’ barracks were, she found her Master sitting in the middle of her bed.  As always when he showed up unexpectedly, her gut gave a tremble of anticipation, and though she knew it wouldn’t do any good, she silently begged any god who would hear her that he would do or say something to her to let her know he felt the same about her as she felt for him.

 

“You smell nice,” he commented quietly as she closed the gap between them.

 

“Thank you, my Lord,” she said, eyes looking away from him and her voice full of nerves.

 

“Come, sit by me.  We have things to discuss.”  He was smiling softly at her, further infuriating the butterflies in her belly.  She knelt in front of him on the mattress and awaited whatever her ordered her to do.  He studied her for a moment.  “Do you love me, Lan Fan?” he asked gently, albeit bluntly.

 

Her entire face reddened and her heart lurched sickeningly in her chest.  “Of course, my Lord.  I love my Emperor and my country and my people.”  She held her breath when she felt his hand come to her burning cheek.

 

“That’s not what I asked, and you know it.”  Ling watched tears pool in her eyes, and he took a deep breath.  “I’ve been trying to ignore my feelings for you for a very long time, and I think it’s time to finally drop this mask.”  He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, and he felt her shaking.  “Lan Fan, I have loved you ever since you kicked my ass sparring that one day when we were still children.  I’ve loved you for years… and I was afraid that if I told you and we pursued it, that something would happen to you.”  He gently fisted her hair and wrapped his other arm around her back.  “And then when I almost lost you to Bradley… and I thought it would be easier for me to move on if something happened to you… that it’d be easier if I never told you…”

 

Lan Fan felt warm tears splashing down onto her neck as he cried against her trembling body.  Her hands came up and pulled him away, letting him see her dark eyes.  She shushed him and wiped his face.  “It is forgivable, my Lord.”

 

“No it isn’t,” he whispered.  “I learned in Amestris that our lives are so incredibly short, and anything could happen at any time…  And I can’t live with myself if I go on pretending I don’t care for you.  I love you, Lan Fan,” he said, crushing his assassin to his chest.  She whimpered, her arms coming around him as well, and he said quietly, “I haven’t been able to get a single one of them pregnant…”  He eased back and looked at her.  “No matter how hard I try, none of them look like you, sound like you; their ki doesn’t feel like yours…”

 

They stared at each other in the dark for a moment.  And then Lan Fan’s hands slipped forward to land on her Lord’s chest.  “I will bear you a child… Ling.”

 

He bowled her to her back, parted her robe with trembling hands, sealed his mouth to hers as her fingers pulled gently at his own light sleeping robe.  He reared back on his knees, flinging the fabric to a far off corner, untying the sash at his loose pants and fishing himself out of their silken depths, then returning his mouth to her sweet body.  “Marry me,” he husked as he took a breast to his lips.  Lan Fan’s breath came in short, desperate pants as he repeated himself.

 

She couldn’t believe it…  Everything was happening so quickly, and he was making her crazy with the things he was doing to her.  The way he’d said it… was it an _order_?  Or did her Lord really just _want her_?  She felt his manhood brush against her leg, warm and soft and so, so hard.  “Lan Fan?” he whimpered as he kneaded and squeezed at her other breast.

 

“Yes, my Lord!” she gasped, and he _growled_ victoriously around her pert nipple.  She’d heard him with the concubines before, and he’d never made a sound with them, not even so much as a grunt.  Seconds after being with her, he’d _growled_ …  Lan Fan didn’t think long about it, because Ling was doing such a good job of distracting her…

 

“I’m gonna tell all the women to go home,” he murmured as he trailed kisses over her ribs and down her stomach.  “I’m gonna unite all the clans and I’m gonna take you as my wife…  And I fucking dare any of them to stop me!”  He dipped his nose to her fuzzy mound and parted her open, then licked his way back to the top of her slick seam, tongue landing squarely on her engorged nubbin of silk.  He sucked while flicking over it, and Lan Fan’s body arched deliciously from the bed.  Strong hands tangled themselves in his hair and she softly cried his name, not his title, and Ling moaned against her folds.  The vibration and emotion that the sound elicited from her caused her to seize up in climax, her thighs clamping down over his ears.

 

As his soft licks subsided, he slid up her trembling body, gathering her legs around his waist as he went, and he sunk down deep into her, breaking her barrier and pumping away her maidenhead despite her brief complaints of pain.  He was making the most delicious sounds, masculine noises she didn’t know he could make, and that she didn’t know would arouse her so much.  And the knowledge that it was _her_ who was causing him to sound this way…  She shattered around him, and he made a kind of sobbing sound against her neck.  “This is… what it’s _supposed_ to feel like!” he panted as he drove into her harder and faster.

 

The young Emperor changed his position slightly and suddenly Lan Fan was crying out with every push he made, and it wasn’t long before his frenzied pace and her squeezing, perfect womanhood had them both right on the edge of delirium.  “Lan Fan!!  Gods, I’m gonna come!  I’m coming, baby!”  The girl beneath him found herself suddenly on the edge again…  He’d called her _Baby…_ “I’m-  I’m- Guuhhrrrrnnggg!!!” he snarled as he emptied himself completely into her channel, her body clamping and releasing as she herself came to her end as well, both of them crying and holding the other one.  Finally, he slowed and came to a stop, and he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

 

“Oh gods…” he gasped.  “Oh _gods_ , Lan Fan…  Thank you…” he whispered harshly as he kissed her lips again.  Ling slid out of her, and Lan Fan immediately missed the way he filled her up so completely inside.  He wormed down her body a bit, resting his head in the valley between her breasts, right over her heart.  “I love you,” he murmured as he concentrated on getting his breath back.

 

Long, nimble fingers combed through his ebony colored bangs, soothing him.  “I love you, too, my Lord.”

 

Ling caught her wrist softly and looked up at her, a quirky smile on his lips.  “How about saying ‘my love’ instead of ‘my Lord’, okay?  You’re not below me anymore.  You are my Lady and the Empress of Xing now.”  He watched her eyes widen, evidently forgetting what her marriage to him would mean.  He let her hand go and opted to cradle her pale cheek.  “Don’t worry, you’ll be the most beautiful and perfect Empress to ever claim the title.”

 

“But…  I’m just an assassin…  I don’t know anything about proper behavior or what my duties would be.  And oh gods, how do I dress in all that silk and-”  She was cut off by a searing kiss, slow and deep and full of reassurance.

 

When he pulled away he smiled at her.  “Don’t worry, everything will come to you in time.”  He rolled off of her, then pulled her into his strong arms.  “You’ll have etiquette advisors who will teach you how to conduct yourself and what you’re expected to do, servants to dress you, and when our children are born, you’ll have nannies to watch them and teach them, even a wet nurse if you want one.  And of course,” he said as he kissed the top of her head, “you’ll have me, right by your side, always.”

 

Lan Fan snuggled under his chin.  “Then everything will be alright then, my love.”

 

“It will.  I swear it,” he whispered, his hand resting on her lower belly, where his seed was already taking root.


	22. True Beauty

***I don’t own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within***

 

 

**_Braeda_ **

 

 

The three of them were crammed around a tiny bar table, watching the girls roam around and scouting out which one they’d like to pitch their corny lines and awkward glances to.  And then there was Braeda.

 

“Come on man!” Havoc said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.  “Aren’t you going to pick up a girl tonight?”

 

The round man nodded, nibbling on a bowl of pretzels.  “I ain’t found the right one yet.  But she’ll come though.  I’m just not in a desperate hurry.”  He took a swig of his beer.  “You guys are goin’ about it all wrong anyways.”

 

“Whaddya mean?  I’ve been gettin’ steady pussy for the past six months, when was the last time _you_ got laid?” the tall blonde asked as he blew a cloud of smoke away from his friend’s face.

 

He sighed through his nose, then grabbed another handful of pretzels.  “You guys look for all the wrong things.  You look for someone who can satisfy your urges and then move on.  I’m looking for something more permanent than a one night stand.”

 

“That’s not true, I’m looking for someone that could be my wife,” Fuery said, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Then allow me to school ya boy, because these two clowns don’t know what the hell they’re doin’.”  He hopped off his barstool and put his arm around the young man’s shoulder.  He pointed to a red head that wore a slinky black dress and spiky heels.  “That’s the kind of woman Havoc looks for.  She’s thin and fit and dressed to kill, but she’ll never make a good wife.  For one, she’s high maintenance; that dress alone probably cost her over 10,000 Cenz.  You take into account the cost of her shoes and her jewelry and havin’ her hair done and her make-up, you got a broad that’s only interested in having _you_ pay for her to look that way.”  Fuery made a kind of ‘ohhh’ sound as Braeda continued.  “Besides, even if she didn’t spend a hellacious amount of money on just how she looks, ya can’t trust her.  Look at how much makeup is caked on her face!  Anyone who’s that determined to hide their true face under a mask of paint and powder can’t be in this bar for a husband.  She’s looking to get some free drinks and get laid, that’s all.” 

 

Now he pointed to a petite brunette sitting in a corner by herself.  “That’s the girl ya want, Kain.  She’s in nice slacks and a nice sweater, not too skinny, and minimal makeup.  She didn’t spend a ton of dough to get her outfit together, she’s not afraid to eat, which means she can probably cook pretty well, and she’s not ashamed of what she truly looks like.  She’ll be honest with ya and genuine, and if ya start a relationship with her, it’ll last longer than one or two days, it could last forever.”

 

Havoc dragged on his cigarette.  “If you’ve got this down to such a science how come you ain’t married yet, Heymans?” 

 

“I told ya, I haven’t found the right-” he stopped mid sentence.  “Wait, I just found her.  ‘Scuse me fellas, I’ve been waitin’ for this one to show up for a long time.”  He gathered his ball cap and wandered near the front door, where a pudgy woman stood in jeans and a loose blouse.  Her face carried a couple of blemishes near her temples, and the only makeup she wore was a little rouge on her cheeks.  Havoc, Fuery and Falman watched as he smiled and introduced himself with a polite handshake, looking confident and smooth as he showed her to a table near his companions and offered to buy her a drink.  As the night wore on, Braeda’s friends were able to hear the depth of their conversation, listening how they talked about everything from their jobs to movies to food (this was a particularly boisterous topic between them), and then when it was last call and it was time for everyone to go home, Braeda was the only one to leave with a woman on his arm.

 

“Listen, I know this might be a little presumptuous on my part since we just met and all,” they overheard Braeda say, “but would it be alright if I saw ya again?  Outside of a bar, like maybe that nice Xingese restaurant on 17th and Magnolia?”

 

The girl beamed and scribbled her phone number down for him on a napkin with a pen she dragged out of her very modest handbag.  “I’d love that, Heymans.  Now, I have a question for you.”  She leaned in close to him and whispered something they couldn’t hear, but when Braeda’s face blushed, they knew he’d gotten the A-OK to come home with her.

 

“I’d love to, let me take care of our bill and we’ll go, okay?”  She nodded, said something about hitting the restroom and then Braeda turned to his friends.  “Who’s gettin’ laid now, Havoc?  Certainly ain’t _you_ , bud!”

 

Havoc snarled as he laid his money on the table.  “We’ll see where ya are in a week, then we’ll see who’s cryin’ in their beer.”  Braeda gave the bartender a crisp 10,000 Cenz bill to the bartender, more than enough to cover the drinks and a tip, then smiled at his new friend as she maneuvered her way around the tables and stools.  He took her hand and pulled her close, planting a kiss to her cheek before turning back to his three pals.

 

“You guys have a good night,” he waved with a wink.

 

The door eased shut behind them and Fuery slumped over the table.  “That guy’s a pro.”

 

“Shut up, Kain!  He’ll be looking for a new piece of ass next week, you just wait!” Havoc growled.  They settled their bill and went home, alone.

 

Three weeks later, Braeda brought in a foil covered platter to the office, one full of baked ham and scalloped potatoes.  As everyone began digging in, Mustang asked, “Did you make this?”

 

“No, my _girlfriend_ did.”  He looked pointedly at Havoc.

 

“So that’s where you’ve been for the past three weekends,” Jean said sarcastically.

 

“Yup,” came the snide reply, Braeda smirking victoriously as he wrapped his mouth around a juicy piece of honey baked ham.

 

“Does she fuck as good as she cooks?”  Hawkeye nearly choked on her mouthful of food and Fuery turned a dark shade of pink.

 

“Ohhh, yes,” Heymans smiled.  “In fact, we’ve both lost ten pounds since we started dating because of that.”

 

“God, I can’t imagine what _that_ looks like,” Havoc said as he stuffed his mouth full of potatoes.  “Two big fatties slappin’ together like that, I bet the neighbors are already complain-”

 

 _Shnick-click!_  Havoc looked over at Hawkeye who had her pistol cocked and pointed at him.  He gulped down his mouthful of food as she said, “You don’t know anything about tact, do you?”  The men all watched with wide eyes as the slender woman rose and proceeded to walk around to Havoc’s desk slowly.  “Whatever Braeda and this woman have is special.  It’s obviously more than what you’ve ever had, and just because you’re jealous doesn’t mean you should go throwing hurtful words around like that.”  She lowered her gun and slapped him as hard as she could.  “That was for Braeda.”  Then she turned and slapped Braeda as well.  “And that was for her.  She would be mortified if she knew you were talking about what goes on privately between you to your coworkers.”  She uncocked the gun and returned to her seat.  As if nothing had happened, she picked up her fork and said, “She certainly is a good cook.  Give her our thanks when you see her Braeda.”

 

“So why all the animosity?” Mustang asked.  “You guys are best friends, I can’t imagine a girl tearing you apart.”  Fuery and Falman filled the chief in on what had happened that night three weeks ago, and Roy leaned back in his chair.  “Well, Braeda’s got a point.  You can’t go through those kinds of girls weekend after weekend and expect any of them to be ‘the one’.  But if Havoc’s happy with that and realizes his type is not the marrying kind, then leave him be.  Myself, I don’t think I could be tied down to just one woman for too long.  I play the field in a way that’s kind of a blend of their two methods.”

 

Havoc lit up a cigarette and snorted.  “C’mon, Colonel!  We know you and Hawkeye have been bangin’ each other for years!”  Roy and Riza both wore horrified expressions while Roy stammered and sputtered incoherent denials.  “No, _we_ know it’s true.  The little flirty glances, the secret messages passed in the paperwork…”  He waggled his eyebrows at the blonde woman across from him.  “The wadded up panties and the used rubber I found in the garbage can under the chief’s desk last spring.”

 

“It could’ve been anyone,” she snarled.

 

“Then why so red-faced, honey?” he asked with a cocky lilt to his voice, blowing smoke through his nose as he laughed silently at her.

 

“Shut up!” Hawkeye roared as she stood up.  Her eyes found Roy’s and they stared at each other for a moment.  “I told you you should’ve burned them!”

 

“But the smell would’ve-”

 

“We could have played it off somehow, an accident or something.  Damn it!”

 

The tension was stifling.  Risking his life for a laugh, Havoc quipped, “So, Colonel…  Does she cook as good as she fucks?”

 

**_“HAVOC!!!”_ **


	23. Just Five Minutes

**_Ed/Win_ ** _“Just Five Minutes”_

Granny and Winry were smiling as Ed made coffee for everyone.  They’d come to visit him on his nineteenth birthday, and he was proud to have them in his tiny apartment, his first place since burning the house that belonged to his family to the ground.  There was lighthearted conversation, a brightly wrapped gift given (much to Ed’s protest, though he did eventually accept the personalized, leather bound journal and pens), and of course, a slice of apple pie that Winry had warmed in Ed’s tiny wood burning stove.

 

“I’m glad the two of you decided to come,” Ed said quietly as he took everyone’s plates to the sink.  “I wanted to come home, but this alchemist I’ve been interviewing is literally on his death bed.  I’ve been trying to get as much as I can from him.  He’s already willed me his research, but the guy is alone…  I just couldn’t stand for him to die alone, y’know.”  He washed the plain white stoneware dishes quickly and dried and put them away as he spoke.

 

“That’s very sweet of you, Ed,” Winry said as she caught her fiancé’s eyes, trying to tell him without words that the gift she really wanted to give him couldn’t be given in present company.  “Maybe we could meet him while we’re here, let him know that we’ll be praying for him…”

 

Ed could feel how she was affecting him.  God, he wished she’d come alone…all that time they’d just spent talking they could have used their mouths in other ways, like kissing… and more.  “Well, I did tell him I would be by today, sometime around 1:30 this afternoon.  And I’m sure he’d appreciate the company.”

 

Granny glanced up at the clock on the wall.  “It’s already after 1:00 now, we should probably go.”  As they stood up, Granny’s belly gave a loud gurgle, and giggling she said, “Where’s your bathroom, Ed?”  He gave her a disgusted look, and she crowed with laughter, “What, after all those times you stunk up our bathroom you don’t think a little payback is in order!?”  He told her it was near the front door, just to the left, and she waddled away, holding her belly and saying, “Give me five minutes!”

 

When the door slammed shut, Winry had all but leaped into his arms and claimed his mouth, using lips and tongue to show him how much she missed him and badly she wanted him.  When they broke for air, Ed whispered into the side of her neck, “You shoulda left _her_ at home…”

 

“We’ve got five minutes, let’s not waste them!” she husked, grabbing awkwardly at his belt buckle and fumbling with the strap.  Ed’s gold eyes were as big as the saucers they’d just eaten apply pie from.

 

“Winry, she’s just in the other room!”

 

“Shh!” she scolded as she worked his fly open.  “We just have to be quick!  And quiet!!”  She lifted up her skirt and yanked her panties off, then looked around and climbed into the chair by the stove, out of sight from the bathroom door, getting in the seat on her knees and gripping the back as she did her best to hike up her hem around her waist.  Ed stood behind her, surveying her blonde fuzzy mound, noting the gleam of wetness on her inner thighs, and without warning he bent down and licked that trail of desire all the way to the source, teasing her until she begged in a harsh whisper, “Hurry, we don’t have time for that!”

 

Ed pulled his length from his boxers, already at full size, and slipped deep into her warm body in a single stroke.  “Shit, forgot the condom!” he said in a horrified whisper.

 

“It’s alright, just go on and come before she gets out!” Winry whispered in reply as she began to move when Ed did not.  All it took was a few rocks of her hips over his, a few strokes of her shivering insides around his rigid length and he quickly took control once more, propping his foot up on the cushion beside her pale knee and digging in hard and fast.  Unfortunately, Ed could feel the tightening in his scrote, the tingling radiating throughout his lower body, the tell-tale sign that a powerful orgasm was on the way, and it made him angry that he couldn’t get her off too…  And damn, didn’t he normally last longer than this??  Must be because it was the love of his life, and the thrill of having to hurry.

 

“Gonna come, Win…”

 

Swallowing, knowing today wasn’t safe, knowing that she would _definitely_ get pregnant from this, she said, “It’s alright, Ed…  It’s your birthday, fill me up!!”  She felt his hands grip her soft hips even harder, and he slammed himself as deep as he could, his tip right on the mouth of her womb, and he drenched her insides with his sticky cum.  One of his hands released her hip and squeezed roughly at her breast, and he caught her nipple through her bra and shirt between the knuckles of his middle and fore fingers.  The other hand travelled to her wet netherlips and strummed against her clit, and as he ground against her, Ed was able to give her the explosion of pleasure she deserved.

 

Grabbing the little throw blanket off the back of the chair, he swabbed at his crotch before swabbing at hers.  They both hurriedly righted their clothing, and Ed kissed her lips gently.  “Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” she smiled.  “Happy Birthday.”  He hugged her tightly, told her loved her so much, and she whispered almost hesitantly, “You’ll take responsibility, right?  I mean… if there’s a _baby_ …”

 

He crushed her to him, his mouth seeking hers and then pouring all of his love into their kiss.  When they relinquished their hold on each other, he said, “Of course.  And I hope I did knock you up.”  They smiled at each other, shared a few more sweet pecks and then the door to the bathroom opened slowly.

 

Granny walked towards the coat rack, waving her hand in front of her face.  “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you!  And if you find later that all the wallpaper melted off, I apologize in advance!”  Winry and Ed laughed at that, and then Ed helped the ladies into their coats and handed their purses to them.  With grin to Winry, he escorted them out the door and to the old man’s house, holding his future wife’s hand the whole way.


	24. This One Time in Algebra Class

**Title** : This One Time in Algebra Class…  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,207  
 **Rating** : t for language  
 **Character(s)** : Ed, Ling, Al, Lan Fan, Maria Ross, Mustang  
 **Summary** : 2 exchange students + 1 obnoxious little boogerface + 1 teacher's butchering of the Xingese language = 1 'little' explosion and ironically, some romance.  
 **Warnings** : Ed's mouth, racial slurs, general racial intolerance  
 **Author's Notes** : This was an alternate to the prompt High School AU, and I couldn't figure out how to end it at the time. Now that I've had to time to go back and look at it again, I finished it and am just sharing since it would be a shame to write something and never publish it anywhere. Was not submitted for voting.

* * *

Ling Yao was not liking Amestrian high school _at all._ For one, no one knew how the fuck to pronounce his name. Seriously, how do you get 'yay-oh' from Yao? And when he corrected the teacher with its proper pronunciation, some dickhead with a blonde ponytail and a Napoleon complex shouted, "YOWWWW! My finger!", and _of course_ _**everyone**_ had laughed.

But even worse was how she butchered his beautiful companion's name. The teacher read Lan Fan as if it rhymed with the word 'tan'. And the same cock-breath shorty began to imitate an oscillating fan, blowing air around the classroom until the girl shot him the most evil stare. The boy beside the idiot, evidently related to him somehow seeing how closely they resembled each other, smacked the brat heard enough to make him clack his teeth together. He quit immediately, and then Lan Fan told the woman politely, "Ma'am, it is pronounced 'lahn fahn'."

The teacher had apologized to both of them before the class and invited them to take a seat and open their text books. While the teacher had her back turned, a wadded up ball of paper flew from somewhere in the back of the room to hit Ling in the back of the head. He noticed a little neat flat piece that had "READ ME" written on it. He put down his pencil, straightened the paper and read, "Xinkies don't belong here, you should go home!"

As quietly as he could manage, Ling scribbled out a response, wadded it up and tossed it over his shoulder. The dark skinned girl with the leg braces caught it and passed it to the ponytailed kid. It read: "Amestrian dudes are arrogant, ignorant, and reeking of virginity. By the way, I ate your cat for breakfast. Burp. PS- FUCK YOU."

A few minutes later, just as Ling was catching up in his notes to the algebraic equations on the board, another ball of paper landed on his desk. "Your mom doesn't think I reek of virginity. In fact she thought I fucked her pretty good last night, better than your dad and certainly better than you. And you probably ate my brother's cat, no big loss there. PS-Your girlfriend is hot, think if I give her a quarter and tell her 'she honor family with mouth' she'll suck my cock?"

Behind Miss Ross' back, paper balls flew through the air back and forth throughout the algebra lesson. Ling would make an angry face, respond, then catch up on notes while the brat in the back row would write out a scathing insult in return. When the bell rang and class was dismissed, the two of them stood staring at each other.

"Well," Ling laughed. "For a moment I thought we'd have a fight on our hands!"

The short guy stepped forward and knocked all of Ling's books from his grip. "We _do_ have a fight on our hands, you slanty-eyed Xinkie freak."

"Dammit Ed, you're gonna get suspended again!" the boy who must've been the brother said. Ling laughed loudly, holding his stomach as Lan Fan sidled up beside him, shooting daggers at Ed while her friend struggled to compose himself.

"What's so funny, cat breath? You wanna go right now?"

Ling howled even louder. " 'Go'? Why don't you try fighting my little sister, she's about your size!" Ed's face flushed with embarrassment, and Lan Fan's scowl morphed into a smirk.

She said in an ice cold tone, "No, I think even Mei has a few inches on him. This runt needs to go back to the elementary school and pick a fight with someone more his level!"

That did it. The boy flew at Ling, fists flying, Miss Ross screeching and running out of the room. The others crowded around, watching in awe how Ling successfully blocked _every_ swing Ed took at him, _without moving_ and with only _one hand_. Mr. Mustang came running in ahead of Miss Ross and slung the two of them apart, albeit with a bit of a grin once he saw what was going on.

"Alright, break it up!" he shouted. He turned immediately on Ed. "Edward Elric, I swear to God you're going to be twenty-one by the time you graduate! Automatic suspension!" Ed rolled his eyes and kicked the closest chair as he went to gather his things from his desk. "And you Ling Yao," he said a little more calmly, "Miss Ross told me about the notes you were passing. I would suggest you ignore Edward's provocations in the future. I'm afraid I have to assign you detention."

Ling shrugged. "If you insist." Ed glowered at both of them as he stalked past, flipped them both the bird and stormed out the door.

"However," the chemistry teacher said in a hushed voice, "if you were to find a certain blonde headed punk walking home from school on Grant Avenue, and you were to continue your humility lesson, I can't say a word about it."

Ling and Lan Fan bowed. "Thank you, sir. We will consider your suggestion."

The others filed out of the room and Miss Ross thanked the man for coming to her aid. Then she added, "You know, telling them his route home from school and encouraging a fight isn't exactly good protocol."

Mustang chuckled as he watched the young woman erase her chalkboard. "Well, it's not like _I_ can go whip some sense into him!" Miss Ross seemed to consider this, and she grinned and nodded. "Besides, I hardly think those two would hurt more than his ego."

She hummed at that, and then a sly grin crossed her face. "What about me? I'm sure you know the way I take home. What if you were to give that knowledge out as freely as you gave away Edward's?" She was surprised to feel warm hands on her hips. Mr. Mustang's breath floated over the skin of her neck and she shivered.

"That knowledge is for me alone, Miss Ross."

"I-is it, now?" she replied. "And what should I do if you follow me?"

"Invite me in, and I'll give you a personal," he dropped a kiss behind her ear, "one on one," and another kiss fell below her earlobe, "biochemistry lesson." And as suddenly as he'd closed in on her, he backed off. "I've got to prepare for the next class. Will I be following you home today?" He smirked at the prominent blush in her cheeks, and when she nodded, he smiled genuinely at her. "See you then."

In the quiet of her empty classroom, she allowed herself a sigh of victory. She'd finally gotten the attention of the most attractive man at school, and she didn't care that she now sounded like one of the girls in her classes who were fawning over that Havoc boy. Maria thought it was funny that even after all this time, she was still living the high school life. Some things just never change, she thought as she drug out a worn notebook from the bottom of her desk and opened it to the first blank page, drawing hearts around their names, trying on his last name and generally being lost in her daydreams.


	25. Inamorato

**Title** : Inamorato  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 488  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Character(s)** : Al and Mei  
 **Summary** : When a man and a (young) woman love each other very much…  
 **Warnings** : **LOLICON!** Waffy-pwp  
 **Author's Notes** : I had a good idea for a story about Envy, but I don’t know his character well enough to write it very well, so I opted to use the prompt this way instead.  Found the title through a thesaurus search on ‘beloved’, it means a man who loves or is loved, and since this is mostly from Al’s POV, it’s perfect. 

 

 

Al’s fingers deftly unfastened the length of satin capped buttons running down Mei’s back.  He opened her wedding dress from behind and let it fall with a whisper to the floor, surprised to find an imprint of the lace webbed panels in her silky skin.  Her adolescent body called to him, still not fully mature, but perfect nonetheless.  His warm hands fell to her budding hips and he placed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, grinning as she offered him a soft gasp in response.  Small, squirming hands reached back and fumbled with the fly of his rented tuxedo pants…  “Need some help, Mrs. Elric?” he murmured.

 

“I got it,” she whispered.

 

Al looked down between them and watched her work his zipper down and finally relieve some of the pressure on his growing length.  “So talented…” he intoned, an undercurrent of desire threaded into his response.  His hands slid from her hips and over her ribs, then around to cup small, nubile breasts.  He was rewarded with Mei’s head flopping backwards against his chest, and her hands began to search inside his boxers…  “I think we should go to bed,” he husked as he thumbed over her budded nipples.

 

“That sounds like a beautiful plan, my darling husband.”  She stood up on the tops of his shoes, and Al walked them over to the plush, luxuriant bed, planting wet kisses and cradling her not-quite-ripe bosom the whole way.  Gripping her slender waist, he hefted her up on the bed, and she turned around and captured his mouth.  They worked together to finish stripping each other, and then Al crawled over top of her, caging her in with his whole body, and worshipping her with his lips, tongue and teeth.

 

Two silhouettes became one and writhed against the streetlamp-lit sheer curtains, the room filled with soft spoken endearments and the quiet sounds of love making.  Panting breaths, a choked moan, the clear shout of Al’s name, a pleasured masculine hiss and a feminine gasp in Xingese…

 

Sweat dripped from the tip of his nose onto her heaving chest.  Her young face was the picture of ecstasy, and he smiled at her, panting.  “I love you,” he puffed.  He slipped slowly from her sheath and gathered her in his arms.

 

“ _Wo ai ni_ ,” she said, returning the sentiment in her native tongue.  Though this was not their first time together this way, it had certainly never been like this before.  When his brother told him that marriage changes _everything_ , he wasn’t kidding.  As she drifted to sleep in his arm, he traced the pattern of the lace that lingered on her shoulder with the tip of his finger.  He closed his eyes and thanked God for her, actually thanked Him for putting him in the armor and weaving her into his life all those years ago…  With a quiet sigh, he followed Mei into the dreamscape.


	26. Six Weeks

***I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within***

* * *

"Damn," he said, looking over at the clock on the wall. "Where does the day go?" he wondered aloud to himself. If the stack of neatly typed pages to his right was any indication, the time went into the writing of his first textbook. And there was quite a bit of progress made on it. He'd started from page 67 and made it through to page 122, and he'd compressed almost 200 pages of handwritten notes into those that he'd written today. Edward cracked his knuckles and rolled his head, cracking his neck before draining the last of the cold coffee that sat neglected on his desk. He flipped the light off and wandered into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before heading upstairs.

It was dark and quiet. Peaceful and still, the only sound he could hear as he munched on some peanut butter and crackers were the light breeze through the open windows and the wind chime tinkling in the distance. Winry had made it from a piece of pipe she'd found at their old house, the one they'd burned down, and they kept it as a happy reminder of Trisha, something to remind them that though she may be gone she would always be with them.

Ed put the jar of peanut butter away and closed the package of crackers back up before putting them in the cabinet, washed the knife he'd used, then flipped off the light. He walked up the steps as quietly as he could, then stood just outside his bedroom. He was transfixed by the sight, and all he could do was look.

Moonlight spilled through the swaying curtains, and his wife was curled on her side, a fortress of pillows on Ed's side of the bed. And in between the pillow-wall and Winry lay a tiny little boy child, about six weeks old, fuzzy blonde hair sticking out all over his head. The baby's hand reached up slowly and grabbed his mother's hair, twisting it between tiny fingers and finally bringing the handful of gold to his mouth. Ed was suddenly in motion.

Quickly reaching over the barricade of bedding, he unfurled the infant's hand, whispering, "Nuh-uh, James. We don't eat hair." The baby looked at him with squinting, unsure eyes as Ed hefted him up tenderly to his chest. Then he gave a toothless grin and made a quiet coo of contentment. "I guess you need a midnight snack too!" Grabbing a small blanket, he covered the boy up and laid him on his shoulder and went back downstairs to fix up a bottle.

It was amazing that even though he'd had a prosthetic arm that he could still do so many things one handed, and since James had come along, that had certainly come in handy. Boiling water for the formula was a cinch, pouring it with the help of a funnel into the bottle was easy. Even screwing the nipple on was simple. After being sure it wasn't too warm, he and his son sat down in the rocking chair, and Ed started talking as he brought the nipple down to the infant's mouth.

"You know, when I first heard you were coming little guy, I was so scared. I mean, I'm kind of a goof, and I don't have the best temper in the world, and I was afraid I wasn't doing a good job of taking care of your mom, and I was terrified that I'd do even worse with you." He kinda laughed as he swiped away a stray dribble of white from James' chin. "Turns out I'm better at this than I thought. And your mom… She's way more awesome at this than me, so I think it's safe to say you're in good hands."

He watched as big gold eyes began to droop, the sound of sucking began to slow a little. Ed just kept rocking and talking, his voice soothing in the otherwise near silence of the house. "My son… I never thought I'd ever say those words. James Urey Elric… Edward Elric's little boy…" He sighed as he grinned, "Your grandmothers woulda spoiled you rotten by now."

Ed looked up at the sound of feet padding down the hallway upstairs. He got up slowly and walked to the foot of the steps. "Shh, we're down here, Win." He watched as his wife's face went from worried to relieved, and she stepped lightly on the wooden steps. When she reached them, she gently cradled James' head for a moment, before leaning over for a kiss from Ed.

"I thought maybe you put him in his crib," she whispered.

"Soon as I change his diaper I will. You wanna handle the bottle?" She nodded and Ed went upstairs as she took the bottle to the kitchen. James was out like a light, and the changing went quick and easy, and thankfully, no one was sprayed in the face. Ed pulled the gown back down and laid him in the crib, giving him a barely there kiss on the head before pulling the side rail up with a soft _click_.

He walked back to the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his hair down. When he found Winry kneeling in the middle of the bed and grinning, he stopped and pulled his shirt off. "What're you doin'?" he asked quietly.

"It's been six weeks, Ed."

"I know," he said, as if she had stated the sky was blue.

"I'm all healed up, y'know," she said as she slid one shoulder of her nightshirt off, her creamy skin seeming to glow in the moonbeams that slipped through the dirty window panes.

Ed's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. You mean we can-"

"Uh-huh," she murmured as she unbuttoned the first of a string of seven buttons down her chest.

Ed unconsciously licked his lips as he simultaneously undid his pants and stepped out of them. "But uh… Can't you… We don't want another baby yet, do we?"

She reached over to the nightstand, picked up a round compact and shook it at him. "Birth control pills. No more babies." That was all it took, and Edward all but attacked her. They wrestled for control, both of them desperate for the intimacy that motherhood had denied them. It was a loving tangle of skin and lips and long, blonde hair; the efforts between them were harsh and frenzied and needy and so, so perfect. And afterward in that sweet haze of completion, they drifted to sleep, naked, in each other's arms.


	27. Out Too Long

**_Ed and Winry_**

* * *

***I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist of the characters within***

* * *

The ancient grandfather clock stood at the end of the hallway, and he could make out his reflection in the glass front of it. He looked so different now… He stood taller, broader, the wide eyed innocent look he seemed to carry most of his life was now gone, and for a moment, he just looked at himself. Finally, his mind came back to the task, and the tiny objects, at hand. With a smirk to himself, he knocked softly on Winry's door, thinking that his new height really looked good on him.

"Winry?" he called. He listened as bed sheets were rustled aside and two bare feet padded across the floor, coming closer to the door. The knob turned and Ed watched as she all but flung the thing open.

"Ed? Is everything alright?"

He gave her a grin. "Yeah, I um… I wanted to return these to you, since I came back alive and all." He opened his palm and three pairs of earrings glinted in the low light, two pairs of hoops and one pair of studs. He watched as the girl's mouth slowly dropped, surprised he'd managed to keep up with them at all. "I kept them in my pocket the whole time we were apart," he murmured quietly.

He felt a cool, soft hand come up and gently grab him by the wrist, tugging him forward. "Help me put them in?" she asked, her blue eyes never leaving his.

Ed stumbled a little, nervous to be in her room so late at night… and with everyone else a sleep, it was like he was… _alone with her_.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and switched on the lamp that sat on her nightstand. She carefully pulled her blonde hair away from her face, revealing her left ear and most of a creamy pale shoulder. Ed did his best to stifle the gulp he took when she wasn't looking at him. He sat the earrings down, plucking a stud from the pile and pulling the back off. He offered it to her but she shook her head.

"I can't see where it goes, you'll have to put it in…"

Unbeknownst to them, Al was getting ready to go looking for his brother after he'd waken and couldn't find him. Before he could properly search though, he heard their hushed voices coming from Winry's room. Being curious as to what the two of them were doing in the middle of the night together, like a good spy he pressed his ear to the wall and heard what Winry had said. His eyes were as big as saucers when he heard Ed's response…

"I've never done this before, I'm afraid I'll fuck up."

"Well, surely you have some kind of idea, Edward!" Winry laughed. "Find the hole and shove it in!"

"But won't it hurt?" Ed said in a shaky tone, clearly panicked.

Al had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping: Brother and Winry… they were… oh god! However, as disturbing as it was to think of Ed naked and putting… things into other things… Al couldn't tear himself away from the wall. This body he had now, it was full of rampaging teenage boy hormones. Sex was a mystery, a very intriguing one, and Al wanted to know what it sounded like, what it looked like (though he would _never dare_ look at Winry, who would murder him with a spanner without even blinking if she found out), so this exchange he was eavesdropping on was a _learning experience_. Yes, that was what it was. It certainly wasn't _audio voyeurism_.

Ed took a deep breath. "Alright, hold still… I'm right there where the hole is. I'm gonna push now, okay?"

"Just do it quick and get it over with," she said through gritted teeth, preparing for the bite of pain that opening closed up piercings brought.

"One, two, three!" Ed counted as he forced the stainless steel post through her flesh, and she cried out, hissing in pain. "Dammit, I'm so sorry Winry!"

"It's okay, Ed. I was expecting it. It just won't be so bad the next few times, and it'll be over soon." She waited for him to put the back on before reaching up and fingering the ball. "It feels right, there. You did fine."

Al scratched his head. Wasn't it supposed to last longer than that? And it didn't sound too enjoyable…

"Now that I know what I'm doing it should go a little easier, anyways." He lined up the second one and didn't even give Winry a warning, just pushed it in. "It's really tight at first, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Winry groaned, and on the other side of the wall, Al was nearly in spasms from the sound of her voice alone. There was the sound of movement, and she said in a mumble, "I think we better trade spots, you won't be able to see like that."

' _Changing position already?'_ Al thought, sliding quietly to the floor when he could stand no longer.

Back in Winry's bedroom, the two of them sat down in the floor with her right ear now bared and facing the light so Ed could see where to push the earrings. The two hoops in the lobe didn't hurt so bad, and Ed found it was easier for both of them if he didn't say much and just went ahead and got it over with. But when it came to the hoops in her upper ear, in the cartilage, they kind of ran into a snag…

Ed lined up the post end and bared down, but he only managed to pop through the tight skin there. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts," he soothed as she hissed and moaned in pain. "I'm trying to go as fast as I can."

"It's alright, just come on and do it. Don't stop now!" Her eyes were squeezed shut and her knuckles white from gripping her hair on the other side of her head. "Come on Edward, please!"

He pushed harder, she cried out as it popped through the cartilage, then winced as it came out the other side. Without putting the back on it, Ed reached over and grabbed the last earring. "Almost done," he panted, mostly on account of his nerves. He grabbed her ear roughly, lined up and began shoving. "Unnng, almost… almost…" With a final desperate effort, he pushed as hard as he could, and the post went all the way through in a single pass… straight into the pad of his finger, down to the bone. He gave a shout of expletives, and Winry gave a high pitched yelp, followed by a few seemingly blissful groans, and then finally a contented sigh.

Al pulled away from the wall, hand over his mouth, eyes wide and unblinking… _'Is that really what it's like?'_ he wondered. Completing his personal mission of finding his brother, and getting what he thought was a free biology lesson, he stood and tiptoed back to bed, sliding under the covers and digesting this new information.

Ed sucked on his finger for a moment, then finished putting the backs of the earrings on for Winry. She grabbed his hand. "It means a lot to me that you were able to bring them back, and for you to be able to put them back in for me. Thank you."

His cheeks blushed and he stammered, "It was no big deal really. I was glad to carry 'em. I was glad to have a reason to keep my head clear and make it back. I should be thanking you!" he smiled.

He watched as she rose up on her knees and leaned forward, one hand on his cheek. "I haven't given you proper welcome home…" she whispered. Her gaze looked from his eyes to his mouth, and as she bent her head to the side, she closed in on him, and her lips landed softly against his. She felt him exhale against her face and his hand reach up and thread itself into the hair at the back of her head. He kissed her back, then pulled away.

"I better get back… Al still has nightmares sometimes, I don't want him to freak out if I'm not there when he wakes up." He saw how here eyes seemed to droop. Boldly, he touched her chin and stole a quick peck from her. "Thank you. I'll see ya in the morning."

She got up and walked him to the door, her face pinked as they said goodnight to each other. He gave her hand a squeeze before turning and walking back to his own room. He opened and closed the door as quietly as he could, then crawled into the bed.

"Brother?" Al asked quietly.

"I didn't know you were awake, Al," Ed yawned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… I just wanted to congratulate you." He sounded very small, like a young boy again.

"Congratulate me?" Ed asked looking over his shoulder. "What for?"

"For… you know… with Winry. It sounded painful for her." He sighed. "I wonder if I'll be able to do the same one day, knowing how bad it hurts for the girl and all."

Ed rolled over. "Well, they say there's a first time for everything. And I'm sure Mei'll be fine. She's a tough girl," he yawned, recalling that Mei's ears weren't pierced at all.

"Maybe. Goodnight, Ed."

"Goodnight Al."

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed three, laughing in spite of itself at the joke that only it had been privy to.


	28. So Crystalline & Back in the Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since So Crystalline doesn't have any kisses in it, and Back in the Black does and is a direct sequel to the former, I appended them together in order to put them into this collection!

**Title** : So Crystalline…  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 249  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Character(s)** : Madame Christmas/Braeda  
 **Summary** : It’s easy to be invisible in a whorehouse full of beauties…

 **Warnings** : The mental image of Christmas servicing Braeda is probably enough to choke a maggot.  If you can’t handle that then don’t read lol  
 **Author's Notes** : I really like Braeda, and I just love Madame Christmas, and when I was in the shower (my musing place) I had this idea and just could not stop running with it.  Hope you enjoy.

 

 

Christmas Mustang had been a whore since she was fifteen years old, running away from home and lying about her age in order to work at the finest whorehouse in New Optain.  The girl learned _all_ the ‘ins and outs’ of the trade, and was a professional in every aspect of fucking and fantasy.  She’d even honed her sleuthing skills, became a well paid informant, and then passed those skills on to the girls who worked for her now.  But, it was lonely at the top, and now that she was nearing fifty and twice her size, she didn’t see much action, in either sense.  But tonight…

 

She was on her knees, her mouth full of raging masculinity, his fingers gently threaded in her dark hair.  “God, yessss…” he hissed, one of her ‘son’s’ subordinates, the one with the stocky build.  “That’s it, take it _allllll_ Christmas…”

 

_‘Me? Why?’ she laughed._

_‘Because I want my money’s worth.’_

_‘But I’m old, Braeda-boy!  Why not Vanessa or-’_

_‘I want_ **you**. _’_

She hadn’t seen eyes like that in her direction in a long time, eyes that made you feel like the only one in the room; not invisible.

 

And Braeda didn’t just lie back and let her make her money, he gave as good as he got.  When _she_ _came_ _first_ , she had to fight the grateful tears that burned behind her eyes.  She hadn’t been forgotten.

 

“Thank you…” she whimpered, clenching.

 

“That’s my line!” Braeda grunted as he filled the rubber.

 

**Title** : Back in the Black  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 963  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda, Madame Christmas  
 **Summary** : The numbers **do not** look good.  
 **Warnings** : Innuendo, post canon.  
 **Author's Notes** : A sort of continuation of “So Crystalline…”, though you don’t have to read it in order to understand this fic.

 

 

Not even a year in the new place and already the walls of her office needed a good scrubbing down.  Smoke and tar stained the cream walls a deep beige, and the lingering scent was enough that even Havoc would probably cough.  Undaunted by the sticky glass covered prints on the wall, Chris lit another cigarette and poured herself another shot from the bottle to her left.

 

The numbers were not good.  They hadn’t been good for a while.  She wasn’t sure what had happened to change it, but the new establishment had been declining ever since it had opened its doors.  Now, they’d finally fallen into the red, and never having been in the situation before, she had absolutely no idea what to do.

 

“Everything’s done, Madame,” Jerrica said quietly as she poked her head around the doorframe.  “You need anything else before I cut out?”  Chris didn’t even answer, just waved her hand dismissively as fresh smoke swirled around her dark head.  She poured over the last six months, trying to find a some kind of logical reason for the decline of business, checking the dates against new alcohol shipments, patterns of the busiest nights… the frequency of people still asking for the ‘private rooms’.

 

“Hey you,” came a man’s voice.  She blinked and looked up to find Heymans Braeda standing in her doorway with a brown bag that smelled delicious.  “Why don’t you get out of this filthy fuckin’ office and get something to eat, Madame.”  She stubbed her smoke out and smiled at him.  Just the distraction she needed.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t go through the trouble of feeding me,” she said as she accepted his kiss on the back of her hand.  “I know a Lieutenant’s pay isn’t much, even now that the state had stopped embezzling tax funds into their immortal legion project.”

 

“Shut up and eat the damn sub, wouldja?” he grinned.  They wandered out to the bar and he made her sit down while he went behind and pulled two beers from the refrigerated chest below. He snapped the tops off and then opened the bag, pulling out two styrofoam containers.  “You want the meatball or the philly cheese steak?”  She chose the latter and he carved it in half to make it easier to eat, then came back around and sat beside her, taking a huge bite of his own sandwich.  “Huumnnun unny?” he said around a meatball.

 

“Does it feel funny?” she smirked.

 

He sighed through his nose, chewing and chawing and trying to swallow some of the giant mouthful he had so he could repeat what he said.  “Iff ef ah unny?”

 

“It’s in my cunny??  I had no idea you had one, Braeda-boy!” she laughed.

 

Though Heymans was getting irritated at her not taking him seriously, he was relieved to see that she’d left that serious scowl of hers in the office.  It made him happy to hear her giggle in her smoky voice.  Finally able to swallow his bite, he said with a grin, “Is it the money!”

 

Christmas picked her beer up and took a swig.  “Yeah.  We’re in the red now.”

 

“Roy know about it?”

 

She fiddled with her lighter and shook her head.  “Roy-boy’s got enough on his shoulders right now without having to worry about a 2 bit bar.  I just wish I knew why the patronage was down…”

 

Braeda’s brow furrowed.  “Hmm.  Must be that new burst of morality ever since the Promised Day came.”  He wiped his chin.  “Many men are now happy to go home to their wives and kids, because they might never see them again if something like that were to ever happen a second time.”

 

“Still, the single guys don’t even come by anymore.  Nobody’s been bringing dates by or having a bad day at work and drown their sorrows in the bottom of an endless pint…  I don’t know what to do about it.”

 

Braeda looked around.  “Well, maybe you could dress the place up a little.  Maybe offer food, or maybe entertainment.  I bet people would come in to hear live music or see a comic or a ventriloquist or something.  Give them a reason to come here instead of another corner bar.  Think outside the bar-box.”

 

The Madame nodded, finally biting into her sandwich.  She chewed and then swallowed, then said, “You might be onto something there.  But where would I find someone to come in and perform?  Where would they do it?  How would I pay them when I won’t even turn a profit this month?”  She felt a hand fall soft on her shoulder and she looked up with defeated eyes at her friend.

 

“Relax, Chris.  I’ve got some connections, we’ll figure this out, okay?”  He gave her a squeeze.

 

She stared at sweating bottle in front of her.  “Why do you care so much?”

 

Heymans smiled sweetly at her and cupped her cheek.  “Because you’re my friend, sweetheart.  You’re a good woman with a good business, and I wanna help.”  He saw that pitiful look come across her face, and she was getting ready to say something, about how he didn’t need to trouble himself, probably.  He stood up and grabbed her hand, tugging her off the barstool and her sandwich still steaming.

 

“Forget the bar, let’s get _you_ back in the black.”

 

“What!?” she squealed as she followed him.

 

“I won’t put up with this sorry attitude, young lady!  I’m taking you upstairs to fix this!”

 

It was a good thing no one was around.  The bed crashed into the floor under their combined weight, but they went on anyway.  About an hour later, both the bar and the Madame were back on track, and Braeda became the Christmas Inn’s first business partner.


	29. Among the Violets

**Title** : Among the Violets  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : It's always Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 621  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Character(s)** : Al/Mei, OCs  
 **Summary** : Al shares a very special moment with his daughters.

* * *

There was something to be said for his time spent in the armor, or particularly, those famous first once he got his body back. As Al sat in the soft, sweet grass in back of Ed and Winry's house in Resembool, he found himself thinking of the first things he felt when his body rejoined life in Amestris. The feel of cool damp grass pressed into his back was the first tactile memory, then the feel of a slightly cool spring breeze licking his bare skin. Then came the first audible memory: the sound of hundreds of people talking, the voices of those nearest to him asking Ed if he was going to be alright. Teacher's voice was the loudest of them, an undertone of anger threaded in her words. But the thing that made his heart leap was the sound of the birds singing, as if heralding that everything was going to be alright, that the world was safe again. And when his gold eyes opened, blue skies and wispy, thin clouds greeted him… that is until Ed's smiling face leaned over and blocked the view.

Now, five years later, those memories came back in a rush as he sat with twin girls in his lap, both seven months old and fascinated with the green blades that poked up between their legs and snapped away so easily when they pulled at them. Al smiled down at them; dark headed girls with dark gold eyes. Nina made to bring a fistful of yanked grass to her mouth and Al unfurled her little fist making her cry. "Now, now, we're not sheep. Grass isn't for eating." Alexandra patted her sister's leg to comfort her, and Nina reached back to her, their twinship stronger than the appeal of the green stuff their daddy had them sitting in.

Al's hands came down softly on their heads and he smiled. "This is the first day you've ever really been outside before. I know exactly what all these strange new things feel like and what they smell like." The girls watched a butterfly flit past, their little heads moving along its path. Alexandra reached for it and toppled over, landing against the safety of her father's outstretched leg. He righted her before she could begin fussing, and they went back to pulling at the grass.

The three of them enjoyed the outdoors for a long time. Something always came along just when the girls were losing interest to keep them from crying, and when Mei came out to check on them only to find all three of them smiling and laughing, she was relieved that there hadn't been a triple meltdown. "You guys seem like you're having a good time!" she called as she walked over, plopping down beside her family. "It's been almost and hour and no screaming. I'm impressed, Al."

He gave her that sweet smile he'd given her when he asked her to marry him, the one that melted her heart all over again every time he flashed it at her. "I love springtime in Resembool. It reminds me of so many things." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Thanks for agreeing to come and birth the babies here. It means a lot to me that I was able to do this, to share all their firsts when I can still recall many of my own so well."

Mei leaned against him, his arm eventually finding its way around her shoulders as they sat gazing at their little girls, sharing that special bond that only twins have. "They look at home among the violets, don't they?" Mei remarked as Alexandra reached out for a tiny purple flower.

"Yes, they do," Al sighed as he kissed the top of his wife's head.


	30. A Proper Upbringing

**Title** : A Proper Upbringing  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 232  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Ch** **aracter(s)** : Ling and Lan Fan  
 **Summary** : Just a quiet moment between the Emperor and Empress of Xing and the royal prince and princess.  
 **Warnings** : none, unless you got some kind of thing against Italian food…  
 **Author's Notes** : Based on one of my most favorite fan arts of Ling and Lan Fan.

* * *

What a wonderful thing… The Emperor looked down in his lap to find his entire family sitting with him, and though they were essentially using him as a sofa, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Really, they were sitting together doing nothing, simply watching the snow falling softly outside.

"Papa, I'm hungry." The boy looked up at his father, short legs dangling on either side of Ling's knee. "Can we have some of that 'pasketti' from Amestris?"

The little girl in Lan Fan's lap piped up, "Oh, and some of that stinky bread that goes with it?"

Lan Fan smiled at her husband and Emperor. "I think they mean spaghetti and garlic bread, my Lord."

Ling wrapped his arms around all of them and gave a warm squeeze. "Sure, just give me a few more moments of this." The pet panda wandered in, giving Ling's son a sniff as he reached out to pet the animal. Ling's smile remained as he hissed, "And if I catch either of you giving our dinner to Peizhi it's gruel for a week."

His children frowned, but his beautiful wife smiled softly in agreement and nuzzled her face to his chin. "My Lord is wise."

"Your Lord is just a man," he said as he gave a quick kiss to her soft lips. "Just a family man, trying to properly raise his children."


	31. Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer!

**Title** : Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 243  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Al  
 **Summary** : Wait, Mei Chang isn't family… Why's she in the family photo?  
 **Warnings** : shippy (sorta)  
 **Author's Notes** : Set on the last page of the manga, the new Elric family photo. I'm assuming that their photo technology would be like a Polaroid.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" the photographer asked. Ed and Winry nodded. Al gave Mei a nervous glance, then tugged her into the picture as well.

"Wait! I'm not family Al!" she squealed, her finger in the air as the scene was frozen on paper with a loud _click!_

Al blushed red, then dug into his pocket, withdrawing a black velvet box. Ed and Winry turned around just in time to watch the younger Elric brother drop to one knee…

"If you agree…" Al paused to gulp. "You could be family…" Her big dark eyes shimmered with tears, her small hands came to her mouth, and as he opened the box and offered her the sapphire and tanzanite ring, she began to tremble. His own fingers shook as he slid the ring on her left hand, then gazed up at her with bright gold eyes, anticipating her answer.

"Alphonse… I… OHMIGOSH YES!" He grabbed her around the waist as he stood up, twirling her around as she covered his lips with sweet kisses. Ed and Winry offered their congratulations as the babies looked on.

The photographer, oblivious to everything, produced the print to the family, interrupting the mini-celebration. "Here is your photo, Mrs. Elric," he said as they crowded around to view it.

"Jeeze," Mei giggled. "I always take the worst pictures. I can only imagine what our wedding pictures will look like."

Al squeezed her. "As long as you're in them it won't matter."


	32. The Golden Rule

**Title** : The Golden Rule  
 **Author** : Sonjajade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 815  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Ed/Win, Al  
 **Summary** : Ed’s a typical teenage boy, and Winry’s a typical teenage girl…  And Al’s got one helluva nice big brother.  
 **Warnings** : Ed’s mouth, Ed and Al’s kink (lol)  
 **Author's Notes** : Oh holy cow artist with the great story, where did you find such _shy_ and _unnatural_ teenage boys!?  Every guy I knew from they time they were twelve years old were all over playboys and hustlers and thought about girls.  Canon Ed and Al act like ZOMG! Someone mentioned that S-E-X word!!! GAAAAHHHH!  And I threw in a bit of Ed _liking_ the wrenches upside his head.

 

 

Ed stomped up the stairs, fists clenched and ready to explode on her.  _‘Goddamn it!  I’ll show her ass…’_ he thought as he flung the door to her bedroom open.  “Winry!”  The blonde headed girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she watched a trickle of blood run down the side of his face.

 

“What!?” she snarled in return.  He had it coming…  She had spied him looking through another one of those nudie magazines that he and Al suddenly had an unquenchable thirst for.  She saw his eyes glazing over at the centerfold, wishing like hell he would look at _her_ that way…  So naturally she picked up the nearest spanner and threw it as hard as she could at the side of his skull and then stormed away to her room.

 

Seething, he growled, “Do you remember the golden fuckin’ rule??  Do unto others as you would have them do unto you?  Or how about my favorite, the law of equivalent exchange, huh?”  His hand was on something in his back pocket, and Winry suddenly gulped.  Good, he’d made her afraid.

 

“E-Ed…  I’m really sorry, I swear I won’t ever do it again…”  Winry backed into the wall and then slunk down.  Ed locked the door behind him, then moved slowly forward while pulling a wrench from his pocket and carrying it like a holy relic.  This wasn’t exactly how he planned it, but it would work.  He looked down at her, drawn up into a ball with her arms over her head and begging him not to hurt her.  He yanked one of her hands away and she began to cry.  Then she gasped as the wrench came down…

 

Into her palm.  He closed her fingers around it, and sank down in front of her, prying her face out of the cage her arms built around it and kissing her senseless.  When he pulled away from her to look at her kiss swollen lips, she had a look of utter bewilderment on her face.  He chuckled darkly.  “Here’s what I want you to do.  Get naked, climb on top of me, ride me like the last horse out of Dodge and smack me in the head with that as you do it.”

 

Winry’s eyes went wide, and then she whispered, “What… the hell…”

 

Ed pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.  “I love it when you crack my head.  It’s why I constantly piss you off.”  He reached behind him and pulled the magazine that started this from his other back pocket.  With steady hands he opened right up to page 37, and then unfurled the centerfold and turned it around for her to see.  It was an attractive blonde, big breasts, slightly tanned and sweaty skin… She was wearing very short cut-off jeans that were unzipped and slightly off her hips, showing a strip of groomed gold; she wore a red tube top that had been shoved up to reveal perky pink nipples, a red bandana held her hair out of her face, and the setting was an automobile garage full of greasy steel and aluminum, gears, wires, belts and the finishing touch was a pair of filthy mechanic’s gloves… just like Winry’s.  “I was afraid you wouldn’t want me to see you like this.  That’s why I bought it, Lt. Havoc sent me a telegraph specifically so I would go buy it, because it reminded him of you.”

 

A lot of things clicked into place for her then, and she leaned forward and attacked Ed’s mouth like she needed his taste to survive.  Long fingers wound into a loose golden braid and she tugged Ed’s shirt.  He laughed and stood up, then hauled her to her feet.  She playfully smacked him in the face with the cold, drop forged steel wrench and the young man grunted with desire.  “But I don’t get it, what’s this got to do with the Golden Rule?”

 

“I’m gonna let you have your way with me,” Ed said as he peeled his shirt off, “so that I can have my way with you.” 

 

As he reached forward to shove her tube top off, she smiled.  “Then what’re we waiting for?  Let’s get me in the saddle!”

*****

 

Later that evening, Al came home with Granny after a full day of purchasing automail supplies.  When he got to the room he and Ed shared, he found a magazine lying on the bed with a sheet of paper lying over top of it.  Ah, Ed must’ve finished another issue of “Tomcat”.  The paper had a quick note scribbled on it: _Page 37 is the closest you’ll ever get.  The sooner you get to Xing the better._ The young man opened it up and his jaw dropped.  He closed and locked the door and proceeded to appreciate the resemblance between the centerfold and his adopted sister.


	33. Breaking Glass & The Rook's Gamble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pair of stories appended together to fit the collection. Follows the same pair that was previously featured.

**Title** : Breaking Glass  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 500  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Christmas, Roy  
 **Summary** : Roy confronts Braeda about his relationship with Aunt Chris  
 **Warnings** : Violence, language, implied smexy times  
 **Author's Notes** : It was bound to happen sooner or later…  Goes with my So Crystalline universe.

 **Prompt:** Angel

 

 

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HER?!!” the dark headed man roared as he nearly choked his subordinate.

 

“Roy!  Let me.. go!!” Braeda pleaded, his eyes desperate as he fought to breathe.  “Please!”

 

“SHE’S MY DAMN AUNT, BRAEDA!!!”  He reached into his pocket, pulling out his gloves but unable to put them on one handed.  Before he could even order the lieutenant to stay still so he could don them, he heard the unmistakable sound of Christmas’ derringer pistol cocking.

 

“If you don’t wanna sing with the angels Roy-boy, I suggest you back away from him.”  She heard him swallow.  Slowly he dropped his hands and Braeda fell to the floor, sucking wind down into his burning lungs and thanking God that Chris never went anywhere without that little gun wedged between her tits.

 

“How long has this been going on,” Roy asked grimly.

 

“Why’s it matter, Roy-boy?” she said as she uncocked the gun and jammed it back into her dress.  “Don’t you trust your own Lieutenant?”

 

“He’s my friend, and you’re my only family.  It’s not appropriate.”  He bent down to retrieve his gloves when Chris’ size 11 wide stomped down on them.

 

“You’re not doing any of that in here, mister.”  She picked them up and handed them to Braeda.  “Give them to Riza, she’s outside.”  She caught his eyes.  “I’ll send him out when we’re done, okay?”  He nodded, and the bell at the door alerted them that he was gone.

 

“You always were such a hothead,” she quipped as she dragged on her cigarette.  “Flame Alchemist, indeed.”

 

“Why _him_?”

 

“Would you rather it be Grumman?  He _was_ my best customer… until Braeda came.”

 

Roy looked as if he’d be sick.  “I don’t want to know anything about Braeda coming.”

 

She smirked.  “Shame.  It’s a wonderful experience.”

 

“Please shut up,” he groaned into his hands.

 

“Of course,” she said, flipping her ashes onto the floor.  “But you really should have a little more respect for the man who’s paying half the bills around here.”

 

“What?” Roy asked as he looked up at her.

 

“He’s my partner.  Both romantically and professionally.  If you can’t accept that…  Well, you know where the door is.”

 

He thought for a moment.  “And he’s really helping you out here?”  He’d been worried about her club, though he didn’t say anything.

 

“Yep.”

 

“I see,” he said.  “My deepest apologies.”  He looked away from her for a moment.  “Does he make you happy?”  Her genuine smile was all he needed to see.  “I better apologize to Braeda.  But if he does anything to hurt you-”

 

Chris pointed at the butt of the derringer and they both chuckled.  “I got it, Roy-boy.  You just concern yourself with the rebuilding of Ishval and getting Riza to give me some grandchildren.”  She liked the way he blushed as he hurried for the door.  Served him right, talking about appropriateness like that.  “Betcha busted a few panes in that glass house, huh Roy-boy?” she said to herself.

 

 **Title** : The Rook’s Gamble  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 987  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Christmas  
 **Summary** : Braeda and Chris decide where they’re going with their relationship, and a few firsts come with the decision.  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Author's Notes** : Ever had a fight with someone, and when it was over you thought about how they came to the conclusion they had?  Kinda like a putting yourself in their shoes type thing to change your perspective on the situation?  I think Braeda has one of those moments after his run in with Roy.  Direct sequel to “Breaking Glass”. 

 

 

Braeda sat in Christmas’ office, entering in the days numbers into a worn out and scotch-stained ledger.  He sat squinting over the page with a ruler so he wouldn’t skip a column on accident or enter something in the wrong row.  He looked up when the sound of clicking heels stopped in front of him.

 

“Y’oughtta get your eyes checked Braeda-boy.”

 

“Yes, Mommy,” he teased.

 

She sauntered in and dropped elegantly down in the Queen Anne style chair across from him, lighting a cigarette and watching him do what she no longer could.  Just opening the pages caused her hand to automatically reach for the scotch in the bottom drawer of her desk.  “How’s it looking?” she tried to ask casually.

 

He only looked at her.  “I told you, no news is good news.  You gotta trust me.”  He went back to it, glancing occasionally at a clipboard with various figures on it.  “But since you asked, it’s slowly getting better.  It just needs time.  We’ll be alright, Chris.”

 

She smiled at him.  “I like the sound of that.”

 

Moving the ruler over a column, he said, “Turning a profit always sounds good.”

 

“I didn’t mean that, I meant the ‘We’ll be alright, Chris’ part.  Makes me feel, I dunno, like I’m being well taken care of.”  His eyes met hers.  “It’s very reassuring to hear that from you.  Thank you.”

 

Heymans laid the pen down.  “Hey, uh…  I’ve been thinking…”

 

“Oh lord,” Christmas sighed as she blew fresh smoke past her wine colored lips.

 

Braeda rubbed briefly at his eyes for a moment, then resumed his thoughts.  “Roy… he thinks we’re a couple.  I mean, I guess we sorta are, but we’ve never discussed where this is going, or what we want out of this.”  He fidgeted with a button on his shirt.  “Maybe we should define what’s going on between us.”

 

Christmas dragged on her cigarette.  “Alright.”  She stood and closed the door, then pressed a hidden button on her desk lamp.  “Scrambles the surveillance.”  She then paced the room as she proceeded to answer him.

 

“Braeda-boy-” she shook her head.  “Heymans.  I’m not a sentimental woman by nature.  You know that.  I don’t put a lot of value in sweet words or grand empty gestures.  I trust my guts and I make a living reading people.”  She leveled her gaze at him.  “I’ve been with so many men, and I know they all came from the same cookie cutter.  But you…  You’re the most genuine man I’ve ever encountered.  I love our discussions and I enjoy spending time with you.  I love when we go upstairs and break the beds one by one,” she said as they shared a grin, recalling the mess of the bedroom the night he offered to become her business partner.  “You’re everything I always thought a decent man should be.  And for that I love you.  As for what’s between us…  I’m afraid I’m just too old for you, Braeda.”

 

He stood up and walked to her, and wrapped his arms around her.  He held her tight and whispered in her hair, “Thank you for your honesty.  And I respectfully disagree.”

 

Though her heart was breaking, she whispered back, “If I could only turn back time, honey…”

 

“Just so you know, I would rather have ten years with you than forty with someone else.”  He squeezed her once more and then tried to let her go, but she was clinging to him like a postage stamp.  “Chris?”

 

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes.  “Sorry.  That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

 

 _Romantic…_ He blinked.  “Hey, you know something?  We’ve never been out on a date.  How could you agree to be my girlfriend if I’ve never even taken you out?”

 

She laughed loudly at that.  “Yeah, and what will everyone say when they seethis worn out whore on your arm!?”

 

“They’ll say look at that lovely woman and that handsome man,” he murmured.  “Look how happy they are together.”  He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her false lashes brush against his cheek when she closed her eyes. 

 

Surprisingly, she tasted like dark red wine; a blend of the smoke and scotch she favored.  Braeda felt her hand gently fist in his shirt and he smiled under her lips.  Suddenly, she pulled back and said, “I’m old enough to be your mother.”

 

“And I’m old enough to be your son, so what?”

 

“It really doesn’t bother you, does it?”

 

He huffed, rolling his eyes.  “Duh.  If it did, would I even bother?”

 

Sighing, she said, “No, I guess not.”

 

“Wednesday at six.  We’ll go to The Cretan Vineyard for dinner, then we’ll go dancing at the Crystal Hall, then we’ll come back here and break a bed, how’s that sound?”

 

Chris chuckled as she nodded.  “Hey…  That was our first real kiss, wasn’t it?” she asked as he finally went back to the desk to finish the night’s numbers.

 

Smirking at the page, he said, “Don’t worry, it won’t be our last.”

 

*******

 

Vanessa smiled at how the Madame paced nervously.  Typical first date jitters.  She wore her hair spun up the back of her head, adorned with a sparkly comb, and a tailor-made shantung dress and jacket in a brilliant magenta color.  When Braeda came in wearing a suit and tie, she nearly swooned.  He pinned a cream colored corsage to her shoulder, kissed her briefly on the lips, and then offered her his arm.  “You look lovely,” he whispered as they walked past Vanessa.

 

The weight of her head against his shoulder and the feel of her cheek as she smiled were all the thanks he needed.  “You look so handsome.”

 

“Aww, y’all look so good together,” Vanessa drawled from behind the bar.  As they exited the mirrored entryway into the night, they couldn’t agree with her more.


	34. Over the Hills and Far Away

**Title** : Over the Hills and Far Away  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Any  
 **Word Count** : 249  
 **Rating** : K, G  
 **Character(s)** : Havoc/Sciezka  
 **Summary** : Country romance might be a little different, but it's just as sweet.  
 **Warnings** : LOL maybe trespassing? Who knows where this setting is, Jean barged in and said he'd handle this prompt so I trust it's nothing illegal… And if it is I'm gonna whip his country ass.  
 **Author's Notes** : I have no idea where this came from. I wanted to write about Bradley learning to be romantic in order to get a wife, but this is what happened instead. And of course I struggled with a freakin' title… Thank you Led Zeppelin for letting me borrow your title for my title.  
 **Prompt:** Romance

* * *

"Jean, this is ludicrous!" she whispered roughly as he dragged her through underbrush and grass and God knew what else.

"Trust me, honey! This is gonna be awesome!" They moved through the woods hand in hand until finally they reached a small clearing. There was a pond with a cooler bobbing around that had been tethered, and the most beautiful view of the mountains in the distance.

"Oh wow," Sciezka breathed.

"Wait, it gets better!" Jean grinned. He tugged the cooler out of the water and revealed a dry blanket, a chilled bottle of wine and two jar glasses. And as if on cue, a piano began tinkling from one of the homes nestled in the trees.

"I thought you might enjoy drinks and dancing," he said as he whipped out a pocket knife and twisted the corkscrew down into the bottle.

Sciezka laughed, looking down at her ratty flannel shirt and muddy jeans. "I've never danced in such clothes before!" The cork popped from the bottle and he poured them each a glass.

"Here's to famous firsts, then," Havoc said. She clinked her glass to his and took a long drink. He chose a soft rosé; her favorite.

He sat his glass on top of the now empty cooler and kissed her free hand. "May have this dance, my sweet Sciezka?" The young woman blushed and nodded shyly. He sat her glass beside his and held her close, dancing in the dusky, cool twilight with his best girl.


	35. Mourning for Mother

**Title** : Mourning for Mother  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 477  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Sciezka/Havoc  
 **Summary** : Sciezka thinks she should have done more for her mother, Jean tells her she did just fine.  
 **Warnings** : Unnamed, minor character death  
 **Author's Notes** : My husband has this, and for the same reason Sciezka has it.  
 **Prompt:** Survivor's Guilt

* * *

Sciezka trembled as the pallbearers lowered the casket into the grave and began to cover the lid with loose dirt. She and Havoc, the vicar and the gravediggers were the only witnesses to the burial of the mousy young woman's mother. And after the men finished their jobs and went away, Sciezka and Havoc lingered for a very long time.

"Come on, Sciezka," Jean said quietly as the arm that was wrapped around her tightened. "They're going to lock the gates soon, we need to go."

"I should've done more," she said almost incoherently. "I should have worked less and spent more time by her side. I should have continued to put my life off until she was gone."

"Sweetheart, you know she didn't want you to do that. Hell, she practically forced you to keep seeing me." He saw the groundskeepers beginning to gather by the gates and he motioned for just one more minute. "Your mother loved you so much, Sciezka. She wanted you to go out and live your life rather than wait for her to die. Don't you think if she'd been able to get out of bed, she would have been living her life too?"

Sciezka lost herself to sobs again, and that's when Jean bent down and scooped her up, holding her the way a mother might hold a tired toddler, making damn sure her rear was well covered. "Cry, honey," he said as he carried her down the hill toward his truck. "Blow your nose on my collar and soak my jacket, I don't care. But please don't feel guilty." His hand rubbed circles on her back. "You took good care of her and put her in a good facility when you couldn't care for her. You did everything right."

"Then why do I feel like I've done something wrong?" she wibbled.

"Because you're still alive," he murmured, recalling his brief stint in Ishval, during the bloodiest part of it… recalling his own guilt of making it out of that disaster with nothing more than a bad cut on his leg.

It took a lot of handkerchiefs, a lot of rum, and a lot of time and patience on Havoc's part, but eventually she settled down and fell into a fitful sleep curled up in his arm on her couch. He placed a kiss to her head after gently tugging off her glasses. When he tried to get up and go home, she whimpered, "I don't want to be alone, Mama!" in her sleep.

He looked down at her troubled face, then sighed and kicked his shoes off. Propping his feet up on the coffee table, he got as comfortable as he could and tugged a blanket from the back of the sofa over them both. "I'm right here," he reassured her, and hours later, he found sleep as well.


	36. Inferno

**Title** : Inferno  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 546

 **Rating** : M/NC17

 **Character(s)** : Olivier/Miles

 **Summary** : Olivier doesn’t understand where people get the idea that Briggs is so cold.  
 **Warnings** : Het sex, cheesy prose XD  
 **Author's Notes** : I was inspired by gretchen8642’s fic Aquarium.  I loved the imagry in it and tried to do a take on it with this prompt.  I prolly failed miserably, but I tried!

 **Prompt:** Firelight

 

 

Miles kisses her throat and the hair of his angular sideburns brushes against her jaw line, causing tingles to race all the way through her nervous system and settle deep in her inner core.  Olivier turns her head toward the potbelly stove in her small quarters, giving her lover better access and watching the flames inside leap off the wood excitedly, as if the fire itself is alive and watching their tryst with great interest.

 

 _‘How like fire we are,’_ she thinks as Miles’ fingers work the laces of her boots.  They start slow and hot, sparking against each other like the embers that ignite fine kindling.  And then they progress, gradual but already blistering.  They grow hotter and hotter, until they’re rolling against each other like the fire licking up and off the glowing logs. 

 

Miles slides her pants off her hips and pauses a moment while he removes his own; a breath of cool air before the inferno surrounds them.  And as his mouth and tongue leave sizzling declarations of intent along her inner thighs, she realizes he’s going to incinerate her before this is all over.

 

Olivier’s hips roll, her femininity grinds desperately against his lips and he sets her alight in a whole new place.  A hissing pop from the stove catches her ears, and then moments later it is her who is hissing.  Her blonde head is jerking from side to side under his searing ministrations, and she gazes up at the image on the wall beside her…

 

Their shadows are entwined, his head buried between her legs and both of their bodies are roiling as intensely as the fire in the stove.  The orange glow surrounding the black figures on the wall leaps and flickers, and to Olivier it looks like two lovers completely consumed by the flames of passion.

 

The hard-case woman spontaneously combusts around her dutiful subordinate.  He eases and relents against her scorched flesh and begins to engulf the rest of her body, creeping up the planes of her stomach and the mountains of her breasts.  Olivier’s trembling as she watches his shadow on the wall, knowing the final conflagration is about to begin.  She senses his closeness and she turns her head toward him, still trying to replenish her oxygen supply from moments earlier.

 

He’s breathing hard too, and she can see her fluids around his mouth and on the end of his nose gleaming in the warm light.  She sees nothing but desire on his face when he smirks at her and asks if she’s ready for more, but sees nothing but love in his red eyes…  Eyes that reflect the fire in the stove and make him look like the devil himself.

 

She nods and he devours her completely, the bed they share beginning to crack under the force of their movements, echoing the cracking of the logs in the stove.  Everything is so hot now, nearly unbearable, and the flames blinding as the blaze reaches its peak.

 

In the smoldering moments later, when the warmth begins to die down, she holds him tight to her and plays with his snow colored hair.  It’s harsh living at the peak of the Briggs Mountain, but it’s not always as cold as people think.


	37. Stick Fly

**Title** : Stick Fly  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 689  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Ling/Lan Fan, OC  
 **Summary** : Ling tells his son a story.  
 **Warnings** : Post canon, spoilers  
 **Author's Notes** : This was the first thing that came to mind when I saw the prompt. **  
Prompt:** Dragonfly

_**Pleased to say this won second place at fma_fic_contest on Live Journal!**_

* * *

Ling strode elegantly to his private chambers, escorted by Lan Fan and the rest of his royal guard, and once safely inside, he let out a sigh and slouched forward. His tired face lit up though at the sight of a little boy sitting in the middle of his imperial bed with a toy dragon. The Emperor of Xing unceremoniously whipped out of his exquisite outer robes, stripping down to his simple white undershirt and flopped down in the bed. He gathered his first born into his lap and hugged the little boy tightly. "I'm so happy to see you, Duyi. Holding court all day is so boring!" Ling had no doubt Duyi's guards had been watching him from a distance, and he gave the hand signal for their dismissal as the boy stood up in his grip and kissed his cheek.

"Papa? Story?"

Ling grinned, "Of course. Do you want to hear the one about the fish again?"

" _Dragon_ story!" he said as he thrust the toy into Ling's face.

"Alright, I'll tell you a story about a baby dragon, one about as old as you are!"

"Old as me?" Duyi asked as he snuggled into the pillows beside his outstretched father. Ling began stroking the boy's hair as he began to weave his tale.

"A long time ago, before the fifty clans, before the desert to the west, before even people, there lived an ancient old dragon. She was about to lay her last nest of dragon eggs any day. So the old dragon finally laid her last clutch of eggs in her great big nest, but it took the last of her life to be able to force them out of her body, and so when the last one was laid, the old dragon tumbled out of the nest and died in the river many hundreds of feet below her perch.

"But when she fell out, her big dragon's toe accidentally shoved one of the eggs out of the nest!" Ling's heart melted at the little gasp his son gave at that important detail. "And the egg fell down, down, down into the river too!" Ling made a fist and made it appear to be falling and then making a splash. "But thankfully the egg didn't break, and the river carried it downstream far, far away. Eventually, it washed up on the shore and got buried in the warm mud in the south of Xing, and there it sat until it was time for it to hatch.

"And when it hatched, out came a fierce little dragon, about the size of your little dragon! But he was all alone! He didn't know who his mother was or where his brothers and sisters were, so he started wandering around trying to find out who he was. But first, he needed a drink, because he was so thirsty after working to get out of his shell. When he went to the water's edge he saw his reflection and didn't know what to think. He had the mean face of a lion, but claws like a lizard, a body like a shiny eel, and wings like a bat!"

"Dragon fly!"

"He can't yet, because he doesn't know how!" Ling smiled.

"Dragon fly!" Duyi insisted.

"Let me finished the story," Ling said sitting up and getting a little irritated at the two year old.

"Papa! DRA-GON-FLY!" he pointed to the wall, his teeth bared in frustration as finally Ling looked where his tiny finger was directing him.

There on the wall was a brilliant blue dragonfly, seemingly taking a little nap after buzzing through the Imperial Palace grounds all morning. "So it is, son! It doesn't look much like a dragon though, does it?"

Duyi's little eyebrows knitted together in thought, and he blurted out "Stick fly!"

Ling laughed as Lan Fan entered, also dressed in much simpler attire than her Empress robes. "The prince says we should call dragonflies 'stick flies'. What do you think Mama?" She smiled as she joined her family in the royal bed, giving kisses to her two favorite boys before approving her son's suggestion.


	38. Nip it in the Bud

**Title** : Nip It in the Bud  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 993  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Christmas, Roy, Vanessa, OCs (Royai implied)  
 **Summary** : Braeda shows that he can do more than balance the books.  
 **Warnings** : Talk of whores and prostitutes  
 **Author's Notes** : Big thanks to missyquill for beta work that this desperately needed. It's so nice to post polished work

**Prompt:** #121: Fracas

* * *

Roy sat in his usual seat, drinking and watching the pretty girls, talking to his aunt who sort of lounged behind the bar, also watching the pretty girls, but for a different reason entirely. It was her job to make sure none of them got with a guy they didn't want to be with, and she knew how to read her girls' nonverbals as clearly as if they'd shouted them. Braeda was filling drink orders while Jerrica waited the tables.

"Place is hopping tonight, Madame," Roy grinned. "The changes you've been working on must really be paying off."

"You shoulda been here Saturday night," she grinned. "Braeda-boy's cousin was here, he plays the banjo and his wife sings. They were really good, and we damn near ran out of draught. Busiest we've been in a long while." She flashed her lover a flirty smirk. "Should make up for what we spent to replace the bed…"

Roy shuddered. "I don't even wanna know." He took another swallow of his whiskey as Braeda and Chris chuckled. A moment later the silliness disappeared when they all looked up at the sound of a man's raised voice.

"I told you mister, Vanessa is mine!" This from a young man with cropped dark hair; he couldn't be much older than Ed Elric.

"Kid, you wouldn't know what to do with her once you got upstairs," the older man retorted. His hand clamped down on Vanessa's wrist and the older man jerked her toward him. Vanessa's big blue eyes were darting between the two of them… And then the younger man balled up his fist…

Roy and Braeda were in motion. Despite his size, Braeda could put down some distance fast when he wanted to. He reached out for Vanessa with his left hand, jerking her hard enough to free her from the older man's grip. He flung her into Roy, who spun around and sat her in a chair before turning back and grabbing the kid's arm to keep him from punching the other guy. Braeda had tackled the other man at the knees, and before a fracas could even begin, it was over.

"Hey, what gives, bartender!" the man shouted, clearly incensed over being tackled for no apparent reason.

"You were about to be decked, mister. Just keeping you from getting a black eye's all." Braeda stood up and offered him a hand. "You alright?"

The man got up on his own, scowling at Braeda. "This kid isn't even a pimple on my ass, he couldn't hurt me." He straightened his shirt and jacket. "I think I'll be going anyway, I've seen prettier girls walking the streets on the north side of town."

"Well! You go and catch crotch crickets from one of those nasty whores!" Vanessa spat as he walked past. "At least I can sleep at night knowing I'm not a painted, dirty pig in cheap nylons and glass diamonds!" He waved at her over his shoulder, and she flipped him the finger, crossing her arms and grumbling as the Madame sauntered up beside her.

"Umm, can you let me go now?" the kid squeaked. "I won't hurt anyone, I swear!" Roy realized he still had him in an arm bar and released him. He rubbed at his wrist a moment, shook out his elbow, and then grabbed his coat. "I'm sorry. I've been saving up for months for this, and I didn't want him to have you. I'll go."

Vanessa's hand gently touched his forearm. "You'll go alright. You'll go upstairs with me and we'll do whatever ya want," she purred. Chris nodded, handed her a key out of her pocket.

"Give it to him for half. He's got heart, and that still counts for something. But only this one time, son. Next time it's full price." He thanked her and she, Braeda and Roy watched them disappear through the red velvet drapes to the staircase beyond. "Braeda-boy, did you use to do this in a past life? I never saw anyone move so fast to protect one of my girls."

He gave her a grin. "I just wanted to show you I can do more than balance the books."

Chris returned his smile, kissing him on the cheek, to which Roy nearly gagged. "Honey, if that's the only thing you could do, we wouldn't still be sleeping together."

"Goddammit!" Roy huffed, stomping off in the direction of his whiskey. "You two are making me sick!"

"Then why don't you go to Riza's and try making _her_ sick… y'know, _morning sick_? Give me some damn grandchildren before I get too old to enjoy them?" She laughed when his face reddened. "C'mon, go call her and see if she'll let your sorry ass spend the night!"

"Madame, please," he mumbled.

"Has he ever said anything to her?" Braeda asked Chris, as if Roy wasn't sitting right there to hear him.

"Well, he tried once. But he was so drunk it came out all garbled." She reached under the bar and sat the phone on the bartop. "Call her before you get too drunk again."

Braeda gently pushed Chris aside and leaned down close to Roy's ear. "Havoc said she talks about you all the time when they're out on the gun range. I think she might like you back, sir." He watched as his commander's face brightened, and when he reached for the phone, he seemed confident, and certainly not nervous.

A quick conversation later, and Roy was all smiles as he hung up the phone, dug out some cash, and grabbed his coat. "Thanks, Braeda." He was on his way out the door when he stopped and turned. "Hey… you're doing a good job here, and you're fitting in really well. Might not be so bad, you and the Madame."

Braeda felt Chris' hand slip into his as they watched Roy leave with a smirk. She gave him a squeeze; they had his approval.


	39. Concubines and Courtesans

**Title** : Concubines and Courtesans  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 499  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Ling/Lan Fan  
 **Summary** : Right after Ling is acknowledged as next in line for the Imperial throne, he makes a request of his loyal protector.  
 **Warnings** : Fluffy! **  
Prompt:** Giving up/Giving in

* * *

It made Ling uncomfortable to know she was always in hiding, watching his every move but out of sight. Ever since he'd been told to start choosing his courtesans, she hadn't graced him with her face. Even though Lan Fan had never come out and admitted that she _loved_ him, he knew she was upset about the concubines… and he had an idea that she was jealous of them, even though he didn't have any yet.

"Lan Fan," he called quietly in his new royal bed chamber, and she emerged from her hiding place.

"Yes, my lord?"

Her dark eyes didn't even look the same to him anymore, like the light in them had been snuffed out. "Take off your mask." She hesitated a moment, and then removed the painted papier-mâché that hid her slightly scowling, delicate feminine features. He stepped closer to her and gently touched her jaw. "It's a sin to cover up something so lovely, even if you are angry about the concubines."

She looked away from him and blushed all the way to her hairline. "Thank you, my lord."

"Will you come to bed with me?" he asked hopefully

"You know I will not, my lord. I cannot."

Ling sighed. "I've never ordered you to come to bed with me, because I respect you more than that," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "The concubines are nothing more than women who are ordered to do so, and you are much more to me than a mindless, child bearing sex slave." He heard her swallow, felt as her breath came and went quickly as if she were embarrassed at being found out. "I want you to know I'm not planning on choosing any courtesans… Not when there's only one woman I want to be with."

Lan Fan's breath stilled, and grateful tears formed in her eyes, but she bit them back. Instead, her shaking flesh hand landed on his ribs in a vague semblance of a friendly hug and she whispered, "The people will not approve… I'm to be at your back, not your side."

"I will be Emperor, and I will reorganize our country so that the fifty clans are at peace and no longer warring over who will take the throne after me." He nuzzled her cheek and she whimpered. "It will be fine, they will see how much I love you, and besides, the Amestrians say 'Love conquers all'. Unless you don't want to marry me…"

Lan Fan kissed him hard as she assured him that she definitely wanted to be his wife. They broke the kiss for air, and Ling took a moment to let his hands slide over his assassin's body, both to entice her and to finally realize the shape of her waist and the curve of her hips. And then he noticed the sparkle had returned to her eyes. Panting, he asked, "Will you finally come to bed with me?"

"Yes," she whispered without hesitation.


	40. Dear Ed

_Title:_ Dear Ed _  
Author:_ Sonja Jade _  
Genre:_ Angst/Drama _  
Rating:_ G _  
Characters:_ Ed, Al, Hohenheim/Trisha, implied Ed/Win _  
Spoilers:_ End of series spoilers _  
Word Count:_ 1,580  
 _Author's Notes:_ Unbeta'd. This has been sitting on my hard drive for a while and I just wanted to finish it and get it out there.

* * *

***I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within***

* * *

It was the last thing Ed expected to find waiting for him when he returned home. In the bedroom the brothers shared at the Rockbell house, there was an envelope on each bed, one addressed to Alphonse, and one to himself… from their father. For a moment, Ed was irate that the bastard had something he wanted to say. They were right there, side by side! Why couldn't he have said it to them then!

But then he remembered the look on Hohenheim's face as Ed and Al were reunited in flesh: he had the look of someone on the outside looking in. He knew he didn't belong with his sons, despite Al's forgiving acceptance of his father's absence, even going so far as to call him 'Dad', something Ed vehemently refused to do. Maybe there _was_ something he needed to say after all, some kind of explanation or apology, something heavy he just couldn't give a voice to; he knew he was dying and he knew where he wanted to die, and so he had to get going anyway.

"Brother.." Al began.

"It's alright," Ed said calmly. "I'm gonna read it. He went through the trouble of writing it, I can at least read what it has to say." He sat their suitcases down and took the envelope in slightly trembling hands. He knew his father's handwriting as well as his own, but it was the only time he could recall seeing his name written in the flowing, old fashioned looking script. He looked up at Al, "Um, I think I wanna read it alone." He took the letter and left the room, climbing up the stairs to the attic at the end of the hall.

Ed sat by the small window, where plenty of light shone in to illuminate the missive written to him by Hohenheim as he rode the train into Resembool. He had no idea what to expect in the words, no idea what message he would find, but deep in his gut, he found he really wanted to know what it was his father couldn't tell him in person.

" _My first born, my dear Edward,_

_I guess you're scratching your head at this, probably cursing loud enough to wake the dead (which will soon include me), and you have every right I suppose. I certainly was nowhere near the parent I should have been. Perhaps if things had been different for me, if I hadn't been born a slave, or if I hadn't met your beautiful mother when I was already over four hundred years old… It doesn't matter. While I may not have married your mother, I did love her dearly. And while neither you nor your brother were planned, you too, were loved dearly. I knew what could happen if I went to bed with Trisha._

_I will admit, once you came into the world, there was a lot I didn't understand, and so much I had no knowledge of. Here I was, immortal, already a walking library of information, and I had no idea at all how to deal with an infant or a mother with the 'Baby Blues'."_

Ed sighed. He couldn't agree with his father more. If Ed were to become a father this minute, he wouldn't have the faintest idea either. Then he kind of huffed. "You coulda asked someone, idiot," he muttered as he continued to read.

" _I felt more and more helpless with both of you. I wanted so badly to be that kind of man and father who's like one of those lions in the jungle, protecting and providing for his pride, but I just didn't know how. I had been a loner and a drifter, accustomed to caring for only myself. I had no idea how to be a family man. And when Alphonse came it was worse. Now there was a toddler who could only say one or two words (but mostly screamed) and another baby, and a mother again with the Baby Blues left in the care of a man who was too dense to put down an alchemy book and pick up a parenting guide._

_Your anger and disappointment in me is just and deserved, and I won't ever ask you to stop feeling that way toward me."_

Ed blinked, then reread the line again. For the first time, he was seeing his father as just a man. Hohenheim was a guy who had problems, just like anyone else. He was just a guy who had the best of intentions but no idea how to execute them, like so many others Ed himself had met over the years. For the first time, Ed's heart began to soften a little in regards to his father.

" _I decided to leave when you were old enough to begin helping your mother with Al. At least she would have a little help, more than what I could offer. I asked Pinako to help out as well, as a favor to me, and as you know she has gone above and beyond in this aspect._

_I suppose I should tell you why I left. You don't know it, but before the fall of Xerxes, I was just a man. I didn't consider myself an alchemist. Sure, I studied to become one, but once I did, I found that honestly I didn't need it. I had already become used to living my life without transmutation circles. I simply learned it because the little one in the flask said it would increase my station in life. And if you could ask your mother, I only used it a handful of times when we were courting and in the time that we were a family. It gave me some kind of satisfaction to know that even though I was talented with the art I'd studied hard to learn, I never abused it. My thoughts were if I never used it, I_ couldn't _abuse it. That, and once I met the thing in the flask in a clone of my body, I didn't_ want _to use it, only performing it when absolutely necessary, like when I accidentally spilled my coffee and shorted out the radio._

_So my words to you are these: Don't worry about how to live your life without your alchemy. You will grow to be a much wiser and much happier man without it, I think. You remind me so much of myself when I was your age (I can hear the cursing again), wanting to grab the world by the balls and be more than what you find yourself being at the moment. Alchemy tends to makes its practitioners think they're gods. You are only human, and no matter what you find yourself doing in the future, never forget that._

_I am sorry we couldn't spend the time together that we needed to spend. I wish I could have been the father you both needed, and the husband that your mother deserved. Just learn from my mistakes, and if you find yourself down the road facing fatherhood, put down the alchemy book (I know you'll still be reading them), put your arms around your woman and your child and make them the center of your life. Al says you've got a thing for Pinako's granddaughter, she's quite lovely. Make beautiful babies with her Ed, and just enjoy being alive._

_With love,_

_Van Hohenheim"_

Ed's burning cheeks were not from either embarrassment or anger… His face was red with shame. His father, a man he'd never had much respect for in the past, had laid the whole truth wide open for him to read. He now knew why his mother was never mad for Hohenheim having left her, and he understood now at least part of the guilt that the man carried with him.

His new found knowledge on the situation kept him up most of the night, and after Al had gone to sleep, Ed wandered outside, clipped some flowers from the flower bed out back and walked to the cemetery. He laid the bulk of the daisies and other wildflowers on his mother's grave, kissed his fingers and patted the headstone, as if to let her know he was home. And then he laid the much smaller bouquet on the fresher grave of his father. The engraving on the stone was much sharper and clearer than Trisha's, and Ed touched the sharp lines of the letters with the sensitive fingers of his restored right hand.

"Hey." He jammed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the flowers lying in the moonlight. "I read your letter. I just wanted you to know… I still don't like that you left, but at least I can learn from your mistakes."

Crickets chirped and the stars twinkled, and Ed began to feel stupid for standing in the dark talking to a chiseled slab of stone. He moved to stand in front of his mother's stone and said with a smirk, "Hey Mom, give Dad a good what-for for me and Al!" Then he looked back at Hohenheim's grave and said, "And Dad, do what you told me to do: wrap your arms around your woman and make her the center of your world." Ed strolled out of the graveyard with a soft smile, and a gentle breeze ruffled the blooms resting on the ground. Somewhere on the other side of the Gate, two souls held each other tighter.


	41. Distracted

**Title** : Distracted  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 256

 **Rating** : T

 **Character(s)** : Al/Mei

 **Summary** : It was supposed to be a bird, but Mei can’t seem to stay focused.  
 **Warnings** : I personally don’t think this is getting into M territory, but if the mods do I’ll change the rating.  Lots of innuendo.  
 **Author's Notes** : I have no excuse for this XD

 **Prompt:** Failed Transmutation

 

 

 

The transmutation circle crackled to life and they watched as an object sprung up from the center.  And then they looked on the item with great curiosity.

 

“Mei,” Al began slowly, “what the hell is that supposed to be?”

 

The Xingese princess looked at the length of misshapen aluminum, face red with embarrassment.  “It was supposed to be a bird…”

 

“That’s definitely not a bird,” Al said as he stifled a laugh.  “It’s pretty obvious what you were thinking about when you made the transmutation though…  I have to say it’s a fairly close likeness.”

 

“Shut up, Alphonse!” she hissed as she quickly drew another circle.  Mei snatched the phallic shaped thing away from him and was ready to turn the copy of Al’s manhood into an innocent sparrow when her betrothed lightly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

 

“Let’s keep it.”

 

“Why!?” she balked.

 

Al grinned wickedly at her.  “You’re telling me you don’t think this has any practical use at all?”  He leaned close and whispered in her ear, “It’s a very good copy.  You could have _two_ of me at once.”

 

Mei’s stomach flipped and she did her best not to give any outward sign of her excitement at the idea…  “Alright…  But hide the damn thing, please!”

 

He nibbled briefly at her ear and murmured, “I know the perfect hiding spot…  Warm and dark, and I’m the only one allowed in…”

 

She smiled and turned from the transmutation circle, dragging him back to their rooms.  “Then let’s put it away right now!”


	42. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Title** : Kiss Me Goodbye  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 581 **  
Rating** : G  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Al/Mei, Ed, Ling  
 **Summary** : "In Amestris, when you say goodbye to someone you love you give them a kiss."  
 **Warnings** : FLUFFY! Unbeta'd!  
 **Author's Notes** : I love Al/Mei. Hope you like this, it was fun to write!  
 **Prompt:** browneyedmami's prompt for 'Firsts' with the pairing Al/Mei

* * *

"C'mon Ed," Ling said. "Let's get a bite to eat." Ed grumbled about leaving Al alone in the hospital room, then Ling looked pointedly at Mei and then back to Ed, saying with his expression "Mei wants to talk to Al alone you idiot!"

"I guess I could have one last meal with you before you head back to Xing…" He looked back to Al, then at Mei. "Make sure he doesn't get out of bed Mei." The girl nodded, and then Ed turned and left with Ling and Lan Fan.

Mei reached out nervously for Al's hand, and then blushed when he squeezed hers in return. "I don't want to leave you like this," she said quietly.

"You need to go home, Mei. I'm sure your clan is worried about you and-"

"That's not what I meant," she interrupted. "I don't want to leave you without telling you how I feel." She took a deep breath as his honey-golden eyes locked with hers. "I'll admit, I came here thinking Ed was going to be the man of my dreams… I fell in love with you when you were a suit of armor and now that you're flesh and blood again, I love you even more."

"Mei…" Al whispered.

"I know when I go home, I'll never be the same person I was before I left. You'll be in my dreams every night for as long as we're separated… And who knows if we'll ever see each other again."

"Mei," Alphonse said a little louder. She was quiet as he spoke. "Help me sit up on the edge of the bed."

"Ed said not to get up!"

"I'm not getting out of bed, I just want to sit on the edge." Her strong, small hands tugged him up and helped him to swing his legs to dangle over the side. Suddenly, Mei found herself very close to Al's face and her cheeks filled with color. Al gave her a soft smile as a blush of his own bloomed. "In Amestris, when you say goodbye to someone you love, you give them a kiss."

Mei was sure the sound of her heart thundering in her chest could be heard throughout the entire hospital. "I… I've never kissed anyone before. Not like _that_ anyway," she admitted.

"Me either," Al said. His hand came to her burning face. "I think this is how you do it." He leaned down gently and touched his chapped lips to hers, drinking in the warmth of her, the feel of her trembling (of them _both_ trembling) under his touch…

Mei snaked her arms around his thin body and hugged him tight and she pressed her lips harder against him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, the end of his shaggy, long ponytail falling over his shoulder and tickling her ear. "I don't want you to leave either. But when I'm all better, I'll come for you." He held her as she cried into his hospital gown, a soft smile on his face as he closed his eyes and just breathed the smell of her hair.

Ed heard crying and peeped around the doorjamb, and the sight of his little brother blissfully hugging the little bean sprout girl and telling her quietly that he loved her was almost too much to bear. He decided forgetting his wallet wasn't a big deal after all and that it was time for Ling to cover his bill for once.


	43. Daddy's Girl

**Title** : Daddy's Girl  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 498  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Chris Mustang  
 **Summary** : Chris finds out what was so special about Daddy's love, and she makes a big decision.  
 **Warnings** : mentions of sexual abuse as a child (not explicit); unbeta'd  
 **Author's Notes** : I hope I don't give you the creeps with this, it's certainly not my intention! (If you don't like it, simply return the unread portion for a full refund!) **  
Prompt:** cornerofmadness' request for "Chris as a young woman".

* * *

On her 10th birthday, Christmas Mustang received a piggy bank nearly the size of a stock pot. It had been a gift from her grandfather, with the advice that if she put a little every day inside, when she reached adulthood she would have more than enough to buy a brand new wedding dress, since her mother's had been burnt up in a house fire not long after she was born. It wasn't long after that that her father had started 'teaching' her.

A father teaches his children many things: how to properly hook up the carriage to the horses, how to pack a pipe so it doesn't go out, how to read a map… But the kinds of lessons Hal Mustang began teaching to his only daughter were nothing of that sort. His lessons were given in the humid dark of her bedroom while her perfect older brother and naïve mother slept. At first it was just a continuation of the sweet love he normally gave her, just closer and under the quilt with her. But then Daddy started touching her in places Mommy said only a doctor or her future husband should touch, and then came the touches where he would remove her clothes and kiss her in weird places until she shivered and her breath went too fast… He always told her he loved her afterward, always told her to keep it secret, and she did. But the day before, Chris had found out from a recently married friend what the experience of sex was all about, and she nearly vomited into her own lap: her father had been having sex with her for years.

It was two weeks after her 17th birthday, and she broke the white porcelain pig Papaw had given her open. She counted frantically. Over four thousand Cenz… Plenty to run away from home on. The svelte young lady looked one last time at the room she would never set foot in again, at the ancestral portraits of family that she couldn't take with her, at the expensive tin photograph of her perfect brother in his brand new cavalry uniform. He was being shipped out today. He was going to be stationed in the south to help keep the peace on the border, and she didn't know if she'd ever see him alive again.

They gathered at the train station together to send him off, along with all the other families who were sending their boys off. Chris slipped into the crowd and hid in the lavatory for over four hours. Finally, when she heard the cries of her name stop and the shift change bell, she came out and walked right up to the ticket counter and asked for a one way fare to New Optain. After one final look at the sleepy village she'd been so violated in, she took a deep breath thumbed her nose at the neat whitewashed houses in the distance, stepped on board, and never looked back.


	44. In the Gutter

**Title** : In the Gutter  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 385  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Al, Ed/Win  
 **Summary** : A case of mistaken eavesdropping XD  
 **Warnings** : Suggested smexy times  
 **Author's Notes** : Unbeta'd, FUN to write! Happy Halloween, Mod! **  
Prompt:** ELD's prompt of "You're doing what with my brother?"

* * *

It was a quiet evening at the Rockbell homestead, and Al found himself re-reading a letter from Mei Chang. Just as he was getting to the part where she was telling him about Spying on Ling and Lan Fan 'going at it like rabbits in the spring' in the laundry house, he heard his brother's voice groaning from the other room.

"Ahhh, yeah. Right there!" Al's cheeks pinked and his attention was immediately captured by his brother's noises. He moaned and groaned and hissed, lots of 'Yeah…' and 'Don't stop…'

"God Win, that feels so damn good!" Ed breathed.

That's when Al got up off the couch and crept down the hall to have a peek at what the hell was going on in the kitchen.

"Mmm, you can do it harder than that," said Ed, sounding as if he were completely distracted by whatever Winry was doing.

"I don't wanna hurt you," she panted.

"You're not gonna hurt me." A moment later and he gave up a choked yelp. "Yes, just like that!"

Al could stand it no more. He burst into the doorway, "Are you guys crazy!"

What he found was far from what he'd been expecting. Ed was sitting backwards in a chair, his shirt half off and his back bared to Winry, who was scratching as hard as she could with her nails, leaving angry, red streaks up and down his summer tanned skin.

Ed noticed his little brother's panicked face and finally told Winry that was enough. "Not what you thought, huh?" He pulled his shirt back on and smirked at him as Alphonse's face flushed in embarrassment. "You're such a perv, Al. You're gonna fit right in with those pervy Xingese people one day."

"Shut up, Ed," Al said as he stomped off. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later."

When the door banged shut behind the younger Elric, Ed grabbed Winry from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't think he was ever going to leave," he husked as he planted a wet kiss behind her ear.

"Upstairs. _Now._ " One of the hands that had been practically clawing the skin off his back snaked backward to give his crotch a teasing squeeze…

He didn't question her, and together they bounded up the stairs.


	45. So Vibrant

**Title** : So Vibrant  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 304  
 **Rating** : K  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Al/Mei  
 **Summary** : Just a post-canon moment between Al and Mei in Xing.  
 **Warnings** : unbeta'd  
 **Prompt:** gaia_lulia's request for 'Anything AlMei'

* * *

Al simply couldn't open his eyes wide enough to see everything at the Imperial gardens. The rise and fall of Mei's grown up laughter drew his attention from the exotic flora to her beautiful face. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, his tone sounding hurt.

"I'm not laughing at you," she promised as she took his hand and led him over a foot bridge that covered a good sized pond full of lotus flowers and fat frogs on lily pads. "I find the awe in your eyes incredibly adorable." She smiled as he turned his eyes sheepishly back to the scene before them. "It's like seeing it all again for the first time myself."

His hand reached up to pluck a purple flower hanging from a weeping cherry tree growing crookedly off the bank of the pond. "It just seems like everything I look at is more vivid than the next. The water looks clearer, the sky bluer, the grass and trees look greener… Everything here is just mesmerizing." He squeezed her hand and looked down into her dark eyes. "But of all the wonders I've seen and all those I've yet to see, there will never be anything in this country that's as pretty, as sweet, or as vibrant as you, Mei."

Mei's cheeks filled with color, and he leaned down for a kiss. It wasn't nearly long enough, but there was plenty of love behind it. The girl sighed and laid her head against her beau's arm. "That was really sweet, Alphonse."

He chuckled. "I read it in a book of Ishvallan poetry."

"Of course," she said, playfully pinching him. "You alchemy geeks don't know the first thing about romance." They stood there for a long time, just watching the clouds amble by, enjoying the sweet moment as long as they could.


	46. In Gold Leaf Letters

**Title** : In Gold Leaf Letters  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 782  
 **Rating** : PG (for 1 dirty word)  
 **Character(s)** : Ed/Win  
 **Summary** : Ed's opinion of the lackluster library in Resembool is about to change forever…  
 **Warnings** : Ed's mouth (but I think he's justified this time lol)  
 **Prompt:** Library

* * *

Edward had been to many places, had seen magnificent sights, heard fantastic tales and had dined on some of the world's most exotic cuisine, though nothing ever felt quite like home. But even so, there was one thing he hated about Resembool, and that was it's pathetic library.

It was little more than a large shed, maybe the size of a one car garage, and the books were normally so outdated that they weren't pertinent anymore, or the condition they were in had them falling apart at the seams and rendered unreadable anyway. Al had suggested he buy it from the owner and make it his personal mission to provide Resemboolians with decent reading material, and while he entertained the idea briefly, he decided to hang on to the last of his research funds instead, especially after Granny sat him down and taught him about finances and how much bills at the Rockbell house were.

Normally he wouldn't have even given the little white building a second glance, strolling right on past it to the bar at the end of the street. Nothing like a cold beer on a hot day, after all. And usually travelers would stop in from time to time and he could continue to keep his finger on the pulse of the world outside sheep country. But today, he stopped in the library because Winry had sent him there on a mission.

* * *

" _I don't know the title, Ed!" she barked as she laid in bed, garbage can next to the bed and some ginger ale on the night stand. "I have the call number for it, and I obviously can't go get it myself…"_

" _Jeeze, alright," Ed huffed, taking the slip of paper from his wife's hand. He noticed how pale she looked, and asked in a nicer voice, "You need anything else while I'm gone?"_

_Winry smiled weakly. "No, I think the book will do it."_

_Something about her eyes made him wonder what this book was, and why she couldn't remember the name, but knew the long complicated call number. "I'm gonna go before the heat of the day sets in. I'll be back soon." He leaned down to kiss her forehead before heading into town.  
_

* * *

And now here he stood in the tiny library, call number in hand, and glancing at the shelves for this mystery book. He was pleasantly surprised that there was even a decimal system in place. He expected it to be set up alphabetically by title or author. This was certainly going to make things easy then.

"Okay then, let's see what we've got here," he murmured to himself as he began scanning the spines. The piece of paper had "618.24 Ei83w" written in Winry's precise script. He skipped quickly past the periodicals and reference books, ignored the philosophy, religion and psychology sections… There was a small section on law and culture, an even smaller section on languages, then he came to section he visited most in the larger libraries: the 500's with its science, chemistry, mathematics, alchemy and astronomy. It had gotten better, but it was nothing compared with even Central's smallest library. Sighing in disappointment, he continued on to the 600's and then recognized the section: medical science was in this denomination.

At first, Ed thought nothing of this; Winry was an automail surgeon and regular research on particular parts of the body were nothing new. Probably had a difficult port surgery ahead and wanted to refresh her memory on certain nerves and blood vessels… or something like that.

"608… 613… 616…" His finger skated along different spines tracking down his target. "618.1… 618.21, .22… Ah, here-" His eyes widened upon seeing the title. "No way…"

He tugged the book slowly out, noting two things: one, there was a piece of paper tucked in the book with his name on it, and two, he felt like he going to faint. He flopped down in the floor cross legged and stared at the book. "What to Expect When You're Expecting" was printed along the front of the cover, with a gold leaf illustration of a baby in a cradle dangling from the bottom portion of the letter 'c'. Ed took a moment to catch the breath that had run away from him so suddenly, and then opened the book to the page it had marked.

* * *

_Ed,_

**_Guess who's having a baby?_**

_I love you,_

_Winry_

* * *

"Holy shit…" he breathed. Then slowly, his mouth began to curl at the corners and he soon found himself beaming. He'd had it all wrong. Ed had been to some impressive libraries in his travels, but this small, under-stocked and pathetic small town book shack was undoubtedly the best one he'd ever set foot in.


	47. Bottoms Up

**Title** : Bottoms Up  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **World** : Manga/Brotherhood  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)/Pairing:** Miles (and whoever else from Briggs you like, pretty much)  
 **Summary** : The Boys of Briggs have their own way of celebrating the holidays, and Miles and Olivier have a way even different from that.  
 **Prompt:** Holidays at Briggs  
 **A/N:** Written for round 6 of the FMA Gift Exchange (Valentine's Day/white Day). And congratulations for Maj. Miles and Gen. Armstrong making it into the collection at long last!

* * *

Every holiday, the same worn out banners would go up in the mess hall and the same worn out recipes for homemade beer, wine and some concoction known only as 'grog' would show up.

After gathering together at precisely 5 p.m., everyone would shout "Happy Yule!" or "Happy Beltane!" or "Happy White Day!", followed by Butch the cook leading everyone in a holiday song, then the man would bellow out, "BOTTOMS UP, BOYS!"

It was a routine older than many of the soldiers stationed at Fort Briggs, and no one but two had dared buck those time honored traditions. Away from the crowd, away from the noise and the alcohol and the rowdy good time, Gen. Armstrong and Maj. Miles stood on top of the wall overlooking Drachma. It was still and silent, black sky and white snow, their breath puffing gentle and gray in the twilight.

His gloved hands opened a silver thermos of imported Cretan coffee, to which he added a bit of rum from a flask hidden in his coat. "Happy White Day, sir," he said quietly as he passed the aluminum cup to the woman he would give his life for.

The Ice Queen took the cup with a nod of thanks, sipping it without even blowing the heat away from the surface. "Mmm, just right as always, Miles." She watched as he poured himself a cup and clanked her cup to his. "Bottoms up," she smirked.

Without missing a beat, he shook his head and replied, "Not out here, you'd freeze your beautiful bottom off."

She nearly snorted through her nose and then she said, "Later, then."

Miles gave her a lingering gaze. "Yes, later… up until dawn."

This time she smiled genuinely to herself, listening as the wind picked up. "I will definitely drink to that."

The wind calmed once more and the sounds of off key singing and shouts of "Chug! Chug! Chug!" made their way faintly to the top of the wall. But as the Major had embraced his commander and was currently distracting her with a warm kiss, the sounds of her merry men went unheard.


	48. Spring in Xing is Such a Fling...

**Title:** Spring in Xing is Such a Fling…  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Al/Mei, Ed/Win  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Teaser:** "What in the goddamn _fuck_ is going on here!" Ed growled.  
 **Notes:** *chuckles wildly* I saw some vids from Japan recently and I just couldn't help myself XD

* * *

The first thing they saw when they got off the train on the edge of Xing was a giant pink penis covered in white papery looking charms. The Amestrians turned a bright shade of pink as well, then their jaws dropped when an old woman hobbled over to it, clapped her hands and bowed her head, and then _kissed_ it. They scurried off the platform and searched the station for Al and Mei.

Unfortunately, there were phallic objects everywhere, many people wearing them around their necks and carrying one in their hands. "Fuckin' perverts," Ed hissed as he tried to ignore the children who were dueling with rather freakish sized ones as if they were swords. Finally, he spotted his brother and tugged Winry behind him.

"Ah, there you are, Ed!" Al called out, waving a intricately painted phallus of his own. He started laughing when he caught sight of their embarrassed faces. "What's wrong, you've never seen a penis before? I mean I know yours is little and all, but-"

"What in the goddamn _fuck_ is going on here!" Ed growled. "If I wanted to see a giant dick I woulda gone to see Mustang!"

Meanwhile Al waggled the wooden carving he was carrying under his brother's nose. "C'mon, brother! Kiss my _jiba_!"

Mei shook her head and offered Ed and Winry smaller ones to wear around their necks. "You've arrived during the peak of our spring festival. Today is the day we ask for many healthy babies. It's good luck for conception to offers prayers and thanks to the gods by wearing or carrying carved _jibas_."

Winry fingered the little green penis now dangling from her neck. "What does _jiba_ mean?"

"Cock," Al smiled. "Dick, willy, wiener, ding-dong, pee-pee; boy parts!"

"Great," Ed said as he looked down at the fat little red _jiba_ dangling from the cord around his neck. "I get to visit the most perverted country in the universe during its most perverted festival. The only thing that could make this worse is if Ling's got some kind of nationwide orgy planned."

Al coked his head and looked at the sky, "Well…"

The passersby in the cramped station all looked at the golden haired foreigner shouting angrily in Amestrian, unable to fathom what had him so upset.


	49. Not Another Children's Song

**Title** : Not Another a Children's Song  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 855  
 **Rating** : T **  
Cha** **racter(s)** : Braeda/Chris, Lily  
 **Summary** : Lily Mustang spends the night with her Mamaw and Papaw.  
 **Warnings** : 2 bad words XD  
 **Author's Notes** : Dedicated to Sammy Quill who needs some love from my muse.

* * *

The Clover Creek apartment complex was surrounded by covert agents all trained to the teeth to defend the Führer's daughter. Lily Mustang was spending the night at her grandparents' place and Riza took extra care to make sure her little girl would be well protected.

Of course, it helped to know that the Madame kept a .22 pistol in her fancy bra at all times and that Braeda had a few firearms in the apartment if needed, put away out of his granddaughter's reach of course.

Chris shut and bolted the door for the night and Lily promptly jerked her shoes off and ran toward the kitchen where Braeda was pulling fresh cookies from the oven. "Papaw!" she exclaimed as she bounced and clapped her hands.

"What, sweetie?" he smiled as she turned her big brown eyes up at him.

"I wanna see the fishies!" Her dark hair was pulled into a short ponytail, and it swung back and forth as she hopped around the tile floor in her frilly little girl socks.

Braeda laughed. "Let me finish up here first and then we'll go look at them." She squealed in delight and proceeded to dance around the room, twirling in circles and causing her dress to open up like a flower.

Madame walked toward their bedroom carrying Lily's tiny overnight suitcase. "Why don't you sing me a song while we wait for Papaw, Lily-Bean!"

The girl stopped dancing immediately and ran to the couch. She climbed up and stood tall and straight and still, then cleared her throat comically until finally she could wait no longer. "Come back, Mamaw, I'm ready now!"

Braeda washed his hands and grabbed the camera from the top of the bookcase just as Chris rounded the corner to the living room. "What song are we going to hear tonight, Lady Lily?" Chris asked as she curtsied as low as she could.

"I don't know what it's called. I heard the girls in the laundry room singing it!" she chirped. "Are you ready Papaw?"

Braeda focused the camera and said, "The newspaper will pay big bucks for this shot!" he teased. As she began to sing, he snapped a picture of her with her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth and arms wide open.

And then his jaw dropped as he recognized the song…

" _There was a young fellow from Sparta, who could flatulate ballads and airs,  
He could blow out a pretty sonata, and accompany musical chairs;  
One day he attempted an opera - it was hard, but he just wouldn't quit -  
With his head held aloft, he suddenly coughed and collapsed in a mountain of…_" She stopped, cupped her mouth with her little hands and whispered loudly, "I can't say that word, Mamaw."

Chris threw her head back and _roared_ laughter. "Shit!" she shouted, gasping for breath between peals of laughter.

Braeda was grinning but looking seriously at his wife as if she'd lost her mind. "Don't you think we should tell her to stop?" he murmured as she picked up the tune again.

Madame shook her head. "If we make a big deal about it, it'll stick even longer. She'll forget it in time."

" _I know that these verses are scanty, the rhyme seems too much for my wit,  
I start out like Armstrong and Grumman, but somehow I end up with..._" she looked toward her grandparents expectantly.

"Shit!" they chorused together. They watched as she bowed ridiculously low and then jumped off the couch and ran toward Braeda, who picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You sing like a lark, Lily-Bean."

"Can we see the fishies now?" she asked, the song completely forgotten, just as Madame foretold.

"Of course, sweetheart." He watched as she rubbed at her eyes. "Then we'll get you into your pajamas and we'll have some cookies while we listen to the Shaman of Xerxes, okay?" She nodded with a wide smile as he carted her into the bedroom.

He pointed out the Xingese fighting fish, the striped angelfish, the colorful Cretan cichlids, the kissing gouramies, the loaches and barbs and tetras… Then he helped her from the expensive and much too frilly dress and socks and put her in a much tamer cotton nightgown, handed her a well loved dolly from her suitcase, then the three of them gathered around the radio with cookies and milk (though Mamaw had a milky looking White Drachman).

Not long after the Shaman of Xerxes began, Lily started yawning. Closer to the end, she was sleeping soundly in Chris' lap. Her hand drifted through Lily's soft black hair. "I told you she'd forget about that song. You should've heard some of the things Roy'd pop off with."

Braeda chuckled, "I can imagine. You ready to call it a night?" he asked as he got up and switched the radio off. When she nodded, he gently took Lily so Madame could get to her feet. She switched the lights off as Braeda led them all to bed. He settled Lily in the middle of their big bed and he and Chris surrounded her in safety.


	50. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Title** : Paradise by the Dashboard Light  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 499  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Roy/Riza  
 **Summary** : Roy loves Amestris and would do anything to become Führer, but there are times when he wishes they were just civilians…  
 **Warnings** : Post canon, otherwise none  
 **Author's Notes:** Big thanks to missyquill for the beta.  
 **Prompt:** Sunrays/Moonbeams

* * *

The two of them had been released from the hospital on the same day, the same day they'd been informed they were getting a promotion. Their boys, Braeda, Fuery, Falman, and Havoc, insisted on a celebratory dinner at their favorite pub in Central. It was a time to reflect on their experiences, to give thanks for making it out alive and whole, to look forward to the future with the addition of Gen. Armstrong's right hand man, Miles, and to anticipate finally being able to attempt to atone for the atrocities in Ishval; to finally try to get Amestris back on track, both at home and with their neighbors. Everything was finally falling into place for Roy.

Everything but one last little piece.

After dinner, he offered to drive Riza home to her tiny apartment, a place he knew was just as tiny and cold as his own home. Along the way, his scarred palm slid across the seat of his 1908 Grandt 'Fleet' and took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" she asked as her fingers closed around his.

"For yelling at you back at the fifth lab when I killed Lust." He looked over to find her looking at him with confused eyes. "I know now why you lost your composure. I was in that same place… when those Führer rejects-"

Both her hands now held his and she shushed him. As Roy braked for a red light, she replied, "It's alright, sir. It's all water under the bridge now."

"Lieu- I mean, _Captain_ … Riza…" His emotions were all over the place inside; sadness, longing, regret… His hand squeezed hers as he sighed. "There are times when I wish we were just civilians."

Her warm eyes softened and she scooted closer to him, never letting go of his hand. "We're not expected to return to duty for another week. I'd assume that means we've got seven days to be civilians." His breath stopped as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. A honk from behind alerted him that the light had changed and he stepped on the gas a little harder than he meant to. Suddenly, he turned onto a different road, prompting Riza to ask where they were going.

"Someplace where I know we won't be bothered," he answered tensely. A few more minutes of driving and the black automobile came to a stop behind his aunt's new bar, in a dark one-way alley lit only by persistent moonbeams determined to weave through the urban landscape. He shut the engine off and gathered Riza into his arms, their mouths open and seeking one another.

The windows fogged. The shocks creaked rhythmically. Moans and gasps and grunts went unnoticed outside the vehicle, and afterward Roy begged her to marry him, after he became Führer of course.

Riza chuckled low and long. "That's been the plan all along, hasn't it?"

He closed his eyes and smiled as he nestled between her breasts. "Yes."


	51. From Drachma With Love

**Title** : From Drachma with Love  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 753  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Havoc & Braeda  
 **Summary** : It was the worst undercover mission they'd ever taken. Ever.  
 **Warnings** : Intolerance common of the time period.  
 **Author's Notes** : Is it bad that this was my first thought? I'm going to marry missyquill one day for all her help. We just have to figure out which one of us is moving.  
 **Prompt:** Comrades

* * *

"Havoc, you have the roughest hands I've ever felt," Braeda bitched as he laced his fingers around his friend's.

"Well, when you trade in your bar towel for being the stock boy of a general store, you tell me how soft your sausage fingers are." He wrapped his arms around Braeda's shoulder and pulled him close. "Now shut up or you'll blow our cover."

"So long as I don't have to blow _you_ I think we're in good shape." Braeda picked up his beer and took a long drink before pretending to snuggle into Havoc's embrace. He sighed, "I'm gonna kill my wife for this."

They were in a tiny immigrant town on the northern border. It was a refuge for Drachman escapees who managed to make it through the deep snows and over a break in the mountain range. It was also the place where Madame Christmas normally sent one of the girls to meet a contact known only as Sergei for her state-of-the-art surveillance equipment. He'd sent a coded notice in a vase full of snowdrops that he'd gotten a thrilling new item: it was a camera that was the size of a cigarette pack and could take decent photos in low light. He'd even housed one of them in a fancy cigarette case specifically for Chris.

The only problem was Jerrica couldn't make the trip because of the flu, India literally could not stand the bitter cold, as it caused her joints to ache so badly she couldn't walk, and Vanessa was already in the south on a sleuthing mission of her own with Vato Falman. So the Madame sent word that she'd send a pair of 'comrades' to get the goods.

And if Braeda had only known the real meaning of that term at the time he'd agreed to go north with Havoc, he would have refused. His tall, blond friend ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "C'mon, comrade, loosen up. We're supposed to be lovers, not stiff, awkward straight guys." Havoc had grown his beard out, and Braeda had grown out a short mustache to help disguise them even better.

Braeda grumbled under his breath and made a face as he put his hand on his friend's knee. "Where the hell is this guy?"

"If you keep grumbling, I'm gonna make you dance with me."

That effectively shut Braeda up. A few more beers and he'd relaxed into Havoc's shoulder like he belonged there. A few more after that and they were both looking very much like a textbook example of 'comrades'. Of course, their contact arrived just when Havoc decided it was time for their every-thirty-minutes smooch.

"Ah, pardon please!" a very scruffy looking man said as he took off his woolen cap, the two men before him slow to separate due to drunkenness. "You are the Tsarina's Rook?"

Braeda blushed and offered the man a pained grin. "You got it, my friend."

'Sergei' laughed. "She told me to expect comrades, but I did not expect you to be… so open!"

"Well," Havoc chuckled as he lit a cigarette, "we're in love and want everyone to know it!"

Their contact made sure the shadows were dark enough to slide a small flour sack full of tiny cameras across the table. "I think you've had a little too much to drink," he murmured as his accent suddenly eased up. "If you'd been paying attention to the crowd rather than yourselves, you'd see that every man in here is a hair's breadth away from lynching the both of you. I'd say you took your roles a bit too seriously, friends."

Braeda scooted away (Not too quickly!) and then slipped a gift wrapped stack of bills towards Sergei. He drained his glass and looked toward Havoc. "Then perhaps we should get going, Jack?" Havoc slipped the cameras into his coat and the two Amestrians moved to their feet, _so ready_ to get the hell out of the frozen drinking hole.

But as they moved toward the door, Havoc could sense the men in the room were indeed staring at them, and not in a friendly or curious way. Angry eyes and whispered foreign curses put a fire under each man to move a little faster. It wasn't long before both Amestrians were racing for their lives, ducking beer bottles, ashtrays, a few well aimed shot glasses, and in one instance a whole barstool, both of them swearing incoherently at the good that came of doing favors for Chris Mustang.


	52. Knock, Knock

**Title** : Knock Knock  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,078  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Wrath, Pride, Mrs. Bradley  
 **Summary** : Pride's a cockblock…  
 **Warnings** : Spoilers if you don't know who Wrath and Pride are  
 **Author's Notes** : There's multiple uses of the prompt inside. I couldn't settle on just one way to use it.  
 **Prompt:** I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if I have to

* * *

Most of the time, playing the role of Selim Bradley was easy: smile big, laugh childishly, find wonder in everything, and pretend to enjoy children's books. Simple. But in order to really make the reality of being a young child hit home, there were times he had to get into mischief, throw a tantrum, or do something to embarrass his 'parents'.

The latter was Pride's favorite part.

And coming up with the perfect way to accomplish his goal of being a young boy just being a boy _and_ the perfect way to irritate his youngest brother Wrath always set Pride in a good mood.

* * *

"Darling?" Mrs. Bradley asked quietly.

The Führer looked up from the newspaper page. He knew that tone of voice… "Yes, dear?"

Her hands fretted with the afghan she was crocheting and her cheeks pinked. "Selim has long since gone to bed… and I was hoping that we might… _retire early_."

Homunculus or not, Wrath loved his wife. If she said in a very round about way that she _desired him_ , then he would see her physical needs met and exceeded. He would touch her and kiss her and fill her to burst if that's what she wanted. And when he smiled at her, agreeing that it would be good to go to bed early, her blush deepened and her eyes sparkled eagerly. Yes, he loved her… even if one day his actions would bring her death.

They stood to go to their bedroom, and his hand fell to the small of her back as he guided her through the halls of the mansion. Eventually that hand slipped to her backside to give a gentle pat and she tittered quietly. Wrath smiled. She really was the only woman he gave a damn about.

She opened the door to their bedroom and they stepped inside, and from there it didn't take long for the demure woman to start pulling at her husband's clothes. Hushed whispers and the sound of clothing falling to the floor filled the room, and then they crawled into bed and wrapped themselves around each other. When Wrath slid home and she called his name desperately, he had fleeting second thoughts about Father's plan…

And then there came a frantic knock at the door.

* * *

Pride was laughing hysterically inside. It was Tuesday night, typically the day of the week that his 'parents' chose to sate their passions for one another. And because the two of them spent so much time together, Pride knew Wrath was a human infused with a philosopher's stone and a special case apart from his other siblings. Wrath was more inclined to humanistic wants and needs than any of the others, and if Wrath didn't get his weekly piece of ass, he was likely to be a sour-puss grump until he could finally get it.

Pride knew his 'mother' thrived off their weekly liaisons as much as Wrath did, and like him, he genuinely adored the woman… But if she had to suffer a little in order for Pride to play the part of Selim accurately, then so be it. In fact, it would work to her benefit eventually. Wrath would be so overcome by his lust that he would surprise her by taking her down to the laundry room and royally reaming her into next month.

Besides, every parent had been interrupted by a child at some point.

He knocked on the door desperately, forcing himself to cry. "Mommy! Mommy, I had a nightmare!"

On the other side of the door, he could hear Wrath cursing and his 'mother' trying to shush him. Pride smiled through his fake tears, listening as Wrath begged for just five minutes from his wife, to which she firmly denied him. "Just a minute, sweetie!" she called, the sound of their bed creaking as she got out of it and Wrath flopped angrily over to his side.

When she opened the door, her hair was out of place and her cheeks were flushed. And behind her, he could see Wrath glaring at him.

She bent down and hugged him. "It's alright, Selim. It was only a bad dream! You're awake now, and nothing from that dream can hurt you now." She smoothed his hair as she hugged him, and Pride smiled wickedly at Wrath, who only glared back.

"I'm scared, Mommy! Can I sleep with you and Dad?"

"Now son," Wrath began as gently as he could, "you're too big to be afraid of _shadows_ in your room."

"But it was a _super scary_ dream, Dad!" Pride whined. "There were monsters and beasts and dragons!" Pride buried his face in Mrs. Bradley's shoulder and cried more crocodile tears.

"What's the harm in letting him stay just tonight, dear?" she asked as she tucked her arm under Pride's bottom and carried him over to the bed.

"Vera, you'll turn him into a spineless coward if you continue to indulge him," Wrath growled.

"For goodness sake, he's only eight years old! There's plenty time for him to grow into a man!" She pulled the covers back a little further and laid Pride down between her and the Führer. "Now then. Let's all get some rest." She kissed Pride's forehead and snuggled into her pillow, closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly.

Wrath and Pride on the other hand turned to glare at each other in the dark.

"You're a spoiled brat," Wrath hissed.

"And you're a predictable old man," Pride retorted with a smirk.

"I could kill you, right here in this bed, right now."

Pride's shadows slithered out from his small body, binding Wrath's whole body with razor sharp ribbons. "I think you'd better remember who you're talking to, _Dad_." The coils of black at Wrath's throat squeezed tighter. "Remember your place, or I _will_ take you out."

"Father… will kill… you…"

Pride smiled devilishly. "If it means getting you out of the way, little brother, it could be _very_ worth it."

Wrath gasped and choked, and when he stopped struggling, Pride released him, then watched the red crackle of power rip through his dead body, bringing him back to life and diminishing the power of his philosopher's stone just a little. "We'll settle this later," Wrath whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to wake Vera."

"I don't either," Pride agreed. They rolled away from each other, back to back, and joined Vera in sleep. Some things could wait til in the morning.


	53. Fuzzy Blobs and Sexy Blonds

**Title** : Fuzzy Blobs and Sexy Blonds  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 171  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Sciezka/Havoc  
 **Summary** : Sciezka has lost her glasses on her honeymoon night.  
 **Warnings** : Rhyme Time!  
 **Author's Notes** : I love versatile prompts XD  
 **Prompt:** Grope

_PLEASED TO SAY THIS TIED FOR 3RD PLACE!  
_

* * *

Where can they be, oh where can they be?  
If only I didn't need them to see!  
Are they here? Are they there?  
I can't find them anywhere!  
I'm pawing in the blurry night  
For the spectacles that restore my sight.

Dearest Jean, oh why the hell  
Did you put me under your magic spell?  
You danced me to our private room,  
Our first night as bride and groom…  
You took them off, but at what cost?  
Now my glasses and I are both lost!

Lots of blobs all dark and blurry,  
Then all at once they clear in a hurry!  
He says, "They were on my nightstand,"  
As he takes me by my left hand.  
He pulls me close and we share a kiss.  
"And just where were you going, miss?"

"Nowhere special, just had to pee."  
I respond almost cheerfully.  
I smack his butt and flash a grin-  
"When I get back, we'll start again."  
He whistles low as I walk away.  
"And the glasses stay on!" I remember to say.


	54. Everything's in Working Order

**Title** : Everything's in Working Order  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 498  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Dr. and Mrs. Knox  
 **Summary** : He's a doctor; he knows there's a name for this besides 'humiliating'…  
 **Warnings** : Erectile dysfunction isn't pretty… or maybe it is?  
 **Author's Notes** : Credit to whoever gave Dr. Knox the first name Owen. It fits him like a glove and I'm using it. Damn I had to get the chainsaw out to make it fit! Unbeta'd  
 **Prompt:** Gun Malfunction

**_~~~~PLEASED TO SAY THIS WON 1ST PLACE!~~~~_**

* * *

They'd talked it all out. He'd agreed to medication and separate beds until they were sure the nightmares stopped. Owen even went the extra mile and offered to hire a housekeeper once a week.

His wife snuggled into his chest, the arm around his back tightening just a smidge. "I can't believe I'm about to be living in our house again, Owen. It's been so long…" she turned her head up to look into his bespectacled eyes. "I've missed you so much."

The crotchety old doctor took a breath and returned her gaze. "I missed you, too, Cora."

The soft romantic strains of the minuet swirled in the air, and Knox dipped his head to capture his wife's lips in a kiss. It'd been years since they'd kissed this way, not since before she left him. Things began to escalate, and soon they stopped dancing altogether. Worn hands that hadn't held anything other than a scalpel or a cigarette now groped lovingly at her hips and rump, and Cora responded by tugging him down so she could nibble on his ears.

"Dammit, Cora," Knox grunted, his heart racing at her little licks to his lobes. "You know that drives me crazy!"

"Then show me," she whispered. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pressed herself as close as she could, and she kissed her way from his ear down his neck.

Owen's breath quickened… It had been years since he'd even thought about sex, and now it seemed it would soon be a very welcome reality. He bent down, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her upstairs.

"You didn't have to carry me," she laughed.

"Start unbuttoning your blouse, honey," he smirked. "Let's see if we still got it." He hurried to the bedroom and laid her down on the old bed. It didn't take them long to strip bare, and thankfully the old man hadn't forgotten how to drive Cora crazy. But he was reluctant to fulfill her desperate wish to slip inside her, and he realized she knew something was wrong.

"O-Owen! Honey, stop!" she begged. "Please, you're going to lick the color off!"

He slowly backed off. He was unable to see much of anything without his glasses, but he could make out Cora's eyes as she gave him a worried expression. "It uh… Well…" He felt her cool hand cup his cheek. "I guess the old love gun doesn't work anymore."

Cora pulled him down to her still quivering body and she assured him it was alright. She kissed his temple and told him they had time, there was no hurry.

As his sweet wife comforted him, he found himself drifting off to sleep, and she didn't try to wriggle away from him in fear. And in the morning, when he woke up to find her sleeping peacefully in his arms without strangle marks around her throat, he found he didn't give a damn if his dick ever worked right again.


	55. One of the Family

**Title** : One of the Family  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,326  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Miles, Mustang tachi  
 **Summary** : If Miles was going to be one of the family, he better make it through his hazing.  
 **Warnings** : Post Canon  
 **Author's Notes** : THIS is the original and uncut version of the fic that I had to whittle away for the fma_fic_contest. Hope you enjoy this 'director's cut' version!  
 **Prompt:** "Yup, you pass."

**_~~~Pleased to say this won 3rd place!~~~_ **

* * *

"That being said, we'll be leaving for Ishval in a week. I expect to see all of you at precisely 0600 hours at platform 3C. You're dismissed until then." Lt. Gen. Mustang's men snapped a salute and watched as he and Capt. Hawkeye exited the now fully packed and empty office they used to inhabit.

And then they all turned to Col. Miles.

The apparent Ishvallan looked calmly at the round Captain who leaned smugly up against another Captain's wheelchair. The other two were Lieutenants, one of which had been sent to Briggs before the Promised Day. "Can I help you boys with something?" Miles asked politely as he looked back at them.

Capt. Braeda smirked, "Y'know, before the promised day and before Havoc here had his accident, the four of us were as tight as brothers. In every assignment Mustang gave us, we operated like a well oiled machine."

This time Miles smirked. "At Briggs, _all_ soldiers work as a well oiled machine."

Falman stepped forward and said, "True, but having been at both places I can tell you that in the bureaucratic paperwork department that we have, that isn't a luxury we're often afforded. Many of our colleagues in the other departments in this building have never seen combat or done anything past push paper. We're sort of a special group."

"So you're telling me that being stationed in Central is about as cushy as a civilian office job." Miles laughed. "No wonder Gen. Armstrong thinks so little of Mustang."

"While that's true about being stationed in Central, working under Mustang is _not_ that way." Havoc said as he dragged on his cigarette. "He's always keeping his ear to the ground for anything that's more exciting than paperwork."

"The point is," Braeda grumbled, "if you're going to be part of our family and really fit in tight with the rest of the machine, there's a couple of things you gotta do."

"Are you implying that a higher ranking officer has to bend to the will of four subordinates in a rite of passage?" Miles asked with narrowed eyes.

"We all did it, regardless of rank, Colonel. Even Mustang's done it," answered Fuery. "It's not about rank. It's about being part of something bigger than that."

"It's about leaving your Briggs family behind and showing that you're committed to your new family that's about to be in Ishval. We need to know that our lives are safe in your hands," Braeda said as the others nodded. "Remember, it wasn't very long ago that we had homunculi in our military. Our trust is hard won because of all the soldiers in the army, we knew the truth."

Miles nodded. "I understand. I'd be happy to prove my loyalty to those who would rebuild my ancestral homeland."

The others grinned as Havoc crowed, "Brief him, boys!"

* * *

The list wasn't as complicated as Miles thought it would be, though the 'missions' had to be completed before leaving for Ishval. Be the last one standing in a drinking contest involving all of them, including Mustang. This was easily done because even the finest imported bourbon paled in comparison to the moonshine made on the Briggs Mountain.

Next was to bed all of Madame's girls in one paid session, and to get at least one of them to call him Roy. "And just so you know, we'll all be listening," Fuery commented. "The bar is bugged to the teeth and Madame lets me tap the line whenever I feel like it." While paying for the girls was no problem (as everyone pitched in on the cost), satisfying four women and getting one of them to call him Roy was certainly a task he didn't think he could manage. When he pulled it off at the last minute with the cute blonde with the bobbed haircut, he hoped those listening on the other end were jealous of his skill in bed.

The last task seemed downright impossible: take a picture of Riza's bare back.

"We know she's got a tattoo because we've seen little pieces of it," Havoc said quietly as they pretended not to stalk their beloved Hawkeye in a non descript black car. "All we want is a clear shot of the whole thing. Should be pretty easy to get," he said as he flipped his ashes onto the floorboard. "She doesn't have curtains or shades on the windows, she just dresses and undresses in the dark."

"Won't a flash make her shoot me if I take a picture of her?" Miles asked with a hint of irritation.

"Nope, we have a prototype camera that can take pictures in zero light," Falman said. "They say it works with infrared light, which is light on a spectrum we can't see without special eye gear." He handed him a camera. "This one has been modified with the infrared viewfinder. Everything will appear to look green, but you should be able to clearly see her skin and the ink. Just one photo will do."

Miles took the camera, pulled the black ski mask over his face and slid out of the window to avoid slamming the car door. He climbed up the fire escape of the building next door, silent as a shadow, and then crept onto the roof and stealthed over to the ledge to get the perfect vantage point.

Placing the camera to his eye, the world lit up in varying shades of green. He saw the woman getting out of the shower, her back to him but a towel covering it. He silently cursed and pleaded with God to make her remove the cloth, but instead she moved to another room.

And then he nearly gasped.

This was her bedroom, as indicated by the double sized bed and the pillows… and Mustang lying underneath nothing but a thin sheet, the tent made by his erection visible in the special lens. Hawkeye smiled at him sweetly, a look he'd never seen the woman make at the office. Mustang pulled her toward him and they kissed, and it wasn't long before Hawkeye was working her way under the sheet and climbing on top of him.

Finally the tattoo was visible, but Miles was reluctant to snap the picture. What was very obviously an alchemic array had been partially burned off. He saw the remaining hourglass shapes and the salamander from Mustang's gloves on her back and knew in an instant how deep their connection went. And as he watched them moving together, he was reminded of several freezing nights he'd spent with his own commanding officer, and was reminded of the promise the Briggs boys made to keep their relationship a secret. He knew he couldn't take the picture. Instead he stashed the camera away and made his way slowly back to the car.

When he climbed back in, Braeda started the engine and they rolled away. Once they were about a block away, they all started asking him questions about what he'd seen and if he'd gotten the picture.

He slowly pulled the ski mask off and said quietly, "I didn't take the picture."

"Why!" bemoaned Fuery. "Was she already asleep?"

Miles looked at them. "I saw it very clearly… She was- _with someone_. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

The group nodded and Braeda spoke. "Good. That means you passed."

Miles was confused. "I passed? But I didn't take the picture…"

"Yup, you passed." Havoc passed him a flask of vodka, "We needed to know you could keep their secret."

"If you'd taken that picture, we would have killed you," Braeda commented. And from the way everyone else in the car looked at him, he knew they meant it.

Miles swallowed the alcohol in big gulps, and then he chuckled as he passed the container back to Havoc. So they already knew. "I was wrong, you do have the gumption of Briggs' men." He looked down to find Havoc extending his hand to him. He shook it heartily and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Miles."


	56. Cured but Cursed

**Title** : Cured But Cursed  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Any  
 **Word Count** : 635  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Sig/Izumi, Mason  
 **Summary** : When the Morning Sickness is gone, the Insatiable Lover awakens…  
 **Warnings** : Horny preggo on the loose!  
 **Author's Notes** : For those who haven't experienced pregnancy: while every pregnancy is different, generally you have a period of feeling horrible (puking, narcolepsy, cramping, headaches, etc) followed by a period of feeling fantastic (sleeping well, no puking, no cramping, EXTREMELY HORNY), followed by a period of feeling really crappy (achy, tired, hot, swollen, heartburn-y, and generally done with being preggers). Guess where Izumi is right now XD Obviously set pre-series.

This is a fulfillment to a request for more Izumi and Sig :)

* * *

Today was pork day at the butcher shop, and Sig hummed to himself as he carved a fat pig into edible parts. The kid they'd hired to help out during Izumi's pregnancy was working out great. Mason was fast, friendly and had a good sense of humor. It helped that he could slice beef with the practiced ease of a professional of twenty years, thanks to being raised on a cattle ranch out East. He was going to ask Izumi how she felt about keeping him on after the baby was born. She seemed to like him just as much as he did; hopefully she'd agree to it.

The bell at the front door rang, and Mason said cheerfully, "Good afternoon, Ms. Izumi! How're you feeling today?"

Sig stuck his knife in the butcher block and wiped his hands to go meet his lovely, round wife. He smiled at that. She was even more beautiful carrying his baby than he'd ever imagined a woman could be. Even when she was in mid puke, he found her to be graceful and lithe in the throes of morning sickness. Sig pushed the door open and came out to the front of the shop.

"- still a little tired, but I'm feeling much better," Izumi answered, then she looked at her husband. "I came by to help you get the hogs cut up so you could knock off work a little early tonight. It's your birthday, after all," she grinned.

Sig shook his head, "I can handle this. You should be resting in bed and forgetting about my birthday until next year, when we can celebrate all together as a family."

Izumi brushed the comment off with a wave and put her hands on her hips, making her look even bigger. "Nonsense. Let me in there and we can get it done really quick. Then we'll have all weekend to ourselves," she intoned carefully.

Sig couldn't help the blush in his face. Izumi was often brazen in front of others, but even more so since the morning sickness stopped. She told him the pregnancy book said she would become a sex machine, and she was really starting to make a believer out of him. He'd made love to her twice last night (with the assistance of a _toy_ ) and once again this morning… He was certain she was going to kill him with her desires, and had mentioned this to Mason as they unloaded the truck this morning,

"Yes, I suppose that would be nice, especially since you're feeling better." He eyed her as she continued to talk to Mason. She was glowing and radiant, and he knew then even though she was wearing him out, he wanted to give her many more children and always keep her womb filled with their babies.

She sat her purse down behind the counter and stood in front of him, her belly pressing into his and her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm gonna go wash up, then let's get to work right away."

He nodded and she motioned him down for a quick kiss, then whispered discreetly in his ear, "There's more where that comes from, especially if we finish quickly."

Sig's face blazed as she sashayed away (as much as a five month pregnant woman _can_ sashay) and Mason covered his mouth with both hands as he fought to control his laughter.

Sig cleared his throat and told the boy gruffly, "Knock it off, we got work to do." He passed through the door to the back, picked up his knife and watched as Izumi tied on an apron. He heard Mason laughing hysterically and decided he couldn't wait to tease the boy about the mystery of a horny, pregnant wife when it was his turn at such a thing.


	57. In Stages

**Title** : In Stages  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 635  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Ed/Win, their son  
 **Summary** : Ed imparts some fatherly advice to his little boy.  
 **Warnings** : Toilet humor XD

* * *

"It's funny how you grow up in little pieces at a time. The first time you don't get your way is a piece of it. The first time you see a kid cry because another kid was being mean; that's another part of 'growing up'. And that's not even counting the big stuff, like your first steps or first words." Ed wiped a dribble of milk from his new son's chin, rocking him gently in the nursery while Winry slept.

"Hell, I'm a grown man and I'm still 'growing up'. Uncle Al and I grew up a lot, long before we should have. And then we did some more growing up when we went our separate ways and I didn't have him by my side anymore. I bet he did some growing up, too," he chuckled. "Or at least that's what your Aunt Mei tells me. When I married Mommy… she and I both grew up lots then. And when we find out you were coming, we grew up some more, after the panic and excitement died down."

The bottle was empty, and Edward brought James to his shoulder and began to pat his back just hard enough to make him burp. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that you'll never stop growing up and discovering new things. I'm sure even when I'm an old man, I'll still be growing up. So we can grow up together, okay?"

James belched loudly, and then for good measure he grunted and tooted on Ed's arm. Ed laughed gently, then cocked his leg and let go with a rip of his own. James started in his arms and began to cry. Ed cradled his son and tried to calm him, but it seemed the baby wanted his mother, and so she came into the room rubbing her eyes open.

"Aww, what's the matter, Little One?" she cooed as she took James from Ed.

Ed grinned as he passed the baby to her. "I think I scared him, but I didn't mean to."

"What'd you do?" she hissed.

Ed balked at her tone, and whipered defensively, "He farted on me! It was just a little payback!"

"Geeze, Ed! He's a baby! His farts are cute, yours are loud, scary beer farts!" She settled James into his crib and finally lulled him into a deep sleep. "It's alright, James. Daddy's butt isn't really scary. If it was, I wouldn't sleep next to it all night." She kissed his tiny blond head before raising the siderail as quietly as she could, and then the two of them crept out into the hallway and back to their bedroom.

Once they were back in their bedroom, Winry gave the back of Ed's head a _thwack_. "You idiot. He's only two weeks old! Give it some time before you start lazing around the house in your shorts and farting on each other!"

Ed laughed, the mental image of a hot summer afternoon and he and an older version of his son eating cold baked beans from the fridge and farting together giving him the giggles. He stripped his shirt off and climbed back into bed. "Looks like I grew up some more tonight."

"Huh?" Winry mumbled from her side of the bed.

"I had my first father-son talk ever, telling James how people grow up in stages and we never really stop growing up. Before tonight, I didn't know babies were scared of farts. And I didn't know I would look forward to a time when we could fart together…"

"God, boys are gross sometimes!" Winry exclaimed as she pulled the covers higher.

Ed chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight, Win."

"'Night, Ed. Love you."

"Love you, too."

And they all slept until morning for the first time since James was born.


	58. A Morning in Resembool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted over on Live Journal, where cornerofmadness showed a pic of Roy sleeping in bed (shirtless!) with Black Hayate near his head and asked for a drabble to go with it. You can see it here: **http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/TheTwistedVixen/Roy%20Mustang/i1k3n4.jpg**

**Title** : A Morning in Resembool  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 344  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Roy/Riza  
 **Summary** : Roy really hates mornings…  
 ****

* * *

Roy heard the sound of fabric being moved back from across the window, then bright sunlight assaulted his closed eyelids, turning his world into a dark red drape. He groaned and rolled away from the light, only to hear another curtain being opened. "Stop that!" he grumbled as he buried his face in his pillow.

"If you don't get up, we're going to be late," Riza warned. "I'm making coffee, do you want toast or fruit with it?"

"Five more minutes," Roy whined, Black Hayate jumping up onto the bed to give him little kisses in an effort to wake him even further. The dog, however, got a rough pat to the head and an invitation to lay down, which he took advantage of. He circled the place near Roy's head a few times and then curled into a ball, let out a little huff of contentment, and promptly closed his eyes.

"Come on, boys," Riza called as she wandered back into the kitchen of the cottage they'd rented in Resembool. "Edward would be very upset if we showed up late to his wedding."

Roy growled, but rolled to sit up. His chest and arm were covered in marks from the sheets imprinting into his skin. He patted the dog and said, "I guess there's no getting out of this, Hayate… Might as well get up."

The animal raised his head and the end of his tail thumped against Riza's pillow. Then there was a rattling sound and his little ears pricked up. He leapt off the bed, his little feet flying across the floor to get to his mistress who'd rattled his treat bag in the kitchen. As Roy sat contemplating his furry friend's simple motivations, he watched as Riza walked into the doorway and began to strip down to nothing. Okay, now she had _his_ full, undivided attention.

"We don't have time to take separate showers, so let's get a move on, soldier."

Roy stood and gave her a salute. "Yes, ma'am!" he replied, and he followed her straight to the bathroom.


	59. Little Riddles

**Title** : Little Riddles  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,785  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Cha** **racter(s)** : Madame Christmas, Vanessa  
 **Summary** : They speak in codes, talking in nonsensical circles. However, they know exactly what the other is saying.  
 **Warnings:** Premeditated murder.  
 **Author's Notes** : This takes place pre-Promised Day, before we even meet the Mad Madame.  
 **Prompt:** "I need to let you go."

* * *

Not a single hair was out of place. Her makeup was perfect. Her dress was smooth and shimmering with sequins and tiny beads. Her jewelry was minimal and elegant and not at all like the gaudy huge gems and thick gold chains she preferred. Checking her clutch one more time to be sure the small camera was working, Chris Mustang wrapped a modest sable stole around her shoulders and made her way to the hotel lobby.

"Going out, Ms. Chatham?" the doorman asked as he cheerfully held the door open for her.

"Yes," she replied, adding a bit of an Aerugoan accent to her voice. "I'm meeting an old friend for dinner at Koranado's uptown."

The young man scurried in front of her and took her hand, guiding her carefully down the steps to the curb. "Let me hail a cab for you, ma'am!" He waved down a car and assisted her into the backseat. "I'll probably be gone home by the time you return, Ms. Chatham, so have a wonderful evening with your friend!"

Chris thanked him and waved as the taxi pulled away. She was itching for a cigarette but not just yet. She was crashing a ball taking place just around the corner from Koranado's. Vanessa was already there, serving drinks or hors d'oeuvres or something. Whatever she was doing, of course, was just a cover for what she was _really_ doing: spying on a drug lord from the west side of the Central province. It was Chris' job to somehow meet with him privately at the ball, hopefully out on one of the private balconies. After that, one of ten trained assassins would snuff him out. They'd be back on a train to Central City before dawn and their payment would be made after the contact had received proof of death.

The car stopped and let her out at the restaurant, and after it rolled away the Madame strolled about half a block to the ballroom. Being dressed to the nines as she was, no one questioned her when she walked in like she owned the place. Vanessa came over immediately and smiled. "Can I interest you in some champagne, madam?"

" _He's near the bar."_

Chris returned her smile, nodding at her best girl. "Yes, please!"

" _Got it."_

"Dinner has already been served, but I'd be glad to make you a plate if you like. Perhaps you'd enjoy chatting with our other guests?" Vanessa suggested as her eyes never stopped moving around the room.

" _His guards are eating, he's talking with someone."_

"That sounds lovely, thank you," Madame responded, her eyes questioning.

" _Is it a woman?"_

Vanessa smiled and answered, "No problem, ma'am! Enjoy your evening!" She turned away and walked back into the crowd, offering drinks from her tray and weaving back toward their target.

" _No."_

Chris made nice with the other guests, chit-chatting and schmoozing and bullshitting her way through the crowd. At last she got close enough to the bar to see the man, someone only named in a phone call as "Farron". Vanessa caught her gaze and gently bumped into him.

"Forgive me, sir!" she cried out. "Are you alright?"

Farron looked annoyed. "Stupid bitch, watch where you're going!"

Chris said nothing, only watched as Vanessa lowered herself to profusely apologizing for accidentally bumping the man's arm. She hadn't even spilled anything on him! But the outburst gave the Madame an opportunity to read the man's attitude and behavior, giving her the upper hand in handling him.

Besides, he'd called her best girl a 'stupid bitch'. Now it was personal.

Feigning another accent, she interrupted him, "Now, now! A fine gentleman such as yourself shouldn't get so worked up over the help!" She sauntered right up to him and laid her hand on his arm. "After all, she's nothing more than a trained monkey. You can't fault the monkey, only the trainer!"

Farron arched an eyebrow at her. "Is that a fact?"

Chris waved the comment away. "At least she had the good sense to apologize. Some aren't even that intelligent." She looked at Vanessa. "Why don't you go over toward the front if you feel like knocking into people. They aren't as important as we are, you monkey."

" _Hit the front and watch for his guards."_

"Y-yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!" And Vanessa hurried away like a frightened mouse.

Madame extended her hand to Farron. "I'm Sophia Maddox. I own a distillery in the East. I got hundreds of trained monkeys just like her working for me. Only difference is that my monkey trainers are worth a shit!" They shared a laugh and shook hands, then Chris ordered a scotch for she and her new 'friend'. "Let's have a real drink, shall we?" she said as she tugged a long ebony cigarette holder from her clutch (and discretely turned the camera on). Farron lit the tobacco for her and they savored their drinks.

Farron's companion, who was quickly becoming a third wheel, quietly slipped away as Madame poured on her charms. She flirted like the true professional she was, and it wasn't long before he was eating out of her silk-gloved hand. All the sudden, there was a crash near the front, and she spotted Vanessa in the middle of a hole in the crowd, picking up pieces of glass and crying (crocodile tears for sure). Madame knew she was creating a diversion so that they could slip away, as his guards were likely returning.

"The monkeys are starting to stink up the place," Chris purred in Farron's ear. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private and get some fresh air."

"That sounds delightful, Ms. Maddox." He offered her his arm and she took it, leading him away to the southern balcony… where she told her contact she would attempt to take him.

As they walked, Madame went over the plan in her head: Vanessa was likely dismissed by the catering company now, which meant she'd gone across the street to alert the snipers. All she had to do was be sure to put at least an arm's length of space between them, and the job would be done. They'd decided that she would give them about ten minutes to get in position, and Vanessa would be waiting in the shadows with a change of clothes so they could make their getaway.

Farron took them to an empty hallway away from the noise of the ball, and they exited out onto an equally empty balcony. It overlooked the street below, but it was a deserted one way street in the business district. Farron nuzzled Chris' cheek and placed a kiss to her neck, and she fought the urge to shudder. Something about being kissed by a guy who would be dead in about fifteen minutes was just creepy.

"Why don't we get a little closer, Ms. Maddox. It's a chilly evening."

As Chris and Farron held each other and teased one another, she became aware of the sounds of men arguing, likely a pair of assassins keeping their cover. Then she heard varying cats crying, but the sound wasn't there when they first arrived. Likely more of her contact's men. Then there was a familiar whistle, something that sounded like a cross between a squeaky hinge and a pigeon. That was Vanessa signaling her that she'd be with her in five minutes.

Farron had no idea what was coming. Chris had plied him with enough scotch to dull his senses and had jerked him out of the ballroom before his guards could return to him. Slowly, she unwound herself from him and stepped the railing, taking a deep breath.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Maddox?" Farron asked as he came up behind her and rubbed her arms.

"Everything's going so fast!" Chris panted. "I… I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Farron smiled at her as he turned her toward him. "C'mon. You poured on the charm all night and now you're having second thoughts?" He leaned in for a kiss and she twisted away from him. "Sophia?"

"I've got a confession to make," she wailed dramatically. She put her hand to her forehead as if she were going to faint, and then she paced to the opposite side of the balcony, leaving Farron staring after her.

"What is it?" his voice genuinely concerned.

Chris turned and pointed her clutch with the camera inside at him. "I'm really a whore from Central City, and nobody calls Vanessa a stupid bitch and gets away with it."

There was a distant _pop_ and Farron's body crumpled into a pile. Blood poured from his skull and his eyes stared blankly at Chris' feet. She pointed the camera directly at his face and filmed his death stare, then reached in to turn the camera off, grab her cigarettes, and toss the clutch into the bushes below. Her contact's men would retrieve it as proof that he was killed and she would be paid handsomely.

Vanessa opened the door and said, "C'mon, they're lookin' for him."

They hurried into an abandoned back stairwell. Madame quickly shucked out of the fancy outfit and into a well worn dress, tattered cardigan and scuffed up flats. Vanessa tied a scarf over her head and she was transformed from elegant, high society businesswoman to a poor grandmother. Vanessa was already in similar clothing, and they exited into the back alley unnoticed.

* * *

About a week later, Madame Christmas sat nursing a scotch with her son. He was still distraught over the loss of his friend, and she didn't want him to drink alone. He lit her cigarettes for her and told her stories about the man who was murdered in a phone booth at Central Command. She listened to each story and held his hand as he cried.

The phone rang and Vanessa answered. "Just a moment," she said cheerfully. "Madame, it's for you."

Chris gave Roy's cheek a kiss with a promise she'd be right back, and she took the call in her office. "Chris here."

A dark voice said, "It's come full circle. I have to let you go in six weeks."

" _I've got the film reel. Our agreement is fulfilled, expect payment in three days."_

"I didn't like champagne anyway!" she yelled, slamming the phone down in the process.

" _Anytime."_

As she rejoined her best boy at the bar, she thought about the irony of the evening. Two men- shot and killed in cold blood. One's loss was mourned, the other's was rejoiced and celebrated. She heard Roy mention something about monsters called chimaeras and homunculi back when he was an alchemy student. Chris knew who the real monsters were: humans.


	60. An Inkling

**Title** : An Inkling  
 **Author** : ANON (**Was written for a Blind Challenge prompt on LJ**)  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 982  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Character(s)** : Roy/Riza  
 **Summary** : He's been studying women since he came to live with his aunt. Now he's going to put some of his observations into practice.  
 **Warnings** : Awkward first time sex  
 **Author's Notes** : I wonder if anyone else's head canon runs this way…

**Prompt:** Study

* * *

Roy could remember the sound of her voice when she called him at the Academy. She sounded nervous in simply asking him to dinner, that she simply wanted to see him before she sold the house and took up residency in a studio apartment in the heart of the little village she lived in. He came right away, and here he stood. He hadn't even had a chance to take his coat off yet, and she hadn't met his gaze since showing him inside.

As he wondered if she was going to tell him what was going on, she unbuttoned her plain black blouse and took it off, letting it fall in the floor without a word. His breath caught when he saw the array on her back, and he knew immediately what it was, what it could do… and he hurt inside. He hurt because he knew what pain Riza must've gone through to get such a thing driven into her flesh… He saw her trembling, and his heart broke even more.

"Riza…" he said as he quickly took his coat off and put it on her backwards, his hands lingering at her shoulders and close enough to smell the familiar scent of the soap she used.

"Please," she said in a shaky voice. "Just take what you need from the array."

He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "It's going to take a while." Then he added quietly, "Are you sure you want me to have this?"

She nodded, "There's a paper and pencils on the kitchen table. Maybe we should sit there where there's good light…"

"Right here's fine. I'll be right back." When he returned with the sketching supplies, he sat her on the sofa facing away from the window, opened the curtains just a little, and got to work.

His fingers hovered hesitantly over her skin for a moment, and then touched down lightly on her warm skin. When Riza gasped, Roy knew then that this was not going to be as simple as she'd hoped. He dragged his fingers slowly and lightly over the inked notations and symbols, scribbling as quickly and legibly as he could, while drawing out his contact with her body as long as possible, wanting to make this as pleasant an experience for her as possible. But after a few minutes, she was still trembling as if she were afraid he would do something to her. That didn't sit well with him.

"You can relax, Riza," he said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"It feels nice," she whispered. "… That's what I'm afraid of."

His fingertips stilled, and he stared at the back of her head. Slowly, he laid his hand flat below her shoulder and slid his palm gently down and over her ribs. She gasped and shuddered under his touch, and she turned her head to the side, eyes closed and her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

"How's that feel?" he asked as his heartbeat raced. His thumb brushed back and forth as his other hand dropped the notebook in the floor and then landed softly on her hip. It slid under the coat and upwards to rest on her quivering tummy, and then he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Is this alright?" he asked.

Riza nodded stiffly in response and he kissed her neck, causing her to whimper. After a few more kisses, she turned toward him, and by this time he was also shaking. "I've never done this before," she mumbled.

"It's alright. I'll teach you everything." Riza finally seemed to relax, and his coat that she'd been clinging to so tightly fell away. Her fingers went first to the blue jacket he wore, unbuttoning and helping him out of it as he stared at her chest. He jerked his white undershirt off and took her hand, placing it on his chest, letting her touch as much as she pleased. "Maybe we should go upstairs, it's easier to do this in a bed."

"Alright." Riza took his hand and led him up steps they both knew all too well, and as soon as the door closed behind them, mouths and hands flew in every direction as they shed the remainder of their clothing.

Roy pulled his wallet from his pocket, pulled the slim condom tin out and sat it on Riza's nightstand, and then crawled over top of her. The teachings his 'sisters' had preached to him about pleasing his lady first surfaced in his lust clouded mind, and he put his carnal studies to use on the first woman whose heart he truly wanted. She crested under his still unsure touches, and then he reached once more for the tin, rolling the rubber down and slowly entering her.

Though he was gentle with her, she still winced in pain. Tears spilled from her cinnamon eyes as he apologized and pulled her legs around his hips. "When you're ready, we'll start moving." Their rhythm was off, and it didn't last long, but it was her first time and he'd wanted her so bad for so long…

Afterward, she laid on her belly and he finished transcribing the array in her bed, a soft smile on her pretty lips. "Can you stay the night?" she asked.

Roy smiled. "I'd love to, but I've got a test in the morning… and I don't have any more rubbers." He saw her disappointment, and patted her on her bottom. "Don't worry. We'll do it again, I promise."

Under the glaring light of a bare bulb in the ceiling, in a crumbling house in a backwoods village, a relationship that would withstand war, injury, scandal, the madness of vengeance and the end of the world was born. Had Roy known that, he might have thrown caution to the wind and stayed the night anyway.


	61. Velvet and Steel

Sorta had a request for an AlxMei when he's still in his armor form. Although the request was for something raunchy and "abraxas" like, I wanted to write this WAFF-y one first, since this could be maybe the first in a series where he's still in the armor. Maybe the next time is a little more sinister, but this one is cute, at least I think so. Technically, this is shouta/loli, both involved here are under 15. (Hey, at least I don't ship ScarxMei XP )

* * *

It's a shame that she wants to do this _this way,_ but she's afraid that she won't have any other opportunity…

The little girl uses her senses to be sure for the fifth time that no one is around and that no one is coming their way. She looks down at her pet panda and quietly commands her to stand guard over the door, and the black and white critter runs and obeys.

"Alphonse-sama… Please don't be angry…" She slips her heavy coat off, shivering in the frigid air already. Her pale pink pants drop to her ankles, and she steps out of them, untying the cloth at her private place as she does. After laying that by her other clothing, she grips the leather and steel fingers of the (for the moment) completely empty suit of armor. Al's 'blacked out' again, and she intends to satisfy the yearning tug in her woman's place while he's out cold. Mei kneels at his outstretched arm, gripping the lax digit and attempting to warm it some. When it's no longer like an icicle, she scoots a little closer on her knees, and holding her breath, she slides herself down onto his hand.

"Godsssssss," she hisses, the cold clashing against the heat of her body, creating delightful shivers and making her tiny nipples harden under the silk of her tunic. The girl begins to rock, using her hips and her legs the way she'd seen her mother use hers when she rode Mei's royal father. Before long, Mei is frantically humping the metal finger belonging to Al Elric and she is panting and warming quickly despite the icy cold air.

Small hands knead and pinch even smaller breasts, her perfect pink little lips are open in an 'O' of pleasure, her little bottom is bouncing like a rubber ball against the soft suede of Al's palm… "I love you, Alphonse-sama… I love you, please don't go yet… Please come back so you can get your body back!" She's sweating now, and not even aware that a certain soul has reattached itself to the armor she's making love to.

Al can literally feel nothing; no warmth, wetness, or rhythmic jostling of his hand and arm, but he can sense Mei's presence, and when his eyes 'open', he's gazing at her scrunched up face, obsidian eyes closed and… crying? And what in the hell is she doing with no pants-

Suddenly he realizes that this is… sort of… _sex_. Hell, it was closer to rape actually. But he knows Mei well enough that she'd never want to hurt him like that, so why…? If he'd had blood and a circulatory system and nerve endings and all, he would have blushed hard. His mind is panicking, wondering if he should say something to let her know he's awake again, or if he should just start sputtering for her to stop or yell at her for even doing such a thing. But as soon as his panic begins, it stops… She's stopped moving altogether now, and her little hands are balled up into fists and wiping at her eyes. Mei's body is shivering and shuddering from her sobs and Al doesn't have any idea what to do in this most awkward of situations. _'Think! What would brother do?'_ he asks himself…

The girl is whimpering and speaking in her native tongue things he can't understand, only his name and that she is very adamant about something involving him. She sniffles and finally dries her eyes, looking ashamed and disgusted with herself, and it appears she's going to raise up and run away…

He allows his finger to jerk inside of her, and she gasps. Dark eyes fly open and she catches his gaze. For a moment, they stare at each other, then Al says as quietly as he can manage, "Don't stop. I want to watch you."

"Alphonse-sama, I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't ha-"

"It's alright," he murmurs. Though he hasn't known her very long, he knows she loves him. He's seen enough love around him to know the difference between thinking you love a person and knowing that you really do. It's written all over her, and for the first time that he can ever recall since having his soul bound to the armor, he wishes he had lips; lips to kiss away her tears and lips to kiss her neck and behind her ears as he brings her to satisfaction… "Um.. you seem to know more about this than I do, so… I want to help you but I don't know what to do."

Mei's lower lip quivers. "No, really, I shouldn't have ever-"

"Mei!" He watches as she swallows, then says "I… I want you to use this body that way. I never thought I could ever… And… just in case brother and I can't find a way…"

"Don't say that!" she cries, tears rolling fresh again down her face. Al shushes her gently, and she says in a watery voice, "I'll do whatever I can to help, Alphonse-sama!"

"And I'll do what I can for you, Mei," he says in his tinny voice, and he flexes the fingers she's still sitting on. Her little body arches, she throws her head back, and the delicious moan she lets out would have hardened the boy below her, if he'd been made of flesh and bone. Despite his fears and his uncertainty, he whispered, "Please, Mei… use this body until I can touch you with my real one." He flexed his fingers again and she gasped. "Teach me with this body so I'll know what to do when I get my real body back."

The girl is smiling, though she is still crying. "I'd be glad to teach you, Alphonse-sama. But let me start at the beginning…" She slips off of him, crawls on her hands and knees the few paces to where his head is, and she reaches out and caresses his steel face. The pale pink light of his eyes trembles ever so slightly, and she leans down and gently kisses the place that resembles a mouth on the helmet, and he whispers her name. "I love you, Alphonse-sama…" she says when she pulls away from him.

Al doesn't return the sentiment, because honestly, he's not sure how he feels about her yet. She's still very young, ten years old at the most. With him being only fourteen, and having been a steel person since he was almost twelve, he knows practically nothing of physical love, only the deep emotional bonds that he shares with those closest to him. Still though, he realizes that this step here, where his steel frame becomes one with this little girl from Xing, will put them closer to each other, closer than he could ever be with his brother. If he had a heart, he knows it would be jack hammering right now, both in anticipation of the act to come, and he thinks… no matter how small the odds are… that he really might _love_ her.

He watches as Mei settles herself on his chest, a barrel of cold steel with an angled ridge up the center. She says nothing as she spreads her hairless pink lips around that hard line of his chest, rocking against it with a pleased grunt as she demonstrates how the line of his chest plate is rubbing right there on her little swollen pink button. She motions for him to bring his hands to where she's sitting, and she shows him how to hold her barely there breasts in his gigantic metal hands, how to stroke the hard as ice nipples as she rides his chest. Al watches in awe as she takes the hand she'd slipped inside of her and sucks her own juices from the digit in question. In his right body, he had only recently discovered what touching yourself was all about a few weeks before trying to transmute his and Ed's mother back from the dead. He remembered wondering what it would feel like to have a wet, warm mouth wrapped around his little cock, and now that he had someone willing to show him, he didn't have the right body parts. He was too amazed and intrigued by Mei's actions though to be angry… He was recalling how his own body trembled with each stroke he gave himself, as watched as Mei's body was trembling as well. "Are you close?" he asks in a tinny whisper.

"Yesssssssss…." she sighs as she grinds down harder onto his chest. "Are you scared?"

His metal hand lightly pinches her nipple, and he says quietly, "Uh.. no. Just… just come for me, Mei. I wanna see you do it…"

Mei's eyes open wide, and she gazes down at Al, panting and writhing. She stops for a moment, adjusting herself as she guides Al's hand so that he can use his thick metal finger on her from behind. "Just go in and out, okay?" she pants as she settles herself once more, gripping his collar and leaning forward to allow him the space he needs to do as she asks. He begins to move within her, careful to not go too fast or too hard, terrified that he'll actually punch a hole through her because he can't feel any detail about her slickened interior. Al has no idea where her sheath begins or where the mouth of her womb sits… He's completely flying blind and relying on her to tell him what to do.

Mei grinds against that hard angular line, feeling her clit roll deliciously from side to side over the ridge, and Al's finger is filling her so full and moving so perfect, even though he doesn't move far in either direction (and she knows why without him having to tell her)… His leather palm is resting heavy on her bottom as he fills her, and it pushes her into his chest a little more than she was capable of doing on her own, and soon she is right on the edge again.

Al's keenly observant of this, and remembering what he liked as a boy just beginning to discover his own pleasures, and already knowing how Mei will react to him, he quietly says, "Come on Mei, come for me… Show me what girls looks like when they do it… Teach me, Mei… Please, come for me." He watches as he back arches in that same way as before, only this time she holds the position as she cries out his name, rocking like crazy over both his finger and his chest, and now for the first time he wishes he had his flesh chest, because he wants to know what that wetness feels like that she's covering him with. He mentally closes his eyes and recalls what the first time felt like for himself, that first time he covered his hand in his own cum. He remembered how sated and lazy he felt afterwards, how incredible the experience was, and this time when he looks at Mei, he sees the same kind of look on her face.

A sense of pride swells in his psyche: he brought a girl to rapture, in a body made of armor no less, before his older brother did. But more importantly, he brought a girl _who loves him_ to rapture… and something inside him awakens. He feels a fierce need to protect this little girl now, to guard this person who loves him no matter what his form is, no matter what he can or can't give her… Mei came all the way from Xing, across the desert and even further through Amestris searching selfishly for the 'stone of immortality' that would give her the right to sit on the throne in her country. But though she didn't intend to touch so many lives the way she had (after all, she rescued Scar when she didn't have to, and redeemed Dr. Marcoh when she could've just made him make a philosopher's stone for her), she didn't intend to fall in love the way she had (despite her girlish crush on the Fullmetal Alchemist when she first arrived). And while Al wasn't sure he wanted it at first, there was no way in hell he was going to go back now. The feelings he thought he had for Winry back when they were all still children paled in comparison to this… _This_ was what real love for a girl felt like. _This_ was what made people lay down their life for another, march through hell with a smile for… endure being a body made of armor for.

His heavy hand drifted from her tiny breast to her face, and Mei gasped for breath as she recovered from her orgasm, nuzzling into the soft suede of her lover's palm. "Thank you," she rasped.

"No, Mei. Thank you." He picked her up as gently as he could, guiding her to stand as he sat up. Once she was on her feet, he leaned his head down and placed the 'mouth' of the helmet over hers, and she understood that he was trying to kiss her. She looped her arms around his neck and gave him wet smooch, then set about dressing herself. "Mei, I… Will you…" She looked at him with a little smile, and he sighed in his mind, feeling that warm and fuzzy tickle that could only solidify his feelings for her more. "I love you, Mei."

In true Mei Chang fashion, her face lit up like Midwinter, and she clasped her hands over her heart and squealed, "OHMYGOSHALPHONSE-SAMADOYOUREALLY _REALLY_ **REALLLYYY** _ **LOVEMEEEEE**_ **!** " The girl is almost sparkling like Major Armstrong.

Al looked as if he were scratching his head. "Geeze, I didn't think you were going to react like _tha_ t…" Inwardly he chuckled. Though they'd just shared a very grown up thing, Mei was still just a kid. It didn't change how he felt about her, just put her feelings into perspective a bit for him. He watched her tug her coat and gloves back on, watched as Xiao Mei bounded over from the door, now relieved of guard duty, then held back a laugh as they both jumped into his cold hard lap.

"Does this mean you'll marry me someday, Alphonse-sama? That we can live together and have babies and spend lots of time alone kissing and touching each other?" Her face was so brilliant and full of hope, and he chuckled as he settled his giant sized hand on her hip.

"I think we'd better work on getting my body back first!" Xiao Mei had climbed onto his shoulder and was nuzzling against his 'neck'. He reached up and patted her with his finger and squeezed his little girl gently. "Maybe now would be a good time for you to start teaching me alkahestry. The sooner I can get my body back, the sooner we can… y'know… the right way."

Not long after she agrees, the others return, and they spend the rest of the day exploring the Xingese science together. That night when everyone wanders off to sleep, Mei grabs a blanket and curls up in Al's lap with her little pet panda. Dr. Marcoh looks up from the notes Al had written concerning the alkahestry and asks her, "Mei, wouldn't you be more comfortable over on that pallet?"

She shakes her head and smiles as Al covers her up. They share a meaningful gaze, and then she closes her eyes. Al gives her head a single stroke. "She's fine right where she is."


	62. Flashbang

*****I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within*****

* * *

_A/N: AUTOMAIL FETISH SHOUTACON. If this is gonna squick you, DON'T READ IT. I'd like to thank Abraxas for inspiring me. (I love you, you sick bastard!)_

* * *

"You want me to what!" Ed exclaimed as Riza shoved him into Mustang's office.

"You heard me." She quickly began unbuttoning the heavy blue jacket of her military uniform, then unbuckled the waist wrap. The lieutenant was untying her boots when Ed backed up into the nearest wall and slid to the floor. "Don't freak out on me, Edward…" she warned.

"I-I…" he stammered. "Lt. Hawkeye, I can't-" He buried his face in his hands, then pulled back and stared down at the automail hand. "I couldn't face Winry if I did… I couldn't let her touch it ever again if I did!" His head snapped up at the sound of everything on the colonel's desk being swept into the floor with a crash. Riza stood naked except for her shirt and her state issued firearm. "You're better than this, don't let Col. Fuckwad get to you this way!" According to Lt. Hawkeye, Col. Mustang had said something to the effect that she was his, and she politely told him she was _no_ man's property. She was going to go home when she spotted the elder Elric munching on an apple in the hallway. She'd grabbed him and dragged him here, to the office of their mutual nemesis… and she'd asked him to transmute his hand for her…

Hawkeye popped the clip from the handgun and emptied the chamber. She slammed it on the desk and pulled her shirt over her head, glowering at Ed as she unhooked and removed her bra. The adamant resistance Ed was putting up was soon silenced as he took her in, mouth and eyes wide open as she stomped over to him and jerked him to his feet by his collar. "Come on, Ed," she cooed as she methodically undressed him. "You hate him more than I do. Don't you think it would piss him off to no end to know that you'd taken me before he could?" She practically ripped his right sleeve off to get to his steel arm… It's dark metal smoothness gleamed in the low light and her breath hitched.

Suddenly she slowed her pace, then stopped altogether. Mahogany eyes met his golden stare, "Do you feel anything with it?" The lieutenant touched his automail arm reverently, lightly fingering the scar where his flesh met the steel socket.

Ed's breath began to quicken as he answered her. "M-mostly just pressure and temperature…" He watched as her eyes seemed to glaze over, and she dipped down and licked the scar tissue, slowly trailing over to the surgical metal and groaning at the scent of the sweet mechanical oil that kept the internal workings from locking up. He could feel the warm trail her hot tongue was leaving along the cool pieces of his shoulder… Even though he was vehemently opposed to this… _idea_ of hers, he couldn't deny that to feel such a thing racing through the partial nerves of the automail assembly wasn't fucking incredible. Despite being an unwilling participant, he felt his virgin flesh rising; felt it speaking to him to give this experience a chance before damning it to hell. "R-Riza…" he breathed.

Slender fingers tipped with short nails grazed over his body, pulling the remainder of his clothing away as she continued to taste Winry Rockbell's prosthetic creation. Lt. Hawkeye knelt to untie the boy's boots, and Edward finally opened his eyes on the woman at his feet. She was panting lightly in the low light, seemingly focused on stripping him bare in the fastest time possible. She pulled the left boot off first, exposing his metal toes to her hungry stare. Her fingers danced down the hard lines and contours of the false foot, and Ed had to close his eyes again when he saw her bent over and laving at the steel there.

The lieutenant grabbed her own nipple as she tasted the cool and smooth metal, so aroused that she could barely wait to begin. Finally, she pulled herself from her daze and pulled the rest of Elric's clothes from his body. She stood up and planted a searing kiss to his trembling lips and took the replacement hand and bid him to squeeze her breast. A mutual moan rang through the room, and the woman pulled away…

"Come on, you want to do this… I can hear it in your voice."

Ed shook his head. "You know I don't, you bitch."

Riza smiled as she pulled him to her superior's desk. "You can pretend I'm her, I don't care."

"She'd _never_ ask me to do this…" he whispered, scowling as he continued to follow Lt. Hawkeye.

"You don't know that." She pulled him up to sit on the leather covered desktop. "A girl who's as dedicated to the automail industry as she is might have a few kinks about it tucked inside that toolbox she carries. I wouldn't be surprised if she's used her own wrenches when she's thinking of you…" She arranged him how she wanted the boy positioned, then grabbed her gun and said, "Go on, transmute already!"

Ed looked into his lap, staring at his rock hard cock springing up from his golden nest. Riza was right… He _did_ want to do this, on some level at least. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly, "Winry, please forgive me…" He clapped his hands together, and instead of transmuting the short blade from the back of his wrist; the impromptu weapon he used when fighting hand to hand; he instead forced a long, fat, smooth steel dildo up from his inner wrist.

"Can you make it more realistic?" she asked. "You know, more like the one in your lap, Ed." She watched with bemused eyes as he actually looked down and studied himself before cursing under his breath and trying it again. The thing crackled then morphed, going from a smooth cylindrical shape to a textured replica of Ed's maleness, right down to the big vein with the random path running from the right side to down under the length and disappearing into the mechanics of the forearm. She wrapped her hand around it and stroked experimentally. "Yes… this will do nicely." She handed him the gun.

"What the fuck is this for?" he asked as his shaking plain hand took it from her.

She laid her legs around Edward's hips, bent over and buried her nose at his knee where the smell of the machine oil was strongest, then reached back and encircled his hardened flesh with her warm hands. Ed couldn't help the whine that left him as she replied, "I think you can figure it out…"

After a moment, Ed regained enough of his composure to do as she demanded, and he slid the barrel of her handgun deep in her puckered opening, then he slid the facsimile of his cock in her other opening, his metal fingers squirming inexperienced and untrained over her clitoris. His automail nerves were overloaded. He felt her shivering heat clamping down and rippling around the dildo he'd made for her, could feel her hot tongue lapping at his leg, her sounds threatening to make him combust under her distracted touch right there.

"Move, please Ed!" she cried as she rocked her ass in his face. The image of her shining pistol gliding in and out of her rear opening, coupled with the sight and feel of her strangling his transmuted wrist was entrancing. He moved the two objects oppositely of each other; when one slide deep the other was pulled back… "Harder!" she gasped as she ran her tongue inside the housing of his knee joint while one hand stroked the smooth metal plates of his shin. His see-saw actions soon sent her over the edge, and both of them missed the quiet creak of the door under the sound of Riza's explosive orgasm.

However, they didn't miss the loud crack of Mustang's snap.


	63. Ladders

***I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within***

A/N: This was my first FMA fic ever!

* * *

She'd been thinking about it all afternoon… When the Colonel had said he had a ladder to climb and points to score, she was worried. To anyone who didn't know him as she did, it would appear Roy Mustang was straight military all the way, but she (and perhaps she was the _only_ one…) knew that that wasn't the case. Riza knew he could put all the strict discipline aside, could be just as at ease in civilian clothing as he was in his uniform, could crack jokes and smile like anyone else, could love and be loved (physically anyway…)… And though she was sure he'd only said what he did for the benefit of the others in the room, that look in his eyes and that tone of his voice still planted a seed of doubt that maybe he really was so goal oriented that his true feelings had been behind that statement, "I have a ladder to climb…"

Riza was sitting at her desk, miles away in thought as she sorted through mounds of paperwork that never seemed to end. Without realizing it, the others had all gone home for the night, and she suddenly registered the failing daylight and reached to flip on her desk lamp and just keep working, her mind lost to the circuit of her thoughts and her hand continuing on its monotonous journey through the proverbial red tape. A hand reached from the shadows around her and lightly grabbed her wrist. Her eyes followed the line of the hand up the arm to the shoulder and then face.

"Something's bothering you," Roy said quietly. As they regarded each other in the dimness of the room, Riza felt that nervous twist in her gut, that same feeling he'd always given her, from the first time she met Col. Mustang to the last time he'd spent the night with her. She was almost trembling in his sights and on the edge of an outburst. But Roy had seen her like this before, usually after hearing word from the family she never spoke of, and he handled her with experience and gentleness that she would only ever accept from him, and he would only ever offer to her.

He pulled her to stand up out of her chair, and then guided her to the window behind his desk. As she watched the last red rays of the sunset fade into violet dusk, he pulled a bottle of whisky out of a drawer, took a gulp and then passed the bottle to her. Riza glanced at the bottle and after hesitating a moment, allowed herself a sip, to which she made the most awful face. The Colonel chuckled and took the alcohol from her, allowing himself another burning gulp before capping it and sitting it on his desk. He stepped closer, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "Wanna tell me about it?"

His Lieutenant blinked her eyes and then looked down and away from him. He didn't push her. Lt. Hawkeye was prone to angry shouting when she was pushed about her emotional state, and he'd learned over time to let her be until she was ready to talk. She gave a sigh, then laid her head on his chest, letting her arms come around him and splay lovingly against his back. He embraced her tenderly, and lowered his head to her hair and breathed deeply, mesmerized by the feel of her wrapped around him yet again and the scent of her favorite shampoo.

"Colonel," she said as stinging tears tried to fall, "please tell me that you've got more on your personal agenda than just climbing ladders and scoring points."

He tightened his grip on her, "Of course, Hawkeye. That's just the first step… Once I'm Fuehrer everything else can finally fall into place." He kissed the top of her head. "Is that what's got you all upset?" He felt her nodding against him and he gave up a soft sigh of his own. "Riza," he said as he pulled away from her a bit, "look at me."

Slowly, her blonde head tipped back and her eyes met his. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, stealing a kiss and then letting her deepen it. Her palms came up and flattened against the sides of his face and she moaned into his mouth, wanting more, _needing_ more… more of him…

Roy's grip moved from her hips to her rounded bottom and he shoved himself against her, letting her feel his throbbing want for her, the want that was at times more than he could bear. He disengaged his tongue from hers, raining down kisses on her throat and listening with eager ears to how she hissed and groaned under his attentions. "You're so much more important, Riza," he murmured as he reached up and let her golden hair spill down her back, never losing contact with her flushed skin. "I'll never leave you behind and I'll never abandon you for any rank, you have my word." His fingers fiddled with the buttons on her jacket, slowly revealing the dark shirt underneath. "If it came down to losing you I'd walk away."

She gasped, shocked in that he'd finally revealed to her just how devoted to their undefined relationship he was. "S-Sir," she stammered, "I'm not worth walking away for…" Roy stopped what he was doing and silenced any further thought on the matter with an icy glare.

"Lieutenant, you don't get to tell me what is and isn't worth it." His hands reached down and jerked her jacked apart the last three buttons, sending them flying across the room and clattering off the walls. He turned them and backed her into his desk, his dexterous fingers now sliding under the hem of the shirt he revealed and caressing the silky skin just below her breasts. "My personal goals are to eventually become Fuhrer," he reached around and unhooked her plain bra, "to right all the wrongs that this misled military has committed…" His hands slid forward once more to cup her bare endowments, thumbing over her sensitive nipples until they stood high and tight from her, then he leaned close and whispered over her ear, "And to make you my wife and Queen," then he added with a short laugh, "But not necessarily in that order."

Riza breathed his name as he ground against her, feeling his hot breath on her skin and soaking in the promise he'd just made to her. She slid her hands from his chest and jerked at his own golden buttons, then hurriedly snapped off the smaller white ones of his shirt until his toned muscles were visible. Then, in a moment of clarity, she paused and looked at him seriously. "Are we going to do this right here? Right now?"

Mustang quirked an eyebrow at her as he undid his pants. "Any reason we shouldn't?"

"Someone might catch us, sir." She didn't stop him from unfastening her own pants though, and she didn't protest when he stood her up, hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid both garments off her waist either. She did resist _a little_ when he attempted to turn her around, but eventually she found herself spread wide and bent over his desk, his heated skin flush against hers.

"I locked the door while you weren't paying attention. No one's going to see anything." Roy gripped his length and teased her up and down her damp heat, feeling her rock gently back in an attempt to force him to sink in already. He smirked behind her. It was his fault really that she'd gone so long without him recently. So much was going on with Scar on the loose and that sick doctor who transmuted his daughter and his dog together into a chimaera. His free hand smoothed down her spine and down the curve of her ass, then back up her thigh and to her hip.

"It's been a while… I'm sorry," he said as he slowly sheathed himself in her. He listened with a masculine smugness how she moaned his name as he established his rhythm. And he didn't realize until just then how badly he'd missed her as well. She was perfection wrapped around him, squeezing and gripping and rocking with him… How he ever lived without her he didn't know. All Mustang was certain of now was that he couldn't go back to his life before _her_. His heart seemed to leap in his chest when thought about how much he loved Riza, and suddenly their love making seemed to intensify under that knew realization.

He leaned over her back, his chest lying on her blushing skin and his hand snaking under to stroke her swollen and hypersensitive clitoris. Kisses came down on the back of her neck, and she fought screams as she jerked with the first of her orgasms. He pulled out long enough to help her out of her boots and remove her pants completely, and then he laid her on her back, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist as he tenderly thrust himself inside of her again. Their eyes were open and locked, their wordless vow to one another being repeated in every soft slap of skin against skin. When she climaxed again, his mouth clamped down on hers and he swallowed her sounds into his heart and soul. Riza flung her arms around his neck and begged him to fill her to the hilt, to flood her and find his own completion. He moved harder and faster within her, his vision becoming clouded with effort and passion… _and love…_

Mustang felt that barreling freight train of his release coming from a mile away. He began to grunt with his motions as sweat rolled down his face. Somehow in all the commotion he'd closed his eyes, but when he opened them upon the woman below him, _his woman_ , he was overcome by the beauty of her blissful face as she accepted him for everything he was; he was overcome by the trust in her eyes, by the gentleness in the undertone of her moans and groans. Just as the final strokes were being made, he cried out, "I love you, Riza!"

She let out a gasp that turned into a high pitched keening whine as she exploded with him, their bodies trembling both against and with each other. As their breath began to calm and conscious thought was once again regained, she whispered, "Do you really?" still unsure of everything in the light of what he'd said earlier.

Roy helped her to sit up, then hefted her and sat down in his chair, their intimate areas still interlocked. He leaned back and encouraged her to lay forward on his chest. As his hands ran through her hair he sighed, "I really do. I love you, Riza." He traced little nonsense patterns on her back as they recovered from their impromptu tryst. After a long while of sitting this way in the now dark office, she gave him a soft kiss on his collarbone, and whispered that she loved him too.

They sat like that for a long time, in each others arms and taking in the new level they'd achieved, basking in the new found _definiteness_ of their relationship. It wasn't just a coupling of commander and officer, it wasn't a pairing of a political chief and his faithful bodyguard… it was a man and a woman who had come to know and love each other truly and deeply despite the military presence surrounding them and their lives. Lt. Hawkeye reluctantly broke the comfortable silence with a girlish giggle that made the Colonel's lips turn up in a grin. "I really don't want to get up, sir, but I'm afraid I really have to go to the bathroom."

He gave a long, drawn out sigh. "If you must…" He watched as she lifted her shirt to refasten her bra, and said, "Why don't you come home with me tonight. We could pick up some dinner on the way and maybe have another rendezvous afterwards…"

"Maybe. But I think _you_ should come home with _me_ , as I have to feed and walk the dog," she said as she carefully stood up, noting the glisten of fluids in her Colonel's lap in the moonlight. Without so much as a second glance, he pulled his pants up and over without even wiping off… Though it was disgusting, a part of her found it to be unexplainably romantic and feral and primitive… _raw._ And though she'd never say so, it kind of made her proud that he'd want to keep her scent on him _there_.

She, however, did not reciprocate that idea, and used her panties as a rag to wipe herself clean. She set them in the ashtray on his desk, and Roy fished his alchemic gloves out of his pocket and set the soiled garment alight. "Hurry on to the bathroom and let's get out of here. I'm tired of looking at this room." Then with a husk of passion she didn't miss, he continued, "I have other things I'd rather be looking at." He took the opportunity to roughly squeeze her bottom just before she jerked her pants back on.

"Roy…" she said as she tied the laces on her boots, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you… about your plans I mean." She went about picking up the buttons that had snapped off of her jacket. "And I know we said we wouldn't let it get this far, that we wouldn't fall for each other like this… That it'd never be… love…" Riza turned then and smiled sweetly. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it."

Mustang's eyes softened upon her. "It feels good like this, doesn't it? Somehow better…"

She nodded as she strapped her holster back under her arm. "Yeah," she agreed. "Better."

"You're still on that birth control right?"

Riza shot him a nasty look as she pulled her hair back up. "You don't love me enough to start a family with me?"

Roy sunk down in his chair, hands out in front of him trying to assure her he meant no insult. "I only meant to avoid a scandal! It wouldn't look good on either of us if that were to happen! Not that I wouldn't want you to have a baby by me… maybe one day… if the timing was right-"

"I get it, sir; I understood what you meant." She grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door. "I'll meet you at my apartment, I'm going the short way. Key's on top of the door jamb if you beat me there." Lt. Hawkeye unlocked and opened the door, then turned her head over her shoulder and whispered, "Don't forget about your buttons, Colonel."

"Be careful. I'll see you in a few minutes," he whispered back as he began picking up the little white fasteners from around his desk. He heard the door click closed and he quietly dug out the whisky bottle again. How different things were in the course of only a few hours… Though they'd been together many times now, not once was the word 'love' ever uttered between them. This was supposed to be a relationship of convenience; Riza was able to keep a better eye on him and his safety if she was with him nearly constantly, and after the first time Roy conned her into letting him have her, she realized that as much time as she spent with him, she couldn't effectively date anyone.

He smiled as he took another swig from the bottle, his shirt hanging open in the still and quiet of his office. They'd defined what was meant to be ambiguous. And it was nice to be able to call her in his mind his woman, his girlfriend, his fiancé… anything but lover or the dreaded 'fuck buddy' or 'friend with benefits'. He closed the bottle and put it back in the desk once more, slung his coat on and buttoned it up to hide his damaged shirt. As he closed the door behind him and made his way into the crisp night, he felt lighter than he had in years. Maybe there were more important ladders to climb after all.


	64. The Perfect Length

***I don't own the series Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within***

* * *

The coup was successful, the corrupt top brass either killed during the revolt or tried for treason. Amestris was coming out of the hazy fog of betrayal and confusion, and those who had helped start the wheel of change in motion were considered heroes. Of course, there were trials to legally and publicly put the citizens at rest, to make it possible for them to trust their government again. Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and anyone else involved with the take over were not executed or exiled as they all expected to be. Instead, the military was reformed, the laws of the land rewritten from the ground up, with the beginnings of democracy put in place so that twisted 'scientists' couldn't create a puppet to do their bidding, and then force them into a position of power.

Mostly though, things at Central Command hadn't changed much. Most of the same people were still serving, many of them retaining their ranks. There was still paperwork to be done, still reports to be written and missions to accomplish. Today, Lt. Col. Hawkeye walked into Maj. Gen. Mustang's office with a stack of white clothing boxes and plopped them down on his desk. "What're these?" he asked, rearranging a stack of paperwork that she'd caused to flutter out of order with her packages. His eyes narrowed in annoyance at her, but they quickly settled on the glinting diamond solitaire on her finger and he relaxed a little.

Once he'd found out that they were to be promoted rather than set in front of a firing squad, Roy grabbed his lieutenant right there in the courtroom and kissed her senseless after the gavel came down on their freedom… He pulled away from her lips and asked her in a whisper, "Will you marry me?" as he held her tight to him in a bear hug. She'd given him a watery sounding 'yes', and even though they stood before over three hundred witnesses, not one of them were privy to what had been said between the two of them. Hiding in plain sight… it was the way they'd always been. The ring didn't come until later, after the new Fuehrer was in place and had signed off on the frat reg changes. The very next day Riza came in with the ring on the proper finger, but no one was surprised, and no one had to guess who'd given it to her.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when she gave him a light chuckle. With a little grin playing on her lips, she said, "These are the skirts you requested."

His dark eyes lit up. Oh yes… Even though he wasn't at the top of his ladder yet, he'd already gotten Grumman on board with his mini-skirt plans for the women. He smirked. "I see. Why so many?" He opened the lid on the top one, revealing a military dress skirt.

A playful smile flashed across her face. "Honestly, sir, you know nothing of a woman's love of fashion. There are many different styles, and I ordered one of each so you may choose which one you wanted to offer to Fuehrer Grumman as your suggestion for the uniform change."

He fingered the tag inside the one he was inspecting. "Are they all in your size, or just this one?"

"Who do you think is modeling them for you?" she asked as she walked to the door and turned the lock.

He glanced up. "I get the treat of watching you disrobe for me?" Not that he didn't get such a show nearly every night now. But still… to watch her tease him… _in his office…_ Mustang had _dreamed_ of this very thing for a _very long time_ now. He wanted to see her come in, stiff and professional, her uniform completely perfect and pressed, and then watch her mahogany eyes soften on him and slowly extract herself from the offending outfit… He imagined her shaking her hair down, making a show of unbuttoning her jacket, moving her body in that sensual way he now knew she was _so very capable_ of doing as she's sliding her pants from her curvy hips… The Major General was hard pressed to pull himself from his thoughts and focus on the present.

She took the box he was peering dazedly into, as well as the other three and sat them in the chair across from him. She paid him no attention however as she shook off her jacket and unbuckled the waist wrap and laid them over the back of the other chair. But when she bent over to untie her boots, she didn't realize she'd given him a perfect vantage point to view her glorious rear end. He smiled and propped his feet up, threaded his hands behind his head and watched as she continued. She turned around and blushed as she bashfully unfastened her pants and slid them down… Her dark undershirt kept her covered up to the top of her thighs, much to Roy's dismay. As Riza reached for the first skirt, he whined, "Aww, you're gonna leave your shirt on?"

She glared at him. "I wouldn't want you to get too distracted, sir."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I could order you to remove it, Lieutenant Colonel…"

"And risk a write up over sexual harassment? I don't think so, Major General…"

With an exaggerated sigh, he nodded his agreement. "Alright, continue." _'Pain in the ass…'_ he thought to himself, thinking of her self imposed rules of no affection at work.

Hawkeye stepped into the piece of clothing, a standard military issue dress skirt. She zipped it up and turned this way and that in the garment. "What do you think of this one?" She watched as Roy looked her up and down. It was fairly plain, a solid blue wool blend that ended just below the knee and had a slight split in the back; a professional, standard pencil style skirt.

"Not what I had in mind…" he said as he got out of his chair and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her hips. "It shows off your beautiful lines here," he said, holding her gaze as his hands smoothed over her curves and back up and under her shirt to tease the warm, soft skin of her ribs. Riza gave an annoyed sigh as he crossed that invisible line of proper workplace decorum. Then he watched her eyes widen as he slid over to her backside and husked in her ear, "But it does nothing for this gorgeous ass…" He squeezed her cheeks, smirking as a pretty blush splashed across her face.

"S-s-sir…" Lt. Col. Hawkeye stammered as he rained kisses down her neck to her collarbones, "perhaps we should concentrate on the more practical things, like whether or not I could draw my gun or if I could run easily…" Though their romantic relationship was well known now, Hawkeye worked hard to separate their professional and private selves. It made her terribly uncomfortable when her impetuous fiancé blurred those lines in the office, whether anyone was there to see it or not. The new frat regs might allow them to be together and be open about their relationship, but certainly their private offices were no place to engage in… _explicit_ meetings.

He pulled himself away with a grunt. There was no way she was going to budge on this, at least not today. "Fine. Let's see the other ones." He leaned back against the edge of his desk, watching as Riza slipped out of the skirt, then folded and replaced it into its box. She unwrapped the next one and donned it. It was a full and almost ruffled type thing, an A-line style, something that reminded him of school dances as a young man. Hawkeye twirled and it opened up a little, like a flower, another below-the-knee length number. Roy shook his head, and opened the next box for her. Before Riza had a chance to even try it on, he was vehemently shaking his head 'No' and stuffing it unceremoniously back into its box.

"Too long," he said when she unwound it and revealed that it was an ankle length column style thing.

"It could be slit to the knees," she offered. He shook his head again. Instead he folded it properly this time and placed it back in the box, opening the last one. He shook the skirt from its folded state and smiled.

"Try this one," he said with an evil grin.

He handed her a pleated skirt that resembled a school uniform. She smirked as she slid it on. Roy noted it framed her hips well, and he liked the way the pleated sections moved when she walked… Frankly, regardless of what Roy's perverted thoughts were, Riza liked the way it felt on her. It came to just above her knee, and was practical for running and quick movement. She could wear the thigh holster she'd gotten from Havoc about three years ago for Midwinter, and if she was worried about someone taking a peek at her she could always wear those close fitting bike shorts she wore when she worked out.

His chin was between his thumb and forefinger, deep in thought. "Come here," he said to her. "Let me make some adjustments…"

Riza eyed him dubiously, but walked over to him anyway. He jerked her shirt up to reveal her stomach and tied it in a knot just below her bra, then he rolled the waistband up, stepped back and looked at the length, then stepped forward and rolled it up once more. Then he reached up and pulled the clip from her hair and crossed his arms as he gave her a good looking over. "Now that… That's a uniform we can all appreciate."

Riza laughed as she untied the knot in her shirt. "I doubt Grumman will approve something so short, but I can otherwise give him the final decision between this one and the first one."

With a sting of disappointment, Mustang saw that his gun toting fiancé was making to remove that sinful skirt and put those dull and shapeless baggy pants back on, presumably so that they both could get on with their tasks for the day. "Aww, do you really have to go so soon?" he pouted. "It's the perfect length and the most perfect uniform choice… Let me admire it a little longer on my willing model, pleeeeease?" His lieutenant grinned but shook her head, intending to continue to get dressed for her duties.

She moved to unroll the waist and his hand caught hers. "Promise me, even if he doesn't approve _this one_ , you'll keep it." His dark eyes were pleading.

She blinked. "Sure… I mean, of course, sir." She wasn't surprised when his free hand slipped under the hem and caressed her satin covered bottom. Roy tugged her closer, then he bent and kissed her passionately, now gripping her butt firmly with both hands and pushing his burgeoning erection into her. The need for air drove them apart, and Riza's face was flushed from the erotic contact. "If this is how you're going to react to every woman who wears it, I'm not so sure I want to make this one an option."

"Make no mistake," he said as he nibbled on her earlobe, "I only want to see _you_ in this one. The rest of them can wear that other one."

She gave a gasping kind of giggle. "The boys won't like that…"

"You think I want _them_ seeing _you_ like this?" Roy was stealthy, and while she was distracted at him nibbling at her sensitive ear, he'd snuck a single finger inside the leg of her panties and teased her quickly moistening folds. She sucked in a breath at the intimate contact and let her head fall to his chest. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears… How was it he could always play her body like a master violinist?

"Despite what you might think, you're a very attractive woman, Lt. Col. Hawkeye…" he droned in his smooth baritone voice. "Do I need to remind you of how beautiful you are?"

Her mind couldn't think. The sound of his voice… the feel of it rumbling through his warm chest and the power it had over her physically (his voice had always sent a shiver down her spine and a warm tingle to her womanhood) made her brain short circuit on her. Riza tried to think of a logical response, a way to end this… _delicious_ silliness and get the hell back to work… But those parts of her brain had melted and burned out, leaving the electrodes of pleasure sparking in their place. She knew what he was getting at, knew that he wanted to take her on the couch in his office. It's something they'd _pretended_ to do in their tiny apartment. Just as she thought she might be able to utter something to stop him, Roy slid the (non)offending digit inside her and curled the tip to touch the rough, raised, super sensitive area inside her core, and she threw her head back in a silent scream. He repeated himself in a whisper, grinding his erection into her now soaked satins…

"Yes!" she squealed into the side of his neck. "Remind me!"

The gravity of what was about to happen wasn't lost on Roy. He'd been fantasizing and daydreaming about having sex with Riza in his office since the first day he even had an office to call his own. If you asked him, this was _long_ overdue. But, he knew how hard it must have been for his lady to give in and agree, and he made a note to thank her somehow, make it clear to her that this wasn't just a tryst at work, that it meant something special to him. He'd have to think about that later though; he was _a bit_ busy at the moment.

Roy hefted her to his chest, his hand gripping one of her knees and guiding her to wrap her legs around him. Riza leaned forward and began licking and kissing the side of his neck as he walked to one of the matching couches and sat down with her on his lap. Hands were in all directions now, Roy's at his jacket and shirt, Riza's at his belt and fly. Little gasps were coming from both of them as they hurried to begin… After all, they couldn't spend _all_ day doing this.

"We'll be quick," he managed to growl as he raised her shirt to nearly her neck, thumbing over her nipples through the satin of her bra. "Sink down, sweetheart," he said as he yanked her panties to one side and guided her to take his maleness inside of her in a single smooth stroke. He bumped against her womb and she uttered a choked whimper. "So hot and tight, Riza…" he said as she began to ride him. "So good and hot and tight…"

Riza gripped the Major General's shoulders and bounced fluidly over him, his helmet shaped tip deliciously rubbing and pressing into her dripping center. She closed her eyes and concentrated on _feeling_ him so deep inside her. She was delighted when one of his sinful hands slipped away from her breast and found her throbbing clit, and she offered him a hushed moan. Her walls were beginning to squeeze him almost as if she were massaging him, and though she couldn't see his face through her tightly shut eyes, she felt and heard the rumbling masculine growl fill the air around her, and it caused her groan a little too loudly.

With his thumb dancing over her tight bud of nerves, he abandoned her breast and covered her mouth instead. "Shh," he hissed. "Do you want someone to know we're doing this?" Roy watched through hooded eyes as she vigorously shook her head no. "Then you gotta be quiet, baby," he said as his hand moved from her mouth to her ass, roughly squeezing her as she rode him harder. He could feel how close she was, could smell her natural fluids and hear the quiet and very _wet_ sound that was coming from his lap. Her inner fist was clenching and shivering around him… So close now…

Riza was panting hard, her throat dry from the quiet gasps and whispered words of delight that she uttered. One her hands left Roy's shoulders and instead pressed his thumb harder into her clit. Hawkeye was unable to stop the keening whine that escaped her lips, "Gonna… unngh gonna cum Roy!" She felt him shift his grip to her hips and he took over pistoning inside her, leaving her own fingers to press into her tight bundle of nerves.

Mustang pounded into her, a sense of pride washing over him as he felt her tight body seize up around him, causing her to go stiff while her inner muscles fluttered and rippled all over his aching cock. "Yes! Yes! God, yessss!" she cried as quietly as she could consciously manage. "Don't stop, don't stop!" He felt a gush of warmth coming down his shaft, then clinging to his inky black curls that shielded his sex. Roy caught of whiff of their combined scent and chuckled as he thought how he was going to explain the… _obvious odor_ to anyone else who might visit after his fiancé's departure. He cooed to her, "That's it, come all over me Riza, give me the gift of your sweet, precious cum…"

Oh god, he knew just how to make her keep going. Just as she thought she might be finished, he'd said _that_ to her, and it began all over again. Her tight channel positively clamped down on him and seemed to suck him deeper inside, milking his cock for all it was worth. The familiar feel of his shaft beginning to pulsate alerted her that his own release was imminent, and she leaned forward as she continued to coat him with her essence and devoured his mouth, their tongues desperate for the other's taste and texture.

Mustang wrapped an arm around her back and shoved her hips down and forward as he pressed himself up and back… His short, quick, and _hard_ thrusts soon brought explosive spurts of his hot cum to race down and pool in her womb. He let her swallow his moans of ecstasy with her feverish kisses, his pace finally beginning to slow and soften, and when they were finished, they rested their foreheads against each other and caught their collective breath.

"I am definitely keeping this skirt," she whispered with a lazy smile as her eyes fluttered open once again.

He chuckled darkly as he kissed her. She laid her head on his chest as they recovered, then finally, Riza stood and allowed Roy to pull a handkerchief from his jacket and wipe her clean. He pulled her satin panties back over her sweet femininity and then wiped at himself before tucking his now wilted member back inside his pants. "It wasn't so bad after all, now was it?" he remarked, referring to her dread of them having relations at the workplace. "I told you if it ever happened you wouldn't regret it."

She ignored him in favor of finding her proper uniform and redressing. As soon as she fastened the last gold button on her jacket and twisted her hair back into its clip, she was Lt. Col. Hawkeye again. "Let's not get too sidetracked, sir," she said as she adjusted her holster on her hip. "You've still got paperwork to do and I still have to get these skirts to Fuehrer Grumman." She examined the one she'd just removed _very carefully_. She held it out in front of her. "You don't see any spots do you?"

Mustang grinned as he took it from her and held it under his desk lamp. "I guess it would be bad taste to present him one that was already used and dirty." After they both had given the clothing a very thorough look, they determined it was still new and clean, and Hawkeye folded it and put it neatly back into its box. "And your suggestion is this one, only about four inches shorter, correct?"

"Yes. It's perfect." He dutifully picked up his pen and pretended to get back to work.

She gathered up the things she'd brought with her, then surprised him as she came to his side and leaned down to kiss him. "I'll see you later, around six-thirty or so." He nodded and looked back at the papers on his desk, trying not to just smile stupidly as he watched her unlock and open the door through his bangs. When she was gone, he leaned back in his chair, a very smug and satisfied grin on his face. He'd finally gotten her to do it… and he was already plotting how he could get her to do it again. Maj. Gen. Mustang could almost hear her goading into getting back to that stack of paperwork, so he sighed, took out the bottle of whiskey in his bottom drawer and allowed himself two gulps before he capped and replaced it. He picked up his pen and resumed the tedious task of signing and filling in the unnumbered amount of forms in his inbox.

As Lt. Col. Hawkeye wandered the halls on her way to the Fuehrer's office, she found herself thinking back to what she'd just done, at how she had _really_ allowed Roy to convince her to abandon her professional conduct and let him… _fuck her in his office_. Her lips curled just the slightest, thinking of how silly she'd been for denying him such a wonderful treat for so long. Roy was spectacular in bed, but even she had to admit, the tension of being discovered and the thrill of his fantasy coming true made for an out-of-this-world experience for both of them. She must think of some kind of excuse to make it happen again. Who knew, maybe the next time she'd be wearing the new uniform skirt officially as she rode his immaculate cock…

After all, it too was the perfect length…

* * *

A/N: I KNOW! I suck for making the obvious penis reference! :P


	65. Off Duty

**Title** : Off Duty  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,427  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Character(s)** : Mustang/Hawkeye/Havoc  
 **Summary** : "When you asked me to move in I had no idea every day was gonna be like this."  
 **Warnings** : Polyamory, pegging, kinda hardcore. Post Canon.  
 **Author's Notes** : I have no excuse for this. I started this prompt three times with three different ideas and this is the only one that panned out. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. And just for future reference, my Cenz conversion is this: 10 Cenz=1 dollar, so 50C = $5, 600C = $60, you get the picture.

* * *

"Please," she begs.

"Yes," he husks.

White buttons fly everywhere. Dark, brown jersey knit is ripped away. Heavy, blue wool is fumbled with and finally shoved off. Boots were lost long before it got to this…

Now there's white lace and satin. For some reason this garners a little more _finesse_ and care… A fifty Cenz t-shirt isn't as expensive as a six hundred Cenz bra and panties set. They're shed slowly, properly, before they're carefully flung into a chair rather than on the floor. Blue plaid cotton boxers quickly follow suit and there's nothing left to stop them.

Their mouths haven't stopped working against each other since they walked in the door; he moves his lips across her cheek and to her ear, giving a loving nibble before slurping down her neck to her collarbone. Roy whispers things to her as he goes; flowery stuff she didn't think she'd ever hear from him. Things like _'So soft', 'So sweet', 'Nothing in this world is as beautiful as you are'._ Riza would laugh, but that thing he's doing to her nipple with his mouth is just too distracting.

There's a whirring sound, and a vibrating pink shaft comes into play. He teases and toys with her, never doing as she asks with the damned thing. Without warning, he slips quickly away from her breast and stuffs her quivering cunt with the toy, placing that wicked tongue directly between her legs, between her gold lined lips and flushed pink folds, squarely on top of her shining, engorged nubbin.

He peers up through his black bangs over the landscape of her heaving body to find that she's thrown her head back, and that's good, because he wants her to feel as on edge as he does.

He pushes and twists the humming vibrator inside of her as he feels her strong and slender fingers twisting in his sweaty hair. It isn't long before her clit swells and he sucks hard on it before he finds himself effectively trapped between her creamy thighs. She clamps down on his ears and he can tell she's clenching and coming in her ecstasy. His vision is rattled by the jerks her body makes and he wouldn't have it any other way. Roy eases off a bit only to feel her rise and shove him gently away.

He moves away from her, repositioning himself so his knees are on the very edge of the bed. She teases him with the black leather straps, sliding them over his back and playfully swatting his ass with them. She grabs the pink thing from earlier and rigs it into the harness, then slips the straps around her waist and legs. The knob that switches it on rides right _there_ , on her still sensitive clit, and she lets out a quivering moan as she spreads a little lube on the toy, stroking it as if it were a part of her body, as if she were a man.

She teases his opening with a slicked finger and they're both surprised when he gives an unexpected moan. She asks him in a sensual murmur, "You want this don't you?"

"Yes," he answers, sweating with anticipation. There's no shame in Roy's voice as he says this; he's long ago come to terms with his bisexuality and is so glad that Riza doesn't judge him for it. He's grateful that she willingly plays his mating games.

"Then you'll have it," Riza growls as she lines the squirming, pink, rubber and plastic extension of her body up to his rear entrance. She doesn't yet enter him, just presses teasingly against him. As he pushes back against her, she sinks in slow and he whines his delight as the vibration noise is muffled between the halves of his ass.

"Deeper…" Roy pants. She indulges him and reaches around his hip to grasp his leaking erection and begins pumping him in time with her thrusts. No matter how she tries though, she can't give him the depth he keeps beseeching her for.

As she ponders how to give him what he desperately craves the overhead light is switched on, startling the lovers for a moment.

"Couldn't wait for me to get here?"

"Shut up and help me," she commands. More blue wool is seen falling to the already messy floor out of the corner of Riza's eye, and then warm, smoky hands are on her hips and Jean's cock is bumping up against her still tingling pinkness. He widens her stance, tells her she's 'doing it wrong', and slides deep inside her.

"Do it like this, Riza," he grunts as he all but slams into her, jarring her hips and forcing her deeper into Roy as a result. "Let your… momentum help you…" he chokes as she grips him tighter.

His words spur her on, and he feels her move on her own, pumping deep down, then sliding up onto him.

"That's it," he says as he gives her swinging breast a rough squeeze. Riza's enthusiasm costs her dearly in stamina, and it isn't long before Jean is fucking them both as hard as he can. Riza's orgasm comes first, and none of them are surprised when this one causes her to gush and squirt. From the lowest level of the pile, they hear Roy's desperate voice:

"Jean, switch!"

He all but stops. "Eh?"

"Switch! I'll take the front, you take the back!"

Jean pulls out and slides effortlessly into Riza's rear entrance, just holding her steady and full as she regains her breath. As he turns toward her Roy unbuckles the strap-on from her body. He slurps at some of the clear fluids she spilled only a moment ago before lying on the bed again, this time belly up and ass completely off the bed. Jean walks her over and guides her to straddle him, he himself pulling out briefly to make the whole process easier for everyone.

Once she's settled, Riza leans forward and catches Roy's mouth again as his hands slide back and pull her cheeks apart. Jean is right there, diving slowly in.

Riza isn't one for cursing, but even she can't resist a choked "Fuck…" once she's filled in both sides and already right there on a third orgasm. Her hand reaches back and squeezes Jean's leg. "Come inside me, both of you," she moans.

They both begin to move, no rhythm or pattern to their motions but that's just how she likes it. It's unpredictable and delicious and something _no one_ would ever think she'd enjoy or suspect she participates in. _'By-the-book Riza Hawkeye, in a threesome with her commanding officer and fellow subordinate? No way! She's too straight-laced for that kind of thing!'_

The chorus of grunts and groans, panting breaths and cries to God escalates further and further. Sweat is dripping from the three and there's an outright scream as Riza shatters around both of her partners. Roy follows immediately afterward, filling her trembling insides to the brim. Moments after he slows, Jean is exploding within her.

Riza collapses on top of Roy, and he manages to scoot back onto the bed with her still in his lap after Jean backs away, flopping onto the floor and sprawling out like a starfish.

For a long moment, no one says anything. Everyone's labored breathing fills the room and nobody seems in a hurry to break the comfortable silence that's settled among them. Riza is the first to move; she always is.

"Bathroom." Is all she says as she staggers slightly away; her professional military gait altered by the loving abuse she's just taken. In her absence, Jean begins to laugh.

"Whasso funny?" Roy asks, completely exhausted now and simply wishing he had the energy to properly crawl into bed.

"When you asked me to move in, I had no idea every day was gonna be like this."

Now Roy gives a quiet, lazy chuckle. "Yeah… Me either."

Jean seems to have found his second wind and hauls himself to his feet. He walks to the bed and gets in on his knees, hooking his arms under Roy's and pulling him up so he can maneuver to lay his head on a pillow. Jean crawls under the covers after covering Roy with them and snuggles up to the other man's back, one arm under his head and the other around Roy's waist. By the time Riza returns, they're both asleep.

Finding a sliver of mattress for herself, she wraps herself around Jean mumbling, "Need a bigger bed."


	66. So Small

TITLE: So Small  
AUTHOR: Sonja Jade  
WORD COUNT: 488  
CHARACTERS: Mei/Al  
RATING: T  
WARNINGS: Loli, heavy petting only  
SUMMARY: Al reflects on how little Mei really is, despite the fact that she holds such a large part of his heart.

* * *

He never thought she was ever small, despite her short stature. Mei had a heart as big as Xing itself, and a spirit that was much larger than her petite frame. But when she knocked quietly at his door, looking up at him expectantly with wide eyes and chewing her lip nervously, he saw for the first time how little she really was. He wanted to protect her, shield her from every evil that would try to hurt her, to hold her close and cherish her fireball personality.

Al said nothing, simply took her hand and tugged her gently inside his room. She blushed and tried to make conversation with him, but he brushed her bangs away and gathered her into his arms, sitting down on the futon style mattress and just holding her like a mother might do a small child. It was quiet and warm and safe here, and he felt Mei relax completely into his chest.

"I missed you so much," she whispered as she lost her battle with her tears.

He felt their warmth soak through his shirt. "I know."

"Please… Let me stay here like this for a little while."

He squeezed her a little tighter. "You can stay as long as you want, Mei," he said as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"What if I said I wanted to stay forever?" She tilted her face to his, her dark eyes searching; pleading.

"Forever's a real long time, Mei. Are you sure?"

She snuggled deeper into his chest. "As sure as the sun rises in the east, Al-sama. The whole time my life has been changing here in Xing, you were the only constant, despite the fact you were hundreds of miles away." She felt his fingers snake down to her chin as he asked her quietly to look at him.

"If you wanted to stay forever, I would ask your celestial brother to arrange our wedding immediately." Al positioned her so she was sitting up, and then he touched his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, tenderly, pouring his love for her into this new embrace they were sharing. He could feel her breath coming in short, rapid puffs across his cheek and he grinned against her mouth.

He pulled gently away from her. "Have you decided, princess? Should I ask for the privilege of making you my wife?" Mei nodded, her face a pretty red and her dark eyes hazy.

"Do it in the morning," she replied as she moved to straddle him, one hand touching his face and the other resting on his chest.

"In the morn-" he was cut off by her small tongue invading his mouth and making soft passes over his. When Alphonse felt a little hand worming down into his lap, and felt her slender fingers rubbing his length through the fabric of his pants, he wordlessly agreed with her.


	67. Giving Up

TITLE: Giving Up  
AUTHOR: Sonjajade  
SERIES: Fullmetal Alchemist, any version  
WORD COUNT: 2,068  
RATING: NC17  
CHARACTERS: Roy/Elysia  
WARNINGS: LOLICON, penetration of a 13 yr old girl by a grown man  
SUMMARY: "Let me show you what I learned in school today, Uncle Roy…"  
A/N: Written as a 'conversion' piece for seatbeltdrivein, and also to fufill a request by my darling ravyn_skye. I hope this doesn't disappoint! (UNBETA'D, FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME ON STUFF)

* * *

®ε®ε®ε®ε

* * *

Dust floated in the serene tranquility of a blinding sunbeam peeking through the shade in the living room; a beacon of hope in the otherwise dark and dreary room. A pile of school books sat precariously on the coffee table, a forgotten cup of tea and a crossword puzzle and pencil sat on an end table next to a large, puffy recliner, and a pair of saddle oxfords had been kicked off en route in the hallway. All in all, another normal day at the Hughes-Mustang residence. That is until you turned the corner into the master bedroom, where a school-issued skirt was puddled in front of the bed, the shirt tossed haphazardly on the back of her mother's dressing table chair, and then the neatly piled clothing of Roy Mustang on the bureau on the opposite side of the room.

" _Roy, you can't stay here and drink yourself to death, come stay with Elysia and I… We'll be a family, a scarred and hurt, but loving family."_

" _Y'know Chief, I think Riza would want you to do it. Mrs. Hughes and her little girl have hurt over Maes' death as badly as you have. And now that Hawkeye's gone… I think you should do it."_

" _If Mrs. Hughes has room in her heart to take even a pathetic bastard like you in, you really must be in a bad place without… Sorry. Err, I think you should take her up on the offer. And being around a child might help you learn how to lighten up a little."_

Lighten up a little indeed. Would Maes believe it was his sweet little girl who held his best friend's cock by the root in the bathtub? Would Gracia believe that the same girl who couldn't tell you anything about basic science and needed a calculator to do multiplication knew more about the male anatomy than Roy himself knew at the same age? What kind of monster had he turned into, and why did he feel so powerless against her all-too-knowing strokes?

"You're really big today, Uncle Roy. You haven't jerked off all week have you?" she asked coyly, snaking her small hands around his length and squeezing and pulling at his rigidness.

He was panting now. "No… I've been good." Oh God, she knows _exactly_ what makes him hiss and moan, and she teases his orgasm to the surface and then changes her strategy at the last second, purposely driving him crazy.

Maybe it's because when he's with Elie this way, he forgets everything: Riza's death, Maes' death, the fact that while he saved the country and the world that he was booted from the military for his crimes in Ishval… In the girl's grip he is aware of none of it, only her touch and her breathy, immature voice.

"Good boys get great rewards," she giggled as she licked his salty tip.

"Good girls don't tease, y'know," he grunted.

"Good boys take what they can and are grateful, otherwise they're bad boys and I have to tell Mommy."

That was enough to silence him. It was bad enough what he was doing. He really did hate himself for taking advantage of her, but really he wondered sometimes who was taking advantage of whom. Then he quit wondering about anything at all when her tight, wet, hot mouth wrapped around his tip and she suckled. "I'll be good," he wailed as she began to bob carefully over his lap.

* * *

®ε®ε®ε®ε

* * *

" _Welcome home, Elysia," he'd said brightly as she dropped her books onto the console table behind the front door. "How was your day?" He'd just sat down with a model car, paint brush at the ready when she looked around._

" _Where's Mama?"_

" _She started her new job today. She won't be home until late tonight, so we're kinda on our own. Would you like a snack?" he asked as he got up to pour her a glass of limeade from the ice box. She still hadn't really said much yet, just pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat there with an odd expression on her face. "Is everything okay? You didn't get into another fight at school did you?" asked Roy, noticing her uniform was a bit rumpled._

" _No. I don't really know what to say about what happened today." She took the glass and drank like a man dying of thirst, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked at her 'uncle' Roy for the first time with knowing eyes… Had he always been so handsome? Had he always been this calm and_ normal _? He was the only person besides her friends who treated her like a person rather than a damaged little kid who lost her daddy when she was old enough to still remember his smile and the way she could see her face reflected in double from his glasses._

 _She saw the worried look on his face, and she immediately wanted to wipe it off of him._ 'Don't ever look at me like that, please,' _she begged in her mind. Elysia stood up and wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face into the scent and warmth of this man whom she'd known all her life. She found herself wondering, then… Was she brave enough? Could she do such a thing? Uncle Roy held her tight, his head awkwardly resting on her shoulder and his smooth voice whispering that everything was going to be alright._

 _Without really thinking a whole lot about it, she tilted her small face up and kissed him on the lips. When he didn't move away from her, when he must have thought she didn't mean to kiss him like_ that _, she gave those warm lips a timid lick, and that's when he stood up._

" _Elysia!"_

_She knew they weren't sleeping together, Roy and her mother. She knew they had no interest in each other like that. So she boldly jerked him back down to her and this time she kissed him harder on the mouth, and did all she could to force him to open up for her. Strong hands clamped down on her wrists, and she felt herself being shoved._

" _What the hell's gotten into you!"_

" _I know what I wish would get into me…"_

_Roy was flabbergasted. What could have happened to change her from a less than average student to a brazen, wanton harlot, one who could rival even the savviest of his sisters? "Elysia!"_

" _You keep yelling my name, but it doesn't sound right. Let me make you really say it." She began unbuttoning her shirt._

" _Dammit, girl! What the hell happened today!" Roy had turned his back so he wouldn't see what she wanted him to see. But when he refused to keep an eye on her, it opened up her window of opportunity, and now she stood directly behind him, her barely there breasts warm and soft through the back of his shirt, and her small hands gliding over the front of his semi-tented trousers._

_Oh God… how long had it been since anyone other than himself had touched him there? Though he and Riza were never formally together, and could never acknowledge their feelings while both still in the military, they had been lovers. He never wanted for another woman's touch on his body other than hers. Yet here he stood in the kitchen of an apartment where his best friend once lived, with the daughter that came of his loins, and she was molesting him… and Roy's biggest internal battle had only just begun._

" _Let me show you what I learned in school today, Uncle Roy," Elysia murmured into his back, dotting the plain white cotton of his shirt with little kisses in different places. She grabbed the growing flesh beneath his fly and squeezed._

" _Haa… aaah, Elysia? C'mon, we can't do this…" he panicked._

" _Why not? Afraid we're being watched?" 'By people who are long dead,' she wanted to add, but didn't. "We're alone, no one will know. And I know it feels good, right?" She mashed her tiny tits closer to him, and he could make out the places where her nipples stood hardened on either side of his backbone._

" _You're just a child! I'm an old man compared to you!" Oh no, she was cupping his sack through his pants and have mercy, was she grinding against him? His mind whirled with visions of her riding him like a horse, of her undoubtedly tight little pussy molding around his deprived body, of the two of them lost to animal instinct and fornicating like wild dogs in the bed where she'd been conceived nearly fourteen years ago… God, did it have to feel so_ fucking good _to be touched like this?_

_He spun around and grabbed her by the waist, her legs falling naturally around his hips, and he backed her into the nearest wall, jarring the phone that hung there out of the cradle and leaving it dangling and swinging by the curled cord. He ground against her, kissing her neck and thumbing over her little nipples. Elysia sunk her fingers into Roy's hair, assuring him this was alright, that she would never tell, that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her…_

_He jerked his cock from his pants and lifted her skirt up. He wiggled and pressed and then finally got it just right, and thrust against her wet panties, the heat and the friction enough to cause her to climax first, then again just before Roy completely lost his mind in the first orgasm with a woman (_ GIRL! _His mind screamed) in years. Her pink polka dot underwear was soiled completely with thick sticky blobs of white, not to mention her own soaking juices, and she slid them off in front of him._

_Holding the hem of her skirt out of the way, she showed him shamelessly what she looked like. He licked his lips unconsciously, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead before tucking himself back inside. "We shouldn't have done that. You should go wash up and do your homework."_

_She tried to kiss him, but he turned his head. "There'll be another time," she said as she walked away. He closed his eyes in disgust as she gathered her books and went into her bedroom. A moment later he heard her walk into the bathroom and start the shower, and it was then that he broke down and cried; cried because he'd enjoyed what had just happened, cried because he hated himself for it._

* * *

®ε®ε®ε®ε

* * *

The time for tears was long gone; he was already too far gone down the path to hell now. He followed her rules and commands, feeling less guilty that way, and when she stopped before he could explode in white ecstasy across her maturing bosom, she said, "The water's getting cold, let's go to bed."

He hefted her to his chest, snatching a towel and wrapping around her back before going and lying in his bed. "Lay back," she ordered. He did, and when she stood over him, he prayed she would straddle him, take him into that tight heat he'd only ever been in twice before.

"Hmm," she said, tapping her chin with a chewed nail. "You've been awfully good lately, Uncle Roy. What would you like for me to do?" She already knew what he wanted, what _every guy_ wanted, but she wanted to make him say it.

"I want you, in whatever way you want to give yourself to me," he groaned.

She narrowed her eyes. "Now, now… Say what you want…" She dipped down and rubbed her hairless mound against the red of his raging cock, taunting him with her outer lips.

Dammit, she was so soft and warm! Fuck, why does she always make it so difficult! He took in a sharp breath and then opened his dark eyes on her. "I want to fill you up inside. I want to slide myself into your tight body, and fuck you until we both come unglued…"

She grinned. "Say my name Uncle Roy, please?"

"Eeeelyyyysssiaaaaaahhh," he purred, the want and desperation in his voice causing the girl to tremble minutely.

"That's it. That's how you should always say it." She pulled herself apart as Roy lined up, and their hips met in hellish perfection.


	68. You're a Good Man, Kain Fuery

**Title** : You’re a Good Man, Kain Fuery  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,000  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Character(s)** : Fuery, Mustang tachi, OC  
 **Summary** : The office virgin decides to give up his title.  
 **Warnings** : awkward first time sexual encounter, not explicit though.  
 **Author's Notes** : Jerrica Welles is from my Whatever it Takes ‘verse, she’s one of Madame’s girls.  
 **Prompt:** Minor Characters

  


He’d always been a ‘good kid’.  He was polite and smart, everything a ‘good kid’ should be.  He held doors open for women of all ages, was quick to help someone struggling with groceries or toss a smile and a kind word to someone who looked to be having a bad day.  When he grew up and joined the army, he went from a ‘good kid’ to a ‘good guy’.  Unfortunately, being a good guy didn't seem to help him in the romance department.

The guys in the office talked about dates with girls in town and sometimes he was jealous.  Even that geezer Falman caught a break from time to time, and a fat ass like Braeda didn’t seem to have any problem either.  Poor Havoc couldn’t win for losing, but when you had competition like Col. Mustang, it was hard to find someone who hadn’t dated the infamous Flame Alchemist.  Still, that didn’t explain Fuery’s situation.  He was a ‘good guy’, certainly not ugly in appearance, and he liked to think he could show any girl a great time, if they’d only give him a chance to do it.

One night, he’d had enough.  He was twenty-three years old and still a virgin, the only virgin in the office (as Mustang let slip one day that even Hawkeye hadn’t been safe from his charm).  He dressed himself in his finest suit and combed his hair meticulously… and then strolled confidently down to the Christmas Inn with his entire week’s pay.

When he opened the door, five pairs of painted eyes greeted him, with pretty painted mouths to match.  Some of the women were already with someone, but some were not, and by the time he’d ordered his first drink, a pretty brunette with a soft gaze had joined him at the bar.

“You look nervous,” she smiled.  “Everything okay?”

Kain took a shaking breath, then asked, “Are you busy tonight?”

Her hand slipped over his and nudged his drink toward him.  “There’s no need to rush.  Why don’t we get to know each other a little first?”

After that, he relaxed.  Jerrica seemed to know just how to keep him talking,  how to calm him and treat the experience like a date.  They talked for a long time, about lots of things, and after a few hours she took his hand and led him up a narrow staircase to a short hallway with lots of doors.  She tugged a key from a secret place and opened her room.  It was dimly lit with gold damask patterned wallpaper and lots of silk and brocade in shades of copper, bronze and silver.

Her lips were soft and encouraging on his skin, and he fumbled at first, but eventually he got the hang of it.  Her legs held him close to her, her arms cradled his back, her throat was bared to him as she panted and begged for more.  When she arched against him and her insides clamped down, he knew she’d climaxed and he followed her over the edge almost immediately. 

He rolled to his back and he heard a gasp of surprise from the young woman beside him, and he looked questioningly at her, unable to see her clearly because he’d taken his glasses off.

“You’re still hard, honey!”  He watched as she removed the rubber from his length and looked at the white blob that filled the tip.  “And you came lots, too…  You should be limp as spaghetti!”

Fuery frowned.  “Is that a bad thing?”

Jerrica giggled, “No, not at all!  It’s not often I get a man who can do that.  And I certainly didn’t expect a virgin to be able to do it.”  She rolled a fresh prophylactic on him and then straddled him.  She hissed as she sheathed him inside of her and began to rock.

“So you knew…” Kain said disappointedly.  He looked away from her, and then he felt Jerrica’s hand on his cheek, making him look at her once more.

“You’re not a virgin anymore, though.  And you’re actually pretty good at this.”  She leaned down and kissed his neck, and Kain’s hands fell gently on her hips as they began in earnest again.

The second time took longer, but finally they both were satisfied.  Kain paid her, thanked her for her time, made an appointment for another night before walking home.  That night, he slept deeper than he had in weeks and truly felt refreshed when he woke.  He didn’t regret losing his virginity to a whore in the least.

When he got to the office the next morning, Mustang was already there with his nose at the grindstone (a first, Kain thought.  And where was Hawkeye? She usually beat everyone to work…)  The Colonel looked up, a grin spreading across his face.

“I believe congratulations are in order, Sergeant.”

“Sir?”

He rose and extended his hand.  “I have ears everywhere, Fuery.   Your private matter with Miss Jerrica Welles was quite an accomplishment.  And don’t worry, I won’t share the news with anyone-”

Suddenly, Braeda, Havoc and Falman burst in carrying in a cake made of stacked donuts.  They all patted him on the back and assaulted him with questions while he looked down at his feet, embarrassed as hell.

“As I was saying, I won’t share this news with anyone outside the office,” Mustang finished with a smirk.  Hawkeye entered with a fresh pot of coffee and some napkins, giving him a kind, congratulatory smile before gently urging them all to get to work.

After the shock of the surprise wore off, Fuery was surprised to find that he was smiling to himself.  It was great to know they were as happy for him as he was about the previous night’s events.  Maybe that’s why he wasn’t mad at them.  He looked up and saw their eyes flick toward him, all of them grinning.  As his pen moved again he figured he wasn’t the only good guy around.


	69. A Superstitious Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~PLEASED TO SAY THIS WON 2ND PLACE!~~~~~

Title: A Superstitious Omen  
Author: Sonja Jade  
Series: Brotherhood  
Word Count: 371  
Rating: T  
Character(s): Rose/Scar  
Summary: Rose reflects on what has been, and what is yet to come…  
Warnings: none  
Author's Notes: I’d almost pay someone to write this ship for me.  
Prompt: Patter

 

The Independent State of Ishval didn’t see much rain in the middle of autumn like this, but raining it was. It was a nice, slow, soaking rain that would give the crops one last good drink before harvest time. On the north side of Dalhia, Rose stood at an upstairs window listening to the soft patter of raindrops on the canvas awnings nearby. Her thoughts were of far-off Lior and how much things had changed in her life since then.

She remembered how distraught she’d been over William’s death and how sure she’d been that Father Cornello could bring him back from the dead. Her life stopped then, and she was willing to wait there, frozen in time, until her lover was resurrected and they could be reunited. Thanks to the Elric brothers, she came to her senses, and ever since then she’d been slowly healing, like Liore itself. Now that she could stand on her two good legs again, she wandered the country helping others to stand up again as well. It was gratifying work to help others and she got to meet so many good people from it all, and more importantly, it got her living and moving forward again.

She smiled as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind. After all, she wasn’t the only one healing from a troubled past. “Nice night,” she murmured as she felt her husband’s warm lips kissing her neck.

“A storm like this just before harvest is an omen for good fertility…” rumbled Scar as one of his hands moved to her hip. “I think we should go to bed.”

“A child… Do you think we’re ready?” Rose breathed as she leaned back into his chest.

“A year ago, no. We wouldn’t have been ready,” he answered as his fingers gently unwrapped her from her desert garb. “You weren’t quite ready to leave William behind and I was still lost and unsure of my path. But now… We’re ready now.” He turned her around and kissed her as a rumble of thunder broke across the gray night. “Thunder means a daughter, lightning means a son.”

“Then let’s make ourselves a daughter,” she said as she tugged him toward their bed.


	70. The Holly King is Coming to Town!

**Title:** The Holly King is Coming to Town!  
 **Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Sciezka/Havoc, OCs (their children), Braeda (implied Braeda/Chris Mustang)  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Hiramu Arakawa  
 **Summary/Teaser:** Braeda comes to the Havoc residence as the Holly King, bringing toys and some words of wisdom for the children and presents for everyone!  
 **Rating:** PG (T at one point, but for only about a sentence)  
 **Word Count:** 2,798

WRITTEN FOR THE LJ COMMUNITY 12_DAYSOFFICMAS

 

“Daddy!” Jackie cried as she looked out the window into the dark.  “I think I heard the Holly King!”  She turned and ran to grab his hand.  “Will you peek and see if he’s coming?”

Jean chuckled as he rolled his cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other.  “Sweetie, I told you!  The Holly King won’t come until _after_ we have dinner!”

She sighed and said, “Well, maybe he came a little early hoping Momma would save him some of our feast.”

He winked at Sciezka, who already had a take home plate for ‘the Holly King’ and his wife.  Braeda was a perfect fit for the role with his heavy-set frame and the way he lit up whenever he was around children.  This was the third year he’d dressed up for Jackie and Cort, and Havoc was looking forward to seeing his kids gather excitedly around the Yuletide character his best friend portrayed.  It was worth all the hassle of parenting a four and nearly six year old just to see them so happy at least one day out of the year.

“Dinner’s almost ready!” Sciezka called from the kitchen.  “The sooner we get settled in and eat, the sooner the Holly King will come and fill your stockings!”

Jackie scurried to her seat, her brother forgetting all about the picture he was drawing in favor of getting to his own chair.  Jean tied bibs on the both of them so their Yule sweaters would stay clean.  After that, he poured them each a glass of milk and Sciezka fixed a plate for everyone.

The children were about to dig in and gulp their food down when Jean stopped them.  “Prayers first, guys.  You know better.”  They joined hands and bowed their heads as he gave thanks for their food and their warm home, and Cort added that he hoped the Holly King wasn’t too cold and had plenty of mead in his old iron cup.  With that they all gave an ‘amen’ and began to eat their traditional Yule dinner of chicken and rice topped with shredded cheese and diced yellow peppers and onions, corn, yams, fried summer squash and a golden buttered roll.

“Do you think the meal is sunny enough this year?” Sciezka asked as she blew steam from a hot forkful of rice and chicken.

Cort nodded .“Uh-huh!  It makes it feel not so dark tonight, Momma!”

“Now remember, at midnight we’ll get to light the Yule log, but that’s an awful long way from now.  If you get sleepy before it’s time to light it, make sure you give Daddy your pouch of regrets so we can burn ‘em up and have good luck for next year.”

Jackie grinned, looking just like her father.  “ _I’ll_ be able to make it ‘til midnight!” she crowed before shoveling in a huge bite of yams.

“Me too!” whined Cort.  “I can make it, you just wait!”

Jean cleared his throat, the universally recognized alert that he was about to send two children to bed if they didn’t pipe down with their bickering and eat.  Sciezka tittered and redirected the conversation to what they were going to ask the Holly King for.  Jackie wanted to ask for some new ribbons for her hair, since Cort had tied them in big knots for the neighbor’s cat to play with.  She also wanted a real tea set, one with saucers and a creamer and tiny little silver spoons.  Cort wanted a ball, bat, and glove that fit his little hand so he could play baseball with the big kids.

“I don’t know if you’re ready for that yet, buddy,” Jean said as he took a drink of his tea.  “The big kids hit a lot harder than you can, and you might get hurt.  I’m sure he can bring ya a glove, but I don’t know about a bat yet.”

Cort looked sadly into his plate, pushing his food around.  “I guess so.”

“The Holly King’s a wise man, Cort.  He’ll know just what to bring, don’t worry,” his mother beamed.  Just as they were starting on their second helpings, there came a jingling sound from outside.

“It’s him!” Jackie cried, shoving away from the table and running to the door, Cort hot on her heels.  “It’s the Holly King!”

Jean grinned at Sciezka as the ringing sound grew louder.  They heard loud, muffled laughter, and the children were bouncing wilder than ever.

“Helloooo in there!” a deep voice bellowed from outside the door.  “Jacqueline and Cortland Havoc, are you home this Yule night?”

Jackie jumped to swipe the chain from the door, then flung it wide open.  “Holly King!  You’re here!  You’re here!”  She ran and threw her arms around him, his green coat contrasting against the bright red and white of her Yule sweater.  He sat his wicker pack on the ground, a red sack inside it and tied tightly.  His staff was threaded with ribbons that held holly boughs and jingle bells all up and down its crooked length, and no one would ever guess that the Holly King wore Amestrian military issued boots.

Braeda’s face was almost completely hidden by a fine false beard (properly glued to his cheeks, not tied on like some knock-off at the shopping center), and he winked at Jean and Sciezka as he knelt down and put his fur-lined arms around both kids.  “Indeed I am here, Jackie.  And just in time for dessert, too!”

“Mr. Holly King, sir?” Cort said bashfully.  “Daddy says I’m too little for a baseball bat, but you don’t think I’m too little, do you?  Sir?”

“Hmm,” he said, leaning back and taking a long look at the little boy.  “Tell me, can you tie your shoes yet, Cort?”

“Yes!” he answered confidently, smiling wide enough to show off his teeth.

‘Holly King’ nodded.  “Oh, that’s good!  And can you say your whole alphabet?”

“Of course I can!  I’m a big boy!”

Braeda’s laugh was deeper and slower than usual in an effort to bring the vision of the Holly King to life.  “Yes, you’ve grown quite a lot since I saw you last!  Now here’s the real question…”  He leaned in close and murmured seriously, “Can you do a push-up yet?”

Cort blinked.  “What’s a push-up, sir?”

Havoc called to his son, “Watch me, bud!  This is a push-up!”  He lay prone on the floor, pointed his toes and pushed his body up and down from the floorboards.  “You wanna try?”

Cort scrambled to his belly, eager to try the new trick his Daddy had shown him, but his arms struggled to push his weight from the ground.  He finally sat up, panting, and gasped, “I can’t do it, Holly King!”

“Oh, don’t worry!  You’ll be able to do it one day, if you keep trying!”  He rose to his feet, then stuck out his hand to help Cort up.  “But I’m afraid I can’t give you a real bat until you’re strong enough to swing it.  Otherwise you might hurt yourself or someone else!”  He saw the sad look on the boy’s face and he patted his shoulder.  “I’m sure you’ll be strong enough by next Yule, Cort.  In the meantime, why don’t I look in my pack to see what I can find for you!”  He settled his jingling staff in the corner by the coat rack.

“Wait!” Jackie cried.  “Cort wasn’t very good this year, Holly King!  He took all my ribbons and made ‘em into a ball for Whiskers to play with!”

“Is that true?” Holly King asked, his voice full of shock.  Cort shrank away and nodded slowly.

“But you should know, Holly King,” Sciezka said sternly, “that Miss Jackie wasn’t so good either.”

“And what did _you_ do?” Braeda asked.  When she didn’t answer immediately, her mother answered for her.

“She told a big lie to Daddy and I about something she did at school.”

Braeda crossed his arms.  “A lie, eh?  So you told a lie _and_ you tattled on your brother.”  Jackie started crying and telling him how she was punished already for the lie about hitting a girl at school, and that she hadn’t told even a little lie since then.  “Jackie, you know I don’t like bad children.  When you lie, it leads to cheating.  Cheating leads to stealing, and stealing leads right back to lying.  I’m sorry sweetie, but because you hit another little girl, then lied about it, and tattled so your brother would get in trouble… I have no choice but to not give you any candy this year.”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rock with the word “Naughty” etched into it.  He gave it to her and said, “If you’re good next year, you can give this back and I’ll give you candy for it.”  She frowned but took the rock anyway before flopping onto the floor cross-legged, sulking

“And what about Cortland?  Was he a good boy this year?”

Jean smiled and nodded.  “He did a good job helping me get the back porch painted this past summer, and he did all of his chores without complaining once.”

“Really?” ‘Holly King’ asked as he smiled at the little boy.  “Well, that calls for a reward!”  He reached into his other pocket and pulled out two socks full of candy and handed them to him.  Cort’s blue eyes went wide with disbelief.  “When you’re a good boy, you make your parents very proud.  It helps make their lives easier, too.  And that makes _everyone_ happy.”

“Thank you so much, Holly King!” he cried as he gave him a big hug.  He ran over to show his mother and father his haul, then turned to his sister.  “I can’t eat all this candy, my teeth will get sick!” he said, holding out one of the socks.  “You wanna share?”

Jackie turned to face Braeda, hiding deep inside his festive disguise.  “Is it alright, Holly King?”

He laughed.  “Sharing is the best gift of all!  Of course it’s alright!”  Both children now had happy faces once again, and Braeda wandered to the kitchen.  “Something sure smells good, Sciezka!  Got a little nibble for the old Holly King?”

“Of course I do,” she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “Even packed a little extra for the missus.”

“What a good girl you are!” he bellowed.  “I’m afraid you’ll have to ask Jean for your present, though.  It’s not something this old man can give you!”

She giggled.  “Last time I got a gift like that, we ended up with Cort!”

“And what a gift _he_ is!” Braeda smiled.  “And thanks for the extra grub, she’ll be chomping at the bit to eat,” he whispered, referring to his darling Chris who was sitting at the hotel awaiting his return.

“Hey, Holly King!  Need some mead?” Jean asked as he held out a pitcher of beer from the ice box.

“That sounds wonderful!”  He wore an iron stein on a chain around his neck, and he took it off and stuck the mug out to be filled.  He blew the sudsy foam away from the top and drank nearly half of it down in one gulp.  With a loud belch (to show his appreciation), he licked his lips and wiped his false mustache (gently).  “Goes down smooth and sweet, just the way I like it!”  He finished the rest of the drink and then went back to where Jackie and Cort were trading candies.  “Let’s see what I’ve got in my bag for two mostly good children!”

He hefted the wicker pack from the floor and moved to sit in the big puffy chair next to the radio.  He sat the pack down with a thud and untied the silvery ropes that held the bright red bag sitting inside the pack shut.  He reached in and dug around, and then pulled out a small picnic basket with a bright red bow around the handle.  “Jackie, this one is for you.”

She lifted the lid on one side of the basket and peered inside.  Then she squealed, “A real tea set!”  Her hands found and pulled out a miniature porcelain cup and saucer with a delicate floral pattern around the edges.  “And look, Momma!  Spoons, too!”  She flashed a small spoon at her, gleaming with a mirror finish, before setting it aside and digging out the tea pot.

“And let’s see what we can find for you, Cort.  I’m sure I’ve got just the perfect thing for you hiding in this big ole bag…”  Braeda made a big show about making it appear as if he had more stuff than possible in his special pack, tugging out baby toys and a teddy bear.  After all that, he made a sound of surprise when he apparently found what he wanted.  “Hold out your hands!” Holly King cried.

Cort held his arms out and watched as a soft leather baseball mitt was delivered into his hands.  Braeda held up a finger, reached back into the bag, and pulled out three white balls and a brand new ball cap.  He sat everything on the floor, then he pulled on the cap and glove and took all three balls over to his mom and dad.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” he reached into yet another pocket and tugged out a handful of colorful ribbons and handed them to Jackie.  “Mrs. Holly King had to help me with those,” he chuckled as he winked at her.  Then he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a bright silver whistle on a black leather cord and hung it around Cort’s neck.

He rooted around some more in his pack and tugged out a bottle of soft rosé wine for Sciezka, then pulled out a tube shaped present for Jean.  “Don’t open that in front of the kids,” he warned

“Is it the thing Chris promised us?  From the mold?” Sciezka asked, her green eyes flashing excitedly.  Several weeks ago, she and Jean had made a mold of his ‘soldier’ standing at attention, and the Madame had promised a special grown up toy made from that mold.

Braeda nodded with a wicked grin.  “Happy Yule, guys!” he said quietly.

He turned to the kids who were playing happily with the gifts they’d been given.  “I’ve got to go children!  There are lots of other boys and girls waiting for me to arrive!”

They raced to him, giving hugs and thanking him for their presents.  He kissed each of them on the cheek, and received a kiss back from them both.  He shouldered his pack, grabbed the plate of food and his staff, then opened the door.

“Jackie, don’t forget to write down your regret about lying tonight.  You can throw it in the kindling for the Yule log, alright?”  She nodded, smiling at him.  “Be good, and I’ll see you again next year!”  He waved as he walked out into the clear, cold night, making his way slowly up the road

Jean called out to his friend, “Happy Yule, Holly King!”  It was their code to let Braeda know he could run back to wherever he’d secretly parked the car because he was taking the kids back inside so they couldn’t see.

He shut the door and sat down on the sofa with his beautiful wife.  “So let’s see what you guys got!”

Jackie was happy to set the coffee table with her new tea set, and Cort let his father roll one of the pristine white balls across the floor to him so he could catch it in his mitt.  They shared some of their candy before deciding warm pumpkin pie was a better dessert, and before long the kids had conked out on the couch while waiting for midnight and the lighting of the Yule log.  Jean turned all but one of the lights off and put his arms around Sciezka.

“I wish they were always so full of the season’s magic,” he murmured near her ear.

“It’s nice to see them getting along so well, even if it’s only for a little while.  And can you believe how perfectly adorable Cort was?”  She sighed and leaned her body back into his and Jean held her tighter.  “He’s such a good boy.”

“Jackie’s good too,” Jean defended his little girl.  “She just expresses her emotions differently.”  They watched the kids a bit, then Jean kissed his wife’s lips before going to get the stuff they needed to do the Yule log ritual.  “I wonder how long they’ll believe in the Holly King.”

“Forever, so long as we don’t ruin the magic for them.”

Jean smiled.  “Sounds good to me.  I just hope Braeda can hang in there for that long.”


	71. Almost Time

**Title:** Almost Time  
 **Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Rose/Scar  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series Hiramu Arakawa  
 **Summary/Teaser:** Scar thinks his hands are too big to take care of a baby.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 388  
 **Author’s Notes:** First of all, I apologize for being 2 days behind.  Secondly, OMG THANK YOU [](http://seta-suzume.livejournal.com/profile)[**seta_suzume**](http://seta-suzume.livejournal.com/) FOR MY FIC!!!  Because of you I’ve been so full of Scar/Rose feels ALL DAY, so this is what happened!!  Unbeta’d because I’m behind and in a rush!

WRITTEN FOR THE LJ COMMUNITY 12_DAYSOFFICMAS 

 

Even now, when Rose’s belly was so large and ready to burst, his hands were gigantic against her.  Scar wondered, not for the first time, how in the world he was going to gently handle a newborn, especially when he was certain the child would fit entirely in his huge palm.  There came a kick, and another one.  He was always amazed at how much power were in those tiny legs, even when her first breath had yet to be taken.

“She’s settling in,” Rose said quietly.  He looked up to find his wife smiling at him.  “Nagila said it won’t be long now.  I’ve dropped and the ache in my hips means it’s almost time.”

Scar returned her smile and looked down at the place on Rose’s body where his first (of many, hopefully) child lay.  He could see those kicks make her body move, and he was in awe of Rose even more.  “Does it hurt when she kicks?” he asked as he gently rubbed her tummy.

“No, not really.  It was worse when she was up high and pressing into my lungs.  It was so hard to breathe a few weeks ago.”  She patted the other side of her stomach while she ran her fingers through her husband’s long silver hair.  “It’s much better now that she’s dropped down.”

“Is there anything she still needs?” Scar questioned, his eyes closed and his ear listening to the heartbeat of his baby.

“No, just to be born is all.”  Rose shifted on the chaise and Scar immediately moved to assist her in whatever way he could.  “I’m fine, dear.  Please don’t worry so much,” she chided.

“How about you?  Is there anything _you_ need?”

Rose smiled at him.  “Just a kiss.”

Now that was something Scar knew he could do, and he raised up from the floor to his knees, kissed her deeply until they parted for air and sighed as he held her cheek in his big hand.  “Anything else you need?”

She giggled.  “Maybe an orange?” she asked.

“Anything for you, my love.”  As he fetched the fruit from the bowl in the kitchen, he realized he would figure it all out with Rose’s help, huge hands or not.  He breathed easier then, and at last felt ready for the birth of his baby girl.


	72. Zippers and Laces

**Title** : Zippers and Laces  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 250  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Alphonse/Mei  
 **Summary** : Mei was not very good at this…  
 **Warnings** : unbeta’d, kids in love  
 **Author's Notes** : I immediately thought of Mei at this prompt, assuming that being Xingese zippers and shoelaces might confound her at first.  
 **Prompt:** Shoe laces

 

 

Mei stared at the strings on the boot of her ice skate.  They were dingy, not as white as the snow around them, for sure.  She could tie bows in her hair, tie her elaborate sashes in Xing, but these laces- and with her hurting fingers…

“Need some help?” Al asked cheerfully.

Mei could feel her face heat with embarrassment.  “Maybe a little,” she answered, looking down at the fingers she’d pinched in her coat zipper earlier before leaving the house.

Her fiancé knelt before her and jerked the laces tightly, pulling the crisscrosses higher and higher until he was able to loop the ends together and tie them.  He tied the other one up tight too, then held her hands as he walked them out to the frozen pond.

She smiled as he tugged her hands and they glided across the ice.  “There, no more laces or zippers until later, okay?”

He turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and they sped across the surface, Mei squealing happily all the way.  After learning to spin, a few falls, and lots of laughing, he gathered her up and kissed her red nose.  “I think I’m ready to do some serious warming up, how ‘bout you?”

Mei agreed.  “But please promise me you’ll undo all these laces and my coat zipper when we get home.”

Al chuckled darkly as he nibbled her frozen ear, murmuring, “That won’t be the only thing I undo…” 

Mei couldn’t wait to get home.


	73. A Bad Wrap

**Title** : A Bad Wrap  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 228  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Roy/Riza  
 **Summary** : Though the outside of the package is a little odd looking, the inside is stunning.  
 **Warnings** : Unbeta-d  
 **Author's Notes** : If Amestris had a national jeweler, this would be their commercial XD  
 **Prompt:** Ribbon

 

A small, festively wrapped box is sitting on her desk when Cpt. Hawkeye comes in for duty the day before Midwinter.  It might have looked cute, had the bow on top not been way bigger than the box it was sitting on.  She doesn’t have to ask who it’s from, because there’s only one person it _could_ be from.

“You shouldn’t have, sir,” she says as she hangs up her coat.

Gen. Mustang’s eyes follow her as she makes her way to her station and sits down.  “Do you want me to open it now?” she asks.

“Of course,” he answers, smiling.

She plucks the giant bow off, slides her fingernail under the ribbon and removes the slightly crumpled paper.  It’s a small, white velvet box that she’s suddenly afraid to open.  Year after year, he’s gotten her something like candy or chocolate.  This is definitely not going to be a treat to eat.

“Go on,” he urges.

She cracks open the lid and inside is a pair of diamond stud earrings, modest in size, and sparkling like white fire.  Her mouth falls open, and then she feels his presence at her side, gently removing the blue steel ball posts from her lobes.

“Until you can wear the _other_ diamond I gave you, wear these instead.”

Riza lets him kiss her as she slides them into her ears.

 **(Author’s Note 2-** All together now: _Every kiss begins with Kay!_ LOL!! **)**


	74. Energy Efficient

**Title** : Energy Efficient  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 838  
 **Rating** : PG13  
 **Character(s)** : Havoc/Sciezka  
 **Summary** : Sciezka is sure Jean is a typical, lazy man.  She’s not exactly wrong, but she’s definitely in for a surprise.  
 **Warnings** : Blatant stereotypical male behavior.   
 **Author's Notes** : Can you tell from this that I’ve been married a while? XD  
 **Prompt:** Lazy

 

Wiping sweat from her eyes, Sciezka cried out, “Jean!?  Could you bring me the scrub brush please!?”  She could’ve sworn she heard him sigh, but the sound of his bare feet padding into the utility room and back to her in the kitchen let him know that he’d at least listened to what she’d said.

“Need anything else while I’m up?” he asked, scratching his head.  It seemed he was still in his pajamas and hadn’t even combed his hair- and it was well after noon…

“I don’t think so.  Maybe a clean rag to wipe my face on?”  He grabbed a clean cloth from the top of the laundry piled on the kitchen table, ready to be put away.  After handing it to her, he kissed the top of her head and went back to listen to the baseball game on the radio, this time sprawling out on the couch with his feet hanging off the arm.

She grumbled to herself about his laziness, then shook her head and decided to not waste time thinking about something she wasn’t going to do anything about.  He only got one off day every two weeks from the Havoc General Store, and she certainly wasn’t going to make him spend it doing housework with her.  And really, if she’d done the floors when they first got dirty, she wouldn’t be down here scrubbing now.  Turns out they’d both been a little lazy lately.

After she’d finished the floors and put the laundry away, she was about to start on the dishes when he heard him groaning

“When are we gonna eat?”

She stared at the sink full of dirty plates and bowls and closed her eyes in exasperation.  “I have to empty the sink so I can get the pasta pot over to fill it.  After that I can start cooking.”

“How long’s that gonna take?  My stomach’s gonna eat itself!”

 _“And I want to spend the rest of my life with this guy?”_ she thought to herself.  _“It’s like I’m taking care of a child already!”_

“Probably an hour at most.  If you help me with the dishes it won’t even take that long.”  She hoped that would encourage him to at least dry the dishes.  After all, they’d be able to eat faster if he did, and that should be his goal right?

“Nah, I think I’m gonna go lay down until it’s ready.  Wake me up when it’s on the table, babe!”  And with that, he went back to their bedroom and shut the door.

Sciezka was floored and angry, but it gave her the momentum to wash, dry and put the dishes away, stop and take a break, and _then_ begin dinner.  After all, if he wasn’t in a rush to help her clean up, she wasn’t in a rush to feed him.

In the end, it took her two hours before it was time to eat, and Jean crowed his appreciation over all her hard work with the chores and the meal.  Soon, Sciezka had forgotten all about his lackadaisical attitude, and after dinner, he threw some clothes on and they went for a nice walk down to main street for a root beer float.  “My treat for cleaning up after a slob like me,” he said as he squeezed her hand.

They caught a ride back from their neighbor down the street, the kid behind the wheel just old enough to legally drive.  Jean walked straight to the bathroom and started filling the tub while Sciezka did a quick straightening up of the living room.

Jean came up behind her and tugged a pillow out of her hands.  “Enough’s enough.  Go get in the tub, I’ll finish the rest.”

She didn’t have to be told twice and she winked at him as she left a trail of clothes down the hallway.  His deep chuckle was all she needed to hear to know he wasn’t upset at her cheeky behavior.

She enjoyed a glorious soak until the water began to cool, and she got out, wrapping her favorite towel around her.  She made her way into the bedroom to find candles flickering all around the room.  The bed was perfectly made and a bottle of wine sat sweating on Jeans nightstand, along with two glasses.

“I’m sorry I was such a slug today,” he murmured as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.  “But see, I was saving up my energy…”

“Saving up energy?” she asked as he began to kiss her neck.

“Mm-hmm.  Saving it just for tonight.  For right now.”

He took her towel away and she became aware of his own nakedness.  There was a very insistent part of his body pressing desperately into her bottom and she began to laugh.

“And here I thought you were just being a lazy jerk.”  She turned in her grip and planted her lips on his, dragging him backward to the bed where she intended to find out how much energy he’d saved up.


	75. This New House

**Title:** This New House  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Character/Pairing:** Ed/Winry  
 **Prompt:** their first night(s) in their new house  
Written for the 2013 Valentine's exchange at [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) (about 900 words) HUGE THANKS to my beta-tastic beta, [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/)!!!

 

When it became evident to Pinako that Ed and Winry’s relationship had progressed from something cutesy and awkward to something more vigorous, loud and _adult_ in nature, she told the two of them that they had to get their own place.

“You’re not gonna go at it like rabbits in the spring under my roof,” she grumbled, pipe clenched in her mouth as Winry and Ed looked at anything but the old woman in front of them.   “I don’t care if you get married or not, but you’ll have to find somewhere else to rut each other.”

Ed stammered, face as red as a fresh rose in the garden,  that if it was alright with Al, he would clear the property that their childhood home sat on and have a new house built with the last of his research funds.  Granny thought that was a great idea and to get up right away and ask him about it.

A few weeks later, a new house stood off to the right of the original home’s footprint.  It had a custom automail workshop, bright and spacious with plenty of surface area for Winry to have several limbs in progress without having to move them.  It had a sizable study that Ed could fill with books and was complete with a large desk and lots of light to read by.  The kitchen was big enough to serve an army, the dining room large enough for friends to come over to eat and play cards, the living room cozy and perfect with a hand carved fireplace, and four big bedrooms- plenty for guests and children later on.

The day they moved in, friends and neighbors all around helped move their old things up from the Rockbell house, and their new stuff was delivered in a bright white truck.  Before the sun had gone down, most everything was set in place, though it would take a few days to finish unpacking all the boxes.  As a housewarming gift, Pinako had cooked enough to feed everyone who helped with the move and bought enough beer to properly celebrate.  Among the assorted gifts were fresh, new towels, handmade lace curtains for the parlor, dish cloths and a laundry hamper.  And when everyone had their fill of beer and chili, they went home and left Ed and Winry to break in their new house alone.

“It feels so empty now,” Winry commented as she unpacked one of the boxes in search of her nightgown.

“Yeah,” agreed Ed.  “It’s so quiet.”

“Smells funny, too.  Our old house always smelled like… well, like _home_.  This place smells like paint and fresh lumber still.”  She watched as Ed walked to the window and opened it to let some fresh air in.  It helped a little, but it was definitely going to be a while before this new place felt like home.

“That tree used to be right outside my window before, when Al and I were little.  Now it’s like someone picked it up and moved it fifty feet.  It’s a little unnerving.”

“We could always pick another room if you don’t like this one,” she suggested as she finally found her nightgown.

“This one is the biggest one, though.”

“Bigger isn’t always better,” she said as she disrobed shamelessly and tugged the oversized shirt over her perky breasts and curvy hips that she knew Ed was staring helplessly at.  “Besides, if the view is going to bug you that much, will a few square feet really make that big of a difference?”

She climbed into their new bed and turned off her lamp, and soon Ed followed suit, giving up on finding his night clothes and opting to sleep in his boxers instead.  “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”  He gathered her up and kissed her neck, sighing.  “At least now we don’t have to worry about anyone hearing anything they shouldn’t.”

“Yeah…” Winry trailed off.

Perhaps it was because they were both a little nervous about staying in this new place, but they didn’t twist in the sheets like rabid weasels, as someone had remarked at their housewarming party.  Instead, Ed held Winry close to him, not knowing that her eyes were as wide open as his.  They listened to the new noises of the house settling, to the way the wind sounded different through new curtains, the way they could still make out the tinkling of Granny’s wind chimes, just much quieter than what they were accustomed to.  Ed had gotten up twice to investigate some noise or another, but eventually, sometime after the moon had moved to shine some place besides Winry’s face, they fell asleep at last.

The next night was a little easier.  Comments like ‘What was that?’ were replaced with ‘That’s the water heater,’ and ‘That’s the fridge kicking on’.  By the third night, they were nearly finished unpacking and the scent of home that had been boxed up along with their things had begun to overpower the oil based tint on the walls and the freshly lacquered floorboards.  It wasn’t until the fourth night they finally broke in their new bed properly, as well as several other surfaces outside of their bedroom.


	76. Nodiba Warda (ندبة وردة)

**Title** : ندبة وردة (Nodiba Warda)  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,532  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Scar/Rose  
 **Summary** : Rose wants to know Scar’s name, but Scar throws her a curveball instead.  
 **Warnings** : Nothing really, mentions of sex but nothing graphic at all.  
 **Author's Notes** : Just having Scar/Rose feelings today.  Enjoy this little story of how Scar got the name ‘Hazim’ in my headcanon.  Also, I apologize to anyone who read or speaks Arabic.  I put ‘Scar and Rose’ into google translate and listened really close to the spoken translation of the words in order to get the title.  I don’t know if what I’ve got written is correct, but it’s certainly not meant in a disrespectful way!  HUGE thanks to my beta [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/).

 

 

He smiled easier these days, perhaps because of the way he spent his evenings.  Nearly every night, he could be found dining with the last of the construction crews, in the kitchens with a young lady with pink bangs and big, dark eyes.  They talked of their days together over meager rations and put away leftovers to make breakfast with in the morning.  They washed and dried dishes side by side, chitting and chatting until the others were all gone and the streets were mostly quiet.  
  
He insisted on walking her to her tenant building, always because it was on his way to his own home at the monastery barracks. Somehow, he knew she knew there was more to it than that.  The rumors were already buzzing among the new settlers, and there was no denying the blush in her cheeks when he spoke her name, or the silly grin on his lips when she teased him about the stubble of the beard that refused to grow on his face.  
  
It had been nearly a year that he had returned to Ishval, in progress and ever growing.  Rose had only been there about five months, but they picked up where they’d left off in Liore.  He knew there was something incredibly special between them, something that had been growing and blooming since he first met her in the chilly winter the year before.  But even though he knew where their relationship was likely heading, he still had some doubts.  
  
Rose had not been raised in the strict ways of Ishvala- she was a modern Amestrian who had been romantically involved with a man already…  She’d lived with him, and he was sure they’d participated in _certain things_ while living together.  He himself had not even properly kissed a woman, let alone bedded one.  It was a sin to touch a woman intimately without marrying her.  But even if he married her, Rose had been with a man, likely more than once, and was experienced.  He had no experience whatsoever and was afraid she would be disappointed with his performance.  
  
Still, he would bear that shame if it meant he could wake up to her face every morning and fall asleep to the sound of her breath in his ears.  And he could only imagine how sweet her kisses would taste, or how her mouth would feel against his.  
  
One night, after a long day of packing up pots and pans and food for the move to another kitchen site closer to the current rebuilding, he reached down and took her hand for the first time.  His face felt hot and he was glad for the darkness to conceal his flustered cheeks.  
  
“Rose…” he began.  “Can I ask you a personal question?”  
  
She squeezed his fingers and answered, “Yes, of course.  Doesn’t mean I’ll answer, but of course, you can ask me anything!”  
  
He  swallowed, then replied, “Do you ever wonder what your life will be like in the future?  Maybe five years from now?”  
  
She turned to look at the road in front of them, a little smile playing on her mouth.  Well, I’d like to think Ishval is finished being rebuilt.  Maybe I’ll have a little bakery of my own, maybe a house…  I never really thought about it before.”  
  
“Oh,” he responded flatly.  
  
“What about you?” she asked as they approached her building.  “What do you have planned?”  
  
He’d murdered men and fought monsters, yet he wasn’t brave enough to tell the woman he loved how he felt.  “I never really thought about it either.”  He smiled at her.  “A bakery sounds nice.”  
  
She smiled at him.  “You’ll be my best customer, right?”  
  
He returned her smile.  “Absolutely.”  They stopped in front of her door and he awkwardly dropped her hand.  “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said quietly.  
  
Rose gave him a funny look and she asked, “Is something bothering you?  You seem tense..”  
  
He shook his head and smiled.  “Long day, that’s all.  Get some rest,” he said as he turned and waved.  She called out for him to do the same, and as he lay wide awake in his bunk, he could only remember the feel of her hands- her strength and her warmth- and praying that he would find his way on this path he and Rose were journeying down.  
  
A few days later, at the new kitchen site, he found her with a thin book written in both the glyphic characters of the Ishvalan language and the Amestrian alphabet.  
  
“What are you reading?” he asked, his voice friendly as he stole a large fig from a bucket.  
  
Rose let out a frustrated growl.  “Well, I thought if I’m going to stay in Ishval, maybe I should have a more Ishvalan name, but I can barely say any of them!  I can only read what they mean.”  She closed the book and rested it in her lap.  “What’s the Ishvalan word for ‘rose’?”  
  
“ _Warda_ ,” he answered, then chuckled as she scrunched her nose up at it.  “Don’t change your name.  It’s what makes you unique, and I like your name.”  
  
Her cheeks pinked as she dipped her head in embarrassment.  “You’re too kind, monk.”  Then she looked up at him.  “I wish you would tell me _your_ name.  It’s hard not having anything to call you besides ‘monk’.  It makes me feel like there’s all this distance between us, even though we’re so close…”  
  
“I am not the man I was when the war broke out, and I’m no longer the criminal either.  I don’t have a name anymore.”  Workers were coming off their shift and heading their direction.  He stood, grabbed an apron, and manned the stew pot.  “Here come the men,” he said, and the topic was temporarily forgotten.  
  
That night as he walked her home, Rose surprised him by taking his arm, Amestrian style, and holding him tight as they walked to her home, now further away than before.  In her other hand was the name book from that afternoon, and she said, “I’m going to read off all the names in this book, and when I get to what your mother named you, please tell me.”  
  
“Rose, I-”  
  
“Nope, I want to call you by your name, monk!  I don’t want to live the rest of my life having dreams about you and calling you ‘monk’ in them!”  
  
He stopped them in the street.  “You have dreams about me?”  
  
He felt her tense up, felt a wave of heat rush through the arm she’d looped through his…  
  
“Yes,” she whimpered.  
  
He took a deep breath and started them along the road once more.  “I have dreams of you, too.”  
  
She looked up at him, relieved and intrigued at the same time.  Then she giggled nervously.  “I’m not sure our dreams are of the same level of appropriateness.  I know mine aren’t…”  
  
“Who says mine are?”  His face was burning, but he admitted it.  He dreamed of her, often in very little clothing, their bodies pressed together and writhing as one.  It was a base desire, and he loved Rose for much more than that, but his subconsciousness wasn’t something he could control.  
  
He turned them down a dark alley and he stopped them halfway down, turned toward her and ran his free hand into her hair, hoping she didn’t find him to be too forward.  He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “My mother named me Karif, but I don’t answer to that anymore.  I don’t answer to Scar either, so why don’t _you_ give me a name.”  He could feel her trembling as he tried to discretely take in the scent of her hair.  
  
“Give you a name?” she breathed, her fingertips brushing against the skin of his throat.  
  
“Name me and I will always belong to you,” he murmured.  
  
Rose blinked at him.  “You want to belong to me?  Always?”  
  
Before he could answer, she closed the distance between them and sealed her lips over his.  He had never enjoyed the feel of a woman’s lips, but she was a patient instructor.  Her delicate hands guided him to tilt to one side, and she convinced him to open up and let her tongue touch lightly on his.  After long, dizzying minutes of her gentle caresses, he broke their first kiss to gulp air into his lungs.  
  
Her hands held his face as he breathed and she said quietly, “I will call you Hazim.  I thought it suited you when I first read its meaning- ‘severe regulator’.”  
  
“Hazim,” he replied, correcting her pronunciation.  “It’s a good name.”  
  
“And our wedding?” she asked, panting as well.  
  
“As soon as I can arrange it,” he answered, leaning down to kiss her again.  He managed to escort her at last to her apartment, where he kissed her again, not even caring to hide it at this point.  They would be married in a few days, anyway.  
  
And when he dreamed his dreams of the two of them rolling in a bed of silken sheets, she called his new name loud and clear as he satisfied her, and he smiled into his thin pillow.  
  
  
  
  
 **Author’s Note 2:** Rose first pronounces Hazim in a way that rhymes with ‘chasm’.  Of course, it is pronounced so it is said ‘haa-ZEEEEM’.


	77. Making Time

**Title** : Making Time  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 892  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Rose/Scar, a little OC  
 **Summary** : Scar has a lot of things that demand his attention and take up his time now that he’s returned to Ishval.  But despite all of his tasks, he hasn’t lost sight of what things are the most important to him.  
 **Warnings** : unbeta’d.  The word habiba means ‘beautiful’ in Arabic, and Scar’s super secret given name is known only to his wife, and it’s Hazim.  
 **Author's Notes** : Started this originally as a birthday present for [](http://seta-suzume.livejournal.com/profile)[**seta_suzume**](http://seta-suzume.livejournal.com/), but I thought it would fit this prompt better than the other two ideas I had for it.  
 **Prompt:** Swing

Here's a drawing that accompanies the story! This was what I ended up giving as her big surprise!

Today was not a very good day for Scar.  He’d been in political meetings with Col. Miles and Gen. Mustang all morning, and now he was behind in his other everyday duties.  There was still training and prayers to be done with the warrior monks, counseling the criminals in the small lockdown that served as a jail for Ishval, followed by leading nightly prayers for the community he lived in…  Why did Mustang have to be here now, when it was Scar’s week to train with the monks?

It couldn’t be helped though.  The only person who could have switched with him had every right not to.  Jalaan’s wife had gone into labor at last that very morning, only three weeks behind schedule.  He wouldn’t have asked his friend to trade him places for a moment.

He hurried into his house, just long enough to grab something to eat before heading to the monastery’s practice yard, and of course to check up on his girls.  Though it was blazing hot outside, in the house was a different story- a proper Ishvalan mud home was naturally cool inside, even the upper levels.  It was silent as Scar ascended the steps and peeked into his bedroom.

There on a brightly colored pallet lay his Amestrian wife and their eight week old daughter Sumaya.  They were sleeping peacefully, Sumaya surrounded by pillows covered in woven silk to keep her from rolling away and to keep Rose from rolling over her.  He quietly stepped in to tug their blanket up a little higher, and to his surprise, two big violet eyes fluttered open and focused on his face.

His daughter giggled and began to flail her tiny arms, and he rumbled quietly, “Now, now Sumaya, don’t wake your mama.”

Though he really didn’t have time for this, he _made time_ for it.  He reached down and gathered her up in his huge hands and took her into the kitchen with him.  In his arms, she looked tiny as a biscuit, which only reminded him that he was hungry and really needed to eat something.  He took his baby girl downstairs where the kitchen lay clean and quiet.

“Did you sleep well, _habiba_?” he asked as he reached for the tea kettle hanging above the stove.

Sumaya only grinned toothlessly at him and made little grunting noises of contentment.  Scar tickled her chin and made faces at her until she giggled, then he went back to making tea and finding a bite to eat.  He scrounged up some flat bread, found a jar of dipping oil and snacked on that while he waited for the tea to boil.  “You’re always so happy when you first wake up,” he smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.  He began to sing a prayer of thankfulness as Rose stumbled into the room, rubbing at her eyes and smiling at the both of them.

“Hazim, if I’d known you were stopping in, I would have cooked,” she said, coming to his side.

Scar smiled at her, his given name a truer endearment than any other goofy moniker she could have hung on him.  He dipped his face to hers and kissed her apology away.  “I wasn’t planning on coming home at all, but I’m certainly glad I did.  It was a blessing to be able to watch my two favorite girls sleeping so peacefully.”

Rose smiled as she stroked Sumaya’s cheek.  She moved to the small refrigerator and pulled out some cheese and more flat bread that Scar hadn’t found.  “It’s not much, but at least it’s a sandwich,” she commented, adding some leftover lamb pieces to the bread.  She slathered on some of the oil he’d been dipping onto the bread scraps and traded the sandwich for their baby.  “I know you’re busy today.  We’ll spend time together tomorrow, now that Gen. Mustang’s gone back home.”

The tea kettle began to sing and Rose quickly strapped Sumaya into the makeshift baby swing that she and another Ishvalan woman had come up with.  It was a sewn canvas seat with lots of braided linen roping to attach it all together and dangling from a wooden A-frame.  Sumaya seemed to love the swaying motions and Rose was already talking about mass producing them, maybe even marketing them in Amestris.  She tended to the tea as Scar kept their little girl busy.

“I don’t want you to rush, but I know you’re behind schedule,” Rose said gently.  “Try not to linger too long, dear.”

He seemed to take huge bites of the sandwich and swallow his tea down in scalding gulps.  Then he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her deeply.  “I needed this, thank you,” he said as she tightened her grip on him.  “I’ll try to be home before dark, but I can’t promise that.”

“It’s alright, we’ll be here,” she smiled.

He bent down and stilled the swing, then let Sumaya’s fingers curl around his as she gave him a confused look, as if asking why she wasn’t swinging anymore.  “I’ll see you again soon, _habiba_.  Be good for mama, okay?”  He shook his hands delicately, watching her face light up as he spoke to her.  He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he waved.


	78. Gifts and Lessons

**Title** : Gifts and Lessons  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 631  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Ed, Winry, Granny, Al, Mei, Lan Fan (implied Al/Mei)  
 **Summary** : Al and Mei gave each other special gifts before parting ways, and as others notice them, they learn new life lessons.  
 **Warnings** : Sweet :3  
Thanks to my beta [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/)

 

“Hey, that’s pretty!” Winry said as she served Al a plate piled high with food.  
  
Al looked down to see what it was his friend found so lovely, then felt his cheeks heat when he realized she was talking about the single green bead that had been strung on a thin black cord.  “Thanks.”  
  
“Is it Mei’s?” she asked, not paying any attention to Edward’s smug grin in the chair next to Al.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Al admitted as he began to whittle away at his salisbury steak.  “It was sort of a goodbye present.”  
  
He remembered how she nervously handed him one of her pink hair ribbons with the bead on it, how he’d transmuted the ribbon into the black string that he wore now.  He remembered reaching under the bed and tugging one of the mangled armor gauntlets that used to be his hand, and transmuting the steel and leather into a necklace for her; it was a simple steel disk with the flamel imprinted on it on a length of leather lacing.  He remembered how she cried at his gift, how she shyly kissed him (and he’d shyly kissed her back) before she left his hospital room… how they promised they would reunite, no matter what…  
  
“Aww, that was really sweet of her,” Winry cooed.  “She’s really a very nice girl, Al.  I wish you the best of luck.”  
  
“Maybe you can make kissy faces with her again someday,” Ed teased, which earned him a bony elbow to the ribs.  
  
“Shut _up_ , Brother!”  
  
“Did you slip her the tongue?” Granny asked as she blew across a forkful of mashed potatoes.  
  
“ _Granny!_ ” Winry, Ed and Al all said together.  
  
“What?  Everyone knows kisses without tongue are just a waste of time,” she muttered as she stuffed food into her jaw.  Dinner went on as usual after a drastic change of conversation, and for the moment, Al’s new girlfriend was temporarily forgotten.  
  
*************************************  
  
Across the desert, in a green lush land, a caravan of travelers returning home from Amestris were camped near a hot spring.  The two girls were urged to bathe first, and so they entered the spring together and sat relaxing in the sulphur scented waters  The sunlight filtered through the thick canopy overhead and Lan Fan’s eyes were drawn to a spark of light around Mei’s neck.  
  
At first she thought it was a coin.  But then she saw the strange symbol that the Fullmetal Alchemist wore on his coat, the same symbol that suit of armor had painted on his left shoulder…  
  
“Your necklace, it’s from Alphonse isn’t it.”  
  
Mei met her gaze and nodded.  “It’s made from the armor; from his right hand.”  
  
Lan Fan looked down at her reflection in the warm waters, a sad look lurking in her eyes.  “That’s a very touching gift.”  
  
They sat in silence a little while, enjoying the more familiar sights and sounds of Xing and knowing their journey home was nearly over.  At last, Lan Fan spoke once more.  
  
“There are some things that are more important than immortality and sitting on the throne of Xing.  You have something very special with Alphonse, do not squander it.”  
  
Mei nodded before sinking deeper into the spring, her fingers tracing and retracing the marks on the disk.  She sat up and said, “There are some things more important than pride and honor…  and life is too short to wait for the right moment, so don’t you squander your opportunity with Ling.”  
  
Lan Fan flinched at her words.  A few minutes later, she rose and wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the spring.  She said softly over her shoulder, “Perhaps there is a lot we can learn from one another.”  
  
Mei gave her a small smile.  “Perhaps there is.”


	79. Elysia's Blood

**Title** : Elysia’s Blood  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : any  
 **Word Count** : 1,894  
 **Rating** : M (maybe NSFW, but only the first paragraph… I think it’s M but you may not!)  
 **Character(s)** : Roy/Elysia  
 **Summary** : Roy’s love affair with his best friend’s underage daughter is about to change drastically after she comes home from school with a bloodstained skirt and her sweater tied around her waist.  
 **Warnings** : **_LOLICON_** , alternate ending  
Thank you [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing such a controversial piece!

 

When Roy Mustang heard the turn of the key in the door, he became almost like an excited puppy upon their master’s return.  Elysia’s perpetual after-school scowl gave him an excuse to ‘cheer her up’, and she enjoyed giving in to his skilled touches.  After they’ve finished playing, she’s all lazy smiles and smug contentment as his semen flows down, clinging to her inner thighs and the old rag towels they’ve been using to keep from staining the sheets of his bed.  And because her menses hadn’t arrived yet, he fulfilled her requests to fill her womb to the brim with his stuff.  They both enjoyed it like this, and so long as she wasn’t fertile, it was fine.  
  
Roy knew it wouldn’t be this way forever, and on the day his underage and almost incestuous little lover came home with her sweater tied around her waist and red cheeks, he knew immediately that his days of pumping her full of cum were over.  
  
He didn’t say a word, instead went immediately to the kitchen and made some hot tea, shook a couple of aspirin out and fixed up a hot water bottle, then walked the short distance to her room carrying a tray with the items he’d prepared for her.  He knocked on the door,  
  
“Can I come in?”  Her mumbled answer gave him clearance to enter her only slightly messy room, and he sat the tray down on her nightstand before sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Want me to try to get the stains out?” he offered quietly as his fingers brushed slowly through her hair.  “You know where I was raised; getting blood out of clothing is as second nature as breathing.”  
  
“I guess…  If you want to.  You don’t have to.”  Elysia seemed to shrink in on herself.  
  
“Nonsense, I don’t mind at all.”   
  
He gathered up her balled up skirt and underwear and went to the bathroom to find the peroxide and the scrubbing brush.  After a few minutes of soaking and elbow grease, the stains were gone and ready to be routinely laundered, and he returned to Elysia’s room, finding her propped up in bed with the water bottle on her pelvic region and sipping the chamomile tea.  He also noticed the aspirins were gone.  He sat down again beside her and she looked up at him.  
  
“Uncle Roy,” she said quietly, “I’m really sorry.”  
  
He blinked.  “What in the world for?”  
  
“I’m sorry my blood came.”  
  
Roy broke into chuckles.  “Why?  It means you’re a woman, now!  I think that’s a wonderful thing!”  
  
She looked into her lap.  “Yeah but…  Now we’ll need rubbers, and Mom will see them in the garbage and begin to wonder…”  
  
He cupped her cheek.  “No, she won’t.  Granted, we will have to be a little more careful, and we might have to get creative in how we go about getting the rubbers in the first place…  Might have to mail order them, or go to a store in a different town and buy up a bunch of them.”  
  
Elysia frowned into her tea cup.  “Maybe…  Maybe we should just stop.”  
  
Roy didn’t even breathe.  Over the past seven months, what had begun as a little girl acting like a spoiled brat and taking what she wanted from him, had gradually turned into something more, despite being wrong on so many levels.  And frankly, the thought of not being with her…  Roy didn’t like it.  
  
Sure, at first he felt guilty as hell about what they were doing.  Elysia was still so young and the difference between their ages was so great.  And then once he’d accepted their relationship, he thought he could just use it as a way to move past Riza’s death.  The consequences of their relations seemed to be tempering Elysia’s mood swings and her grades had begun to improve, and in his mind, their sex life was as therapeutic as a vitamin regimen or any other course of medication.  But in the last few weeks, Elysia seemed to be exhibiting more mature emotions toward him, even when they weren’t in bed together, and his heart swelled inside.  
  
When Riza was alive, they weren’t able to share the things that he and Elysia were sharing.  Elysia would sometimes make them a simple dinner, talk about her day as they ate together, her fingers brushing his arm as she spoke.  And afterward when they would finally go to his room and disrobe, she would kiss him- and not in the same way as when she kissed him the first time.  Elysia’s kisses now were soft, sensual, _loving_ …  That’s not to say that they didn’t get heated later, but their sessions definitely started out a lot differently then they used to.  
  
And Roy didn’t want to lose what they had, because he really did love her, even if that love had evolved from how you might love a close cousin to the romantic love he’d been chasing all his life.  
  
Admitting to himself that he loved her, that he loved her _in that way_ , felt good, even if it was a little scary.  But still, if it was one sided, he certainly couldn’t force himself on her the way she had forced herself on him…  
  
He took her hand.  “We don’t have to stop, unless of course you’re bored with me.”  
  
She shook her head.  “It’s not that, it’s just this is going to complicate everything now, y’know?”  
  
He leaned over and hugged her tight to him.  “Elie, your period is only a few days out of the month.  It’s not going to change anything.  And I’ve never gotten anyone pregnant before, so you don’t have to worry about that.”  
  
“Uncle Roy…” she squeezed his hand.  “How come you don’t date anyone your own age?”  
  
A little grin curled his lips as he said, “I could ask you the same thing.”  
  
“All the boys I know are stupid and ugly.  And they always think of me as that kid whose dad was murdered in a phone booth ten years ago.  You’re everything they aren’t.  Even though you weren’t my first, I feel like you’re my _real_ first.”  She wiped at her eyes, sat her tea cup and water bottle aside and crawled into his lap.  
  
Roy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips tenderly.  “Do you really want to stop what we’re doing?”  His stomach churned as he considered the possibilities her answer would bring.  
  
She touched his jaw.  “Actually… I wanna marry you one day.  I wanna have your babies and keep living with you forever.”  She sniffled.  “That sounds so childish and selfish and stupid, doesn’t it?”  
  
Roy’s chin landed on her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.  “When two people are in love, their decisions often seem childish and selfish and stupid.”  He laughed a little.  “I used to go to your father’s grave and promise him I would take care of you and your mother for as long as I lived.  I always thought I might’ve ended up marrying your mother and raising you as my own daughter; never thought I’d be thinking about marrying _you_.”  
  
Elysia began to tremble in his arms.  “Really?”  
  
“I’d wanted to marry Riza for as long as I could remember,” Roy sighed as his hands rubbed slowly at her back.  “But we never had anything like this.  It was always rough sex and whispered sweet nothings.  I don’t think she ever once told me she loved me, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t tell her that either.  But you…  The first time you said it I thought you made a mistake, that you were confusing true love with some kind of hero worship or something.  But the night your mother ran to her friend’s house in the middle of the night because she was ill, and you snuck into my bed and said it…  I knew it was true.  I knew from the way you curled up around me and didn’t ask for anything other than to just _sleep_ with me.”  
  
“I _do_ love you,” she said, crying into his shirt.  
  
“And I love you, Elysia.  And trust me when I tell you there’s nothing to worry about.  If we have any children it won’t be until you’re old enough to marry me without your mother’s permission.”  
  
The girl in his grip giggled.  “Yeah, she’s not gonna let us do that.  We’ll definitely have to wait until I’m old enough to elope.”  
  
Roy was quiet when he said, “Your mother is going to kill both of us.  She’ll have me arrested and probably throw you into a boarding school at the foot of the Briggs Mountains if she ever catches wind of our plans.”  
  
Elysia whispered, “Let’s leave.”  
  
“Just up and leave in the middle of the night?”  
  
“Yeah.  Not tonight.  Let me get through this stupid period and then we’ll just run away.”  
  
Roy chuckled.  “Your mother is definitely going to have me arrested if we do that.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  Elysia looked up at him.  “You know ways to make a person disappear.  I’m sure you can make two people disappear.”  
  
Roy shook his head.  “I think we should wait until you’re old enough, and then we won’t have to hide from anyone.  We can go anywhere we want and won’t have to be afraid to go out in public.”  He kissed her, then added, “You know… my sisters used to say that if a woman has sex while she’s on her period, it feels even more incredible than normal sex because everything is so swollen and sensitive.”  
  
“Gross!” Elysia gagged as she swatted his arm.  “We’ll get blood everywhere!”  
  
He held her closer and whispered, “I’ve never done it before.  It would be a first for both of us…”  She looked up at him, some kind of realization in her eyes.  She’d said once that he was the professional in their twosome, that there wasn’t anything he hadn’t done sexually and was therefore the authority on all things carnal in her eyes.  
  
“You haven’t?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Nope.  You would be my first in that way.  You’d be the one to give me my ‘Red Wings’, as Havoc would say.”  He smiled.  “My sisters swear by it, I could call one of them and let them give you a testimonial if you’d like.”  
  
Elysia snuggled into his side, and Roy relaxed at the feel of her head on his chest.  “Not tonight.  We will, I just need some time to wrap my head around this.”  
  
He kissed the top of her head.  “Whenever you’re ready.  I’ll wait til then.”  
  
When Gracia came home and the joyous news had been shared, she asked him to leave and give them a moment of privacy (likely so she could explain to her daughter about the birds and the bees and things that Elysia had probably known for years at this point).  He stopped at the drugstore for the first time in a long while with the intent to buy rubbers.  The druggist kidded with him, asking him if he was gearing up to get back on the market after mourning for Riza.  Of course he gave nothing away about the girl he’d been sleeping with at the apartment he shared with the Hughes family.


	80. Among the Screams, What's One More Voice?

**Title:** Among the Screams, What’s One More Voice?  
 **Fandom:**  Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Chars/Pairs:** Greed2.0/Ling/Lan Fan  
 **Genres:** drama  
 **Warnings:** Dubcon/noncon, forced cuckholdry, possession  
 **Word Count:** 611  
 **Summary:** Greed uses Lan Fan’s honor to get what he wants, and Ling can’t do anything to stop either of them.  
 **Prompt:**  Squick  
thanks to my beta, [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/), who apparently is the only person besides myself who is squicked my this!

 

“Y’know,” Greed purrs as he peels Lan Fan’s leathers away from her trembling body, “your young lord wants this.  He just don’t know how to go about asking you…  I thought I’d help him out a bit, teach ya both a little something.”  
  
Ling fights hard to gain control over his body, particularly of his hands and fingers that are caressing his dearest assassin’s cheek and groping her toned ass.  “ _DON’T YOU LIE TO HER!!!!_ ” he cries.  Greed had said many times he never lies, but just what does he think he’s doing right now?  
  
“ _I know you want her,_ ” Greed’s inner voice answers.  “ _And you_ don’t _know how to tell her, so I’m not technically lying._ ”  
  
Ling can do nothing but watch as Lan Fan’s eyes meet his, and Greed’s words hang heavy in the air: “Are you ready?”  
  
“Young Lord… if you can hear me… I do this for you, for your pleasure.  Not this monster.”  Her automail hand lands on his shoulder while the other worms between them and squeezes his length appreciatively.  
  
Ling groans at the muted sensation and he wishes he could answer her, but Greed’s got too tight of a hold on his body and there’s no way he’s going to let go now, not when he’s so focused.  
  
“He’s proud of you, you know.  It takes balls to give yourself to someone you don’t know or trust,” he murmurs as he tugs her pants down and unties the strings of her Xingese undergarments.  
  
“Please,” she whispers.  “Don’t speak.  Your voice makes my skin crawl.”  
  
Greed chuckles and replies, “Fair enough.”  He unzips his trousers and springs free.  With a sure hand, he guides their shared cock into Lan Fan’s body, and seals them together with a quick snap of his hips.  She gasps out in pain, and Greed takes a moment to adjust her weight as he hefts her higher onto his chest.  
  
“ _You bastard_ ,” Ling hisses.  
  
“ _What?  It’s_ your _body she’s holding inside her!_ ”  
  
“ _If it’s_ my _body, then let me have it back!  Let me do it!_ ”  He yells as loud as he can, frustrated and wanting the homunculus to stop his assault on Lan Fan.  
  
Instead, Greed fakes Ling’s voice, a simple statement of her name, and all at once she’s relieved and kissing him desperately- unaware that the monster has tricked her yet again.  Ling can only observe them and listen to Lan Fan’s pleas, unable to assist her in her quest for satisfaction or to truly feel her strangling heat wrapped around him.  
  
Greed maintains a play by play commentary within their head, telling Ling why he pumps slowly then quickly, gently then hard, why he switches their positions from standing to kneeling, why he rubs the little pebble of her clit while he pumps deep into her body…  Ling doesn’t want to hear him, but he can’t help but listen anyway.  
  
Soon after, a sound he’s never heard before breaks through din of the screaming souls, Greed’s irritating instructions and his own aggravated growling.  Lan Fan breaks under Greed’s touches- and she calls Ling’s name loudly as she comes.  
  
Ling can feel Greed’s disappointment at that and he grins in his prison.  But then Greed comes and Ling is the one feeling disappointed.  
  
“Not bad, woman,” Greed pants as he kisses her neck.  As soon as he reveals his true nature, Lan Fan shoves him hard and sends him reeling from her unexpected action.  
  
“You foul thing,” she growls as she hurriedly covers her body.  
  
“Your prince sends his thanks!” Greed laughs as he tucks himself away.  
  
“ _Right?_ ” he asks.  
  
Ling hangs his head.  “ _Of course._ ”


	81. C'mere, Big Boy!

**Title** : C’mere, Big Boy!  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 857  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Madame Christmas  
 **Summary** : After a smuggling deal gone sour, Chris returns from the north to a wonderful evening with her husband, complete with a lovely surprise.  
 **Warnings** : Old married couple cheesiness, talk of illegal arms smuggling  
 **Author's Notes** : [](http://seta-suzume.livejournal.com/profile)[**seta_suzume**](http://seta-suzume.livejournal.com/) drew me BEAUTIFUL art for the Valentine’s Day exchange at [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) , and when I saw the prompt it was all I could think of.  Thanks to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for the beta work!  
 **Prompt:** Pink slip

 

She stepped off the train and strode angrily toward her husband, who’d already retrieved her luggage.  “That’s the last damn time I make that journey,” Chris snarled as she approached Braeda, who stood with open arms.  She hugged him tight and sagged into his embrace as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
“Bad trip?”  
  
“The worst,” she replied, sighing as she let him go.  “I told them they can expect to see Jerrica next time.  I’m too old to be travelling so far for so little gain.”  
  
“Well, you’re home now.  And the girls are covering for us tonight, so we don’t have to go to the bar.”  They wove through the crowds to the parking lot, where Braeda loaded the backseat with three suitcases and ushered his lady into their old car.  He started the engine and drove them to their apartment, just outside downtown Central in a small tenant complex called Clover Creek.  Chris lit a cigarette once they got rolling and her husband asked, “How many did you get this time?”  
  
“Only five hundred.  I told him for all the effort I have to go through on my end to secure payment, he should give me at least seven-fifty.  Damn Drachmans, never caring about the supplier, only their damn money.”  
  
“If they’d quit being arrogant about it, they could just do their arms dealing in public and save everyone involved a lot of headaches.”  He stopped at a red light.  “How’d the Aerugoan take it?”  
  
“Pissed, naturally.  But there’s nothing I can do about it.  I still get paid the same, he just gets half the guns he asked for.”  Chris was beyond disappointed with the whole deal and she shook her head.  “I just want to put the whole thing behind me.”  
  
Braeda laughed.  “No problem, sweetheart.  I’ve got a pot roast in the pressure cooker and I bought some of that fancy bubble soap you like so much.  So you can have a nice hot meal, a cold glass of scotch and a nice hot soak when you get home.”  He reached down and squeezed her hand as the light turned green.  “Like you said, nothing can be done now.  Just try to enjoy the rest of the night, okay?”  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek, leaving a print of her lipstick behind.  “Aye, Captain,” she smiled.  
  
After a glorious dinner of roast with all the trimmings, the best scotch she’d had in over a week, and an hour long soak in her favorite bubbles, she climbed from the tub and wrapped herself in a big towel.  She wandered into her bedroom to find a wrapped box on the bed.  
  
“What’s this?” she called.  
  
“A present since you had such a bad trip!” Braeda answered.  “Open it!”  
  
Not one for needing to be told twice, she pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid.  Inside was a slip of fine silk, in a deep pink color with fine lace trimming and a pair of fishnet stockings, trimmed in the same color pink.  She chuckled to herself, then yelled, “Is this a present for me or you?”  She heard him laughing and couldn’t help a grin.    
  
“Just put it on!  I’ve got another surprise for you when you’re ready!”  
  
He didn’t have to twist her arm too much to get her into the lingerie- it was her favorite color, and the silk was so soft against her skin.  Even the fishnets were soft, and after tugging on her black silk garter belt (used only for special occasions in the bedroom), she rearranged the pillows on the bed and called for her husband to join her.  
  
“Come and get it, tiger!” she teased.  
  
Braeda sauntered into the room, trying to be dramatic and cool but looking more silly and cheesy in his worn out bathrobe.  He began to hum a sassy tune and made a show of untying his belt.  Chris couldn’t help a laugh at his impromptu show.  
  
“Are you sure you can handle this?” he said, his back to her and looking at her over his shoulder.  “I don’t wanna scare you with this beast.”  
  
“You didn’t know?  I’m a beast tamer,” she purred.  
  
“Alright, honey… you asked for it!”  
  
He slowly turned around, his fingers tightly holding the edges of the robe, and all at once he flung the garment open, revealing snug pink silk underwear, cut in the exotic Cretan style she’d seen in a travel magazine ad.  
  
Her eyebrows shot up and a grin bloomed on her face.  “Ahh, so the boy _does_ know where to find a banana hammock!”  
  
“It’s actually pretty comfortable,” he said as his hands fell to his sides and he shrugged the robe off one shoulder.  “But I still can’t wait to get it off.”  
  
Chris crooked a finger at him and smiled wickedly, unable to take her eyes off the neat, pink package of her husband’s fancy britches.  “Let me see if I can help you out of that beautiful thing, then.”  
  
The robe fell completely away and he was too happy to crawl to her side.


	82. Not Now

**Title** : Not Now  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood/manga  
 **Word Count** : 4,653  
Rating: T  
Character(s): Roy/Riza  
 **Summary** : There’s so many things they want to say, but not yet; not now.  
 **Warnings** : Takes place just before the Promised day, hours before they kidnap their hostage in the middle of the night.  
 **Author's Notes** : I saw a pic on tumblr that had a caption of that scene when Riza meets Roy at Maes' grave just before they go to kidnap Mrs. Bradley, and that breath she takes just before he cuts her off was the entire inspiration for this whole thing.  That single breath could have said so much...  Anyway, thanks to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for helping fix some plot blunders!

  
“Alright, then.  Let’s move out.”  He walks away from Riza, not ready to hear what she wanted to say.  Besides, he already knows what it was she was a breath away from admitting.  If she had come to him a week ago, or even yesterday, he would have let her make her confession.  He would have listened and probably kissed her and make her a promise that he would die trying to keep.  
  
But not now.  Now he needs to stay focused on the biggest mission he’s ever taken on.  She’ll be by his side and with any luck, they’ll make it out alive.  Then, he’ll let her speak.  Then _he_ would speak.  But not now.  
  
Instead of letting his thoughts churn in silence, he looks over his shoulder and asks, “Did you find the Madame?”  
  
She hurries to catch up to his side and answers him.  “Yes, but Hayate wouldn’t go with her.  He’s in the car, giving Braeda something to fret over besides our mission.”  
  
Her precious dog, the one with the dark eyes and black head, the one that Mustang smugly suspects is his placeholder, couldn’t leave his beloved mistress after all.  While he’s annoyed at having to bring the animal with them, he didn’t truly expect any less of his loyalty.  
  
Roy detects an undercurrent of anxiety in her voice, so slight that only someone who knows her like he does could catch it.  He rests his hand on her shoulder and squeezes it lightly.  “Don’t be frightened.  Hayate’s a brilliant companion and I’m sure he’ll stay out of the way.  Everything’s going to be alright, Lieutenant.”  
  
“I’m not frightened, sir,” she murmurs.  “I’m terrified.”  
  
He can’t do anything but laugh.  “Me, too!  But I don’t really have any choice but to be brave now.  If I can convince myself I’m not afraid, maybe I really won’t be.”  
  
They’re quiet a little longer before reaching the car that Braeda, Fuery and the dog are waiting in.  Then Riza tugs him to a stop.  He warns her with his eyes not to say anything to make him lose his nerve, and she shakes her head.  
  
“We have to get through this.  I can’t die knowing my dog would be eating table scraps and getting fat if left to our boys.”  
  
Roy blinks and she goes on to say that she really likes their men and appreciates that they would be sure Hayate is taken care of, but she worries he’ll forget how to behave and only want people food, and that he’ll want to sleep in a real bed or get on the couch…  And Roy loses it.  He doubles over in laughter and holds his sides and can’t seem to catch his breath.  The look Riza is giving him is one of utter confusion and he grabs her cheeks with both hands and loudly smooches her forehead before losing himself to more chuckles.  Her face is a brilliant pink, even in the dark, and he turns away from her before he lets those eyes sway him from what _has_ to be done.  
  
“The fate of Amestris rests on our shoulders and you’re worried about the dog getting fat!”  He climbs into the front seat and slides over, Riza sliding into the driver’s seat after him.  He grins at her and says, “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of this and you won’t have the chance to lose a moment of sleep over your precious canine.”  
  
“I guess that is a silly thing to be worried about,” she admits with a small smile as she starts the car.  “All things considered, I should be grateful I don’t have to worry about him getting lost from Madame’s side.”  
  
 _Thank you,_ her eyes say.  She doesn’t look worried anymore, and he doesn’t feel so anxious either.  
  
 _We’ll talk when this is over,_ he says with his gaze, and she reads him well, nodding and driving to the lookout point.  He takes a moment to close his eyes and meditate.  His guts still their shaking, his heart slows a little, and he looks forward to afterward when Bradley is gone and his countrymen are safe… and he can finally have a long overdue meeting with his precious subordinate.  
  
****************************************

********

It’s dark.  Even though he can’t see anything, he knows it’s got to be dark now.  They’ve been at the hospital for days now, and when he asked what time it was they took Riza to surgery, it was after six in the evening then.  It has to be after midnight he imagines, and though he’s exhausted from events of the past few days (tests, studying, fumbling with simple calisthenics in his blind state), he’s too wound up to sleep.

Visiting hours were over long ago, but he can hear Gen. Grumman down the hallway bellowing that he’s Führer now and he doesn’t give a good goddamn if visiting hours ended at seven.  “This is important business and I’ll thank you all to let me through!”

Roy smiles at the ridiculousness of the situation, but is relieved when he hears the door open and Grumman ordering the nurses out and his guards to stand watch at the door.  Riza tries to shush him for the benefit of the other patients but her voice sounds groggy and irritated, especially when the man doesn’t listen to her.

“Give us some privacy, boys,” he tells his guards, whose footsteps move to the other side of the hallway as Grumman slams the door and sighs.  “Gods have mercy, one hassle after another in here!  It’s a goddamned circus!”

“Führer Grumman, I’m honored that you came to visit,” Roy says as he salutes his friend.

“Put your damn hand down and get some rest!” he barks.  He drags a chair closer, Roy assumes in between the beds.  The man seems to calm down at last and he says, “You crazy kids pulled it off.  I never would have imagined we’d finally be where we are.  And I have you to thank for it all, Mustang.”

Roy is at a loss for words, but his mouth works soundlessly trying to find _something_ to say.  “S-sir…  I-”

“Wait ‘til I’m done, Colonel,” he cuts Roy off firmly.  Roy hears his voice change direction and he knows Grumman’s now facing Riza.  “Lt. Hawkeye, I have some information that I’ve wanted to share with you for quite some time, but never found the right opportunity.  And in light of recent events, I think I better tell you before anything else happens and one of us dies.  And since that information directly affects Col. Mustang here, I figure now is the best time to do it.”

Roy furrows his brow and listens closely, catching the sound of wool against cotton sheets, and he assumes Grumman has taken his Lieutenant’s hand…  The old man takes a deep breath and begins to speak in a voice that seems nostalgic.

“A long time ago, I had a daughter who looked just like you.  She was bright and cheerful, a pretty blonde with warm brown eyes…  She loved to dance and sing and was happiest with her dolls and a tea set filled with imaginary tea and pretend scones.  She grew up much too quickly.  I didn’t get to spend as much time with her as I’d wanted and before I knew it she was seeing boys, and then she ended up getting married to a man I’d never even met.”  He laughs sadly and continues, “I was gone a lot when she was in school, but she and my wife stayed in the city of Luza while I went wherever the army sent me, so she could have a stable home life and friends at school. Anyway, I asked her why she didn’t introduce him to me, and she said it was because he hated the army.  I told her I wanted to meet him anyhow, and when we finally did get together there was one hell of an argument.  My little girl told me she didn’t want me in her life after that; that she loved her husband and had committed to a life with him…  She hugged me and told me she loved me, and that was the last I saw of her.  She died when she was still very young, from some lung disease I found out afterward.  What I didn’t find out until much later was that she and her husband had a daughter of their own.

“Lieutenant, my daughter’s name was Elizabeth.  Her husband’s name was Berthold…”

Roy closes his eyes.  The granddaughter that Grumman had been practically shoving down his throat for years is none other than his precious subordinate, his master’s daughter that he’d grown up with…and they both already know this, but they’d made a pact that if he ever revealed the information, they would act surprised.  He’s actually a little disappointed that he chooses to reveal his secret when Riza’s fresh out of surgery though.

“You’re… my _grandfather_?” Riza asks, her voice still drugged sounding.  “My mother’s father?”

The sound of Grumman’s chair creaking alerts Roy that he’s leaned forward toward her.  “Yes, my dear.  I wanted to find the right moment to tell you, but it never seemed to happen naturally, so I decided I had to just come out and say it.”

Riza says nothing for a moment, then murmurs, “Mama died when I was three.  I don’t remember much about her, other than she was very sweet and loved to play tea party with me…  If she mentioned anything about you, I was too little to remember.”

“And with the way your father felt about me, I wouldn’t expect him to tell you a thing,” he answers.

“But what does this have to do with the Colonel?” she asks, sounding more alert with every passing minute.  Roy’s stomach clenches nervously, but he keeps quiet.  She doesn’t know what Grumman asked him in confidence.

The smile is evident in his voice when he speaks, “I’ve been telling him for years he should marry my granddaughter, but I never told him who you were, because I hadn’t even told _you_ who you were.  But now you both know.”

Silence fills the room.  Roy’s face feels hot, like he’s blushing all the way to his ears, embarrassed that Grumman’s even bringing up the marriage thing _now_.  He wonders if Riza’s face is just as red.  Then there’s the sound of Grumman chuckling and he gets his answer.  “You’re both red as beets!  Does that mean I can start planning the wedding?”

“With all due respect, sir,” Riza begins, “I think it would be best if you let us get some rest and think on this information.  After all, I did just come from surgery.”  Of course, as usual, she’s the voice of reason and sanity.

“Of course, my dear.”  The Führer’s chair creaks again and Roy hears his footsteps move toward Riza’s bed.  It sounds like Grumman touched her somehow, maybe a hug or a squeeze of a shoulder.  Then he moves toward Roy and takes his bandaged hand and gingerly shakes it.  “I hear you and Lt. Havoc are meeting with Dr. Marcoh tomorrow to fix you two up.  Good luck, Roy.  I’ll be in touch soon.”

“Thank you, sir,” Roy manages to say.  The door opens and Grumman’s speaking to his guards in a much nicer tone, then a nurse comes in to check on both of them.  When she’s finished, Roy hears her switch the light off and he lies back in his bed.

“Are you awake?” Riza whispers.

“Yeah,” he murmurs back.

She’s quiet again for a bit, then she asks, “Why didn’t you tell me that part?”

Roy thinks about that for a moment.  He doesn’t really know why he failed to tell her that his longtime friend had been pushing him to marry her.  “I guess I didn’t want to get your hopes up if I didn’t have to.”

Silence again.  Then she says something he hasn’t heard her say in a very long time:

“Roy?”

His mouth goes dry at the sound of his name in her mouth, but he forces himself to answer her the only way his brain can think to at that moment.  “Riza?”

“It’s getting harder to watch your back.”

He swallows.  He doesn’t want to hear this yet.  Not yet.  He wants to be able to see her face when she says the words she’s been holding inside for a long time (and should hold for a long time still, at least until after he’s made it to the Führer’s seat).  “I can’t make the rest of this journey without you.  You have to watch my back a little longer.”

“But…  Roy, I-”

“Please, Riza.  Not now.  Don’t say it.”

He sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed.  His hands are out in front of his cat pawing in the endless dark and he slides his feet to avoid tripping on something.  He ignores Riza’s concerned protests and moves steadily toward her bed, then bumps his knee into the rails and sits down next to her.  Her fingers are wrapped around his bandaged right hand, the one closest to her and the one that suffered the least amount of damage from Bradley’s swords.  He squeezes gently and brings the back of one of her hands to his lips and kisses it softly.  His fingers reach up to touch her hair, then her cheek.

“Wait until there’s nothing to stand in our way.  Wait until you don’t have to watch my back anymore, when we can enjoy ourselves and each other.”

“We could die tomorrow.  I want to say it now… so at least you will have heard it from me personally.”  Roy feels her warm hand cover his and he nearly lets her speak.  He knows she’s right, that they both want to say it out loud…

“Wait until I get my sight back at least.  I want to see your face…”

He hears her sigh in disappointment.  “Okay,” she says in a defeated voice.

He leans forward and gathers her into his arms, thankful that he doesn’t need his eyes to hold her.  Her arms are warm around his back and he thinks he could stay like this forever, nose deep in her hair that hasn’t been washed since they first arrived at the hospital and the bandages surrounding her throat still smelling of fresh antiseptic from the minor surgery she’s still recovering from.

“You better get some rest,” he mumbles, knowing the nurse will birth a cow if she finds him out of bed and bothering his Lieutenant.  He eases her down onto the bed and leaves her with a tender kiss, again to her forehead.  Despite how badly he wants to taste her lips, he will wait.

“Be careful,” she warns.  “I can’t save you this time should you fall.  I’m too weak from the anesthesia…”

“Don’t worry, I think I can watch my own back this time.”  He shuffles slowly back to his bed and climbs in.  “Besides, I think I rather like you better by my side right now.”

“Me too,” she agrees with a sigh as she settles into the linens.  Not long after that, her soft snores fill the space they share and he lies back in his own bed, smiling at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

They’ve never been intimate with each other, never even properly kissed or shared a heated glance, yet he is sharing a room with her in the hospital (which is usually only permissible if the injured couple are _married_ …) and he knows more about her sleeping habits than she probably does.

“I love that sound,” he says to himself, barely an audible sentence, and he thinks he wants to hear Riza snoring beside him for the rest of his life.

*******************************

He assumed the day Marcoh came with the stone that he would be able to see again immediately.  But just like any other injury, he needed time to recuperate.  Havoc was sent to physical therapy at a breakneck pace, under his own initiative (“Because this wheelchair shit is for the fuckin’ birds,” he’d proclaimed), and Roy was left with thick gauze over his eyes for two weeks while his corneas and nerves healed.  Over the last few days, they’d reduced the layers of gauze so as to slowly reintroduce light back into Roy’s black world, and finally the day had come when the bandage would be completely removed and he could open his eyes for the first time since the Promised Day, and hopefully see something.

The strip of silk is removed and the thin cotton pads protecting his eyelids are taken off…  “Alright, Mustang,” Knox says hopefully.  “Cross your fingers…”

Roy slowly opens the lids of his eyes.  He quickly shuts them again, then reopens them after holding his hand to his face and squinting.  He adjusts fairly quickly to all the light, and soon he’s able to open them fully.  After a while, he drops his hand.

“Tell me everything you see: colors, clarity, everything.”  This from Marcoh who is seated right next to Knox.

Roy begins, “Everything’s sharp and clear, but I’m only seeing red and yellow tones.”

Marcoh’s brow furrows.  “You can’t see blue or green?”

Roy shakes his head, “No.”

Knox looks around, then points at the floor.  “The floor is green, but what do you see?”

“Gray.”  Roy looks down at his chest.  “This hospital shirt is supposed to be blue, but all I see is gray.”

Marcoh pulls a piece of paper from his pocket.  “What about this?  It’s purple colored paper.”

Roy shakes his head again.  “It looks pink to me, doctor.”

Both physicians are perplexed, but Roy doesn’t care about that right now.  His hands are nearly completely healed, he can see again (enough to not be dependent on finding his way in the dark with his hands, being able to read and write again is a plus, too…), and he’s got lots of work to do and wants to get started straight away.  He stands up and makes for the door.

“I need my uniform and a unit of men.  I’m going to Ishval, to rebuild it this time.”

“But I think I can fix your color blindness-” Marcoh cries out, rising in order to stop him from leaving, but Roy turns around and flashes him a smile.

“It’s a fair price I think, to see everything in colors of fire.  It will remind me of the sins I’ve committed and double my resolve to do my best to make it up to the Ishvalan people.”

He turns and leaves, making his way to the room that he and Riza have been sharing while they both recover.  When he opens the door, he finds her dressed and sitting on the bed, shoes on and looking very much like she’s leaving…

“You can see, sir!” she exclaims, standing at attention, a decorative scarf hiding the stitches at her neck and a sensible sweater covering the injury at her shoulder.  He can see her blond hair and cinnamon eyes and perfect skin…  And she’s wearing a dull gray outfit and Roy realizes that she’s wearing blue colors.

“I can’t see all the colors, but I can see very clearly.  As long as I can see to rebuild Ishval and this country, that’s all I need.”  He paces around the room for a moment.  “I just need my uniform and I’ll be ready to gather up another unit-”

“Sir.”

“What?” he says, looking anxious and more than ready to leave.

“Open the wardrobe.”

He moves the last few paces to the armoire type cabinet and flings the door open.  Inside is a fresh uniform, polished boots and a balled up pair of socks sticking out of one of them.  He sighs and grins at her.  “Where would I be without you, Lieutenant?”  He reaches in for the clothing, but then he stops.  “How did you get this in here?”

She offers him a smile and says, “I had Braeda bring it from the office.  It’s your spare.  I knew you’d be ready to go as soon as you got your vision back.”

It’s too much for him to take.  This woman had given up much to be behind him, watched him almost die too many times to count, saved him from his own mistakes and done more for him than maybe even his aunt…  Before another instant passes out of their reach, he crosses the room and takes her face in his hands and kisses her lips like a man starved.  As he caresses her mouth with his, he feels warm grateful tears running down her cheeks and landing on his thumbs.  He swipes them away, but they still come.  He can feel her clutching him to her as tight as she can manage, and he slowly pulls back from her.

Her eyes open, and they’re a beautiful rich brown with little hints of burgundy in them.  Roy’s not sure he’s ever been close enough to see those sparks of cinnamon there before, but now that he’s seen them, he’s sure he’ll always see them.  He wipes her tears away, “Will you come with me to Ishval?”

“Of course,” she replies, sniffling.  “You never have to ask, you should know that.”

Roy takes her in his arms and holds her tight as Riza buries her face in his shoulder.  “If there were a way to do this- to get me to the Führer’s seat, without having to deny how I feel for you-”

“I know, sir,” Riza agrees.  “We have a country of millions that must come before the two of us.”

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling.  “But you need to know… and I need to _say_ …”  He slips his finger under her chin and raises her head from his chest.  He swallows and begins, “Riza, I’ve loved you for a very long time now, and I will always love you, no matter how far apart we are, no matter how long we’re separated.  I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you on the Promised Day…” he chokes out as he feels tears of his own burning behind his new eyes.

And then he watches and feels as her hands come to his cheeks.  She shushes him, and says, “If I had died, you would have gone on without me.  You’ve got a job to do, whether I’m here or not.  And besides, I’m here,” she smiles.  “I’m not going anywhere unless it’s with you.”

Roy kisses her again, more delicately than the first time, and when there’s a knock at the door, the two of them shoot apart from each other.  The door opens and Braeda’s rear end is seen as he backs Havoc’s wheelchair in.

“Just thought we’d stop in-” Braeda starts, then his eyes flick between his commander and the lieutenant.  “Are we interrupting something?”

Roy smiles confidently and says, “No, not at all!  We’re just gathering up everything.”

Havoc is smirking as Braeda seems to be holding back a chuckle.  “Are you suuuuurre?”

“Please, let’s give the Colonel some privacy so he can get dressed,” Riza declares in a stony tone, reaching for her own things.

“You might want to check yourself in the mirror before you get dressed, sir,” Braeda says, his smile wider than ever.

He hurries to the mirror in the water closet and his eyes go wide—His mouth is smeared with Riza’s neutral colored lipstick!

His men are laughing as he hurriedly washes the stuff from his face.  When he rejoins them, he’s stern looking as he addresses them.  “You are not to tell anyone of this.  We’ll be thrown in the stocks for violating the frat regs and-”

Braeda waves his comments off as he laughs.  “Yeah, like we didn’t know you didn’t have something for each other long ago!”

“If we turn you in we’d have to turn about two dozen others.  Don’t worry about it!” Havoc crows as he lights a cigarette.

“Two dozen others?” Riza asks, wiping the lipstick away from her own face.

Braeda begins counting on his fingers, “There’s Ross and Brosch for one-”

“I heard that Gen. Armstrong has been sleeping with Maj. Miles for years.  And I’m sure there’s a few of those men that serve under her that have, uh, ‘joined forces’ so to speak.”

“The secretary in Munitions is banging her superior, in fact I’d heard they secretly eloped in Aerugo.”  Braeda put his hands on his hips.  “The point is, it’s fine.  We’re not snitches, you should know that by now about us.”

He looks back at Riza, who is looking at him with gentle eyes.  He smiles at her, then steps closer to hold her tight once more.  Her arms come around him and he says just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear: “I love you, Riza.”

“I love you too,” she replies, her response muffled by his chest.

“If you’re ready, I’d like to leave for Ishval as soon as possible.”  She nods in his embrace and Braeda interrupts them.

“It’s going to take at least three days to secure a transit to the ruins and get clearance for more men and all.  You two could use some down time, maybe at a little place outside Central called the Dew Drop Inn.”  He and Havoc are grinning like Cheshire cats.

“It’s one of those places that turns a blind eye to frat regs.  Probably because it was started by someone who was booted out for violating them in the first place.”  Havoc grins as he flips his ashes onto the green tile floor.  “Might be worth a visit.”

“Can’t believe you never found the directions I left in the glove box,” Braeda says to Riza.  “It’s not like we were keeping the place a secret or anything!”

Roy watches her face turn an adorable shade of pink and he smiles to himself.

“I thought it was something of Havoc’s and didn’t even read it.  It’s in the box of stuff from the office I sent out to him after his retirement.”

“Perhaps you’d be so kind as to write out the directions again, Braeda?” Roy asks.

“Sure thing, Colonel.  We’ll meet you downstairs when you’re ready.”  And with that, the rotund man grabs the handles of his friend’s wheelchair and backs them out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

“We really have the best men in the whole army under us, I don’t care what Gen. Armstrong says about the Briggs men,” Roy murmurs as he takes Riza to his arms once more.  “Feel like checking out that inn?”

“Maybe they allow pets,” she answers as she kisses his cheek.  “I miss my dog after being stuck in this hospital for so long.  Don’t want Fuery spoiling him too much, you know.”

“Let’s leave right away.”

“Yes, sir,” she replies with a genuine smile.

Though he can’t be completely open about his feelings for her until his work is done, at least he could revel in the relief that they had finally said the words they’d both longed to say for so long.  No more ‘not now’ from him, no more disappointed looks marring her beautiful face… He’d said what had been on his heart for such a long time, and as they step out into the bright, clear, spring morning, he feels relief wash over him.  They’ve won, they’re on their way to make things as right as they can (they’ll never wash all the blood away, but that’s not why they’re doing this).  If the next three days at the inn are all they’re ever allowed, he’ll treasure them always…

Just like he’ll always treasure Riza.


	83. Lights Out

**Title:** Lights Out  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Series:** Any, really  
 **Word Count:** 942  
 **Characters:** Roy/Riza  
 **Summary:** For once, he catches her off guard, though he doesn’t expect the same trick to work twice.  
 **Author’s Notes:** I started this around Valentine’s day and it went in a totally different direction.  But it fit the prompt and I changed it!  Big thanks to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  
 **Prompt:** Electricity  
  
  
  
  
He gave her a sly half grin, hoping it worked to reel her into his plan.  “Thanks for helping me out, Lieutenant,” he slurred.  “I don’ know where I’d be without you.”  
  
She sighed, clearly annoyed at being dragged out of her pajamas, he was certain.  “I’d rather see you home safely myself than leave you to your own devices, Colonel.  But please try not to go out carousing on work nights in the future.”  
  
“Hey, I made it an early night!” he whined.  
  
“It’s still after midnight, and we’ve got to be in the office at eight.”  She turned into the back parking lot of his townhouse building.  “I don’t guess you can manage the stairs?” she asked, though she seemed to know he couldn’t.  
  
“I swear you can leave once you get me inside.”  He wondered if he really had her hooked yet.  Just a little more and he’d know for sure…  
  
She slumped a little, rubbing at her eyes.  “I figured as much.  Come on, sir.  Let’s get you to bed.”  
  
 _“Indeed,”_ he thought to himself.   
  
He stumbled out of the car and wobbled as he leaned against the back door, waiting for Riza’s assistance.  She looped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders.  They walked awkwardly to the back door and up a short flight of stairs to the inside of the tenant lobby.  Then it was up another flight of stairs and down a long hall to his front door.  He dug around in his pocket for his keys and tried to unlock the door, but it just wasn’t working out for him.  Riza sighed as her hand covered his, guided him to the lock and turned the key.  She opened the door and reached for the switch in the foyer.  
  
But the light didn’t come on.  Roy fought a grin.  
  
Riza tried the switch several times, then declared, “Well, you can’t walk as it is in the light, let alone in the dark.  Let’s find another light,” she said as she helped him inside.   
  
As soon as they made it in, she settled him against the wall and tried the lamp on the end table.  It wouldn’t come on either.  
  
“Sir, did you remember to pay your electric bill this month?” she asked worriedly.  
  
“Pretty sure I did,” Roy said, dropping his drunk act while she had her back to him and shutting the front door quietly.  He hoped she didn’t hear his footsteps as he crept toward her.  “Try the one by the window,” he suggested.  He already knew it wouldn’t work, but the moon was full and the sky was clear tonight, and if he pulled the curtain back, he’d be able to spring his plan on her.  
  
 _Click-click-click_.  “What in the world is going on?” she asked.  Just then, Roy pulled the curtains open and stood before her smiling.  He’d slipped his coat off before reaching her and the smell of booze was gone at last.  He’d purposely doused his lapels with scotch to further give the impression he was soused to his subordinate.  
  
Just as he’d hoped, the view of Central at night bathed in silver moonlight had distracted her for a split second.  He stepped closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek and her eyes narrowed in irritation.  
  
“Hawkeye…  Riza- I’d very much like to kiss you.”  It sounded stupid to him, and he was probably pushing his limits with her by even touching her face.  But he wanted to be sure she wouldn’t shoot him if he tried to go further.  
  
Then he saw it.  Her eyes widened, just barely.  But when she spoke, her voice conveyed no nervousness or anticipation, only sternness.  
  
“It’s against regulations, sir.”  
  
He leaned in closer, his lips close enough to feel the heat of her skin without touching her.  “Can I help it if I staggered into a dark apartment and my lips fell on yours as we searched for a light that worked?”  His fingers traced her jaw in the pale light from the window.  He continued, “Though I want this terribly, I won’t force you if you’re set against-“  
  
She closed the distance between them, gently kissing him as she wound her arms around him and pulled them closer together.  He had to work at it a little, but eventually she opened up and accepted his advances inside her mouth.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long they made out in his dark apartment, only that he didn’t want it to end.  It felt like every pain he’d ever known was sponged away and only Riza mattered.  But eventually she did pull away, and reality slowly crept back to them- back _between_ them.  
  
“As much as I return your sentiments, we can’t jeopardize everything we’ve worked so hard for.  We can’t do this, not yet.”  
  
Roy closed his eyes and hung his head, mumbling an apology as she held his face.   She forgave him with a peck to the lips, and another.  She stepped out of his arms and went back to the lamp, screwing the light bulb back into its socket.  It flickered on and she smiled sadly at him.  
  
“Eight o’clock comes early, sir.  You’d better get some rest.”  
  
“Indeed it does, Lieutenant.  Be safe on your way home.”  He watched her walk out the door and he trudged on to his bedroom, doing his best to recall the experience of kissing his dear woman for the first time.  
  
“There _will_ come a time, Riza…  And next time I won’t have to trick you into my arms.”  He stripped, flopped into bed, and fell fast asleep.


	84. Bursting at the Seams

**Title** : Bursting at the Seams  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 829  
 **Rating** : Mostly G but T toward the end  
 **Character(s)** : Scar (as ‘Hazim’)/Rose, some OCs  
 **Summary** : A local accident leaves several families homeless and the newlywed monk and his wife open their doors…  
 **Warnings** : I’ve been in their position too many times to count…  
 **Author's Notes** : I really hate this.  I can’t make my words do what I want and I can’t seem to get the right feel to come out but I didn’t want to go 2 weeks in a row without an entry.  And I don’t like calling Scar by this other name, but I really think he wouldn’t go by Scar anymore.  Thanks to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) who puts up with me and my beta requests lol  
 **Prompt:** Castle  
  
  
Written over the door of the Ishvalan monastery was an ancient saying: “The farmer who shares his crops freely shall never know hunger, the trader who shares his coin with the poor shall never know poverty, the king who shares his castle with the love of his people instead of the love of his station shall never be forgotten in the eyes of Ishvala.”  The tall monk who bore the X-shaped scar across his face surely hoped the latter was true as he surveyed the sitting room of his cramped home.   
  
He and Rose had only been married about a month at most when a tenant complex on the eastern side of the Jafula district collapsed the day after it was declared safe for residency, leaving eight families suddenly without housing.  No one was hurt, but it fell to the warm hearts of other established families to take in those who had no home until the building could be rebuilt.  The order of warrior monks were first to volunteer their homes open to those who needed shelter, but unfortunately for Hazim and Rose, they got the largest of the eight families- the Yasirah clan that consisted of a father, mother, grandmother, and five children.  
  
The father and oldest son were at the construction site from dawn until dusk, helping the crews to rebuild as quickly as possible so as to shorten the length of their burden on their hosts.  The mother, grandmother and oldest daughters cooked and cleaned while they insisted Rose lounge about and do nothing apart from keep them entertained with stories of growing up in Amestris.  The remaining children, a pair of twin boys, were only six months old and just learning to sit up alone.  
  
While the monk was grateful for their helpfulness, he told them it was too much.  “It is my honor to open my home to those who have no home,” he’d said with a smile over their third night all together.  “For as long as you’re here, this is your home as well.”  
  
Of course, that was nearly seven weeks ago.  The Yahirah family had been living with them longer than they’d even been married.  And alone time was extremely hard to come by when you were sharing a two bedroom flat with eight other people.  Even his sweet Rose was starting to snap at others because of the growing frustration of not having any privacy.  The Yasirahs started to get a little stir crazy and anxious as well concerning the completion of the tenant building.  
  
At long last, after a grueling week at the construction site, the building was finished and was scheduled to be inspected by the Amestrian Corps of Engineers to be sure this building wouldn’t fall as the other one had (which had been inspected by a private Ishvalan contractor).  The patriarch of the family told everyone at dinner that night that so long as the engineers approved the building, they could be moving out in as little as two days time.  
  
Hoping he didn’t appear too overjoyed by the news, Hazim sang a prayer over the meal asking for the safety and competency of the engineers, and the quick decision of the foremen.  Thankfully, Ishvala hadn’t forgotten about them, and she rewarded the monk and his wife for their graciousness and patience- the building was declared hospitable and safe, and the Yasirah clan was out before the end of the week.  
  
“Thank you so much for everything you have given us,” the father said as he bowed low, his hands clasped together.  “If you should need anything, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
  
“It was no trouble,” Rose smiled.  “Good luck in your new home!”  
  
They waved goodbye to them as they rolled a large cart down the dusty road to the new building, and after a while, Hazim closed the door and they went inside.  No sooner had the monk bolted the door, Rose had wrapped herself around him, nibbling at his lip and guiding his hands to cradle her bottom.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for this for weeks,” she panted, in between his kisses.  He squeezed her bottom and she groaned deliciously near his ear.  “Take me to bed, right this minute,” she pleaded.  
  
“I don’t know if I’ll make it that far,” he answered as he climbed the steps two at a time.  
  
“Then on the rug at the top of the stairs!”  
  
Rose didn’t have to twist his arm too much for that.  Afterward, when they were sweaty and sticky in all the right places, she mused aloud as they drifted in the afterglow, “It feels empty without them here.”  
  
“Then maybe we should concentrate on filling our home with more people,” Hazim rumbled in his deep voice.  
  
Rose’s tiny hand wormed down his body- seeking, teasing and with intent to awaken.  “Maybe you’re right.”  
  
He rolled her to her back and smiled as he kissed her neck.  “Sometimes I am.”


	85. Loose Ends

**Title** : Loose Ends  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,691  
 **Rating** : PG13  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Chris, OCs (regular reoccurring OC's Jerrica and India, and Jakob Heyman)  
 **Summary** : Out of the blue, Braeda gets to meet his father for the first time… and the meeting does not go well for Jakob Heyman.  
 **Warnings** : Mentions of a past underage relationship, but no specific details to trigger anyone.  I’m pro-lolicon, but Braeda is not.  Also violence.  
 **Author's Notes** : Because of the role playing I’ve been doing lately, I had to define my headcanon for Braeda a little more than when I was just writing about him.  And those new details, combined with the fact I’ve always wanted to see a confrontation between him and his father since I decided he was a bastard, this ficlet was born!  Thanks to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) as usual.  
  


  
Emerald’s was slow- unseasonably cold weather and rain coming down in buckets for three days or better.  Chris was laid up in bed, an old knee injury giving her fits because of the damp weather.  The girls wandered around, bored and chatting more than usual with the few patrons they had, and Braeda kept himself occupied with topping off the liquor bottles that lined the back wall of the bar.

The door opened, chiming the little bells that  hung over the doorway, and Jerrica greeted whoever it was that walked in with a cheerful, “Welcome to Emerald’s!  Sit anywhere you like!”  Braeda was glad for another order to be paid, but he didn’t otherwise pay any attention to the person who’d come in.

At least not until he heard a voice to his left say, “Could I get a brandy, please?”

Braeda turned to acknowledge the deep voice with a smile, when he felt his jaw tighten instead of slipping up into a natural grin.  It was like looking in a mirror- red hair (though in a longer, older style), big nose, squared jaw and steel gray eyes.

He felt all the anger in the world swirling in his chest and he shouted, “India, get those people out of here!”

She put her hand on her hip and sassed back, “Why?  They just got their-”

“GET ‘EM OUT, NOW!” he roared as the man in front of him paled at the realization of what was about to happen to him.  There was some concerned mumbling as the four diners were shuffled past the bar and out the door, but as soon as Braeda was sure they were all gone, he gave another order.

“Lock the door and call Chris.”

Jerrica made it to the office first, but he urged India to follow her as he walked around the end of the bar to confront the man who needed no introduction, though it was their first meeting.

He had _a lot_ of things he wanted to say to him, a million tears he wanted the man to choke on- tears from himself and his mother- and a hundred times or more, he’d thought about what would happen if this day ever came.

As he slowly walked toward the man, only one thought ran through his mind- ‘ _Don’t kill him.  Mom would never forgive you for murder._ ’  So he did the next best thing.

Braeda hit his father as hard as he possibly could, knocking him clean off the barstool and into the floor.  But that was not going to quell the rage inside of him that was dying to be released.  He jerked the man to his feet before punching him again, this time sending him into a table and knocking off empty water glasses, napkins and silverware into the floor.

“Please, son-”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” he bellowed.  “YOU DON’T GET TO CALL ME THAT!”

Braeda grabbed a fistful of red hair bashed the man’s head into the back of a chair.  There was a crunch and a yelp, and he watched with satisfaction as blood began to dot the floor at their feet.

“Do you even know how many times I got beat up because of you?” he growled as he slung Jakob Heyman into the nearest wall.  “Do you know how bad it stung to be called a bastard since before you were even born?  Or how hard my mother cried the day I asked what that word even meant?”

The older man spat blood and winced as he tried to stand.  “No, I don’t.  And I’m ashamed of that.  Your mother-”

“My mother was a _child_ when you knocked her up!  You broke a _fourteen year old girl’s_ heart, you son of a bitch!  And then left her with an infant!”

Jakob didn’t say anything, just looked back at him with a dazed look on his face as blood leaked from his crooked nose and lip.  Braeda couldn’t seem to get his thoughts in order, and beating him didn’t do much to settle his emotional tempest.

“How,” the other man croaked.  “How is she?  How is Ida?”

“Dead,” he spat.  “Dead and gone.  Old before her time from working herself to death to take care of me.”

His father frowned.  “She was a bright and cheerful thing.  I’m sorry-”

“She was never a _thing_!  And if you’re so sorry, where are _your_ tears?” he demanded as he grabbed his collar and yelled at him a breath away from his face.  “Why did you just leave her!?  Why did you leave _us_!?”

“I don’t know!” Jakob screamed as Braeda hit him again, this time in the stomach hard enough that he was sure he’d crushed his organs and hit the man’s spine.

“Braeda!”

He glanced up to find his wife standing in the back doorway, glaring at him.  He didn’t have to say anything- he could tell she already saw the resemblance.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill him.”

“Good.  Now get away from him.”  Her voice was calm and soothing to his agitated heart, and all he wanted to do at that moment was curl up in her arms and cry harder than he ever had in his life.

As he backed away, he noticed a gold band gleaming on his father’s left hand…

“So who’d you end up settling down with?  An older woman with money and no children?”

His father swayed on his feet, but answered anyway.  “Two daughters by her.  My wife’s a year older than what your mother would have been.”

“And you?  How old are you?” Chris asked.

“Fifty-six,” he sighed.  “And to save you from doing the math, I was twenty-five when I helped make him,” he said, gesturing weakly at Braeda.

“You sick pervert…” Braeda hissed as Chris walked closer to him.

“If you can walk out the door, you need to leave,” she said to him, giving him that look she saved for only the most revolting of the degenerates she came in contact with.  “And if you can’t walk out the door, I’m just itching to fire my pistol.”

He held her hand as they watched his father stumble across the room, broken and bloody.  He paused before he opened the door.  Turning toward them, he said quietly, “I truly am sorry about Ida.  And I didn’t run off because of you or because I didn’t love her.  I loved her terribly, but you can imagine how the both of us would have been treated had we stayed together.  I thought I was protecting her by leaving her.  You have to believe that-”

Chris jerked her derringer from her bra and aimed it at the man, the first time Braeda had ever seen her draw the little gun on anyone.

“Get out, or you can die on the doorstep.”

He opened the door.  “Your sisters’ names are Faye and Gwen.  I’ve told them about you.”

And with that, Jakob Heyman walked right back out of Braeda’s life all over again.

Chris shoved her pistol back into her dress and hollered for the girls to come clean up the mess and get the doors back open as soon as they could.  As for Braeda, he stood crying silently and staring blankly at nothing.

“C’mon honey, let’s get you cleaned up,” she murmured as she patted his cheek tenderly.

She led him to their office, sat him down in the overstuffed Queen Anne chair and closed the door.  There was a secret trigger built into the floor and she stepped on it, opening a narrow door that revealed a hidden water closet, and he heard water rushing in the small sink before she returned with a wet washcloth for his face.  Chris gently wiped at his face and asked him if he felt like talking about what had happened, and Braeda reached up and grabbed her.  He pulled her down into his lap and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“I’ve wondered my whole life about him, and now I wish I’d never laid eyes on him.”  He shook in her arms, her fingers dragging slowly through his hair.  “What could a twenty-five year old man possibly want with a fourteen year old girl?  He was nearly her age when she was born…”

“Some girls are precocious that way,” his wife replied.  “I was fifteen when I lost my virginity.”

“But a grown man…” he trailed off.  He didn’t need to elaborate on the subject.

“I won’t make excuses for him, but there’s a lot of reasons grown men do those things.  And you said yourself she was in love with him.”  She wiped at his face with washcloth again, as his tears had returned.  “If she loved him, that was probably the biggest reason he did it.”

“I look just like him,” he choked.  “I don’t want to look like him, Chris…”

She held him tight to her chest as he began to cry harder.  “Shh, you don’t look like him too much, honey.  You’ll always be my Braeda-Boy, and my Braeda-Boy is the most handsome, sweet and intelligent man I’ve ever known.”  She kissed his forehead and Braeda held her closer.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.  He pulled his head from his wife’s bosom and wiped at his face with the wet cloth, blowing his nose into it when he finished.  “Yeah?” he called through the door.

“Everything alright?” Jerrica asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay now I think.”

“Need anything?”

“A glass of ice water, please,” he answered.  “And maybe some ice in a towel,” he chuckled as he looked down at his red, swollen knuckles.

He thanked Chris for her attention, and she brushed the comment off with a grunt.  “Next time take it outside.  Now I’ve got to offer free meals to those people in apology.  If you’re too bad for business, I’ll have to fire you.”

He grinned at her, knowing she was only kidding about firing him from the bar he helped her turn around.  “Still though, the free meals and the sore knuckles were completely worth it.”


	86. Shots Around the World

**Title** : Shots Around the World  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,432  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Team Mustang  
 **Summary** : It’s everyone’s favorite game, Shots Around the World, with your host Jean Havoc!  
 **Warnings** : Drinking. Lots of drinking…  
 **Author's Notes** : *hides face* I’ve played this game too many times to count…  Thanks to[](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  
 **Prompt:** Did you ever…?  
  
  
  
The six of them crowded around their usual table at East City’s biggest tavern, the Diamond Den, and Roy started them a tab as everyone got comfortable.  
  
“What game are we playing tonight?” Braeda asked as he hung his jacket on the back of his chair.  “We haven’t played King’s Cup in a while.”  
  
“That’s too complicated,” Riza replied.  “Let’s do something simple like Three Man.”  
  
Roy arrived with a bottle of rum and a handful of shot glasses.  “No, because I always have to be Three Man and those dice are loaded.  We’re playing Shots Around the World.”  
  
Jean lit a cigarette and laughed.  “Oh shit, we’re likely to all end up in the floor with this one!”  
  
Fuery looked at the bottle nervously.  “How do you play?”  
  
“It’s a little like truth or dare, except the host, usually the one who can hold his liquor the best, asks the question, ‘Did you ever…’ and if you have, you drink.  And don’t lie.  We won’t ask you to clarify anything if it’s a weird question.”  Havoc twisted the cap off the bottle and set up the shot glasses.  “Since I can drink you all under the table, I’ll be the host.”  
  
Roy arched his brow at him.  “You sure about that, soldier?”  
  
“Yes, sir.  Besides, I ask the best questions, don’t worry.”  He passed out the shots and hummed an upbeat little tune.  “Welcome to Shots Around the World!  The drinking game where the questions are made up but the answers are real!” He held his cigarette pack like a microphone and got up from his seat.  “I’m your host, Jumpin’ Jean Havoc, with five contestants guaranteed to get your hearts racing in anticipation of their answers! First, we have Kain Fuery, aged fourteen and three quarters!”  
  
“Shut up, Havoc!” the spectacled sergeant retorted as Jean jammed the pack of cigarettes into his face, a half grin on his lips.  
  
“Spoken like a true teenager, good luck!  Next we have Vato Falman, the man with so much silver in his hair that his head is worth ten thousand cenz and the rest of him is only worth pocket change!”  
  
Falman smiled and waved at the pack.  “Hi, Mom!”  
  
“A face only a mother could love, for sure!  Now,” he purred, “let me introduce you to the beautiful, the incomparable, the stunning and perfect Riza Hawkeye.  My lady, if you’ve got the curves, I’ve got the angles…”  
  
“I’m here to win, not beat the dogs off my leg,” she said coolly.  
  
“You can beat this dog off any day, honey!” Jean declared before hopping out of range of her swatting hand.  “Someone take that woman’s pistol away from her before she kills us all!  Next we have Heymans Braeda, the widest man in the Amestrian army!”  
  
Braeda took the cigarette pack and spoke into it. “Damn glad to be here tonight, Jumpin’ Jean!  What are we playing for again?  Bragging rights?  A free meal?  A night at the Christmas Inn on Mustang?”  
  
“Slow down, bud!  We’ll get to prizes in just a moment!  Let me introduce our last player- the fabled and legendary Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang the Fifth, king and divine ruler over office 322, only son of the Mad Madame, and heavyweight champion womanizer!  Any words for your fans?”  
  
“No autographs, please,” Roy answered.  “Send all the women to my bedroom, however.”  
  
“Alright, for the folks listening at home, let’s give a rundown of the rules.  I’ll ask a question- now it can be a question about _anything_.  You answer yes by drinking.  After ten questions, we’ll do a simple sobriety test to determine how blitzed the contestants are.  First person declared unable to play loses and has to pay the tab.  Last person standing has to make sure we all get home safely and have the waitress write a note verifying your win.  To make sure you didn’t forge the note, we’ll just get her to come over right now and write out half of it…”  
  
He flagged the stout old woman down, had her scribble out ‘The winner is’ on a napkin.  She grinned and wished them luck and went back to her duties.  
  
“Is everyone ready to play?”  The participants nodded and Havoc slid a shot glass in front of everyone.  “Alright!  Tonight’s first question is: Did you ever…”  He watched as they waited to see what he would ask.  “Did you ever hook yourself while fishing?”  He drank his shot and watched as Kain, Riza and Roy drank in response.  
  
“Tell us about it, Roy!” he asked as he stuck the now crumpled pack of Buffalo Full Flavor cigarettes in Roy’s face.  
  
“First time I did it I was six years old.  My aunt had told me to wait until she could find someone to go with me, but I was too excited about that pond to listen.  My first cast was fine, but I got caught on a tree stump when reeling in, and I jerked it out and caught myself in the arm.  Wailed like a baby the whole way home, carrying my pole in one hand and holding the hook still with the other.”  
  
“Shit hurts, don’t it?” Jean grunted as he flipped his ashes.  “Moving on to the next question!  Did you ever… fart so hard you shit your pants?”  
  
This time, Braeda, Falman, and Jean drank, leaving the other half to make disgusted faces.  
  
“Let’s not elaborate on that one,” Riza remarked.  
  
“Agreed, moving on!  Did you ever wake up somewhere and couldn’t remember how you got there?”  
  
Everyone drank at that one, and Fuery groaned, “Slow down, I’m gonna throw up!”  
  
“And the Pussy Award goes to Kain Fuery!  Let’s give the boy a hand!”  The others clapped for their comrade as Jumpin’ Jean thought of another question.  
********************  
  
The next morning, Jean woke up somewhere he had no recollection of, fully clothed apart from his boots, and feeling like utter shit.  He glanced around the bare room and tried to figure out where he was.  He slowly rolled over and came face to face with Riza, lying on her back, her hair covering the pillow like molten gold, mouth open and snoring like a bear.  
  
Unfortunately (or maybe _fortunately_?) she was also mostly dressed, her wool jacket in the floor on top of her boots.  On the nightstand was the winner’s napkin, with her name written on it.  
  
He sat up, his head pounding, and tried to get out of the bed without disturbing her.  He was between Riza and the wall, so he had to artfully step over her to get out of the bed…  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
He looked down at her in a panic, as he was now straddling her, one foot on the floor and the other still in the bed.  
  
“I swear to god it’s not what you think-”  
  
She rose up and kissed him, their lips meeting hard enough to hurt.  She pulled him down and made a place to cradle him with her legs and he let himself follow her lead.  She pulled at his undershirt until it came off, and he slipped his hand under hers until he felt satin and lace and a warm breast filling his palm.  Riza’s hips rolled against him and he reached down between them and undid her pants…  
  
And all at once she was snoring again.  
  
“Damn it,” he hissed, quickly righting her buttons and getting out of the bed.  He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.  “Every time.”  He pulled his boots on and went to find her bathroom and found an even bigger surprise when he exited her warm bedroom.  
  
From where he stood, he could see her living room, and there were three heads visible from the back of her worn and tattered sofa- black, silver and red hair.  After relieving his bladder, he went to investigate.  
  
He found Roy, Braeda and Falman sleeping against each other, and Fuery sprawled out on the kitchen table and about to fall out of his chair.  
  
There was half a bottle of rum by Kain’s head, along with a note from the waitress saying the bartender drove them all home in his pickup truck, that the bill had been paid and the keys to the car they arrived in were waiting at the bar.  Jean poured himself about a shot’s worth of the rum into a glass and said to himself, “Did you ever think you had the best family in the world?” and he knocked the shot back with ease.


	87. Lessons in Lovemaking

**Title:** Lessons in Love Making  
 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Chars/Pairs:** Rose/Scar  
 **Genres:** PWP, vanilla  
 **Warnings:** het sex  
 **Word Count:** 666  
 **Summary:** Before Scar married Rose, he was a virgin.  Rose was not, however, and she decides to teach her new husband all he should know.  
 **Prompt:**  Rare pair  
 **Author's Notes:** Big thanks to my beta [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/).

 

“Remember,” Rose said as she straddled her husband’s hips, “tell me if you feel like you’re going to come.”  
  
Scar nodded, heart racing and face on fire.  Their first time together- _his first time_ \- was awful.  He’d barely slipped inside her before he was a trembling, apologetic mess.  But ever since then, Rose seemed to know what the problem was and she’d been working with him to make sure he never performed that badly again.  
  
Her body was warm and tight around his throbbing cock, and his eyes narrowed as she began to ride him.  His breath seemed to rush in and out of his chest, though he was hardly moving at all.  Eventually, they found their rhythm and began to rock against each other, and Scar’s hands coasted up her thighs to hold her waist.  
  
“You’re really not that bad at this,” Rose smiled down at him as she tugged his palms to her breasts.  “Just remember to slow down and take your time.”  
  
Suddenly, he gasped, “Rose, stop!”  He could feel it coming on, just enough time to tell her so.  She knew what he meant immediately and she stilled her hips, and instead rubbed her fingers near where they were joined.  While she teased herself, Scar refocused himself into a calmer state and staved off his orgasm.  When he was sure he was alright, he cradled Rose’s ass and used his hands to move her body.  
  
“I’m alright now,” he breathed.  
  
“Very good,” she panted before leaning down and kissing him.  Scar rolled them in the bed, and now he was on top of her.  She placed her legs over his shoulders  and said, “Go as hard and as fast as you can.  I have a feeling you’ll last quite a while this time.”  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked, already worried about coming before her.  
  
She nodded, adding, “And come hard for me, Hazim.  I want to try for a child…”  
  
He captured her lips, his new name still strange in his ears.  He began to make long thrusts, starting out slow but going as deep as he could without hurting her.  It wasn’t long before her fingernails scraped down his biceps and the sound of her quiet moans filled their bedroom.   He moved faster and was surprised he wasn’t already filling her to the brim.  Apparently he was doing something right, because her dark eyes were closed and she whispered for more…  
  
And then he did it- she gasped, seemed to hold her breath, and then her internal fist squeezed him, her interior rippled around his length and her body shook in his grip.  
  
“Coming!” she squeaked, her fingernails digging deep into his skin.  
  
“R-really?”  He wasn’t sure what to do-he’d never made her come this way before.  Should he stop and watch her or keep going?  He merely slowed a little, but she demanded he resume his pace.  
  
“Yes, yes!” she answered.  “Now _you_ come!  Please!”  
  
Scar felt his face heating in embarrassment at her words, but he could feel the twinge of his orgasm beginning in his balls and he wanted to give his wife what she was beseeching him for.  He went faster, his hands at her breasts and squeezing, his mouth on hers and stroking her tongue with his.  
  
At last, his sack tightened up and he could feel his seed rising from the depths of his body to pool in Rose’s womb…  He shoved himself deep into her once, twice, and emptied himself into her waiting body, growling as he did so.  He felt her give a couple of squeezes in response and he hissed as he withdrew from her.  
  
“That was perfect, honey,” she breathed.  “You were wonderful.”  
  
He gathered her up into his arms and laid them on their sides.  “I had a very patient teacher.”  
  
Rose chuckled.  “Only took you seven times to get it right.”  
  
“See? Old dogs _can_ learn new tricks!” he grinned.  
  
They shared a kiss before sleep claimed them both.


	88. Body Shots

**Title** : Body Shots  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 2,798  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Chris  
 **Summary** : PWP- I’m playing in my own headcanon, and wanted porn from before they are married but after he’s no longer paying her for it.  Madame gets drunk and spends the night at Braeda’s for the first time.  
 **Warnings** : fat people sex (that’s a good warning, right?)  
 **Author's Notes:** Big thanks to [](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/profile)[**cornerofmadness**](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  Also, this is part of my [Whatever it Takes](../../../series/21022) universe, a series that chronicles their relationship from the first time he rents her out at the brothel to their marriage to after she passes on.

 

Despite her scotch habit, the Mad Madame rarely ever got drunk.  She drank to get tipsy, to feel a buzz that only dulled her senses and made everything feel lighter than it was, and maybe to keep her from remembering how old she was and how young _he_ was.  
  
But tonight, she was soused.  And when she was this far gone, the only thing she wanted to do was hump something- anything- like a dog in heat.  Luckily for her, since meeting Braeda, and subsequently _dating_ him (no longer was he paying her to sleep with him), she was able to abandon her myriad of electrical toys and take her lover to bed instead.  
  
She begged him the whole way to his apartment to let her suck him dry as he drove, but he got so flustered he nearly took out a fire hydrant.  He compromised by fingering her instead.  It didn’t take much to set her off (she was so worked up by the time they left the bar that she almost came immediately after he began his twiddling).  She crested once more after that, and Braeda voiced his relief that she had the presence of mind to hike her dress up in the back.  Otherwise, she would have had a large wet spot underneath her bottom when she got out of the car, which instead was puddled on the seat and wiped up with the panties she pulled off when their ride to his apartment began.  
  
Chris grabbed Braeda’s face after she managed to stop wobbling on her spiky heels, and kissed him like a desperate teenager.  She tried to grab his bulge just to satisfy her own desire to touch it, but he refused her advances.  
  
“Not outside, dammit,” he hissed, though he was red faced and his eyes had grown darker.  “Let’s get in the door first, ‘kay?”  
  
“Then what in the hell are we standing out here for?” whined Chris as she looped her arms around his neck.  
  
He nuzzled her cheek with a groan. Then whispered in her ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel it tomorrow…”  
  
She chuckled.  “I sure hope so, ‘cause the hangover’s gonna be a bitch.”  
  
He took her hand and they walked as fast as she could manage to his patio gate, then a few steps further to the back door.  Finally, after wriggling the key in the lock, he flung the door open and tugged her quickly inside.  Their mouths met again, and as they kissed their hands wandered all over each other’s bodies, as if they simply couldn’t touch one another enough.  
  
Chris pushed him to sit on the couch, and once seated, she fell to her knees in front of him.  She’d been unbuttoning and unzipping men for years, and thankfully her inebriated state didn’t keep her unsteady hands from remembering how to do it.  Braeda’s cock was already waiting for her, at full attention and throbbing.  He whined when she wrapped her painted lips around him and took his entire length down her throat.  
  
“Damn, woman,” he groaned as his hand landed gently on her head.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do this all night,” she panted, giving him a few strokes before swallowing him down once more.  He wasn’t the biggest she’d ever had, probably no more than six inches, but he was thick and knew how to use it.  And have mercy, did the boy know how to use it.  The two of them had been having sex together for months now, and all but one time Braeda took the lead.  But not tonight.  
  
His dick popped free from her mouth and she began to caress his sack instead.  Her fingers smoothed down behind his balls, pressed upwards, and began to move slowly back and forth.  That was when Braeda gasped her name his back arched.  
  
“What the fuck is that!?” he cried, his body trembling.  “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop!”  
  
She stroked his length faster, tightening her grip ever so slightly.  “That’s what your prostate’s for, honey…” she cooed.  “That’s your magic special spot that makes you come gallons and gallons!”  Chris gave a lick and a kiss to his balls before capturing his tip again, and moments later she felt Braeda’s hands on either side of her face and he was pumping in and out of her mouth helplessly, filling her mouth with salty warmth that she swallowed like a greedy pup.  
  
Her lover was gasping for breath and shaking, and when she looked up at him, his eyes were screwed shut.  “Y’alright?” she asked, smirking.  
  
A little grin played on his lips.  “You never cease to amaze me,” he said breathlessly.  “I can’t even think of a word to describe that.”  
  
She crawled up from the floor, then awkwardly unzipped the back of her dress and stepped out of it.  After that, she straddled his lap and kissed him, and his arms wrapped around her.  
  
When they parted, he said, “I hope you’re not expecting anything for a little bit.  There’s no way I could ever recover from something like that so fast.”  
  
“I know exactly how long it takes you to recover,” she purred as she nuzzled her cheek against his furry chin.  “I can wait for it.”  
  
“You sure?” he replied with a chuckle.  “Before we left it seemed like you were gonna rape me!”  
  
“There’s a satisfaction in knowing I can get you off better than anyone. Trust me, I’ll be okay for another forty-five minutes or so.”  She closed her eyes as his hands squeezed at her ass and tugged her closer.   
  
“Doesn’t mean you have to suffer while you wait…  Why don’t we make ourselves comfortable in the bed.”  
  
Chris hummed in agreement.  “I think that’s a great idea, Braeda-Boy.”  
  
They wandered hand in hand to Braeda’s bedroom, where a heavy duty brass bed frame held a solid, firm mattress and surprisingly snuggly pillows.  The covers were soft and clean and fashionably in style (an olive green chenille bedspread with crisp white sheets was _so_ in!), and a giant three hundred gallon aquarium took up one whole side of the room.  He lit a small oil lamp, just like one she remembered from her grandmother’s house.  It filled the room with enough light to see, but dim enough to set the right mood, and it was just enough to offset the glowing purple lights of the enormous fish tank.  She was about to climb onto the bed when he stopped her by tugging on the laces to her bustier.  
  
“You’re a little overdressed,” he murmured as he pulled her back into his chest.  
  
“You’re more overdressed than I am,” she slurred as he untied the back of her lingerie.  
  
“Don’t worry, mine’s easier to take off than yours.”  He loosened the steel-boned brocade thing enough to help her pull it off over her head.   Her breasts came down from their heights to rest several inches lower, her nipples now gazing lovingly at her toes rather than the wall.  It didn’t seem to bother Braeda, however.  His fingers knew where to find them without looking or groping, and he rolled them in his fingers.  She sighed as she lay her head backwards onto his shoulder.  He kissed her cheek, “I think it’s time for a little pay back, dontcha think?”  
  
“Equivalent exchange _is_ the law of the land, you know,” she said as he trailed kisses over her jaw and down her neck.  
  
He guided her back to the bed, instructing her to get on all fours and to relax.  She watched him take off his clothes and lay them neatly on a dressing bench in the corner before he returned to stand behind her.  Chris felt as his hands smoothed over the halves of her ass and over her hips, and then she smiled into the bedspread as he slipped his fingers over her netherlips.  
  
“Let’s see if I can remember all the parts of the female anatomy,” he said thoughtfully as his fingertips traced over her femininity.  “These are the _labia majora_ …  And these beautiful pink ruffles are the _labia minora_.”  He massaged and fingered her softest skin tenderly before moving on to the top of her split.  “This is the _hood_ , and it guards the _clitoris_ , here-” he pressed and circled and Chris moaned.  
  
Braeda laughed quietly as his other hand patted her rump.  “Guess the little nubbin’s come out from its hiding place!”  
  
“Why are you giving me a biology lesson?” she whimpered as he sped his touches.  
  
“Because where else am I gonna use this info!  Now where was I- oh yes!”  He diddled harder and faster still, and finally Chris crested from his attentions and at last he slowed.  “Now then, that brings us to the best part- the _vaginal opening_ …” he muttered, “which should be right about here…”  
  
Chris gasped as two thick fingers slipped inside her body, moving slow and steady and ever deeper.  “Yes!  Finally!” she panted as he pumped her.  
  
“That only leaves one special place, the elusive Skene’s gland, or the ‘g-spot’, my lady.”  He rolled his hand and rotated his fingers so the tips were facing the bed, and then he curled them- and Chris arched into his touch.  
  
“Oh hell, right there!” she cried.  She felt his fingertips dancing _right there_ , making that ‘come hither’ motion that she and all her girls had spoken about, and she let her arms collapse so she could relax and enjoy the pure pleasure racing through her old body.  
  
But when he reached under her and mimicked his motions over her clit as well-  
  
She seized up around his fingers and _screamed_ into the mattress, her fluids coating both his hands and her belly as it rolled down from her pussy.  
  
“Aww, honey,” he sympathized.  “I’ve made a mess out of you!”  
  
Chris worked to catch her breath, but managed to respond, “Make me a mess again!”  
  
“Maybe I better clean this one up first,” he said as he pushed her gently to lie down on her stomach, and then rolled her over.  He pulled her butt toward the end of the bed, then sat in the floor as he draped her legs over his shoulders.  He licked softly at all the rivulets of salty essence he urged from her g-spot, as well as the sticky, tangy fluid that coated her folds, and then he concentrated on eating her alive.  
  
He laved at her pinkness.  He slurped and suckled.  He nibbled and flicked.  He filled her with his tongue and shook his head so his nose strummed her at the same time.  His hands were filled with her breasts and his mouth was filled with her womanhood, and Chris worried if he could even breathe.   
  
From his place between her meaty thighs, he growled, “Come for me.  I won’t fuck you if you don’t come for me…”  
  
She felt as he took her clit between his teeth, then he sucked the little nub hard while he pinched her nipples.  Chris exploded against him, crying his name and fingers threaded into his hair with a death grip.  Her legs quivered and quaked, but she held him tight to her sex, suffocating him for sure, she thought.  At last she turned him loose and begged for him to fuck her into the mattress, just as he’d promised.  
  
“You gotta move, first,” he said as he nudged her to go toward the middle of the bed.  She noticed he was hard again- right on time as she glanced at the clock.  “How do you want it?” he asked.  
  
“Slow and deep,” she answered as he climbed onto the bed.  
  
“Then roll to your side, sweetheart,” he replied as he reached into the nightstand for a rubber.  Once he was ready, he pulled her into his arms and spooned around her back.  “You ready?”  
  
“You bet,” she said as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.  
  
“Here we go…”  She could feel his hand at her ass, guiding himself home.  Once he was in, he leaned down and kissed her as he began to thrust at an unhurried pace, his arm under her outermost leg to hold it up and open, giving him room enough to sink as deep as he could.  
  
The position of his arm allowed his fingers to toy with her as he filled her, and every time she came, he kissed her neck and encouraged her to give him more.  She stopped counting after three orgasms and focused instead on her boyfriend’s gentle grip as he made love to her.  
  
“Is it alright…” Braeda grunted after what seemed like hours, “if I come?”  
  
Chris reached back and cupped his face.  “Of course,” she breathed.  “Whenever you’re ready, honey.”  
  
He held her impossibly tighter and pumped faster.  She squeezed her insides around him rhythmically, eventually fluttering around him again as yet another orgasm washed over her.  Then she felt him swelling inside her, heard him grit his teeth behind her, and with a final shove, she knew he’d come.  
  
He pulled his arm out from under her leg, guiding them to a normal spooning position, and for a moment Chris just relished his humid breath against the back of her sweaty neck and the feel of his wilting length still inside of her.  
  
“You’ve ruined me,” he groaned.  
  
“Ruined you?”  
  
“I’ll never be able to go back to doing this with anyone else,” he answered, kissing her ear.  
  
“Good,” she answered, her fingers combing through the fur on his forearms and her eyes wandering over this place she’d never been to before tonight.  “I’d hate to have to kill you if I caught you doing this with some other broad,” she teased, chuckling sleepily as she did so.  
  
“Will you stay the night?  You can have one of my shirts to sleep in if you want.  And I make a mean breakfast, perfect for curing hangovers.”  
  
In all her years, she’d only stayed the night with one other man, and that was because she was convinced the john’s maid was the one she needed to keep an eye on, not the john. This would be the first time she was staying with a man simply because she wanted to wake up in his arms.  
  
“I’d love to stay,” she said, and he kissed her shoulder.  “Can I clean up a little?  I don’t want to ruin the sheets.”  
  
Braeda sat up quickly.  “Of course!  The bathroom’s right across the hall, and there’s washrags and towels in the closet.”  He went to his dresser and took out a big t-shirt.  “Here, so you’ve got something to sleep in.”  
  
Chris entered the bathroom and swabbed herself clean with a warm washcloth, then washed her face and attempted to brush her teeth with toothpaste on her finger.  When she returned she found her Braeda-Boy changing the sheets.  “You didn’t have to do that,” she said as she hurried to help him with the bedspread.  
  
“Well, I’ve never had a woman stay the night before, I kinda wanted everything to be perfect.”  He turned the covers down and crawled in, extending his hand to hers.  “How do you like to sleep?  On your side or your back?”  
  
“On my left side,” she answered with a smile.  “And you?”  
  
“On my side, hugging a pillow,” he grinned.  “But if it’s alright, I’d rather hold you instead.”  
  
Chris leaned in and kissed him softly.  “I think I’d like that,” she smiled.  
  
Braeda blew out the oil lamp while she got comfortable, then turned over and gathered her up in his arms.  Chris didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the sex, or just Braeda himself that made her feel so relaxed and safe.  She was warm and snug and tranquil as sleep descended over her, and when she awoke in the morning still encircled in his arms, she couldn’t help a wide grin.   
  
Braeda stirred when she turned over to face him.  He opened his eyes slowly, then smiled and gave her a groggy sounding, “Good morning, sweetheart.”  
  
“Morning,” she grinned.  
  
“How’d you’d sleep?” he asked as he rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“Best sleep I’ve had in years.  Everything was perfect.”  She kissed him, then said, “Thank you, honey.”  
  
“You can stay every night if you want,” he replied as he brushed her hair back.  
  
Chris crowed with laughter.  “You can keep asking me, but I refuse to marry you, Braeda-Boy!  I’m breaking enough of my own rules just by _dating_ you!”  
  
To her surprise, he only chuckled.  “You haven’t eaten my cooking yet.  I’ll win you over, you just wait.”  
  
Only a scant two months later, she would eat her words- and enjoy every bite.


	89. Blossoms and Satin

**Title** : Blossoms and Satin  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 914  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Maria  
 **Summary** : This wasn’t how he pictured their meeting…  
 **Warnings** : I’m not sure how to warn other than to say you’ll need a tissue or two.  
 **Author's Notes** : RP inspiration strikes again, also a slow day at work makes muse go crazy.  Thanks as always to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for fantastic beta work.  
 **Prompt:** Wedding  
  
  
It had been years since he’d walked these hallowed halls.  Not because he hadn’t thought about doing it, but because he’d been busy with one thing after another since East City.  After the Promised Day, there’d been Ishval, seeing Maria as something more than a friend, their trip to Xing, their engagement…  
  
 _“Excuses,”_ he thought to himself bitterly.  _“And you know it.”_  
  
Maria held his hand as he led them through the marble catacombs attached to the back of an old run down chapel.  It was where he’d been anointed in God’s love in the basin of holy water, where he’d taken his first Holy Bread… where he sat and cried when the other children teased him for being a bastard.  Later it was where he sat and cried for the loss of first his grandmother, then his mother.  
  
Both of them had been lain to rest in the tombs built into the stone walls, and as their footsteps clicked in the silent halls, he wondered what made them choose a place like this and not the open air cemetery.  He rounded a corner and slowed their pace, finally stopping before a row that was mostly full.  
                  
“There,” he said, pointing with the bouquet of flowers at a plaque high on the wall that read:  
  


  
_Ida Braeda_   
_March 15 1870-_   
_April 2 1906_   


  
For a moment, they stood gazing at the name together.  Then he pointed to the names above it.  “There’s my grandparents…”  
  


  
_Albert Braeda  
1850-1873_   
_Lydia Hall Braeda_   
_1853-1890_   


  
“So young,” Maria murmured.  
  
“Yeah,” Braeda nodded.  “My grandfather was killed in an accident while helping build the first aluminum plant here, and Granny and Mom developed lung problems from living here in the bad air.”  He grinned at her when she looked at him worriedly.  “Don’t worry, it was worse back when the plants first opened.  By the time I was born, the environmental standards bureau had gotten the air mostly under control.  My last physical said my lungs were in perfect health.”  
                           
He let go of her hand and unwrapped the bunch of flowers, grabbing the sliding ladder and climbing up to put the now divided bouquet into the vases attached to the markers on the wall.  He pressed a kiss to each marble slab and climbed down.  
  
“Mom, Granny… I want you to meet the woman I asked to be my wife.”  His vision blurred and he felt Maria slip her arm around his back as they gazed up at the names together.  “She’s beautiful, smart, and doesn’t let me get away with anything,” he chuckled, trying to keep the mood as light as he could.  “You’d love her, Mom.  She’s no good at cooking, just like you were- but she can out-shoot me and she beats me at canasta every time!”  
  
The tears he’d been holding back began falling.  He prattled on about how he’d been and telling them how he’d asked Maria to marry him (and how she’d told him no at first), about how he got her to change her mind after the trip to Xing, about their life together when she moved in with him.  His face was streaked and swollen, but he smiled through his tears.  He hoped somewhere, wherever their souls were, that they could feel his joy at marrying Maria at the end of the week, and also the pain that they couldn’t be there to see it with him.  
  
And then Maria did something that he didn’t expect in the slightest-  
  
“It’s wonderful to finally meet all of you.  Hey’s told me a lot about his Mom and Granny and I feel as though I know you already.”  
  
He closed his eyes and lost his battle with his emotions.  He cried silently as his bride went on to tell his mother and grandparents more about herself, things like where she grew up, about her family, her canasta strategy…  
  
She turned and hugged him tight, letting him cry on her shoulder.  She patted his back and just held him as she continued, “You worked together in the worst of circumstances to raise a fine man.  I’m happy to become Maria Braeda and give him a family again- with lots of children and all the love his heart can hold.”  
  
“Thank you,” he choked in her ear.  He snorted and wiped at his eyes as he withdrew from her embrace.  “Thank you so much.”  
  
She shushed him, then dug around in her purse for some tissues.  He blew his nose and finally got his eyes to dry up.  After stuffing the tissues in his pocket, he blew kisses up to the rafters and bid his loved ones goodbye.  “We’ll be back again soon,” he said with a smile.  He linked hands with his fiancé again and they strolled out of the mausoleum with lighter hearts than when they’d entered, satisfied that they’d paid their respects and ready to join their lives together.  
  
*******************  
  
At the wedding (which was a small affair, under a hundred guests), in the front row sat Maria’s family on the bride’s side, and three gilded frames sitting in three chairs, each holding a portrait of Ida, Lydia and Albert on the groom’s side, along with his coworkers from Mustang’s office (with the exception of Havoc, who stood beside him at the altar).  
  
And the mausoleum workers said that the flowers lived for six weeks after the wedding- the same amount of time it took Mr. and Mrs. Braeda to conceive.


	90. That Sinking Feeling

**Title** : That Sinking Feeling  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 249  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Character(s)** : Denny Brosch  
 **Summary** : Sometimes you see something that’s completely harmless in the grand scheme of things, but to one person, that single vision can ruin everything.  
 **Warnings** : ANGST, the sound of dreams being crushed  
 **Author's Notes** : A sort of prequel to last week’s entry, from Denny’s POV  
 **Prompt:** Mixup  
  
  
“Thanks, have a great evening!”  
  
The sales girl cheerfully waves as you take the bag of candies.  You exit the shop into the brisk autumn air and look across the street to see if you can read the sign at the local tavern, just to see what drinks are on special (even though you know you’ll never go, at least not alone).  And that’s when your breath catches in your chest.  
  
Out of the tavern walks Maria, the dark headed goddess of your dreams and ruler of your fantasies, but she’s with someone.  You recognize him immediately from around HQ- the fat lieutenant that’s one of Mustang’s loyal dogs.  And the longer you watch them, the more your plans for the future crumble to dust.  
  
He’s holding her hand like they’ve been lovers for years.  
  
She closes her eyes as she kisses him, like she’s relishing the taste of his lips like a fine wine.  
  
You watch as that Braeda’s hand releases her fingers and moves to her hip, and the way she giggles in response lets you know that there’s absolutely no way she’ll ever see you as anything other than a friend.  Only when they’re out of sight do you start breathing again.  
  
The whole way home you try to tell yourself that there has to be some kind of mixup, that the woman you saw _had_ to have been someone else…  
  
But you know the sound of that giggle, and it haunts you in your sleep.


	91. Whoopsie Daisies

**Title** : Whoopsie Daisies  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 949  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Maria/Braeda  
 **Summary** : While Braeda’s away, Maria will pray…  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Author's Notes** : Lots of plant stuff… In my head canon Braeda’s desperate for the greenery of country living and has managed to bring it into his tiny city apartment.  Many thanks to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  
 **Prompt:** Green Thumb  
  
  
  
Maria stared at the piece of paper in her hand.  It was a list- no an _inventory_ \- of every houseplant her fiancé had in their small apartment.  Categorized by where they sat in their home, the pots were numbered and correlated to a cocktail of water and plant food that were premixed and sitting under the kitchen sink.  
  
  


    1. _White Peace Lilly         Bottle 2            5 sprays at the root_
    2. __Bamboo Palm             Bottle 4            2 cups at roots, pull off brown leaves__
    3. ___Xingese Evergreen     Bottle 4            about half a cup___
    4. _Amaryllis                   Bottle 1            ½ cup, chase with 1 cup water_
    5. _Devil’s Ivy                  Bottle 3            6 sprays-check food spike, change if brown_



  
And that was just the plants at the patio door.  There were four parts of the apartment _devoted_ to Braeda’s love of indoor gardening.  And it had taken him weeks to get the plants set up in a way that Maria could care for them without screwing his methodology up.  He’d hand written very specific instructions on caring for the some thirty plants, as well as how to make the solutions in his numbered bottles.  He wrote a schedule out for every day he would be in Ishval, to assist Mustang and Hawkeye in overseeing a quick snafu with the railroad planning.  Braeda expected to be gone a week, but wrote out the detailed directions for his flora for ten days, just in case.  
  
She sighed as she went about the daunting task of caring for them.  He’d told her before he left if she wasn’t comfortable trimming the leaves to just be sure that they all got watered.  That’s exactly what she intended to do.  While she loved Hey himself, his strange love for green things was not something they shared, at least not as passionately.  
  
Maria couldn’t grow anything before moving in with him, and now she had a single marigold pot out on the patio that he’d helped her tend to from the time it was just seeds in dirt.  Now it was full and lush, a buttery kind of orange with dark red edges.  Apart from that single pot, she didn’t really care one way or another about the green foliage in the apartment.  
  
After finishing the last indoor section, she moved outside to the patio.  She lovingly cared for her marigolds, and then went back to her list.  But instead of paying attention to what she was doing, she was trying to read while also reaching for ‘Bottle 4’, and knocked the whole thing off into the #8 pot.  
  
Horrified at what had happened, she quickly scanned down to #8 on the list and paled.  
  
 _8\. Gerbera Daisies                Bottle 2           4 sprays with water chaser_  
  
She’d just dumped half of Bottle 4 in there and had no idea what in the world to do.  Her eyes kept flicking back to ‘ _water chaser_ ’, so she rushed inside and grabbed the watering can.  She filled it quickly, then raced back to the patio and filled the pot until it over flowed, trying to dilute the plant food as best she could.  The next morning she did the same thing- gave it only water until it spilled out and prayed that would be enough to keep from killing the thing.  It didn’t matter anyway- her soon-to-be-husband returned later that evening and he’d be taking back over for her in the morning, without the need for a stupid list or silly bottle codes.  
  
*********  
He was given a three day furlough to rest after the breakneck pace of the railroad incident, and so he decided to check how Maria had done with the plants.  As he went about his morning routine, carefully pinching off dead leaves and trimming longer ones with pure silver scissors, he felt she’d done a pretty good job of it all.  They all looked perky and happy, certainly none of them were dead or dying or wilted looking.  And then he made it to the patio.  He looked down at the daisy pot and whistled.  It had grown nearly twice its size and looked incredibly full.  
  
“Wow, I’ve been struggling to get this thing to fill out and she did it in only a week!”  He smiled as he sat it back in its place and gave it a few squirts of feeding mixture from the spray bottle and moved on to the Elephant Ears.  He’d have to ask her about it when she returned home from work.  
  
When he mentioned it to her over dinner (pot roast with carrots and onions, baked potatoes and blackberry cobbler), her face reddened and she stammered that she followed his notes to the letter.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked, confused.  “I’ve been doing that tired routine with it for months and it’s never just… bloomed like that!”  
  
“I just did what you said to!” she shrugged as she rose to gather their plates and wash the dishes.  The matter was dropped, until Braeda looped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  She was reluctant to confess, so he simply drove her crazy until she wailed the truth.  
  
“Why didn’t you say so?  It’s one of those happy mistakes that artists talk about!”  
  
“I was afraid you’d be angry,” she whimpered.  
  
“I’m the exact opposite,” he murmured as he steered her toward the bathroom.  “Why don’t we have a nice hot bath to celebrate your fortunate accident, ‘kay?”  
  
Moments later, he started the water, adding some scented oil to it before carefully stripping them both out of their clothing.  He climbed in first, then settled her snugly in his lap.  As he washed her shoulders and back, the daisies were soon forgotten.


	92. What Do We Do Now?

**Title** : What Do We Do Now  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 2,847 (omg sorry!!)  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Pinako, Ed/Winry, OC  
 **Summary** : Winry’s sick and Granny wants to pretend she doesn’t know why.  The discovery and aftermath of finding out Winry’s pregnant  
 **Warnings** : Talk of abortion, some of it graphic  
 **Author's Notes** : Sort of a companion piece to something I wrote a while back called “[Teacher Knows Best](http://sonjajades-fic.livejournal.com/67673.html)”, though the time between writing them has caused some details to be a little blurred.  My first time writing from Pinako’s POV, let me know how I did.  Thanks as always to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/).  
 **Prompt:** Ginger  
  
  
  
Pinako gathered her flask and her purse and told Winry, “I’m going into town to get more ginger ale for you.  Stay in bed and don’t move, understand?”  
  
She groaned in protest, “But Granny, I’ve got to get to work on that leg-”  
  
“And I’ve already called him and told him you’re very ill.  You’ll get to it when you’re better, girl.  Now get some rest.”  She didn’t have to twist her granddaughter’s arm too much- she’d been feeling like crap for about a week and a half now, and the old surgeon was puzzled.  She couldn’t find a single thing wrong with her, but she was sick to her stomach and more tired than she’d ever been in her life.  She used to pull all nighters all the time with no problem, now Winry could barely stay awake for four hours at a pass.  
  
As a general surgeon who specialized in neurology for automail attachments, Pinako decided to seek the assistance of her colleague, Dr. Laramie, who specialized in internal medicine.  He suggested it could be partly mental, with Edward Elric having just left her again for the first time in two years, and the fact that they were sweet on each other.  But after a lengthy discussion, he and Pinako ruled that out.  He asked if she could get Winry in to see him, but she’d refused saying ‘it’s just a stomach bug’, and pleading with her grandmother to let it go.  Out of desperation, she brought a chamber pot to Winry’s room and covertly gathered a urine sample, and now she was taking it to Dr. Laramie to do some urinalysis and hopefully some up with an answer.  
  
Using a syringe, the old country doctor drew the fluid up and deposited it onto a slide.  He looked through his microscope and saw nothing out of the ordinary, certainly nothing to warrant the symptoms she’d been having.  
  
“Dr. Rockbell, is it possible your granddaughter’s pregnant?”  
  
She frowned.  “Possible- yes.  Likely?  I don’t think so.”  
  
“Pinako, she’s got the symptoms… I wouldn’t rule it out.”  
  
She sighed and took her glasses off.  “I told her about the birds and the bees, made sure she had access to prophylactics, warned her how easy it was to get knocked up and to be damn careful when she decided she was ready to start having sex…  I really don’t think she’d just disregard everything I taught her-”  
  
“But Ed left her again and she doesn’t know when he’ll come back.  Remember being young and in love?  And throwing caution to the wind in a moment of passion?”  
  
Pinako closed her eyes.  “Yeah.  I do.”  She put her glasses back on and took a deep breath.  “Do the test then, and call me when you’re sure.”  
  
“Are you going to tell her?” the man asked as he fished a squealing, immature mouse out of a cage and injected it with a small amount of Winry’s urine.  
  
“Not unless she is.  Can you imagine how embarrassed she’d be if she knew I was stealing her piss so I could bring it to you to test it?  Better not even mention it unless it’s for certain she’s with child.”  
  
It didn’t take long for him to call her back.  
  
“ _You told me she didn’t mention having missed a period, but that she was never regular to begin with.  That might explain why you didn’t consider it right away, but this mouse went into heat within twenty-four hours of the injection,_ ” Dr. Laramie informed her over the phone.  “ _Usually it doesn’t show positive for two to three days.  She showed positive at the twenty-second hour.  She’s at least three months along and maybe as many as four._ ”  
  
Pinako tapped her chin with her pipe.  “Then why would she suddenly start showing symptoms now?”  
  
“ _Who knows.  Could be stress that brought it on, could be the fetus finally settling in good, could even be that the baby’s big enough to put pressure on her stomach and that’s what’s irritating her.  At any rate, she needs to be told.  Edward needs to be told._ ”  
  
“Alright.  Thank you,” she responded, hanging the phone up and not knowing for sure how to proceed.  She walked into Winry’s room and sat down on the bed.  
  
“You look upset,” Winry mumbled.  “Everything alright?”  
  
“Winry, I have to ask you some very personal questions, and I need you to tell me the truth, dear.”  She turned to meet her eyes and she saw fear in her little girl’s face.  
  
“Okay,” she said, her voice filled with worry as she sat up.  
  
Pinako took a deep breath.  “How many times have you slept with Ed?”  
  
Winry’s face reddened immediately.  “I-I…  I haven’t-”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, girl.”  
  
She was quiet, whether out of shame in being caught trying to lie or embarrassed at having to admit the number, Pinako wasn't sure.  “I don’t know, a lot of times.”  
  
Pinako nodded.  “Have you slept with anyone else?”  
  
This time, her answer came quickly and certainly: “Absolutely not!”  
  
Pinako nodded again.  “And how many times did you forget to use a rubber?”  
  
Winry’s face went white as the sheet she lay on.  “Only once, but…” she trailed off.  
  
“But what?”  
  
Pulling the sheet over her face, she whimpered, “We were down by the river, no one around for miles.  We didn’t have one, but he didn’t…  didn’t _inside_.  On my belly…”  
  
“Winry, I told you that it only takes a little.”  
  
“That’s why I’ve been sick, then…”  
  
Pinako took her granddaughter’s hand.  “I think you’d better call Ed, girl.  He needs to know.  And you should know you’re almost halfway through your pregnancy.  Are your clothes getting tighter?”  
  
She flipped the blankets back and looked down at her belly.  She was just beginning to show, nothing much past a little pooch of tummy under her nightshirt, as if she’d just eaten too much at a big dinner.  “I just wear that big loose jumpsuit, I haven’t noticed it getting tighter.”  
  
Pinako laid her hand on the bump and pushed gently.  “Solid as a rock.  That’s your baby in that shell, Winry.  Yours and Ed’s child…”  She patted her there as Winry’s hand joined hers.  “You’re about three and a half months along, maybe four.”  
  
Suddenly her granddaughter burst into tears and she covered her eyes with her arm.  Pinako sighed.  There was nothing worse than knowing there was a baby coming when you didn’t want a baby to be coming.  She knew that first hand- twice.  And she wondered what her adopted grandsons would say if they knew that Ed would not have been Hohenheim’s oldest Resemboolian son, had she not taken that awful tasting syrup that gave the worst pains she’d ever had and made her bleed for three days.  
  
“There is a solution…” she began carefully.  “But we have to act right away.”  
  
“No!” Winry burst out.  “I’m not getting rid of it!”  
  
“Think rationally for a minute, Winry-”  
  
She sat up, eyes puffy and red and her face streaked with tears.  “No!  I don’t care if I’m only a few weeks away from being a journeyman automail engineer!  I don’t care if I miss out on a career that could make me rich and possibly famous!”  She settled her ranting and wiped at her eyes with the heels of her hands.  “I love Ed, and I _want_ to have his babies.”  
  
Pinako scooted closer to pull her into a hug, patting her back.  “And you can have all the babies you want with him- but with a little better planning, you could really make some money and put it away for when you’re mothering and can’t work.”  
  
“Granny, I’m not doing it.  Edward would never forgive me if he found out, and I couldn’t forgive myself if I did it.”  
  
“Then if you’re set on keeping it, you need to call Ed right away.  And as soon as you’re feeling better, I’ll help you get that leg finished so you can put the money away.”  Pinako tucked her granddaughter’s golden hair behind her ears and gave her a small smile.  “I’m happy for you.  You’ll be a good mother, girl.”  
  
She thanked her, then got out of bed to go downstairs to the phone.  Pinako sat at the top of the steps and listened in as Winry told Ed he needed to come home right away.  She told him she had something to tell him that needed to be said face to face, and by the time she hung up she was chuckling quietly.  
  
“I do miss you, but that’s not the only reason you need to get back here.  It’s really important…  Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow, then.  Love you…  Bye, Ed.”  
  
She laid the receiver back into the cradle and Pinako came downstairs.  “On his way?” she asked.  
  
“He’s leaving tonight, he’ll be here sometime tomorrow morning.  He said he’ll just come straight from the station, not to worry about picking him up.”  She rested her hand on her stomach.  “Y’know, my belly does feel a little different.  I still can’t believe it, really.”  
  
“Now that we know what’s going on, let’s see if we can get you to keep some food down,” she commented as she wandered into the kitchen.  “The best part about being pregnant is you can eat all you want and no one gives a damn!”  
  
After a delicious meal with lots of nausea fighting ingredients, a warm bath, and a mug of hot chocolate before bed, Winry was looking and feeling much better.  They worked together to change the sheets on the bed, and Pinako tucked her girl in, like she used to when she was little.  She sat down beside her and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
“I don’t want you to think that I won’t love this baby because of my suggestion.  I was only thinking of how much it will change your lives and how hard things will be on you if you start a family so young.  I hope you realize though, that it’s not going to be like playing dolls.”  
  
“I appreciate your concern, but even if Ed freaks out, leaves and never comes back, I’m having this baby.  I know how precious life is…  I’m not going to end a life just because I’m scared.”  
  
Pinako was stung by her words.  Looking back on her own mistakes, it did seem incredibly selfish to terminate what she was eager to create in a drunken fit of passion.  She rose and turned the lamp off.  “Try to get some sleep.  It’s gonna be a big day tomorrow.  And don’t forget to eat those crackers as soon as you open your eyes.  It’ll help keep your stomach still and you’ll feel a lot better.”  
  
As she walked down the stairs to get her pipe and a nightcap of brandy, she thought back to the two times she was in Winry’s situation- knocked up without a husband and just starting out in the world.  Two babies gone from this world as soon as their existence was recognized.  She didn’t tell Hohenheim or that Collins boy about either pregnancy.  What would have happened if they’d known?  And would those actions have kept Urey from being born?  Then there’d be no Winry, and if it had been Hohenheim’s child she’d had, there likely wouldn’t have been an Ed or Al.  
  
“Seems we had kids together anyhow, Van.  With my son’s little girl and your sons both under my care, it’s like our own little messed up family.”  She remembered Hohenheim’s baby when it passed from her.  A little alien looking thing, no bigger than a plum with a big head and a huge chest, tiny arms and legs and impossibly small fingers and toes.  The Collins baby was detected sooner, and if it came out in one piece, she didn’t recognize it.  She looked up at the stars, trying to pull herself out of those dark memories of the past.  
  
“I only hope whatever’s up there’s forgiven me.”

* * *

 

The next morning, just as predicted, Ed came rolling in like a train off track.  His suitcase hit the floor with a thud and he raced into the kitchen, looking for Winry.

“Morning, Ed,” Pinako said as she sipped at her coffee.

“Where’s Winry?” he asked frantically.

“Probably upstairs, still asleep.”

He turned and bounded up the stairs two at a time, and she heard as he flung the door open without even knocking first.  Not that it mattered really, they’d been sharing the same bed for months before he left for Creta, though she pretended not to know about that to save them from any embarrassment.

It was quiet up there for over an hour.  Then at last, the door opened and shut again, this time slowly and less dramatic, and heavy footsteps descended the stairs.  When she saw Ed’s face from where she sat, she could tell he was dazed at the news.

“Ed?  You alright?” she said as she pushed away from the table.

“Yeah,” he answered.  “I just need a little time to myself.  Y’know… to take it all in.”

She watched as he walked out the front door and just kept going.  It was a relief to see that he’d left his coat and his suitcase behind.  If he planned on leaving her after this, he’d have to come back and get his stuff or go with only the clothes on his back.  Pinako instead left Ed’s decisions to him while she made Winry a breakfast of ginger pancakes.

When she came downstairs, Winry looked sicker than ever, though this time likely from nerves.  “That smells really good, Granny,” she said with a weak smile as she sat down at the table.

“Try to eat as much as you can.  It really will help to keep a full belly.”

“I already lost all my crackers, so I hope you’re right.”  She picked up her fork and poked at the stack of cakes.  “I think he’ll be alright.  He said he’d be back later.”

“He seemed a little out of it when he left.”

“Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting this any more than I was.  But he wasn’t upset, more surprised than anything.”  She smiled at her grandmother.  “Don’t worry.  He just needs a little time.  Hell, _I_ need a little time still.”

After Winry got her breakfast down (and kept it down), the two of them moved down to the workshop and got to work on that custom leg and soon lost themselves in their work (and trying to not talk about the elephant in the _womb_ ).  Around lunch time, they looked up at the sound of Ed’s voice.

“Win?  Granny?  Anyone home?”

“We’re in the shop, Ed!” Winry called out.

He came to the doorway carrying an armload of flowers and smiling like he had the world on a string.  “Here,” he said as he awkwardly thrust the bouquet into her hands.  His face was redder than the roses he presented and he stood scratching his head like he was unsure of his own gesture.

“Oh, Edward!  They’re beautiful!”  Winry buried her nose in them and breathed their fragrance, then set them aside and wrapped her arms around him.  Pinako watched as Ed minutely relaxed and hugged her back, then closed his eyes and seemed to take a deep breath, as if he were relieved at her reaction.

 He spoke gently as he held her, “And I got some ginger ale, gingersnaps, ginger tea- everything the dry goods store had with ginger in it, I bought it.  Teacher said ginger helps with the morning sickness, so I got whatever I could.”  Then he licked his lip nervously, and Pinako watched as he let her go and dig in his pocket, pulling out a small black box.  She held her breath as she listened to him:

“I know I sort of asked you already… but it was really lame… and you deserve so much better than that,” he trailed off as he opened the box to reveal a pair of golden wedding bands.  Winry gasped at the sight of them as Ed went on to say he wanted to marry her sooner rather than later, that he didn’t want his kid to be born into the kind of relationship his own parents had, and then Winry cut him off with a kiss.

“Why don’t you let me get your flowers in some water,” Pinako offered as she left them to their kisses. As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard her granddaughter talking in a watery voice, thanking him for not leaving her to deal with everything on her own.

“I couldn’t do that to you,” Ed replied.  “You’ve made sure I never had to deal with anything on my own over the years, I’d be a heartless bastard if I left you now.”

Pinako grinned as she went back to finding a vase.  “You’re a good man, Ed.  I’m happy to give her to you.”


	93. Clear Shot

**Title** : Clear Shot  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 248  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Denny, Alex Armstrong, others from a distance  
 **Summary** : It’s kill or be killed, even off the battlefield.  
 **Warnings** : Character death  
 **Author's Notes** : *sobs* I really like Denny! I don’t know why I want to do bad things to him!! Unbeta-ed because I’m lazy  
 **Prompt:** Lead

 

He wasn’t even a good shot with a rifle, but he told himself he wasn’t going to let that slob of a man take his only chance at happiness. He’d lost her once to a faked death, he wasn’t going to lose her again.

Through the scope, Denny watched Braeda pull out a chair for Maria at the very café _he’d_ asked her out to. He watched her tilt her head back to accept his kiss and he thought about pulling the trigger then. But he decided he’d rather not get that lardo’s brains all over her face. He followed his rival carefully- waiting, watching. Braeda sat down and opened a menu, and Denny saw his opportunity…

But that was before he was being jerked up from the ground by an unseen hand.

“That’s enough, Lieutenant!” Lt. Col. Armstrong roared into his face. He was dressed in civvies and angrier than he’d ever seen him. He tucked him under his arm like a lead barbell. “I’m taking you straight to the MPs!” he growled, slinging the rifle over his shoulder.

A week later Denny was sent to Central State Penitentiary- sentenced to ten years in prison for attempted murder. After his first dinner there, he went calmly back to his cell and hung himself with the sheets.

The note read: “I love you Maria. I hope this makes you happy.”

When it arrived in evidence, Armstrong destroyed it and in his report said no note was ever found.


	94. A Culinary Conspiracy

**Title** : A Culinary Conspiracy  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 487  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Rose, Winry, implied Ed/Win and ScaRose  
 **Summary** : Through the power of letters, Rose teaches Winry how to make a hearty Ishvalan breakfast for Ed, whose enormous appetite hasn’t seemed to lessened after the Promised Day.  
 **Warnings** : No beta because I'm under the wire  
 **Author's Notes** : Remember, Scar doesn’t go by the name Scar anymore.  Rose named him Hazim when he asked her to marry him (at least in my head canon he did…)  
 **Prompt:** Crisp  
  
  
Winry studied the paper in her hand carefully, reading Rose’s flowing script as she worked.  
  
 _“Once you’ve got the mixture set, roll it into balls about the size of your palm, then roll them in the flour mix and flatten them.  They don’t have to be flat as pancakes, maybe about a half inch thick.  Too thin and they’ll be too hard, and too thick and they’ll burn on the outside but the inside will be mushy.  You want crispy outside and fluffy inside.”_  
  
Rose’s variation on traditional Ishvalan ‘ataif’ was supposed to give the body a healthy dose of hunger staving protein while not breaking their food budget month after month.  Winry slipped them into hot oil and fried them up.  As they sizzled in the pan, she took up the letter again.  
  
 _“You can fry the lamb patties in a separate pan while you wait for the ataif.  If Ed’s set on eggs, you can hard boil them.  Hazim prefers the melon mix to eggs, but he did say that while he was in Amestris he became fond of coffee with breakfast.  Here, coffee is treated as a dessert and it’s nothing like the coffee there.  It comes in as many flavors as ice cream and many strengths, too.”_  
  
Winry had made a fruit salad to serve with the meal, lots of melon, strawberries, oranges and bananas.  Finally, breakfast was ready.  She made Ed a plate and called him to the table and watched as he looked on her handiwork with surprise.  
  
“What’s this?” he asked as he sat down.  “It smells delicious!”  
  
She took a honey dripper and drizzled golden sweetness over the ataif, then sprinkled almond slivers over that.  “I told Rose how you were eating us out of house and home, and she suggested a breakfast like what she feeds to Hazim.”  
  
“Hazim…” he said furrowing up his brow and reaching for his fork.  “I guess I’ll never get used to hearing that instead of ‘Scar’.”  He cut a bite from the lamb sausage and popped it in his mouth.  Winry waited anxiously as he chewed, not sure if she’d made the ground lamb mixture just right.  
  
“Damn!” her new husband sighed as he leaned back in his chair.  “This is delicious!  What is this?”  
  
Winry smiled.  “Lamb sausage!  Taste the ataif- the fritters!”  
  
Ed took a bite and all but kissed the plate of food before him.  Instead, he puckered his honeyed lips, offering her a kiss as thanks.  Winry joined him with a plate of her own soon after, chatting about the spices she used as she cracked the shell of her boiled egg.

* * *

  
Hazim looked over his heavily pregnant wife’s shoulder.  “You’re not going to tell them that the anise in the ataif ingredients is an aphrodisiac?”  He chuckled, “You mischief maker.”  
  
Rose grinned.  “Our little one needs playmates.  Best to get them started on making her some.”


	95. Shoot for the Moon

**Title** : Shoot for the Moon  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1,578  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Character(s)** : Roy/Riza  
 **Summary** : Riza decides she’s done missing opportunities…  
 **Warnings** : Sexy times, not very graphic  
 **Author's Notes** : I bought an [Amestrian dog tag](https://scontent-a-iad.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/1208578_10202054261979204_697241640_n.jpg) at the anime convention I was at this past weekend and I’ve had a very clear vision of them in this way ever since.  Hope this satisfies my itch with them. Thanks for the beta [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/)!  
 **Prompt:** Hypnotic  
  
  
  
The first time they made love wasn’t at her father’s house when he’d traced the array from her skin.  It wasn’t in Ishval when the nights weren’t cold enough and the days not hot enough to kill them, though the things they did almost were.  It wasn’t when Roy Mustang asked her to join his team, or after the move to Central.  It was an ordinary afternoon in late summer, months after the Promised Day and after they’d moved back to East City.   
  
The command center had been temporarily evacuated due to a termite problem and was being treated from the inside out.  He’d asked her to help him get some files from the office to study over the three days the building would be closed.  Of course he’d forget something so important as the planning stages of Ishval’s new roads and streets after leaving the night before the exterminators came in.  Lucky for him, they’d started on the opposite side of the building and the two of them were cleared to gather what they needed, so long as they were out by 5 ‘o clock.  
  
And of course once they arrived, he kept finding ways to stall and keep them there as long as possible.  
  
He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a faded photo, one from when he lived with her and her deranged father, not really taken of themselves but the building behind them.  “Remember this?” he asked as he flipped it around to show her.  
  
“Barely,” she commented.  “Bring it with you, I’ll look at it once we get down to the car,” she urged, trying to get him back on track.  
  
Roy was silent as he looked at the photograph a bit longer.  “You haven’t changed much in the years I’ve known you.  Just taller and more beautiful.”  
  
She paused a moment, then went back to filling a box with other important papers.  She wasn’t sure if he was directly complimenting her or saying it to himself.  “Maybe we should finish our task here and go.  Seems the bug fumes are getting to your head.”  
  
He sighed like an aggravated teenager, then stood and walked over to where she was searching through a file cabinet.  And then something different happened.  
  
His hand landed gently on the back of her shoulder and he spoke very quietly.  “You want to know what’s getting to my head?  The thought that the only times I’ve ever held you you’ve been hurt, most of those times by me personally.”  As his hand moved slowly down from her shoulder to her hip, he whispered, “Just once…  Just once, I’d love to hold you and it have nothing to do with pain.”  
  
Riza felt how close he was, heard the sincerity in his voice and knew what he was trying to say without actually saying it.  As much as she would deny it to anyone who outright asked her, she loved her commander as a superior more than what was appropriate.  She’d tried- really tried- to find someone else, to date other men, men that looked nothing like him, that would have nothing in common with him.  But time and again, she would be pulled back to his side because of work, and because it was Roy, they spent _a lot_ of time at work together.  Her mind wandered back to other times the opportunity to give herself to him had arisen and damned herself for not taking it…  
  
Not this time.  
  
“Those times you held me,” she replied after a stretch of silence, “were more comforting to me than you know.  The pain that was there, you eased it.  You have never been the reason I’ve been hurt.”  Her hand let go of the stack of papers and they fell back into the drawer.  She turned and rested her palms on his chest, saying, “My _father_ hurt me.  The war nearly _killed_ me.  Bradley tormented me mentally.  But you…  You’ve done nothing but _free me_ since the day we met.”  
  
She could see in his eyes that she’d struck a nerve; plucked a heartstring.  He reached up and grasped her upper arms.  “Riza…”  
  
Before he could say anything else, she leaned forward and kissed him, cursing herself for letting it get this far, but also cheering herself on for being brave enough to finally say what she’d been trying to forget about for so long.  When he immediately returned her kiss, and went on to deepen it, she stopped thinking about it at all.  _‘Whatever happens, happens,’_ she thought to herself.  _‘No more missed chances.’_  
  
He whispered hotly in her ear that they were all alone on the southern side of the building, that their men would never know, that he would alchemically lock the door to keep the workmen from fetching them if they stayed too long.  “I’ll only go as far you want me to,” he pleaded.  “No neighbors to witness anything, no one to snitch on us.  I can transmute the couch into a bed-”  
  
“Shh, the couch is fine, just be quiet!” she hissed as his arms wrapped around her desperately.  
  
They only unfastened and unzipped what was necessary.  He worshipped every inch of skin he revealed and breathed her name in appreciation of her own touches.  At long last, he pulled his wallet free from his pocket and fished a rubber out of an opened tin.  Roy adjusted her on the couch, pulled her pants and panties all the way down around her ankles without untying her boots, then crawled through the circle her opened legs made.  She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his collarbones as he entered her, then she flopped back and let him do what he claimed he did best to the men in their little unit.  
  
He was quiet as a mouse, just as she’d requested.  The only sound to be heard besides the soft brush of skin against skin was the sound of his dog tags clinking together rhythmically.  Even that sound was quiet, soothing and hypnotic as he led her from one orgasm to the next.  
  
Riza had no concept of time while he loved her.  They’d been at it long enough that not only was Roy sweating, but she was too.  He paused a moment to wipe sweat from his forehead and she offered to take over.  
  
“No,” he panted.  “This is how I want to do it, don’t change a thing.”  
  
After their little break, he seemed to get a second wind.  All at once, the metallic tapping stopped as he lay down on top of her, hauling her legs back further and seating himself even deeper inside.  Riza whimpered louder than she intended and he moaned in response.  
  
“Shh!” she reminded him again, though her arms held on to him for dear life as she realized he was close to his end.  His dog tags scraped against hers as he jostled them both with his movements.  She jackknifed away from the couch silently as she shattered around him, and he followed suit not long after.  Roy was breathing as if he’d just run a marathon and Riza didn’t shove him off of her when he was finished.  Instead she cradled him with both arms and legs, pushing his hair away from his face and kissing his forehead.  
  
Some time later, he pushed his weight up off of her.  “Why did we wait so long?  That was amazing…”  
  
“Because it’s illegal,” she reminded him with a small smile.  
  
“I’ll get it repealed,” he answered.  “I’ll petition Grumman to rewrite the regs.”  
  
He crawled away from her, wrapping the used prophylactic in several tissues before throwing it in the garbage.  He helped her figure out how to turn her bottoms right side in again, then they dressed quietly.  Before he could cover them up completely with his shirt, Riza stepped over to get a closer look at his dog tags.  Standard issue, except his had the state alchemist symbol stamped after his name.  
  
“Want to trade one of yours for one of mine?” he asked.   
  
As silly as it was, and as against regulations as it was, she nodded.  They slipped the beaded chains from around their necks and opened them, then swapped one tag for another.   
  
She grinned as he smiled like a boy with a brand new bicycle.  “We really do need to get out of here.  It’s almost 5.”  
  
He nodded, still beaming like an idiot.  “Hey, maybe we can do this again sometime, except maybe in a proper bed with some wine or something.  Maybe some music playing softly on the radio…  Maybe you could make more noise next time.”  
  
She rolled her eyes as she picked up the box she’d been working on and handed it to him.  “Talk to Grumman first.  Get the regs rewritten and we’ll talk.”  That defeated his smile and she was sorry she’d killed it.  She kissed him as she stepped past him to get the small stack of folders he’d dug out of his desk.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not sleeping with anyone else.”  
  
He seemed relieved at that.  They left the office and went to Roy’s townhouse.  As it turned out, there was wine in his fridge and after six hours of looking over infrastructural plans for the rebuild of Ishval, the frat regs seemed to matter less and less.  They were already guilty of breaking them, why not shoot for the moon?


	96. The First of Many

**Title:** The First of Many  
 **Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood/manga-verse  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Braeda, Chris, OC’s  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series written by Hiromu Arakawa  
 **Summary/Teaser:** “Believe me, she would be madder than a wet cat if she knew we were sitting here crying instead of enjoying ourselves.”  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 2,492  
 **Warning:** Angsty and sad.  
 **Author’s Note:** If you’ve never read any of my Braeda/Chris fan fics, let me catch you up- they get married, he takes her last name, they are married almost 13 years when she dies from a heart attack, leaving behind her husband, her ‘son’ and daughter-in-law, and their 3 children, Lily, Lucy, and Levi.

* * *

When Roy’s maid opened the door, she gave him a sad little smile.  
  
“Captain Mustang, please come in,” she said warmly, stepping aside so he could enter the warm house.  “Führer and Mrs. Mustang are with the children in the den.  Can I take your coat, sir?”  
  
He smiled.  “Always so proper, Nancy.  You can just call me Braeda like everyone else, I’ve told you that.”  He set the brightly wrapped packages on the small console table by the door as he shrugged out of his long coat.  
  
“I know.  It just feels… rude, to address you so informally.”  She took the coat and draped it across her arm.  “If you’ll give me a moment I can help you with those-”  
  
“I think I can handle it,” he chuckled.  “I’m pretty sure I won’t be troubled by a few Yule gifts.”  He watched as that melancholy expression returned to her face.  “What’s wrong?”  
  
Her eyes flashed with panic and she quickly averted her gaze.  “N-nothing, sir!  Just…  Are you sure you’re alright?”  Her voice lowered.  “Pardon me, I’m just concerned-”  
  
“Chris wouldn’t want me to stay home and mope,” he answered, knowing without asking what Nancy was referring to.  It would be their first Yule without his firecracker wife, the first of many.  Certainly the holidays were rough without her smoky voice butchering the Yule carols (on purpose, she could actually sing quite lovely when she wanted), making crude jokes about the Holly King and his old goat, and teaching the children how to discern their presents by shaking them.  
  
Nancy wrung her hands.  “I’m sorry.  We all miss her, she was a wonderful lady.”  
  
“I know.  But let’s honor her memory by celebrating in her name this year, and not letting our sadness kill our spirits.”  He patted her arm and smiled.  “I’m alright, really.  Can’t you just hear her if I’d stayed home with a bottle of rum today?  She’d cuff me on the back of my head and practically kick my ass all the way to the car!”  He put his hands on his hips and stood like she would have, imitating her voice. “You sit here and drink and I’ll haunt you for _two_ lifetimes!  Go see our babies and smile like you mean it!  Give them their presents and have a good time!”  They both laughed quietly and Braeda picked up the stack of presents from the table.  “That’s what she’d say, so that’s what I’m gonna do.”  
  
“If you need anything, please let me know, Captain.  Rum included.”  
  
“You got it.”  
  
He made his way through the big house (not quite a mansion, certainly not an average sized home either) until he found his family gathered around a large decorated tree, and looking as dismal as Nancy must’ve expected him to.  
  
“Is this the Bah Humbug party?  I must be in the wrong house!” he exclaimed as he realized Lily was wiping at her eyes.  
  
“Papaw!” Lucy and Lily whimpered as they ran to him.  Roy rose from his chair and greeted him with a handshake and a pat to the shoulder as Riza took the gifts from him and scattered them neatly under the tree, warning Levi to leave them alone.  
  
Lily started crying harder and Braeda wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  “Now, now.  There’s no need for all these tears, sweetie.”  
  
The thirteen year old couldn’t even respond to him for sobbing.  Lucy looked up at him, her dark brown eyes shimmering, too.  “She’s really upset that Mamaw won’t be here this year.”  
  
Braeda sighed and patted Lucy’s cheek.  “Honey, we’re all sad that Mamaw won’t be here.  But believe me, she would be madder than a wet cat if she knew we were sitting here crying instead of enjoying ourselves.”  
  
Roy chuckled.  “That’s true.  She always said the best way to remember her was by having a great time as if she were just in the next room.”  
  
Lily sniffled and accepted the tissues her mother handed her.  She wiped at her eyes and blew her nose, then said in a wavering voice, “I can’t help it, though, Dad!  It just doesn’t feel right without her here!”  
  
Braeda took his granddaughter’s hand, saying, “Why don’t you take a little walk with me.”  He asked Nancy to bring up their coats and they walked out into the garden, half covered in snow.  He began to speak as they ambled amid the dark green bushes and trimmed down flowers.  
  
“Do you remember last Yule?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Lily grumbled.  “We laughed and laughed because Lucy singed her eyebrows off.”  
  
Braeda laughed at the memory of his youngest granddaughter leaning too closely over a decorative candle holder and burning her eyebrows clean away.  Chris had cackled too, her raspy voice cheerful even when it was weak.  “Man, we had a good time.  Levi tried to eat the paper on the presents, your dad was a little tipsy and set a stocking on fire instead of the Yule log-”  
  
Lucy giggled.  “And Mama almost shot him!”  
  
“And she probably would have if he hadn’t been holding poor Lucy in his lap!”  They both laughed at the mishap filled evening, until Braeda squeezed her hand.  “You know Mamaw was sick then, didn’t you?”  
  
Chris had somehow known it would be the last Yule with her family.  She bought double the presents, sang louder than she ever had, held Levi nearly the whole time and insisted on lots and lots of photographs.  Lily stopped them in the garden and nodded.  
  
“She didn’t seem like herself then.  Like she was trying too hard or something.”  
  
He was so proud of her.  She was smart, could read people the way Chris could read them, and even though she sensed something was wrong, she went along with it. “Honey, even though she was there, Mamaw wasn’t really with us _last_ year.  If she’d been herself, she wouldn’t have acted so weird, don’t you think?”  
  
She didn’t say anything, just looked down at her feet.  He patted her back and made her walk with him again.  “This Yule is definitely different without her here.  But we’ll get through it and it will get easier.  It still bothers me when I wake up and she’s not there with me in the morning, or there to talk to at night before I go to bed.  And I’ve been doing it every day now for months and it hasn’t gotten much better.  But every morning, I get up and keep moving forward.  And there will come a day eventually that I’ll be able to get up and it not make me want to cry.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Papaw,” she murmured.  “Here I am wailing and you must be suffering so much more than me.”  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie.  We all miss her, and you were very close to her.  It’s only natural to mourn those you miss.”  He sighed and paused to look up at the nearly full moon.  “Sometimes I tell myself that she didn’t really die, she just went to the moon to wait for me until I caught up to her in age, and when I catch up to her she’ll come back.  I know it’s a lie, but sometimes it makes me feel a lot better.”  He laughed, “Sometimes I pretend she has a great big telescope and is watching us from up there!”  
  
Lily hugged him tightly and he felt a tear slip down his cheek.  “You remind me so much of her, Lily…  How she must’ve been when she was a child.  Believe me, I _know_ it’s hard to move on without her.  But she would be pissed if we didn’t live on.”  
  
“Okay,” she sniffed.  
  
He wiped at his eyes and sniffled himself, then breathed a sigh of relief.  “Alright, tears all out of the way now?  Squeeze your eyes shut for me!”  He watched as she did so, encouraging her to squeeze all her tears out.  He pulled a handkerchief from a hidden pocket and told her blow her nose, then he asked her to take a deep breath.  
  
“It’s okay to miss her.  It’s okay to wish she were here.  It’s not okay to stop having fun on Yule just because she isn’t, alright?  Levi hasn’t even met the Holly King yet, you and Lucy gotta keep the magic alive for him!”  
  
That got a real smile out of her and she agreed.  “Is Uncle Jean coming tonight to play him or someone else?”  
  
Braeda scratched his chin in thought.  “You know, I’m not sure…  Might be the _real_ Holly King that shows up tonight, since this is a special Yule for us.”  
  
She playfully smacked his arm, grinning.  “Please, the Holly King’s about as real as Vanessa’s tits.”  
  
Braeda snorted in the cold night air, startling some birds from a nearby bush.  “You are _definitely_ of your grandmother’s line!  But if the Holly King hears you saying that kind of stuff, it’s a naughty rock for you and presents for your brother and sister!”  
  
They entered the house by the kitchen, stopping to steal a fresh cookie and a taste of stuffing before joining the rest of the family.  Nancy brought him an iced tumbler of rum and he watched as the kids shook different boxes, mentally cataloging different bumps and thuds in their present investigations.  
  
There was a sunny feast of broiled chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots and corn.  There was caroling afterward as they waited for the Holly King’s arrival.  There was paper shredding and box opening and squeals of delight as presents were opened.  And eventually there were yawns from the little ones, and Lily offered to help put them to bed- likely so she could go to bed soon after.  He enjoyed a drink with Roy and Riza after that, a shot of scotch in Chris’ honor, then he retrieved his coat and went home.  
  
The house was dark and chilly when he got back.  He checked the thermostat and felt the radiator in the hall to be sure it was all working, then climbed the stairs to the bedroom.  He kicked his shoes off by the closet, pulled his sweater over his head and hung it on the doorknob, then shrugged out of his suspenders as he sat down on the bed.  
  
Then he buried his face in his hands and let his sobs wrack his body.  She’d been gone for almost eight months now, and it shouldn’t still hurt this bad, he reasoned.  He’d gotten used to buying food for one, doing laundry for one, barely doing any housecleaning because it was just him in that big house by himself.  He’d gotten accustomed to finding her half of the bed never unmade, to her vanity always being neat and clean, though it was usually always a mess of different make ups and jewelry.  So why on this night did it bother him more than ever that she was gone?  Was it because he saw Lily’s tears and that started all this?  
  
He leaned across the bed and reached into her nightstand, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting it just for the sake of smelling something that reminded him of her presence.  Once the thing was surely lit and smoking in the ashtray, he rose and spritzed some of her perfume into the air, then opened the curtains and stared up at the moon.  
  
“Can you see how much you’re missed up there, sweetheart?”  He wished she was really on the moon.  He’d find a way to get up there to her and bring her back home if that were the case.  He made a fist and pounded the window frame once, shaking the pictures on the wall.  He chuckled, turned and reached for the cigarette and took a drag.  He cracked the window and sat down in her vanity chair, still looking up at the silver white disk shining down into the bedroom.  
  
“If you’re on the moon, then let’s spend the longest night of the year together, staring at one another from far, far away.”  
  
Eventually, he abandoned the chair for the bed, taking his pillow and putting at the footboard and bathing in the moonlight until he fell asleep somewhere around three in the morning.  When he woke just before noon, he came slowly down the stairs to make himself some coffee and found an envelope next to the percolator- addressed to him in his wife’s scratchy handwriting.  He scrambled to open it.  
  
 _To my dear Braeda Boy,_  
  
 _See?  That wasn’t so hard was it?  You made it, you’re still alive, and hopefully you didn’t cry as much as you thought you would have.  Guess what?_  
  
 _Next year will be even easier._  
  
 _Keep sucking wind, honey.  Make sure that the kids do too, especially Lily, you know she was always our sensitive girl.  Now get yourself some breakfast and tell me all about what the kids got for Yule.  You might not know it, but I’m always listening, especially to you._  
  
 _I love you with all my heart and soul.  Don’t give up, and keep waking up every morning for me.  If you don’t- I KNOW WHERE TO FIND YOU._  
  
 _Your Sweetheart,_  
 _Chris_  
  
He laughed through his tears, imagining her trying to give her most intimidating scowl as she reminded him she could haunt him now.  He wiped at his eyes as he got the coffee ready and set it to brew, not even questioning where the note came from or how she had the insight to write it before hand.  He cleared his throat.  “Well,” he began as he pulled bread out to make some toast, “Levi insisted on opening everyone’s gifts, and then when Havoc showed up as the Holly King, he ran and hid under Riza’s chair!”  
  
As he pulled out some sausages and put them into the frying pan, going on about the really neat train set Levi got, on the other side of the gate sat an old woman, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.  
  
The white being there spoke in its strange voice, “You’ve eased his pain with that little trick.  You’re lucky you had such wonderful friends to help you out from beyond the grave.”  
  
Chris sniffled.  “I chose only the best for my friends.  Imagine what _he_ means to me.”  
  
The being sighed.  “You can’t linger here forever.  You’re going to have to move on and let your soul rest.”  
  
“Not until I’m sure he’s gonna be alright.”  She opened her eyes and listened closely to the words he said to her.  “Not a moment before.”  
  
“Suit yourself,” the thing shrugged.  “Might be a while yet.”  
  
“I’ve got plenty of time.”  She smiled and went back to listening to her husband’s beautiful voice, grinning at his tale about Lily’s reaction to the book he bought her, hoping that he’d keep talking for hours.


	97. Snow Bound

**Title:** Snow Bound  
 **Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist (any I think)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Hoho/Trisha  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series Hiromu Arakawa  
 **Summary/Teaser:** Hohenheim recalls the last time he saw snow this deep, and vows this time will be different.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 621

* * *

  
Snow blanketed the entire world it seemed, Hohenheim thought as he gazed out the window of the yellow house he was calling home at the moment.  It had stopped flurrying sometime in the night, and looking out over the front yard it looked like even the local wildlife had the sense to stay holed up in their warm hiding places.  There wasn’t a footprint to be seen.  
  
Pinako’s chimney smoked lazily in the distance and he turned with a smile to stoke the fire in the sitting room, knowing Tricia would be up soon.  An old fashioned coffee percolator sat near the hearth, and he went into the kitchen to see about making them something to eat.  
  
“You’re up early,” she said with a smile as she waddled into the kitchen.  
  
He returned her smile easily, kissed her cheek as she looked over his arm to see what he’d found to cook, then looked nervously down at the enormous belly she carried.  It wouldn’t be long now and the baby would be here.  
  
And he was more than a little terrified.  
  
“How’d you sleep?” he asked, finding a bit of sausage and some eggs in the ice box and relieved to have another morning where his woman was not in labor.  
  
She groaned as she wrapped her long sweater around her swollen body.  “As well as I could, I suppose.  My back just aches constantly, no matter how I lay now.”  She looked out the window.  “Wow, it really came down last night, didn’t it?”  
  
“Sure did!” he agreed.  “I haven’t seen snow like this since-” he paused.  Yes, snow fell like this in parts of Xing, where a woman who was likely dead and gone lived.  He’d loved her, too.  Probably left her with a child in her belly as well.  He’d run off when the villagers started blaming odd happenings and circumstances on his presence, but not before spending two days and night locked in her house, watching the snow fall and making love by the fire pit.  Some sixty years later, here he was again, in the same situation- but damn it, this was going to be _different_.  The people here liked him, he felt at home among them, and he was going to do whatever it took to protect them from the evil man who’d stolen his appearance.  
  
“It’s been a long while since I saw snow like this.  It’s so pretty to look at, isn’t it?”  
  
Trisha didn’t seem to notice his long pause, thank goodness.  “I wonder if it’ll snow when the baby’s born,” she mused aloud, her hand rubbing at her stomach as she looked out the window.  “Only a few more weeks, according to Sara.”  
  
Hohenheim took a shuddering breath.  “Does it make sense that I’m both excited _and_ scared?”  He felt her arms come around his middle as she laid her head against his arm.  
  
“Van, you’ll be fine.  Try not to worry so much and just let it come naturally.  You do a fine job of taking care of me, it can’t be too different from that, right?”  
  
Her green eyes sparkled as he leaned down for a kiss.  “You’re right.  Everything’s going to work out just fine.”  He hoped he sounded confident, because he sure didn’t feel like he was.  
  
They sat down at the table and ate, watching as the creatures began to stir outside and leave prints on the pristine landscape, And Hohenheim tried his best not to lose the moment in worrying about the future.  His child would come and he would love and care for it as he did for Trisha, even if it took him some time to figure out just how to do it.


	98. The Brightest Light

**Title:** The Brightest Light  
 **Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Scar(as Hazim)/Rose, OCs  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series Hiromu Arakawa  
 **Summary/Teaser:** Ishvalan traditions are passed down through the women, and Scar’s oldest daughter is about to step into her role in the family.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 811

  
  
Hazim grinned proudly as he watched Rose and Sumaya in the kitchen.  They were working together to prepare the holiday feast, and afterward, Sumaya would be the one to light the family’s oil lamp.

The duty of lighting the lamp was traditionally taken on at first by the matriarch of the family.  On Hanai Yomel-Eid, the Ishvalan people celebrated the return of the sun to the sky after Ishvala removed it to punish her people for trying to force her to show her face.  When the woman of the house lit the lamp, it was symbolic of Ishvala’s motherly role to the people.  And when the eldest daughter reached seven years of age, it became her duty to light the lamp.  When the next daughter turned seven, it became her duty, and so on.  Passing the lamp lighting to Sumaya would show her that she was ready to take on the responsibility of caring for others, that one day she might take care of a family of her own and have to make some tough decisions to be sure her own children obeyed not only her rules, but the word of their god.  
  
“Baba, belly hurts,” said his second daughter, Niyana.  “Time to eat?”  
  
He brought her to his lap and kissed the top of her head.  “Not yet, but almost.  Omee and Sumaya are almost finished and then we’ll all break our fasting together, alright?”  She pouted and crossed her arms, and that made him laugh.  “Not much longer!  Go and check on your brother for me.  See if he’s still sleeping- but be quiet in case he is!”  
  
Niyana dashed away to another room while Rose began to pull lamb and potato fritters from a sizzling pan of oil.  Sumaya brought the mashed beans and flatbread to the dining table and she smiled at him.  She was dressed in the traditional garb tonight- a dark blue robe, the striped sash of their clan, and a gold colored headscarf that Rose had to pin up in the back to keep from dangling in the food they were making.  
  
“It smells wonderful!” he praised.  
  
“Oh, Baba,” she said, blushing.  “You’re just saying that because you’re starving!”  
  
“Sumaya, you know I don’t lie.  It really does smell great- and I bet it tastes even twice as good as that!”  She gave him a shy smile and went back to the kitchen, fetching a kettle of fresh tea and a gourd of coconut milk.  Rose brought the platters of lamb and rice to the table just as Niyana returned from the children’s bedroom.   
  
“Is Rasu still asleep?” Rose asked as she grabbed cups for everyone.  
  
“Yep!” Niyana chirped, reaching for a piece of flatbread.  Hazim gave her a stern look and she quickly withdrew her hand.  
  
“Let him sleep,” he said.  “He’ll eat when he’s ready,” he gestured to his wife as he took his place at the head of the table.  “For now, let us pray.”  
  
He sang a long prayer over the meal, blessing the preparers who brought the meal to the table, the farmers who brought the food from the earth, the smiths who created the cook wear, and giving thanks to Ishvala for another safe year in their growing home.  He asked for their blessings to continue and for the memory of Hanai’s journey to bring them closer together as a family and as a community, and then ended the prayer and declared the fast over.  They dug in hungrily and ate with a deeper appreciation than usual.  
  
Rasu toddled bleary eyed into the room, clutching his blanket and sucking his thumb.  His dark gray hair stuck up in spots on his little head and Hazim reached for his only son.  He sat him in his lap as Sumaya poured some coconut milk into his baby cup.  The family finished their dinner and moved to the front window, where the lamp sat on an altar decorated with sun shapes and decorative slips of paper with the story of Hanai’s journey written in calligraphy.  
  
Sumaya carefully lit a blessed smudge stick in the kitchen fire and brought it to the altar.  She touched the smoking herbs to the wick and blew slowly.  When the wick caught and began to flicker with a flame, she sang a short prayer over it.  Hazim bent down and hugged her, her mother lovingly patting her cheek.  
  
“Such a wonderful job, Sumi.  You did wonderful tonight, Ishvala is surely pleased.”  
  
She shyly smiled at him.  “Thank you, Baba.”  
  
He kissed the top of her head, then kissed Rose.  “Your Omee did a wonderful job teaching you all about it.  You should thank her as well for all her help.”  
  
They watched the lamp burn for a few moments, lighting their home on the longest night of the year, a symbol of Ishvala’s love made visible.


	99. Shadows

**Title** : Shadows  
 **Fandom** : FMA:B (sorry, it’s the only one I’m really familiar with!)  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Chars/Pairs** : Roy/Ed  
 **Genres** : H/C  
 **Warnings** : AU from canon ending  
 **Word Count** : 1,301  
 **Summary** : Ed finds Roy moping in a Central bar and helps get him back on track.  
 **Prompt** : drummerdancer’s prompt of “I’m not who you think I am”

* * *

It would be years before Ed would find common ground with the commander he loathed while he was in the Amestrian Army.  Ed always believed the man to be a full blown idiot with no scruples or moral compass.  But one night when he rolled into Central, hoping to catch the library before it closed, he discovered that he and Mustang and lots more in common that he ever imagined.  
  
He stopped in a hole-in-the-wall bar after leaving the library, needing just a beer to wet his whistle before trying to find lodgings for the night.  He found his former commander staring sadly into a glass of scotch whiskey, seemingly far away and very alone with his thoughts.  He sat down next to the man and wondered how long it would take him to realize he was sitting there.  
  
Minutes ticked by and Mustang didn’t even look his way.  So he reached over and tapped his elbow.  
  
The man’s face seem to become even moodier, if it were possible.  He looked back to his glass, muttering, “Hey, Fullmetal.”  
  
“That ain’t my name, _Flame_.  And what’s got you so depressed?”  
  
“Don’t you have a pretty blonde mechanic to get back to?” he retorted, not looking back at Ed.  
  
Ed sighed playing with his beer bottle.  “It didn’t work out.  We decided we’d be better apart.”  Then he poked Mustang in the ribs.  “And where’s your blonde shadow?”  
  
Instead of answering, he got up and began walking toward a coat rack to get his coat and scarf.  Ed quickly paid both tabs and chased after him, wondering why Colonel Jackass was in such an incredibly foul mood.  He ran to catch up to him and he jerked the whiskey glass from his cold fingers and flung it into an alley.  
  
“What the fuck’s wrong with you, Mustang?”  
  
“Get on a train and get out of my face,” he sneered back, trying to walk around Ed, but Ed wasn’t letting that happen.  
  
“Not ‘til you fuckin’ talk to me and tell me what’s goin’ on!”  When he made no move to listen he sighed and said, “Guess I’m gonna have to call Hawkeye to wrangle you into talking.”  
  
“Good luck getting her on her honeymoon,” he said as he finally shoved past him.  He walked slowly, but still swayed a bit on his feet.  
  
Ed stood gaping after him.  When he finally moved, he caught up easily.  “Honeymoon?  I didn’t even know she was seeing someone.”  
  
“Yeah, not many did.”  
  
“And you just…  You just let her go through with it?”  
  
He stopped and looked at Edward.  “Did I have any other choice?”  
  
Ed flailed, answering, “Yes!  There’s that whole part about ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’!  You shoulda spoke up!”  
  
“You should’ve seen her, Ed…  Beautiful in white.  Smiling- wide.  I couldn’t stop her from having that.  She deserved that.  All I can give her is reminders of bad memories.  No, I wasn’t going to speak up.”  He laughed weakly.  “Isn’t the old saying, ‘If you love something let it go.  If it comes back to you it was meant to be’?  If that’s the case, she’ll be back.”  
  
Ed shook his head and looked up at the sky.  “If that was the case, my mother would still be alive and I would have all my limbs.”  
  
A new sadness clouded the man’s eyes.  “I can barely remember my mother’s face.”  
  
Ed took him by the arm and started steering him down the street.  “You need to get home.”  
  
“I want to crawl into my grave,” he whispered.  
  
“Not tonight you don’t,” Ed hissed.  “You’ve come too far to do that.”  
  
“And I have so far still to go…  And I’m just tired of trying to keep going.”  His voice cracked.  “When she comes back-  How can I?”  
  
Ed managed to get him to pull himself together so they could walk to his townhouse, then once they arrived, Ed went about making Mustang some coffee to help combat all that alcohol in his system.  Roy sat down at the kitchen table, elbows propped up and his hands cradling his head as he spoke.  
  
“I know you and I have never seen eye to eye really, Edward.  But I’m really not who you think I am.”  He looked up at him, eyes red with unshed tears and pent up anguish.  “You probably think I’m this incredibly selfish, super ambitious moron.  That I wanted to become Fuhrer from the beginning, but that’s so far from the truth.  I wanted to be an alchemist.  I wanted to help others, and the first person I wanted to help was Riza.”  
  
Ed listened closely, knowing that apparently Mustang just really needed to get some shit off his chest.  “How did you want to help her?”  
  
“When I first went to stay with her and her father, I fell in love with her.  And they lived in deplorable conditions- I wanted to marry her and take her away and take care of her, show her father that I was trustworthy for the secrets of flame alchemy.  I wanted to give her children, a safe and modest home, a life that was happy and good and full of everything she ever wanted.  Instead I gave her nothing but heartache and pain-”  
  
“She had some choice in the matter,” interrupted Ed.  “Do you think she would have followed you anywhere if she hadn’t wanted to?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.  I loved her, damn it!  I _still_ love her!  And I wish I’d never joined the army now, I wish I’d stuck to my original plan.”  
  
Ed sat two mismatched mugs on the table full of steaming coffee.  “You think I planned on being the youngest State Alchemist?  You think I wanted to know what it was like to suffer?  First with my mother’s death, and then with losing Al?  I did what I had to do to accomplish my goals.  And I had some help from a morally bankrupt Colonel who put a boot up my ass when I needed it.”  He smiled at Roy from across the table.  “You can’t change what’s already happened.  But you can change where you go from here.  And if you need some help getting there, I have a solid metal foot I can put up your ass to steer you in the right direction.”  
  
Roy sagged back into his chair as Ed sipped at his coffee.  “I want to help people, even now when I feel so bitter.  If I get the Fuhrer’s seat, I can help _all_ the people.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“And who do I find to be my other half now that Riza can’t?”  
  
Ed rose and came to his side.  “Do you still need a blonde shadow?” he asked quietly.  Roy nodded weakly.  Ed laughed quietly.  “I’m not who you think I am, either.  There’s a reason it didn’t work between me and Winry.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said as he leaned down and kissed Roy gently on the mouth.  Ed’s hand landed on the man’s shoulder and Roy began to respond to his touch.  He pushed his chair back from the table and Ed straddled his lap.  Their mouths worked against each other, Roy’s hands holding Ed’s back tenderly.  When they parted for air, he gazed at him.  
  
“I don’t want a blonde shadow.  I want a lover to stand beside me, and we’ll weather the storms together.”  
  
“I can do that,” Ed answered quietly.  
  
“Don’t do it for my sake.  Do it because you want to be here with me, not out of pity.”  
  
Ed snorted.  “I don’t pity your poor ass.  Your choices before brought you to this moment.  My choices have brought me here.  And I think I like here.”  
  
Another kiss and they forgot about talking altogether.


	100. Gimme a Break!

**Title** : Gimme a Break!  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 865  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Olivier/Miles, Grumman  
 **Summary** : She never takes any time off, but when she’s ordered out of Fort Briggs and into a hotel at North City, she realizes maybe she needed the break after all.  
 **Warnings** : Post canon. No beta.  
 **Author's Notes** : All this snow lying around gives me Briggs feels.  Lame title is lame.  
 **Prompt:** Three Day Pass

* * *

“I don’t need any furlough time,” she growled.  
  
“It’s been over two years, General,” Führer Grumman replied firmly.  “No commander worth his salt goes that long without a break.  You’ve more than earned it, and as you’re so proud of reminding everyone, your men are as efficient in your absence as in your presence.  Take a damn week off and relax for a little while.”  
  
Olivier snarled as she kicked her wastebasket across the room.  “I don’t want to take a week!”  
  
The old man on the other end of the line laughed.  “You’re as dedicated as your father was.  Fine, three days then.”  
  
She sighed.  Three days was better than seven.  Then she felt her ire rise again-  
  
“And get out of that fortress.  North City’s nice in the spring.  Get out among some new faces for a while.”  Some papers rustled in the background.  “I’m ordering your men to escort you to the gate at 0900 tomorrow morning.  I’ll get my secretary to set you up with some nice accommodations.  You should take some pictures!”  
  
She let out a frustrated yell and slammed the phone down, then stomped angrily to her quarters, where she packed what little civilian clothing she had, thanks to her mother’s care packages.  One sleeping pill and half a chapter of an adventure novel later, she was sound asleep and ready to get it all over with.  
  
At 0700, she was briefing her second in command about her expectations while she was gone, and as expected, two Sergeants escorted her and her bags to the gate.  A tank drove her down to the road, actually visible in the warmed spring morning.  From there a cab delivered her safely to North City, vibrant and budding green and not at all the stark gray she was accustomed to.  
  
Olivier already had a headache.  She took her bags herself up to the room the key fob matched.  But when she opened the door, she was very surprised to find it was already occupied.  
  
“Sir?” Maj. Miles said, looking as stunned as she was to find they were both at the same hotel- and apparently the same room.  
  
Not one to give away her true emotions, she huffed and threw her luggage into the room.  “Let me guess, Grumman ordered you up here.”  
  
“I take it he ordered you here as well?” he asked.  
  
She didn’t answer him only sat down on the bed and rubbed at her temples.  She looked over at him.  He looked different in civilian clothes, almost like a stranger.  She missed the familiarity of his uniform and felt nauseous at this weird version of him.  
  
He sat down beside her.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll get them to bring up a cot.  You can have the bed-”  
  
“Why does he feel the need to play matchmaker?” she barked out.  “It’s bad enough when everyone at the base just whispered it, but for him to try to _force_ us together-  It’s not appropriate!”  
  
He smiled and walked over to where his suitcase sat open in the chair.  He tugged out a clay bottle and uncorked it, then returned to her side.  “Here, have a drink.”  
  
Olivier took the bottle and smelled its contents.  “What is it?”  
  
“Araq.  It’s a desert wine, try it.”  
  
She took a pull and licked her lips.  “Tastes like licorice.”  She took another swig and handed the bottle back to him.  She could already feel the wine going to work.  “Stronger than I expected.”  
  
“The Ishvalans tell me it’s best enjoyed over ice and mixed with a bit of water.  Otherwise you could have too much too quickly.”  He took a swallow for himself and passed it back to her.  “You know, I asked to come here.  I miss the cold much more than I anticipated.”  He looked away from her.  “Missed you, too…”  
  
“Tch,” she hissed as she took the bottle to her lips again.  “You’re as bad as Grumman.”  
  
“He’s going to change the frat regs, you know.  He’s practically planning Mustang’s wedding to Capt. Hawkeye.”  
  
“Sounds like _you’re_ planning _ours_.”  
  
When he didn’t deny it, she shook her head and laughed to herself.  “Miles, wouldn’t you rather have a sweeter woman?  Maybe someone from Ishval?  In case you forgot, we’re not exactly right around the corner from each other.”  
  
“No, we’re not,” he relented, snaking an arm around her back.  “But I don’t want anyone else and we’re here together right now.  And if you’d agreed to a week instead of three days, we could be together a little longer.”  
  
She leaned into his loose embrace and took an irritated breath.  Her hand moved to rest on his knee, covered in a twill fabric that was too thin and too brown for her liking.  “I like you better in uniform.”  
  
“My desert uniform is nothing like my Briggs uniform.  I don’t think you’d like it much.”  He squeezed her and kissed the top of her head.  “Should I still call down for that cot?”  
  
“Of course not,” she said, relaxing enough at last to get rid of her headache.  “But you can call Grumman and tell him I’ll take that week off after all.”


	101. Wish You Were Here

**Title** : Wish You Were Here  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 418  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Scar (as Hazim)/Rose, recurring OC (Sumaya)  
 **Summary** : As Scar watches his daughter play, he can’t help but imagine a world where his family had survived the Ishvalan extermination and could play along with her.  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Author's Notes** : When I was a little girl my grandma had a big bucket of beads she used to do macramé with, and some of them were big, some were perfectly round and smooth, some were bumpy, some had ridges, some were square some were oval- all of them in brilliant colors… [These are the beads](http://cdn.dickblick.com/items/607/09/60709-1000-3ww-l.jpg) that Sumaya is playing with and that is what made me think of this prompt- wishing my Grandma were around to show Joey how to make necklaces out of those beads.  No beta because I’m too behind for one!  
 **Prompt:** Daydreams

* * *

It’s a sweltering afternoon outside, but inside their mud home, Hazim lounges around the cool sitting room, watching Sumaya attempt to string large beads onto shoelaces.  While his wife is preparing  the ingredients for the night’s dinner, Sumaya makes one colorful necklace after another, proudly showing it off to her Baba before taking them all off and starting over again.  
  
He watches how she chooses the beads, how the carvings and embellishments on them are just as important as the color, and it makes Hazim think of his long passed mother.  He wonders how she would have reacted to his marrying an Amestrian, and a woman who was not a virgin on top of that.  He imagines she would have been forgiving if she had the opportunity to meet Rose- everyone who meets her loves her.  
  
And Sumaya would be so spoiled.  She’d have the finest scarves and jewelry, exquisite dolls, and if the beads were any indication, the finest teacher of crafting in all of Ishval.  His father would’ve been wrapped around his granddaughter’s finger, and he suspects even his brother would be hard pressed to find a girl he liked more than his niece.  
  
They would probably all live together in a bigger mud house, maybe further on the edge of town.  He imagines taking a few weeks every summer and venturing to Amestris to see old friends and show Sumaya the places her Omee and Baba travelled to and lived in, and to show his family how wrong they all were about Amestrians period.  And had Rose’s family still been alive, they’d probably vacation all together somewhere. Maybe somewhere that Sumaya would never forget, like the mountains near Briggs or the jungles of Xing…  
  
“You look a million miles away,” Rose chuckles as she comes to her husband’s side, belly round and glowing with a second child.  
  
“Just wondering how my family would react to my two favorite girls.” He says as he sits up and makes a place for Rose to sit.  
  
“Baba’s favorite?” his daughter asks, her violet eyes wide as she walks over to her parents.  
  
“The two very best girls in the world,” he nods at her.  “I love you both very much.”  
  
“Love Baba too!” she chirps, kissing his cheek before going back to play with her beads.  
  
Rose puts her arm around him and smiles.  “I think we would have all gotten along just fine.”  
  
“Me, too,” he replies as his big hand rests on her stomach.  “Me, too.”


	102. A Rite of Passage

**Title** : A Rite of Passage  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood AU  
 **Word Count** : 3,336  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Character(s)** : Roy, Havoc, Braeda, Madame Christmas, Vanessa, Madeline, Martell, Dolcetto, Roa, Greed 1.0, Mason  
 **Summary** : It’s Braeda’s 18th birthday, and Roy takes him to his aunt’s topless bar to celebrate.  
 **Warnings** : It’s a nudey bar- any kind of warnings you think should accompany that apply. No sex though. Close to it, but no.  
 **Author's Notes** : These damn stoner boys… I wanted to work on my big bang, but nooo-oooo, we gotta have our strip club story! And then Madame and her pestering- too many muses trying to get their stories out at once! Thanks to [**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for putting up with the insanity in my head and fingers.

_**Part of the Stoner Series** _

* * *

__

The Cha-Cha Club, like most strip clubs, was not in the best of neighborhoods. It was on the other side of downtown, thankfully near an expressway on-ramp so that getting home was safer than getting there. Vagrants, prostitutes, drug pushers, and other undesirables hung out all along the strip and it was nothing to see several police cruisers stopped at some corner or another, lights flashing and sometimes guns drawn.

  
But it was where Aunt Chris made her fortune. And going to her place on one’s eighteenth birthday was a rite of passage for Central’s young men (and some young women).  
  
Roy drove them. The security guard at the fenced in lot knew his car and wouldn’t give them a hassle about IDs. Besides, apparently ‘Madame Christmas’ had told them to expect her Roy-Boy, because it was Braeda’s eighteenth birthday at last. As he expected, there were hookers in thick fur coats and spiked stiletto heels walking the streets, freezing as they bared enough skin to entice their next customer. Roy turned into the parking lot and waved at a burly old man with impressive gray pork chop style sideburns. They parked near Aunt Chris’ car and got out.  
  
“Hey, Roy!” the man called, walking over. “Heard about your little run in at school- you stayin’ out of trouble?”  
  
Roy grinned. “Yeah, walking the line, just like she wants. How’ve you been, Roa? I haven’t seen you since that accident with the mechanical bull.”  
  
The man laughed loud and hearty. “I’m fine! I’m all healed up and here I am! Standing guard of her Ladyship’s empire!” He rubbed his hands together, cursing the cold. Then he leveled his gaze at Braeda. “I’ve seen your tall friend but not this one. You must be the birthday boy, am I right?”  
  
Braeda nodded, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“What’s your name, kid? You look like someone I know…” He narrowed his eyes and seemed to scrutinize his face.  
  
“Heymans Braeda,” he answered, sticking his hand out as an afterthought for a handshake as Roy and Havoc had a quick cigarette before walking inside.  
  
“Heymans… What a strange name. But what’s even stranger is that’s what’s ringing a bell about who you remind me of.” Roa scratched his chin. “Heyman, Heyman…”  
  
Braeda chuckled. “Probably my old man you’re thinking of. His name is Jakob Heyman. Left my mom and I before I was born, so that’s why she gave me a weird name.” Roa was nodding as Braeda went on to tell him his mother said he looked a lot like his father.  
  
Roa shrugged. “Well, for what it’s worth the guy’s a dick. You’re much better behaved than him and I can say that after only knowing you two minutes. Your dad’s a nasty drunk, and likes to smack the girls around, so we have a permanent restraining order on his ass.”  
  
“Fuck, it’s fucking _freezing_ out here!” Havoc griped tossing his half lit cigarette out onto the asphalt. “Let’s go in already!”  
  
Roa nodded. “I’m headed back to my little guard tent,” he gestured to a small hunter’s blind with the camouflage on the clear plastic windows rolled down so he could see out to the lot’s entrance. “Got a nice little stove heater in there!” He waved them off and Braeda followed his friends inside.  
  
The sound of pop music blaring from the other side of two heavy wood doors assaulted his ears- as well as the smell of strong perfume, disinfectant and sweat. It kind of reminded him of the bowling alley on Saturday nights…  
  
“Yo, Roy!” The man sitting at the door said, getting off his stool and giving him a fist bump. He wore a white ‘Karate Kid’ style headband and a printed red shirt with some kind of masked samurai motif. Roy and Havoc walked just past him to hang up their coats and he turned to Braeda.  
  
“Alright, Birthday Boy! Let’s see that ID!”  
  
Braeda dug his wallet out and handed him his license. While the guy went to get pink wristbands for the three of them (to indicate they could not buy alcohol), Roy introduced the bouncer as a guy named Mason.   
  
“Any special shows going on tonight?” Havoc asked as he counted out thirty singles, handing ten to Braeda.  
  
“No,” Mason said with a sigh. “Last week we had Lolita Belize- man she’s good! Sweetheart, too. Shame she’s in this business.”  
  
“Who’s Lolita Belize?” Braeda asked as he put his wallet away.  
  
“Dude, she was a semi-finalist in the International Pole Dancing Competition! And then she did a burlesque show with some _snakes_!”  
  
Havoc groaned. “Man, I would have loved to have seen that!"  
  
Yeah, ya missed a good show. Vanessa’s on tonight, but you know Greed’s already got her attention in there.”  
  
Roy huffed and rolled his eyes. “Fuck Greed.”  
  
Braeda was utterly confused. “Who’s Greed?”  
  
Havoc frowned and crossed his arms. “He’s a regular, super rich, got more money than he knows what to do with. He practically gives it away in twenties when he comes in. You can’t miss him when we go in, he’ll be wearing a real expensive suit and have all the prettiest girls around him.”  
  
Mason nodded in agreement. “Already had to warn him once about getting touchy-feely with Madeline. Told him if he wanted to do that he could come out here and buy himself one of these street walkers.” He grinned at them. “Instead of telling your buddy here all about it, why don’t you just take him inside already?” Roy and Havoc smiled wickedly as they agreed with him and led the way into the club.  
  
Music burst from the doors and the scent of cotton candy body spray punctuated the bowling alley smell. Neon lights ran all over the place- along the main stage, around the two smaller stages that looked like nothing more than mirrored tables, around the bar top… Potted palm trees, exotic flowers, and an art deco theme made him think of Miami Beach. Aunt Chris was out on the floor chatting with a blonde tattooed woman who was running the DJ booth, laughing about something, and then he saw the one they called Greed.  
  
They weren’t kidding- no less than six women surrounded him. He wore a black suit with a red shirt and tiny sunglasses. The girls were all over him, and he randomly handed out fifty dollar bills to them all.     
  
And all the boobs. He’d seen pornos and dirty magazines, but he’d never in his life seen so many bare breasts. Some bounced, some swung a little, some didn’t move at all. And the nipples were twice as varied.  
  
“Like it so far?” Havoc shouted over the music, some kind of dance song he’d heard on the juke box at school.  
  
“Yeah,” he yelled back. “When’s the first show start?”  
  
“We got about five more minutes,” Roy answered. “Get a good seat, I’ll get us some drinks.”  
  
Braeda and Havoc wandered to sit at the stools around the stage and when Roy returned, he was carrying three clear solo cups filled with Coke. “Aunt Chris said she’s got a surprise for you later, so we have to stay until after midnight.”  
  
He furrowed his brow. “But we got school tomorrow, I don’t want you guys to have to struggle to stay awake in class because of me.”  
  
Roy waved his comment off. “She said she’ll get us out of school, don’t worry.”  
  
A blonde girl with a curvy ass and decent sized boobs pranced over to them- and Braeda felt his eyes widen as she bent over and thrust her chest into his face. “Hi, Roy! Who’s your handsome friend?”  
  
“This is Braeda! It’s his birthday today!”  
  
He forced his eyes up to her face and away from her perfect tits. “Hi,” he said lamely.  
  
“Hi honey,” she purred. “I’m Vanessa. I’m getting ready to do some dancing up here. You brought plenty of money, right?”  
  
“Uh… yeah! Yes, I brought money!” Damn, he sounded like such a loser.  
  
“Good!” Then she whispered in his ear, “’Cause you’re gonna give it all to me, right?”  
  
He swallowed as Havoc and Roy laughed at him. “Y-yeah! Of course!” She giggled and then blew him a kiss as she walked away, her g-string mostly swallowed up by the crack of her pretty ass.  
  
Roy cackled. “You’re such a dork!”  
  
Braeda felt his face heat with embarrassment. “Shut up.”  
  
Roy handed him ten one dollar bills like Havoc had done. “Don’t spend it all on one girl, and make it a $5 limit or else they’ll hound you all night for more.” Then he heard Aunt Chris’ voice over the PA.  
  
“Welcome everyone to the Cha-Cha Club, Central’s most infamous topless bar! We’ve got longnecks two-for-one, drafts half price, all kinds of drink specials back here at the bar, so don’t hesitate to come ask Dolcetto for somethin’ to wet your whistle!” She waved at them from the DJ booth, saying, “If you’ll direct your attention to our main stage, we have a very special guest with us tonight! Please welcome Heymans Braeda to the club tonight- it’s his eighteenth birthday so let’s give him a big hand!” Applause and cheers filled the room. “C’mon, Braeda-Boy, stand up and let all my girls get a good look at ya!”  
  
He wanted to crawl under a rock. Unfortunately, Roy and Havoc felt he needed to be _on top_ of a rock rather than under it. They forced him to stand and he waved at the people in the room. He was going to punch both of his friends so hard in the gut when this night was over.  
  
“Tonight, we’ve got all your favorites on deck! So without any further ado, let’s welcome the ravishing Vanessa, who’s going to take us back to the days of the pharaohs with her act, Egyptian Erotica!”  
  
The lights went dim apart from a spotlight, and desert themed music filled the room as the girl who’d introduced herself only a few minutes ago appeared. She was dressed in a skimpy costume, mostly of white sheer fabric and gold satin shoes that curled upward at the toes. Braeda watched in awe as she moved, beckoned closer to the edge of the stage by her alluring dancing.  
  
When she was finished he only had seven dollars left and his friends were shaking their heads and laughing. Thank goodness he’d brought all his birthday money with him and had more on hand, because the next girl who performed was just as shameless in getting what she wanted from him.  
  
The show went on for hours, and Braeda was sure if he stood up or moved or even sneezed, it would trigger a life threatening explosion in his shorts. Havoc said it was time for a smoke, and Braeda carefully got to his feet to join him. Outside, the freezing temperatures did his body good, and when he returned, he decided a trip to the bar was in order for another Coke.  
  
Aunt Chris was back there and she shooed the beefy bartender out of the way. She poured a double shot of whiskey in the cup before adding the Coke and winked at him. “Happy Birthday, kiddo.”  
  
He couldn’t help but forgive her for the embarrassing shout out earlier. “Thanks. I heard you got a surprise for me later, was this it?”  
  
She shook her head while smirking. “Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see.” She winked at him again and he felt his heart plummet into his stomach and create a swirl of butterflies there. “Not much longer and it’ll be ready. I’ll come get ya when it’s time.”  
  
“Don’t pull me up on stage,” he said seriously. “I’ll probably puke.”  
  
“Scout’s honor, you’ll never touch the stage.”  
  
Assured of his safety, he went back to his seat and wondered what his surprise could be as they watched Madeline So-Fine do a strip tease set to Bruno Mars’ “Gorilla”. Havoc looked ready to pounce on the nearest thing and fuck it into the floorboards, and Roy couldn’t seem to stop playing with his phone. Braeda decided that while the highball he was drinking was pretty damn tasty, he wasn’t sure he really cared for the club overall. He was nearly out of money and so worked up with no one to go out with later and resolve the problem in his pants. Nope, this was probably going to be a first and last trip.  
  
The time seemed to drag by, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Aunt Chris grinning at him. He grinned back at her and rose to his feet. When his pals acted as if to follow, she said, “You’re not invited.” Braeda smirked at their confused expressions and then waved goodbye as she took his hand and led him away from them.  
  
They walked past the bar to a back hallway that was all but pitch black. There were two tiny lights in the ceiling, just enough to light the way between a row of small rooms. She tugged him into one of them and sat him in a comfy chair that had no arms.  
  
He was nervous. This room had barely any light, a heavy curtain for a door, a mirror in front of him and he knew there was no sex at the club, so what was going to happen?  
  
She reached into a pocket and gave him a quarter ounce of prime bud, the expensive stuff- Blue God. Unless she called in a favor on it, it was easily $300 worth of weed.  
  
“Aunt Chris, you didn’t-”  
  
She cut him off. “Shh. If I couldn’t have, I wouldn’t have. Besides, I wanted to. You’re the brains between the three of you and you deserve a little something special.” She seemed to be thinking, taking a breath to start a sentence and then not saying anything. Finally she took a deep breath.  
  
“I’ll give you a choice, Braeda. I’ll get Vanessa to come in here and give you a free lap dance…” She looked at the floor, as if she wasn’t sure about her own words. “That, or I’ll give you a three minute kiss.”  
  
Braeda was flabbergasted. “Would you really?”  
  
She gave him a gentle smile. “Yeah.”  
  
It was the easiest decision he’d made in a long time. “I want you. I don’t even care if she was to come in here and suck my dick, I’d still want you.”  
  
She sighed through her nose, shaking her head at him. “I’ll never understand why, but if that’s what you want, Braeda-Boy…” She slipped her fur trimmed coat from her shoulders and hung it from a hook he didn't previously see, and then she hiked her dress up a little and straddled his lap.  
  
He swallowed. She was heavy, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He couldn’t seem to find his voice, so he cleared his throat and said awkwardly, “Is it alright if I put my hands on your arms?” He knew you weren’t supposed to touch the girls in lap dance rooms, so he wanted to be sure he’d have a place to put his hands.  
  
She took his hands and put them on her thighs and he was sure she could feel him growing underneath her. She ran her fingers through his red hair and leaned down. He closed his eyes and she took his face in her hands…  
  
Her lips touched his gently. He remembered when they’d briefly kissed the night of the brownie debacle, and remembering that it was nothing like this. He felt like his entire body was shaking in time with his thudding heartbeat. He pressed his lips a little harder against hers, one of his hands sliding from her thigh over her hip and coming to rest at the small of her back. He felt her breath hitch and he wanted to rip that dress off of her, put her on all fours in the floor, and drive them both nuts.  
  
But he didn’t. Instead, his other hand came up and cradled her cheek. She pulled back from him just a little, long enough to tell him Happy Birthday again, and then she was kissing him harder than before, and their mouths opened for one another in a unanimous decision.  
  
As they made caresses in each other’s mouths, she began to rock her body against him. The hand on her back pushed her firmly down as he titled his hips to press into her. She took a sharp breath and began to move a smidge faster, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him more desperately. She ground down hard against him and he groaned into her mouth. Both of his hands were on her hips now, and it seemed like his body had gone into autopilot as he enjoyed the fantasy of her reciprocating his feelings toward her. For the moment, she was very eager and willing to dry hump him in one of the back rooms of her club and Braeda couldn’t be happier.  
  
Slowly, she stopped moving and pulled back from him, releasing his lips with a smooch. They were both panting and he didn’t know what to say. Somehow, he got the feeling she didn’t either.  
  
“You’re a good kisser,” she whispered.  
  
“You too.” His fingers touched her jaw line as he said in a low voice, “We should finish this some time.”  
  
“Maybe,’ she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
His arms came around her and he closed his eyes as he hugged her. “This has been a great night. Thank you so much for everything.” He squeezed her as he left wet kisses on her neck.  
  
“D-don’t, Braeda,” she warned. “Too much.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Right after that she was getting off of him and getting her coat. “It’s late, you guys should go home.” Her face was as red as could be, and he allowed himself a smirk. He’d messed with her and flipped some switch inside. He only hoped he didn’t make things weird between them.  
  
“Don’t tell Roy what happened in here. Havoc either. This is our secret.” She gave him a lingering look, as if she wanted to say more.  
  
“We can’t leave it like this,” he said quietly. “It’s like leaving a movie right in the middle.”  
  
She turned and walked back toward him, then bent down and kissed him again, less desperately as she had a moment ago. “Give it three days. If you’re still interested, we’ll go back to the beginning and start slowly.” She patted his cheek before she turned and left him before anything else could be said.  
  
He walked dazedly back to where his friends were watching another dancer perform when he was stopped by the man in the black suit. His sharp teeth glinted in the dim lighting and Braeda wasn’t sure if he should run or come closer.  
  
“I’ve been comin’ here a long time kid, and I’ve never seen the boss lady worked up like that.” He gave him a knowing grin. “Whatever you got, ain’t nobody else got.”  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement and quickly moved on, nagging Roy and Havoc to get going.  
  
In the car, all he could think about was _her_. The feel of her mouth on his, of her body pressing into his so desperately, the way she smelled, the way she tasted… All he wanted to do was jerk off and go to sleep.  
  
Three days. He could give her three days if it meant she would give him a chance. And if he ever got to finish what they’d started, he could die happy. He smiled to himself as he kept avoiding his friends’ questions about his lap dance. No, while he might share some of his Blue God with them, the memories of Aunt Chris would be his alone


	103. It's a Date

**Title** : It’s a Date  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 2,706  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Chris  
 **Summary** : Three days after their encounter at the Cha-Cha Club, Braeda asks Chris out on a proper date. She surprises him by picking up right where they left off.  
 **Warnings** : Barely legal age Braeda, PWP, car sex (well, _van_ sex)  
 **Author's Notes** : Part of the Stoner Series AU (an offshoot of any actual plot that may be occurring there… if any plot is occurring there at all). So my power went out because of an ice storm and I wrote this by oil lamp light… with a quill. Okay, not with a quill, but I did write this by flame lamp light. My handwriting is atrocious and I make typos even when not typing XD  No beta because I abuse her enough.

_**Part of the Stoner Series** _

* * *

Chris wasn’t expecting him to take her out on an actual date. Braeda only worked part time at a local Rite Aid and she was certain all his money went toward keeping his van gassed up and his pipe full of bud. So when he came to her three days after their kiss (that beautiful, amazing, sensual and HOT kiss!) saying that he wanted to take her to dinner, she was expecting McDonald’s or even Dairy Queen with their fancy redesigned interiors.

When they pulled up outside of La Vida Bella’s, Central’s finest Italian restaurant, she thought her eyes would pop out. No wonder he insisted she wear her finest dress and her favorite strand of pearls (and why he looked so handsome in a vest and tie).

He was a perfect gentleman the entire evening. Though he couldn’t order wine for them to share, he asked the waiter to bring a bottle of their best house wine for her to enjoy. They gorged themselves on huge portions of stuffed mushrooms, chicken parmesan, penne alfredo with broccoli- and cheesecake for dessert.

When they left, he lit her cigarette for her before lighting one for himself, then offered her his arm. Instead of leaving right away, they walked down the street, looking at the shop windows and eventually watching the boats from their vantage point on the Overlook before the cold wind began to turn bitter.

As they walked, she gave his arm a squeeze. “You never cease to amaze me. I guess you’re hoping to get something in return from your efforts, huh?” she asked with a grin.

He laughed. “You were the one who said we should start slow!” He leaned in closer and murmured, “Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s unladylike to fuck on the first date.”

Now she laughed, loud and long. She stopped them on the sidewalk and turned to face him. “That’s true! But don’t think for a minute I’ve ever been accused of being a lady.

She held his hands as she pressed her lips to his, not at all surprised to feel him let go and hold her hips instead. He really was a good kisser for a kid- none of that fish-lip thing she remembered boys doing when she was in school, no gasping for air or forgetting how to breathe, and the passes of his tongue were soft and slow. None of that business where it felt like he was trying to jam it clear down her throat.

Slowly, they parted from one another, vaguely aware of a group of teenagers watching and making rude comments. Braeda didn’t even look their way, simply gave them the finger and they walked away making retching noises.

He looked as breathless as she felt. And everywhere was tingling. A gust of cold wind blew and they both tugged their coats a little tighter. “Maybe we should call it a night,” she said.

“I love you,” he blurted out.

She almost said it back. But even through the fog of desire she was able to think rationally. First of all, she didn’t know if she _loved_ him. She liked him a lot, enough to let him pursue her. But that wasn’t enough to declare her love for him. And the way he’d said it… If he hadn’t blushed cherry red and turned his face from her, she might’ve bought it.

“When you can say that and not be afraid of the words, I might believe you.”

He swallowed like a kid in trouble, then nodded. “Should I take you home now?”

She gave him a lopsided grin. “No, take me to the park.” He gave her a funny look, but escorted her to the van and helped her inside.

There were many parks in Central, but when someone said “The Park”, there was only one they were referring to. Arapaho Park was huge and sprawling, hundreds of trails and paths covering miles of nature, all surrounding a large hill in the middle. Braeda assumed she wanted to go to the top of that hill and look out over the city.

“Go down to the third picnic area, you’ll see it on the way down,” she told him as she took her coat off.

It was tiny, backed up to a thicket of wild blackberry bushes that formed a natural wall from prying eyes. It also wasn’t lit like the others- perfect cover for Braeda’s dark colored van. They’d blend right in if they parked right up on the bushes.

“Back in, in case we need to make a quick getaway,” she said as she moved to the middle row of seats.

“What’re you doing?” he asked as he put the van in park.

“Shut the engine off and get back here,” she said, beckoning him with a crooked finger. It didn’t take him long to follow her command and he took a moment to shrug out of his coat as she’d done before joining her.

“What’re we doing back here?” he asked as he sat down beside her.

“You ever had a blowjob before?” Well, that came out rather bluntly. But what’s the polite way to ask if someone’s ever had fellatio before?

His face was comical. Surprise and giddiness and hope all at once lit up his round face. “O-only once, but it wasn’t very good. I ended up just jerking off onto her neck instead.”

Chris shook her head as she got down on her knees and positioned herself between his. “Girls sometimes get scared when they go down on a guy. Every guy looks different, feels different, tastes different, reacts differently…” She looked up at him. “But I’m no _girl_ , and I’m not scared. She reached for his fly. “Is this okay?”

His hand caught hers and gave her a serious look. “Don’t do this to pay me back for dinner. Do it because you want to, or because maybe you like me back.”

She smiled and pulled her hand away, resuming the task of unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. “Can I do it because I like the taste of dick?”

He sniggered at that. “I guess that’s a good reason, too.” And then he sighed as she touched him through his shorts.

“Mmm,” she purred. “A Thick one- maybe I should climb on instead.”

“I’ve got a condom,” he said. “Whatever you to do, I’ll do it.”

“Then kiss me,” she said as she wrapped her fingers around him.

Hungry. Passionate. Desperate. These are the words that came to her mind when he captured her lips. It didn’t take him any time at all to grow in her grasp, and she delighted in the feel of his hands wandering where they wanted. He’d mostly wriggled out of his pants now and she broke free from his mouth.

Chris looked down as she stroked him. He was uncircumcised, something she thought was strange, but not off-putting. The tip was mostly exposed now. She bent and licked his slit and listened as he took a deep breath. Carefully, she tugged the skin back and was relieved when she saw he was clean and didn’t have any of that dick cheese lining the ridge of it. She opened wide (he was thick despite being a little on the short side), and wrapped her lips around him.

Braeda whimpered as she began to suck his length. “My God, I never dreamed this would ever really happen!” he whined as he shivered. He moaned his thanks as she began to bob her head over his lap. As she moved, she guided his hand to her breast and he didn’t disappoint her. He gave firm squeezes, soft caresses, and his nimble fingertips sought her nipple. Once he brought it to stand, her carefully slipped inside her dress and bra, rolling it between the pads of his finger and thumb. She couldn’t help a grateful moan of her own and he hissed that he was close.  
  
“Can you recover pretty quick?” she panted as she continued to stroke him.

He nodded. “Takes me about ten minutes.”

Her mouth came back to his cock and she swallowed him down until her bottom lip rested against his clean shaven balls. Braeda wailed and his hips jerked underneath her.

“Gonna come!” he said in a panicked voice.

Chris made no move to stop, even going as far to reach up and gently squeeze at his sack to encourage him to go on and come for her. When he finally burst in her mouth, she swallowed it all, his taste mostly the same as any other she’d tasted, maybe a little less bitter, but still salty. He slumped backward into the seat and gasped for air.

She sat back, wiping at her mouth. “Pretty tasty, Braeda-Boy. Was that better than your last time?”

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced,” he said weakly, still trying to catch his breath. “I could never repay you for something so incredible.”

She squeezed his thigh and chuckled. “Actually, you could. But I’ll let you catch your breath first.” When his hand cupped her cheek, she nuzzled into his palm.

“I’ve never gone down on anyone before.”

Her hand covered his. “I can teach you, if you want to learn.” Chris rose and sat next to him. She hiked her dress up and tugged her panties off, and he told her he couldn’t wait to get started.

He took her place where she’d been only moments before, gently pushed her knees apart and looked into what she knew was a slightly unkempt nest of curls. “Any tips before I start?”

She grinned at him as she kicked her shoes off and drew her feet up onto the seat. “Use your fingers first. Find what works for us and then it’ll be easier for your tongue to find it.” She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her inner thigh. “Just go slow. I’ll tell you what to do if you get lost.”

“Fingers I can handle,” he said as she felt his digits seeking between her lips.

She took a breath when he found her nubbin and he adjusted his position so he could kiss her neck while pressing and circling it. Then the little devil slipped inside of her and found her g-spot with no trouble. He paused long enough to get the top of her dress down and pull her bra off, then took a nipple to his mouth and resumed his delicious assault on her insides.

“Oh, fuck!” she cried out, bucking helplessly down onto his hand. “Right there!” Before she knew it, she was coming undone. To her surprise, he seemed to know when to slow down and when to dial back the pressure. As she recovered from his attentions, she felt him kneeling down and breathing hotly against her damp folds. His fingers pulled her apart and then parted the hair neatly out of his way… and then-

“Ohhh, yes,” she whispered as the tip of his tongue flickered over her swollen clit. “And you said you’d never done this before!”

He chuckled deeply from between her legs. “It’s just like kissing, just lower down.” And then he wriggled his face between her flesh and forced his tongue into her as deep as he could manage, wriggling and squirming until she instinctually grabbed a fistful of his auburn and held him tight to her.

He was amazing. It was as if he’d been inspired by God himself. He shook his head back and forth, and his nose strummed her button while his tongue lapped at her entrance. “Don’t stop!” she begged, and then she was shaking and coming all over his face.

He’d barely moved away from her before Chris gasped, “Get that condom!”

“For real?” Braeda asked, reaching for his pants and likely his wallet.

“C’mon, after that I gotta sample the rest!” One hand toyed with her soaked privates and the other twisted a nipple lazily.

It didn’t take him long to the thing open and rolled down his length, now completely out of his foreskin. He reached over to one side of the bench and pulled a lever, and suddenly Chris was lying flat on her back and staring up at the roof. Then Braeda came into her field of vision.

“Sorry, shoulda warned ya.”

“It’s alright, just come on!” She touched his face as he lined up. “Damn you for being so young.”

He smirked at her. “Age ain’t nothin’ but a number, baby.” And then he was settling in her body and she almost believed it. She pulled her legs back as far as she could and let him fill her, but he was having trouble getting a good rhythm going, and his strokes were shallow and short. He had the girth, but he didn’t know what to do with it. Clearly he hadn’t done this part too many times. Even though he was trying hard, he wasn’t getting anywhere. As good as he was with his mouth and his fingers, his cock game needed a little work. Chris sat up and kissed him hard, squeezing him inside her. “Let me get on top,” she whispered hotly into his ear.

A little shifting around and she was not sitting on top of him and thankful for having made that decision. Now she could put what length had as deep as it would go, she made him rub his fingers on her clit as she drove them both crazy, and at last she set a pace that was driving them both wild.

The van jostled with their movements, the windows beyond figged and the both of them were sweating, despite the frigid air outside. Her hips rocks and rolled against his and she instructed him to grip her there, to push and shove her to help her maintain their rhythm and sink him deeper than ever.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he groaned.

“Almost there, honey!” she panted. “Hang on just a little longer!” Now she bounced hard amd fast over him- and then she ground down onto his body. She trembled and rippled around him, feeling as his cock throbbed inside of her almost immediately afterward, signaling his release. When they were both finished, she draped her body on Braeda’s chest.

“Oh my God,” he gasped. “I can’t thank you enough for that.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she grinned into his pectoral. “I can’t believe we just did that. Thank you so, so much. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Chris chuckled as she reached for her purse and grabbed her cigarettes. “Let me have a chance to train you and eventually, you’ll be the best I’ve ever had too.”

He mumbled an apology and she dismissed him. “We all start somewhere, honey. You’ll get there.” She looked at him. “It’s alright if I teach you, right?”

“I can’t imagine a better teacher,” he said with a grin, then he dipped his face to hers and they shared a sweet kiss. He reached down and took care of the condom, then tugged his boxers and pants back on. “So… that means we’re going to do this again?”

In a _bed_!” she said with a laugh. “I’m too old for all these acrobatics!” she patted his knee “You’re amazing with your mouth, Braeda-Boy. I think you found your calling.” He blushed and she thought it made him look twelve. Chris pushed the thought out of her mind. Braeda was legal and she didn’t need to feel guilty.

“So when’s next time?” he asked. “I’m out of condoms, so you gotta give me ‘til payday at least.”

“Don’t need ‘em,” she said. She snorted at the expression on his face. “I had a hysterectomy years ago and I’ve never had any STDs. I trust you if you want to go bareback.”

“This night just keeps getting better,” Braeda breathed as he put his hand on his chest, as if overwhelmed with his good fortune.

“As for when, how’s tomorrow night sound? Roy should be a Riza’s place, likely doing the same thing as us.”

“It’s a date,” he said, leaning in to kiss her.

 


	104. If I Knew

**Title** : If I Knew  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 582  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Character(s)** : Braeda/Chris  
 **Summary** : Chris got over the gap in their ages once she accepted she loved Braeda.  But sometimes it still really gets to her.  
 **Warnings** : So much sap.  Heartstrings will be tugged.  
 **Author's Notes** : Sometimes music gives me mega feels.  I’m really hung up on Bruno Mars at the moment, and one of my favorites is a song called [If I knew](http://youtu.be/9YZpng2PL34), and these lines made me think of Braeda and Chris- “Baby, I, I wish we were seventeen/ So I could give you all the innocence/ That you give to me/ No, I wouldn't have done/ All the things that I've done/ If I knew one day you'd come.”  Thanks to my beta [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/)!

* * *

The bar was closed, the girls long gone, and just she and Braeda dancing to some slow songs on the juke box.  Her heels were kicked off in some corner or another, his shoes gone too…  They just held each other close and swayed slowly with the music.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.  
  
“For what?” he whispered sleepily in return.  
  
She took a deep breath, unsure how to begin.  “I know I don’t often say it, but I love you with all my heart, honey.  I wish I’d found you before I’d gotten so old, that we’d been born closer in age.”  
  
He nuzzled her forehead and held her tighter.  “It’s alright.  I love you just as much, sweetheart.  I’ll take what time I’m allowed with you and cherish every minute of it, you know that.”  
  
Chris snuggled into his chest.  “I wish you’d been my first.  In a lot of ways you have been.  I just wish I was younger…  But most of all, I wish you’d been my first.  Because I know you would have been my only.”  
  
He lazily moved them around the floor, his hand trialing slowly up and down her back.  “I don’t want to be your first.”  
  
She blinked, not really offended, just not sure why he’d said that.  “How come?”  
  
“I want to be your last.  The grand finale in a long line of unimpressive lovers- the longest, strongest and brightest of them all.”  
  
She breathed his name as she felt a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
“You’re not my first either, baby.  But you’re my favorite, and definitely the best.  And if things go as planned, you’ll be my last too.  Because you’re gonna live forever, right?”  
  
His finger lifted her face to his and his lips captured hers.  His kiss was gentle and tender, and when they parted, his thumb wiped the tears from her eyes. “There are over sixty-five million people in this country.  Just know how blessed we both are to have found each other among so many others.  And even if our time together is cut short, the time we have together will be sweeter than any minute we’ve lived without the other.”  
  
“I would’ve given you children,” she said as tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
“I know, sweetheart."  
  
“I hate this old body!”  
  
“Shh, you’re just upset.”  He kissed her again.  “Don’t say such bad things about yourself.  I love you for what you are right now.  I saw the pictures of you when you were younger- I would have never looked your way if you looked like that now…  Too young, too naïve.  I fell in love with this version of you.  And I embrace your flaws as perfection.”  
  
She was quiet a long time, just letting him hold her.  Then she said sadly, “Our babies would have been beautiful, Braeda.”  She chuckled a little, earning her a smile from her husband.  “I never wanted kids my whole life.  Now that it’s too late, I do.  You changed me, boy.”  
  
“Not too much, Madame.  You’re still the sassy woman who gave me butterflies when I first came in here.”  
  
She let him go and took his hand.  “I wanna go home.  I want to lay with you in our bed and just be thankful we don’t have to spend the night alone.”  
  
“That’s my girl,” he murmured.  He tugged her close again for another deep kiss, then released her to flip the jukebox back over to take dimes for songs.


	105. Hands-On Experience

**itle:** Hands-On Experience  
 **Fandom** : Fullmetal Alchemist (manga/Brotherhood)  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Chars/Pairs** : King Bradley/Mrs. Bradley  
 **Genres** : Romance (with Wrath? Is that possible??)  
 **Warnings** : First time sex  
 **Word Count** : 658  
 **Summary** : Wrath knows a lot about a lot of things, but this isn’t _at all_ how the textbook describes it…  
 **Prompt:** Fresh

* * *

The people who’d groomed him told him his wedding night wouldn’t be anything spectacular.  Sex was for procreation, and since he couldn’t reproduce, it was kind of a formality in getting his new wife to believe the sham of their marriage and give hope for offspring that would never come.  
  
Despite being less than human now, he knew those teachings were wrong when his lips touched hers at the altar, when her tongue timidly touched his in front of a crowd of hundreds.  When they were finally alone in the honeymoon suite, he was nervous at what else would happen if just a kiss had set him alight inside.  
  
The lingerie she wore under her wedding dress left nothing to the imagination.  Her breasts were full and perky, her waist and hips trim and lean…  Something about the way her ass swelled so perfectly and led to a set of beautiful thighs-  
  
He looked down at the front of his tuxedo pants, puzzled.  Her fingers came into view and he looked into her eyes.  
  
“Is that for me?” she asked, touching the raised and strained part of his clothing.  
  
He didn’t know.  His thoughts were too scattered to form a response, but luckily he didn’t have to.  Vera seemed to know what was going on.  She kissed him again, and here in the privacy of their room he was comfortable to let her linger there and explore this new sensation she was giving him.  The more she touched, the more he wanted from her.  She undressed him slowly and he wondered why her cheeks pinked when she tugged his boxers from his waist.  
  
She led him to the bed, removed her frilly lace panties and laid on the bed, her legs open and her hands reaching out for him.  He’d read about this.  “Insert repeatedly until semen bursts from the penis.  Wash when finished and resume normal activities.”  But the passages he’d read about intercourse had never mentioned how strangling tight his wife’s vagina would be, how wonderfully warm it would feel, how smooth and slick and wet it would be- not to mention how the sound of his name being breathed hotly over his ear would cause that tingling feeling in his guts to intensify…  
  
He began to rock with her.  For a moment, he was able to forget about everything but her.  He was just a man alone with wife- making love to her for the first time.  A tilt of her hips and she was arching her back and pushing harder into him.  He wasn’t even going very fast and was a finely trained warrior- why was he panting as if he were sprinting?  When at last he could take no more, his jaw clenched at the same time as her body clenched around him, and he cried out as he emptied himself into her.  
  
Afterward, he gazed at her flushed face, a new respect for everything she would become for him.  She had taught him this new skill, probably taught herself much of it as well, and in a completely different way than any other instructor had taught him anything.  There were no manuals, tomes, lectures- just hands on learning that was incredible and priceless.  
  
And unlike those instructors, she genuinely cared about him- she loved him.  
  
His fingers gently touched her cheeks as he remained buried in her.  “I never…  Vera, that was amazing.”  
  
She smiled weakly at him and nodded.  “Only the best for my darling husband.”  Then she blushed, hurriedly adding that she’d never done anything like that with anyone else, simply that she was saving all her stored up knowledge from dime store romance novels- and he cut her off with a deep kiss.  He could feel himself hungering for more and he let himself explore her body a little further, tugging her bustier down a little and caressing a bared breast.  
  
“Can we do it again?”  
  
“Yes,” she breathed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've called Mrs. Bradley Vera in every fic I've written about her- and I just now realized Vera Bradley is the brand on those dorky looking grandma purses... *facepalm*  I swear I was looking at US Census lists from the time she would have been born- it had nothing to do with grandma purses!


	106. My Darling

**Title:** My Darling  
 **Fandom** : Fullmetal Alchemist (any I think)  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Chars/Pairs** : Zolf J. Kimlee, OC  
 **Genres** : Gore, PWP  
 **Warnings** : Dubcon/noncon, plain gross stuff, watersports, blood play, sorta cannibalism, character death- everything that goes with Kimblee XD (no beta)  
 **Word Count** : 1,863  
 **Summary** : Kimblee’s out of prison and ready for some fun.  It won’t be as much fun as Ishval, but it’ll be LOTS of fun!  
 **Prompt:** I like it nasty!

* * *

Typically, it’s not sex that turns him on sexually.  The sound of someone’s dying breath, of bones snapping, of a woman shrieking over the loss of her child, the smell of charred and burning flesh- those things…  that’s what really gets his blood going.  But because those things are all illegal, Zolf has to get creative in how he gets his rocks off.  
  
The grimiest parts of town are his favorite to go hunting.  Drug dealers, prostitutes, filthy drug addicted whores who’d do anything to score the next hit, and desperate homeless people are his favorites.  Tonight he’s come across an exceptionally nasty hooker.  He pauses as she looks up at him with eyes that are just a little unsure of him, and he offers her a smile.  
  
“I’ve got money to spend,” he says almost cheerfully.  He can see her debating over her answer.  
  
“You got dust?”  
  
Kimblee reaches into his pocket and flashes her a little baggie with white powder in it.  “I’ve got plenty.”  
  
“I want both,” she says gathering her things from the stoop she’s sitting on.  
  
“Only if you do everything I say.”  And he means _everything_.  
  
That uncertain look comes back to her face and he knows he’s almost got her.  “What kinda weird shit you got on your mind, mister?”  
  
Instead of answering her, he opens his wallet and flashes her ten thousand cenz.  Her eyes go as wide as dinner plates.  “All of that, _and_ the dust- and you do everything I say.”  
  
“You got it, honey.”  
  
He can practically see the lice crawling in her hair when he offers her his arm.  He’s certain when she  takes it that she’s dirtied his pristine white jacket.  It’s no big deal, he’ll clean up after.  He always does.  She takes him to a tiny apartment, little bigger than a closet, honestly.  There’s a disgustingly dirty bed with a moldy mattress and mouse droppings in the corners of the room.  It doesn’t matter to him.  
  
She sits down on the bed and it groans under her weight- and she weighs maybe ninety pounds soaking wet.  “Whatcha want me to do?”  
  
He grabs her chin and smiles down at her.  He looks closely at her mouth.  Filthy as she is, she doesn’t have the herpes.  This might be more fun than he anticipated.  He turns her loose and hangs his hat and coat on a peg by the door.  As he disrobes, he watches as she does the same, every layer of clothing dirtier than the last.  Once he’s completely nude, he covers his clothing with her bathrobe and she gives him a funny look.  
  
“Drink my piss.”  
  
She only hesitates a moment before getting on her knees and wrapping her lips gently around his tip.  He begins to empty his bladder down her throat, withdrawing from her mouth to spray her face and tits with his urine, then he forces himself to stop.  
  
“Let me piss inside you.”  
  
She gets on her hands and knees in her foul bed and he can smell her rank pussy before he inserts himself.  He puts only the tip in, just enough to fill her body with pungent pee, and then spray her dark folds.  He’s not stupid.  He knows she’s beyond dirty, but there’s ammonia in urine, and though it’s a rather unpleasant odor, he’s disinfecting her before he fucks her.  
  
When he’s finished with his bathroom break, he withdraws from her.  His piercing blue eyes scan the room and he finds exactly what he’s looking for.  “Stay right there,” he commands.  She turns her head and watches as he returns with a nearly empty bottle of malt liquor.  He smiles at her as fear blooms in her muddy brown eyes.  
  
Lube is a commodity in a whore’s room, and there’s plenty of it on every flat surface.  He grabs a tube and squirts some on the mouth of the bottle and on to her hairy asshole.  “Drink up, my darling,” he says as he eases the bottle into her ass, emptying the remainder of the alcohol there.  He pushes slowly but firmly, and when the ring of muscle begins to stretch and go taut, it turns from a dark pink to a light pink, and she hisses in pain.  
  
“It ain’t gonna fit, stop tryin’ to jam it in there!” she cries.  
  
“You want that dust don’t you?”  
  
Silence answers him, and he pushes a little harder.  He sees blood and his cock throbs to life.  At last, the widest part of the bottle is inside and she’s whimpering into her dirty bed.  His fingers catch the rivulets of blood from where he skin has torn open to allow the object into her ass and he strokes his length with a sinister satisfaction.   “You look beautiful with it there,” he purrs.  
  
“It really hurts!” she wails.  “Can you please take it out?”  
  
“Not yet.  Lie down on your back.”  
  
He watches as his whore carefully eases herself down onto0 the bed.  Her face is twisted in agony and he groans quietly as she spreads her hairy legs for him.  He grabs her ankles, pins them near her head and she screams into his face as her flesh rips a little more.  
  
“I don’t wanna do this no more!” she yells.  “You’se _hurtin’_ me!”  
  
He lets her go a moment, a hurt look on his face.  “But the money… and the dust-  We have an agreement, young lady.”  
  
“I want out of it!” she demands, reaching between her legs to try and remove the bottle from her injured hole.  
  
Kimblee sighs.  “As you wish, darling.”  He claps his tattooed hands together and puts them around her neck gently-  
  
There’s a muffled _pop_ and blood begins to pour from her mouth.  She can’t make a sound and he laughs as he claps again and this time grabs her wrists.  A muffled crunch and she tries to scream, but no sound comes out.  “I’ve ruptured your larynx and broken your wrists.”  He claps again and catches her ankles.  Another crunch as he realizes he’s so hard now that it hurts.  “Aaaand there go your ankles.”  Her tears are flowing in thick streams and he can scent the salt in them.   It’s a delicious smell.  
  
He clucks his tongue at her and brings her feet up to near her ears again, purposely grabbing her broken ankles and twisting them hurtfully.  “If you’d listened, you’d be a wealthy little dust mite.  But you couldn’t do that.”  He shoves his bare cock inside her and makes sure to throw his head back and growl his appreciation of her trembling body to the ceiling.  While he’s grateful for the bottle in her ass (she’s quite worn out and the extra girth in the back entrance helps snug up the front one), it’s just sticking out too far to be comfortable.   He uses his knee to finish shoving it all the way into her body and she jerks and flails silently at the pain.  Just watching her squirm, he’s ready to come.  He really wants to draw this out.  It’s been so long since the last good fuck he’s had, and she’s just setting him alight inside with her tormented faces, her blood, and her tears.  Had they not been in such a populated area, he would have left her voice intact- her screams would only have made the experience better for him.  But as it is, he will come soon unless he focuses himself.  He takes a few breaths, then slowly slides into her warmth.  
  
“Mmm, your pussy’s soft,” he murmurs almost tenderly.  “It’s a shame you didn’t take better care of yourself.”  A few strokes in and his balls are already drawing up tight.  Gotta focus.  His hands claw at her breasts until they are streaked red and bleeding.  He bites at her nipples, loving how she clenches up when he finally gnaws one of them off and spits it across the room.  Her whole body bucks against him and he knows he’s got to finish this soon.  
  
With her wrists and ankles, shattered and gathered together at her head, he pumps into her as hard and fast as he dares.  He curses her to the depths of hell, curses her mother, her father, God and everyone in between.   He bites his lip and tilts his hips just so-  
  
Against her will, she is squirting and writhing beneath him in a wicked pseudo-ecstasy.  And then he bursts within her and is immediately recovered when he sees her open her eyes-and she realizes he’s going to kill her when he’s finished.  He smoothes her lice ridden hair from her face.  “It won’t hurt much, I promise.  And murdered souls always go to heaven, so think of it as your get-out-of-hell free card.”  
  
This time he’s more erect than he was even in Ishval…  Damn, it’s been such a long time since he’s had this much fun.  He mounts her once more, his victim seizing up again as he fills her.  He bites he other nipple off in one swift bite and licks the wound lovingly as he chases his orgasm.  
  
Just before he lets go, he pants near her ear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even get your name, darling.”  He lets her wrists and ankles go, claps his hands and grabs her waist.  He grunts as he fills her, wet explosions coming from inside her abdomen mimic the wet explosion of his cum inside her bursting womb.  Blood streams from every orifice, coating his cock and balls in sticky red bliss.  He leaves her face alone; she was pretty despite being dirty.  Even he can appreciate beauty for beauty’s sake.  
  
At last he wilts, fulfilled and satisfied.  He retrieves his cock, covered in blood and cum and her own ejaculate fluids.  She’s not the bloody pile of goo he would have left behind in Ishval, but maybe this is a prettier version of the same result.  Her brown eyes are lifeless and staring at the ceiling, her mouth hanging open as if crying his name…  
  
He kisses her bloody lip.  “I gave you peace, darling.  Enjoy your gift.”  
  
He washes up with vodka on the cleanest article of clothing he could find- a handkerchief that had been wrapped in tissue paper.  While he doesn’t particularly enjoy the alcohol odor, it will kill the germs and bugs he’s picked up from her.  
  
He dresses, thankful to be leaving such a gross environment, and drapes her bathrobe over her.  Then he leaves to meet Wrath and receive his special assignment.  As he strides happily away, making his was from skid row to civilized society again, he can’t help but wonder if he’d ever intended to part with the drugs and money in his pocket.  Part of him says that if she’d been cooperative, he would’ve been cooperative.  It was truly a shame that it didn’t work out.  
  
His stomach rumbles loudly.  He chuckles to himself.  “Good sex always raises the appetite,” he says aloud to no one.  He stops at a greasy spoon before heading up to meet the Führer, his ‘darling’ the furthest thing from his mind.


	107. The Never-Ending Nightmare

**Title:** The Never-Ending Nightmare  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count:** 1,973  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Characters:** Dr. Knox, his wife and son  
 **Summary:** Dr. Knox has done some of the most atrocious things that could ever be done to another human being.  But after being discharged from Ishval, can he live with the things he’s done?  
 **Warnings:** Violence, gore, deep mentally disturbing issues.  
 **Author’s Notes:** I did some research on the Nazi medical experiments conducted at Auschwitz by Josef Mengele.  The stories I heard in the documentaries, the accounts I read…  There is not a level of hell deep enough for that man’s soul to burn in.  After discovering the things he did, and assuming Knox worked under a commander as cruel as Mengele- I only wonder how Knox didn’t blow his own head off after the war.  I would have.  Credit to [](http://binaryalchemist.livejournal.com/profile)[**binaryalchemist**](http://binaryalchemist.livejournal.com/) for dubbing him “Owen”.  Thanks to [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[**bay115**](http://bay115.livejournal.com/) for the much needed beta!!  
 **Prompt:**  FMA Week Day 1- Damaged  
  
  
  
He knew as soon as he stepped off the train that he was fucked.  The sight of his wife and son smiling and racing toward him made him sick.  
  
 _‘Don’t run to me,’_ he thought to himself as he nearly turned away from them.  _‘I can’t… I can’t…’_  
  
He wife kissed his cheek and his twelve year old son wrapped his arms around his chest.  Owen began to weep, right there on the platform, one arm around Henry’s shoulder’s and the other around Cora’s.  
  
“Honey, welcome home!” Cora cried, her mascara blackening her beautiful eyes.  
  
 _‘No!  You shouldn’t welcome home a monster!’_ he wanted to shout at her.  Instead, his knees buckled and two servicemen who were also disembarking stopped to help carry him to a bench.  
  
“Are you alright, Dr. Knox?” the taller one asked.  “Should we call- well, should we call a doctor?”  
  
He felt a pat on his shoulder and recognized the sound of the chuckle behind him and his sobs stopped immediately.  
  
“Feeling a little overwhelmed at your reunion, Owen?”  
  
He turned to look over his shoulder at a sallow faced man with glasses and a gleaming gold front tooth.  His cockeyed stare seemed to say a million things at once and he was tempted to throttle him with his bare hands right then and there.  
  
“Y-yeah,” he sniffled.  “That’s a-all.”  
  
That wasn’t it, though.  Not in the least.  He was a monster, ordered by Satan himself to be one.  But the thing was, the devil didn’t have horns.  He had a receding hair line, a round face and a perfect gold cuspid.  
  
“Some rest and a good home cooked meal should help with that.  Take care, now.”  And he walked off into the crowd, leaving the two soldiers and small family behind.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright, doctor?” the young soldier asked.  
  
Owen took a deep breath, trying to force the images of mutilated children from his mind.  “Yeah.  I’m alright, son- go on home.”  The two young men wished him well, said goodbye to his family, and then raced off to join their own loved ones.  
  
Cora gave him a worried look.  “Honey?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
No.  He hadn’t seen the ghosts yet.  But he’d helped many a living person become a ghost.  He’d injected countless poisons and chemicals into living people, just to observe the results.  He’d amputated fingers, arms, and legs without anesthesia, to study and come up with better ways to do wartime field amputations.  One poor man was nothing but a torso and a head by the time he was finished, and then he’d been injected with some kind of vaccine thought to prevent gangrene, but instead it exacerbated it and he died within hours.  
  
The worst were the experiments on the children.  Kids younger than Henry wound up on his table, with orders to find out if their red eyes could be permanently dyed a different color, to see if burning their hair off at the scalp would cause it to grow back black instead of white, to see if dunking them repeatedly in icy water would lighten their tanned, brown skins…  
  
“I need a drink,” he said out loud.  He looked into Cora’s eyes, beseeching her silently to rid him of the memories somehow.  But he only saw confusion and worry on her face and he felt even more guilty.  He slipped a fake smile onto his face, mostly for his family’s sake.  “Yes, a drink and I bet I’ll perk right up.”  
  
That night, after he struggled to get through dinner, he was trying to relax in the bathtub.  The tub had the unfortunate resemblance to the ones in Ishval, the ones they used for the ice baths.  No matter how hot he made the water, he couldn’t seem to get warm…  
  
He spied his wife’s shaving razor in a cup on the edge and he grabbed it.  Carefully, he pulled the blade from it and turned it in the light.  
  
One cut.  That would be all he’d need.  Just under the right ear.  The carotid artery would bleed out faster than the jugular, and by the time anyone noticed, he’d be long gone and free.  And then Cora and Henry could be free.  He’d heard stories about guys who came back from the war, only to off themselves.  He never thought it would happen to him… but as he turned that razor blade in his fingers, he thought he might understand now why they’d done it.  
  
The door opened and Cora smiled at him.  “Oh, did the blade fall out of my razor?” She hurried to pluck it from his fingers.  “That thing never keeps the blades in very well, I’m so sorry dear!”  She sat some fresh towels on the corner of the sink and asked, “It didn’t hurt you, did it?”  
  
He could feel tears burning his eyes and she knelt down beside the tub.  “Honey, what’s wrong?”  Her hand reached into the water to grab his and she hissed as she pulled it back quickly.  “Owen, you’re boiling alive in there!” she said as she jerked the chain on the plug.  “Why’s the water so hot?”  
  
“It was awful, Cora,” he answered as the water rolled away from his body.  “No horror movie could ever compare to the things I saw- _to the things I did_.”  Tears fells from his eyes helplessly.  He met her concerned gaze and said, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
She gathered him up in her arms and for the briefest of moments, he felt like maybe she could cure him.  The warmth in her embrace, the soothing calm in her voice…  She helped him to stand and wrapped him in his bathrobe, then led him to bed where she cradled him against her body.  
  
She promised that anything he’d done could be repented for.  “You’ve got to have faith, Owen.  You’ve got to confess your sins to God and do everything you can to make up for them.”  
  
“How do you repent for torture?” he sobbed into her nightgown.  “How do you repent from _murder_?!”  
  
When she didn’t have an answer for him, he resolved it in his head.  He would kill himself as soon as she went to sleep.  
  
But the problem was, she didn’t go to sleep.  In fact, she held him and kissed his forehead until _he_ dropped off in her arms.  
  
His dreams were even more awful than the blood-soaked reality he’d just returned from.  The Ishvalans he’d put to death with his experiments were all piled in one room with him, as another lay on the table.  He looked down at his feet and saw his son, dismembered, disemboweled, bleeding out and gasping for help.  His wife now lay on the table, her face twisted with fear and agony, her ribcage cut open and her still beating heart run through with about a dozen or more electrodes.  
  
“Make it stop!” she screamed.  “Please, Owen!  Save me!  Save Henry!”  Blood bubbled out of her mouth as she wailed, and then the sound of that infamous gold toothed bastard who demanded all those experiments was laughing behind him.  
  
“You’ve only got time to save one!” he said cheerfully.  “If you save your wife, you can make another child.  But if you save your son you can guarantee your family line will continue.”  
  
“No!” one of the Ishvalan dead cried.  “Save me!  I’m a doctor!  Save me and we can save them both!”  
  
An Ishvalan woman gasped, “Save me!  I will bear you more children!”  
  
The dead were awakening, each begging for their right to be saved while his family continued to slip away from him, heartbeat by heartbeat.  His commanding surgeon tapped him on the shoulder and gave him that dreadful cock-eyed smile.  
  
“Time is running out.  You’re going to lose both of them, and then how will you be able to study my hard work on their bodies?”  
  
“ ** _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_** ” he roared, his hands coming around the cruel man’s throat and crushing his neck with all the strength he had.  “You had no right to do this!  You had no right to make _me_ do this!  All these innocent people!  And for what!?”  He throttled the man, shaking him violently as he forced him to the floor, his voice nothing but a desperate gurgle as he pleaded for mercy.  
  
From far away, he heard his boy screaming for him to _stop_.  And then there was a sharp whack to the back of his head.  The dream began to fade.  Reality began to overcome the vision of the gold-toothed freak dying at his own hands…  
  
And in his place was Cora, turning pale and her eyes rolling backward in her head, his son beating him about the head and shoulders with a brass bedside lamp.  
  
He immediately released her and scurried backward, jabbing his ass on the corner of the nightstand before coming to a stop in front of his chest of drawers.  Henry caught his mother before she fell off the bed and began to give her mouth to mouth.  One hand pinched her nose while the other clutched the brass lamp tightly, ready to strike at his father if came any closer.  
  
Owen buried his face in his hands and began to weep.  “My god, what’s happening!”  
  
As soon as Cora was able to speak, she hoarsely told him to stop crying.  He looked over at her with wary eyes.  
  
“Call Dr. Flannigan,” she growled.  
  
His colleague.  His _friend_.  A psychological therapist that specialized in repairing the damage done in violent police work- finding murder victims and the like.  He nodded and scrambled for the phone.  He heard thumping from his bedroom, but he forced himself to call Flannigan and ignore it.  
  
He was told to come right away.  When he asked about what to do about what he’d done to Cora, his friend asked, “Is she alright?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Owen panicked.  “She was able to talk-”  
  
“Then she’ll live.  If you want to make sure she _continues_ to live, get your ass over here and plan on staying a few weeks.”  
  
He agreed, hung up and called out to his family, telling them he was coming back to the bedroom, that he was going to be going away for a little while.  But when he got there, no one was there.  Henry and Cora were gone, her dresser drawers open and empty, her vanity cleaned off…  Her wedding ring gleamed on the top of his chest of drawers and he picked it up.  Underneath that was a letter, scrawled hurriedly on the back of the electric bill.  
  
It said the devil wanted him to give up, to kill himself and not endure the pain of making amends for his actions.  It said she believed he could overcome his demons and things could be right again.  She said she loved him, always, and that when he was better, she and Henry would come home.  
  
While he didn’t particularly share her faith in God, he knew offing himself would certainly be the easy way out.  He slipped her wedding ring into her jewelry box and packed a bag for himself.  He would get better.  He would spend the rest of his life apologizing to his wife and son for all he’d done to them in the short two days he’d been home, and he’d beg their forgiveness.  
  
One autumn night some seven years later, a young man in a steel suit of armor would remind him how precious family was, even damaged ones.  And the next time he saw his wife and son, he made them a promise that he was doing everything he could to be a better man, a well man.  And piece by piece, they came back together.


	108. Their First Ishvalan Summer

**Title:** Their First Ishvalan Summer  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count:** 1,253  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Characters:** Rose/Scar  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Author’s Notes:** I ship Rose/Scar so freakin hard, but this story is outside of the little universe I have established for them.  Not connected to any of my other Scar/Rose fics.  
 **Prompt:**  FMA Week day 6- SMUT  
  
  
  
Summer is miserable in the Ishvalan heat.  Thankfully, the natives were smart enough to figure out how to combat it.  Their architecture is designed to thwart the sun’s rays, retain cool air, and retain moisture, which is a really good thing since a young woman and a certain Ishvalan monk are frantically trying their damnedest to set her bedroom on fire with their love-making.  
  
Rose had come to Ishval with a relief aid group, and when she became reacquainted with the man she’d only known as Scar, their relationship seemed to pick up where it left off, until they were spending more and more time with one another.  The first time he kissed her, she couldn’t believe he’d done it.  He was always so proper around her, always calling her ‘Miss Rose’ and blushing whenever he looked her in the eye.  But after the walls between them finally broke, it was all they could do to keep their hands off of one another.  
  
And now, here they are in her bed, rolling and roiling like the flames of a house fire, desperate, hungry, and seething hot.  He’s still working her up despite her pleas to enter her already.  His scarred body presses tightly to hers, his hands seeking and teasing as he kisses her deeply.  He lets her mouth go just as his sneaky fingers glide into her body.  
  
“Is that better?” he husks, his voice even deeper than usual.  He pumps her quickly and Rose grinds down onto his digits.  
  
“Better!” she squeaks.  “Not what I want, but better!”  
  
His deep chuckle does little to drown out the wet sounds coming from her lower body.  “You know you have to work up to that.  You’re too petite to just take me inside you.”  He bends down and kisses her neck all the way down to her breast.  “Besides, I know you’re enjoying this.”  He laves at her dark nipple until it peaks, and then he suckles and nibbles there as she rides his fingers harder.  
  
Her trembling hand reaches downward, searching against the hard planes of his scarred abdomen for what she seeks.  It’s hard to concentrate though when he’s doing his best to bring her to pieces, so he momentarily stops his ministrations within her and guides her hand to his length.  
  
“Is that what you were looking for?” he asks before kissing her temple.  
  
Instead of answering, she begins to stroke him, and he puts his forehead against hers and sighs quietly.  He thanks her for her touches, then goes back to what he was doing, adding a third finger and trying to stretch her as quickly, yet gently as possible.  A short time later, he moves away, much to Rose’s disappointment.  
  
“It’s almost time,” he rumbles.  He positions himself over her and rubs his cock between her lips, rubbing hard against her clit and her sensitive folds.  He grunts and growls at the ceiling as he does it, seemingly as desperate as she is to seat himself inside her.  But before he does…  
  
He moves again, to put her legs over his shoulders and bury his face where Rose demands his cock should be.  Rose’s voice rises and falls as he brings his mouth to her body and drives her crazy.  The patterns he draws, the strange letters he writes upon her pinkest flesh, it’s almost more than she can take.  Her body tenses and she can feel a strong climax coming.  She fists his silver hair and holds him tight to her body-  
  
And then she breaks, unable to breathe and only capable of crying out like a woman drowning.  Her body jerks as he flings her over the edge, and she can feel the dark rumble of his chest against her buttocks, his wordless encouragement to ride the waves of ecstasy as long as she can.  
  
Scar seems reluctant to leave her holiest of places.  But at last, his head eases away from her and he moves to mount her.  He rolls her legs backward, bringing her hips up to meet his.  Slowly, he slips into her, inch by inch, until he’s well received inside her body. Rose feels so full at last that she closes her eyes in relief and victory.   She feels his tattooed arms lift her up from the mattress and hold her to his chest as he begins, finally, to thrust into her with abandon.  He kisses her softly as he fills her, to help keep her voice down, she’s sure.  
  
It’s silly sometimes, but she thinks they were made for each other.  The way he fits inside her, the way his palms are just the right size for the halves of her ass, the way she can take more of him than any other lover he’s had…  He cradles her bottom and raises and lowers her effortlessly.  Rose smoothes her hands over every inch of skin she can find- scars, inked skin, tanned skin, even the very light freckles about his neck and shoulders. She loves him, all of him.  
  
She feels him growing slightly larger.  She squeezes him inside her and breaks their kiss to beg, “Come inside me!  Please, give it to me!”  
  
His red eyes blink.  While they’ve had plenty of unprotected sex together, he’s never given his seed inside her.  It’s always been a last minute pull out where he either spills on her stomach or his, or on her lower back.  “You really want it?  You know what could happen-”  
  
She cuts him off with a kiss and slams down hard into his lap, grinding against him.  He doesn’t react for a split second, then he lies back and sits her on top of him.  
  
“If you want it, then take it.  I’ll take responsibility, no matter what happens.”  
  
Rose rides him like a stallion across the desert sands, desperate for the feel of him bursting inside her, uniting them in a way that even she and Kain hadn’t been.  In the process, she finds a second release with her Ishvalan lover.  Rose begins harder and faster than ever now, and then-  
  
“Like that!” he gasps, arching a bit underneath her and gripping her thighs hard enough to leave fingerprint shaped bruises behind.  “Almost- here it comes!”  
  
And indeed it does.  She feels the explosion within her, a warm, wet burst that seems to mimic the way his voice cries out into her cool bedroom.  He shivers afterward, causing her to giggle.  She’s never seen him like _this_ before, and she wants to lie down beside him and cradle him to her chest.  
  
He holds her legs gently now.  “No, stay.”  
  
She feels like a queen on a throne, sitting atop his hips this way, filled with his cum and his wilting length.  “You don’t want to clean up?” she asks quietly.  
  
He smiles at her and she thinks he should always wear such an easy expression.  “Not yet.  I like how we fit together.”  
  
She pats him on his chest.  “I do, too.”  
  
“Let’s get married,” he says as he takes her hand.  “Not just because of this, though. But I think that’s where we’re headed, don’t you?”  
  
She thinks on their relationship up to this point and agrees.  They’re plainly in love with each other.  Everyone in the whole district thinks they should get married as well.  She nods and he sits up to kiss her.  And in that moment, for the first time in a long time, she feels like everything is finally perfect.


	109. Once More, in Ishvalan!

**Title:** Once More, in Ishvalan!  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count:** 468  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Rose/Scar (as Hazim), OC  
 **Summary:** Rose’s wedding day is nothing like she expected it to be growing up in Amestris.  Everything was perfect, and if she could just figure out how to write her name, they could get on to the reception!  
 **Warnings:** hmmm, cutting?  It’s ritualistic, not self harm. Also no beta because too close to due date.  
 **Author’s Notes:** So Scar got a new name in my head canon, a name that Rose picks for him personally, his way of asking her to marry him (“Give me a name, and I’ll belong to you always.”)  But he needed a last name.  So my dentist is from Iran and his name is Dr. Ehsani- guess what ~~Scar’s~~ Hazim’s last name is?  Also, all hail the mighty chainsaw, this fic did not want to fit.  
 **Prompt:** Sign  
  
Most of Rose’s wedding had been beautifully sung prayers.  Then there were the vows themselves, led in their language which she was still struggling to fully grasp.  The Ishvalans did not exchange rings, rather it was a scarring rite.  A delicate blade was put into her hand and she was instructed to cut twice into the back of his middle right finger, at an angle, so that the flesh could be removed and the healed scar would resemble a band.  Hazim did the same to her, and their fingers were bound in blessed white linen.  
  
When the monk proclaimed them wedded at last, he asked Hazim if he’d like to kiss his bride.  He leaned forward and placed a chaste, tender kiss to her forehead, told her he loved her, and with a final round of prayers, the ceremony was over.  As their friends cheered and applauded, they were led to a small table that had been prepared with the registry documents that would be kept on file in the Temple of Ishvala and go on record at the Amestrian Records Bureau.  The Amestrian forms had been easy.  The Ishvalan one was not.  
  
The entire page was in the foreign Ishvalan script and she could read none of it, let alone sign it that way.  “Um, can I sign my name in Amestrian?”  
  
“I’m afraid it must be in Ishvalan,” the monk’s apprentice replied.  
  
She gave her husband a worried look and he squeezed her shoulder.  He asked the boy for some scrap paper and asked if he could have a moment to teach his wife her new signature.  He was handed a fine pen and two sheets of parchment from the back of the registry.  
  
Hazim effortlessly scribbled out a beautiful line of curls and dots, then pointed.  “This one is ‘Rose’, this one is ‘Ehsani’.”  
  
She frowned.  “But ‘Rose’ is so long…”  
  
He grinned. “The Ishvalan word for ‘rose’ is ‘warda’, but we don’t pronounce _your_ name that way, so we have to spell it phonetically.”  He sounded out each strange character for her, then handed her the pen.  “Try to write it.  We’ll work on reading and writing another time,” he said and he gave her a longing gaze.  
  
Each time she wrote it, it felt easier and easier.  At last, she was ready to sign her married name into the Ishvalan registry.  It was not as neat as Hazim’s but what could she expect for having just learned it five minutes prior?  
  
Everything was official, now.  She and Hazim smiled at each other as she took his hand and went out into the bright sunshine.  Their friends clapped and whistled as they made their way to their new home, where a celebration feast waited.  Her new life had begun, and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
